One Piece: The Daughter of Red Hair Shanks
by teamhalo13
Summary: ZoroXOc based off anime. this is my first story so please enjoy and rate. its Yuki POV and she is Luffy's best friend and going to become... well you'll see thanks.
1. Enter Yuki and Luffy

I don't One Piece, I only own my character

_Enjoy!_

_One Piece_

"Luffy, out of all the places we could have slept, why here?" I asked Luffy in the barrel next to me. We were both in barrels floating in the ocean.

"I don't know Yuki, it just looked comfy in here" Luffy answered.

"WE'RE IN BARRLES YOU MORON" I yelled back.

A few hours past and I could here seagulls squawking, as I listened to them I began to drift she felt something catch the barrel I was in and lift me up.

"Ugh, man this one is heavier then that other one" a voice was heard as he lifted her up.

'I'm not that heavy' I thought angrily with an anime angry mark on her head.

"SHIP OFF THE STARBERD BOW AND THERE FLYING A PIRATE FLAG" some yelled.

The person dropped me and ran off. "OW" I yelled, but no one heard. Then firing sound came from the east. As the blasts came the ship began to tip and the barrel that I was in started to roll. The barrel rolled down a flank of stair. "ow, oo, eh, ouch, agh" I chanted as the barrel rolled down the stairs. As the barrel continued to roll, it banged into a door and began to spin, and stopped.

"Agh" I moaned. "Hello?" a younger voice heard. 'ah man' I thought. "I really hope there's no one in here… [sigh] That's a relief" he said.

'kid you're not alone' I thought. She then heard foot steps getting closer. "Wow, those are some big barrels" I heard the kid say softly. He began to push the barrel beside me. 'Luffy' I thought.

As I hear him rolling Luffy's barrel I heard him stop and heard other voice.

'Pirates' I thought.

The pirates were talking to the boy asking him if he was trying to hide again.

"No way, I was just trying to get these two big barrels of beer over to you guys" the boy said in fear.

One of the pirates said he was getting thirsty. "You can't, Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever found out" the young boy said to the pirates.

'Lady Alvida' I questioned herself. "She won't if you keep your mouth shut" one of the pirates said to him.

The boy sounded like he was nervous. As one of the bigger pirates lift up Luffy's barrel, I was trying to figure out who Lady Alvida was.

When I heard knuckles cracking she turned her head to see a pirate standing over the barrel. "Luffy" I whispered softly.

"Hold on boys, I'll open her the old fashion way" the pirate who cracked his knuckles said.

As he was getting ready to strike, something burst through the barrel. It was Luffy. He had black hair with a straw hat and black eyes with a scar under his left eye, he wear jean shorts and a red button up tank-top with arms pump up in the air, as he bursted through the barrel he punch the guy who was going to break the barrel.

I sighed in relief 'thank goodness' I thought. "Huh, who's that" Luffy said looking at the pirate he just punched. I saw Luffy's head turn toward other two pirates standing in front of him.

"Who the heck are you guys" he asked stupidly.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU" the other two pirates shouted.

"Your friend will catch cold sleeping like that" Luffy replied as he stepped out of the barrel

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT" the pirates shouted back

'That's Luffy for you' I sweat-dropped. As I tried to figure how to get out, I saw Luffy go over to the kid and said "I'm starving, you got any food". 'Bingo' I thought as I then busted the second barrel, everyone in the room looked over at me. I stood up from my crotch, I was 5 ft. 8 in. and 18 years old. I had long crimson red hair was into a fish-tail braid tied with a ribbon, with a white bandana over my head shadowing my eyes, and I wore a white t-shirt and black trousers that were tucked in my black boots with a red sash around my hips.

"Oh hey Yuki, how do you feel" Luffy asked as he smiled at me.

"I been a barrel for the whole day what do you think Luffy" I replied as I stretched with a smile.

"Uh, you're hungry"

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT"

"You little brats" both of the unknown pirates came at Me and Luffy with swords. The boy was scared and covered his eyes. Luffy looked to them coming right at him with no emotion on his face. Everything went white. The boy looked… to see me in front of Luffy with the swords chopped in half.

I smirked and lifted my head to show them my eyes. My eyes a piercing emerald green and on my left eye were three red lines tattoos. The men were in shock as their own swords were pulled themselves away from them and floating in the air.

The pirates were on the floor looking at me in terror. Luffy looked over my shoulder with questioning look on his face. "What is wrong with you two" he asked them.

"W-who are you" one pirate said hyperventilating.

Luffy came around to my left and stood beside me.

"Us? Oh our names are Monkey D. Luffy and Crimson S. Yuki, Hi" Luffy said before he smiled proudly.

Both Pirates started screaming bloody murder while dragging they unconscious friend the door and through the hallway.

There was moment of silence between the three of them.

"So… what just happened" the boy asked them.

"You got me/I don't know" Luffy and I answered at the same time.

The boy gasped and stood up quickly.

"Quick, you gotta run. if those guys come back here with their buddies, then they'll kill you both on the spot" he yell at us.

"I don't care about that I'm hungry" Luffy said smiling at the boy.

"Me too" I said to boy with a smile

"How can you blow this off like that, there are hundreds of them up on deck, they're waiting opportunity to kill anything" he said while trying to hold back Luffy from walking forward.

'Luffy must smell some food nearby' I thought walking behind them.

A few minutes later

"HA HA HA, ITS A GOLD MINE, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD" Luffy said laughing while looking around to see what to eat first.

"Who knows maybe we'll be safe in here, as long no one else gets hungry" the boy murmured.

I smiled at Luffy as he found a crate of Apple.

He laughed, "Looks tasty" He turned to me and tossed me an apple.

"Here Yuki"

I caught it with my left hand. "I know how much you like apples" he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Luffy" I said beginning to munch on my apple.

"Hey, My Name's Coby, You're Luffy and Yuki, right. That was pretty neat what you did in those barrels back there" Coby said us as I ate my apple slowly while Luffy inhaled his apples. He walked toward us.

"These are awesome" Luffy said turning to Coby.

I looked at Coby. "I speak for my Captain when I say 'Thank you'" I said to him bowing my head a little.

"So are we on a pirate ship or what" Luffy asked still stuffing he face.

"No, it's a Passenger ship that being raided by pirates, pirate under the command of Lady Alvida" Coby answered him.

"Who cares anyway, what I want to know is there any boats on board"

"I think there are a few" Coby answered again

Luffy tossed two more apple at me and I caught them. "Great, cause ours got stuck in a big whirlpool" I said tossing my second apple at Coby.

Coby looked at me shock. "The one outside no way, no one could have survived that"

Luffy turn to face us. "Yeah, I gotta say it was a big surprise" Luffy said laughing.

I laughed along enjoying the memory.

"So, are you one of the pirates, Coby" I asked

"Or one of the passengers" Luffy added.

Coby looked down. "it was on a faithful day, long ago. That day, I stepped out on to a small fishing boat on the out skirts of town, to go catch my dinner. It turn out that particular boat was actually for a pirate ship. That was two years ago. In exchange for letting me live, I'm forced to live a life of a cabin boy" he finished still looking down. Luffy and I were sitting on each side by him.

After a moment of silence Luffy broke it.

"Your pretty stupid you know that" Luffy said truthfully.

I reached behind Coby and smacked Luffy on the head.

"Gee, thanks for your honesty" Coby said sadly bowing his head more.

"If you hate so much, then leave" I told him.

"Are you kidding, I can't do that, no way, nuh huh, not a chance, just the thought of Alvida scares me so bad, I wanna throw up" He said shaking his head back and forth.

"That's gross" I said while gagging.

Luffy smile and said, "You're a moron and a coward. Haha, I hate people like you"

He was still laughing.

Coby had anime waterfall tears coming down his eyes.

I stared at Luffy shaking my head. 'You're a moron' I thought.

"Yeah you're right, if I had the courage I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates, I actually have my own dream. Someday I like to live out all of them" Coby said with nervous smile on his face.

Luffy and I stared at him, he looked up at us.

"So what about you guys, what was it that first got you out to set sail in these seas"

Luffy and I perked up at his question, we both smiled.

"Well, we're gonna be King and Queen of the Pirates" we both said at the same time.

Coby stared with a gawking mouth and look at us like we were crazy.

"A King and Queen" he asked nervously

"Yep" Luffy answered

"Are you serious"

"Yeah" I said still smiling.

"But-but that would mean that you guys are pirates too"

"Right" we both said.

"Y-your crew"

"Don't have one yet, but I'm looking for one, Yuki is just the start, she's my first mate" Luffy told him.

I smiled proudly.

We noticed his jaw slightly dropped more. We stopped smiling and frowned a little.

Luffy scooted close to him began waving his hand in front of Coby.

Coby stood up. "King and Queen of the Pirates is a title given to the ones who obtains everything this world has to offer. You guys are talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power. The treasure that you seek is the One Piece" Coby yelled at us. We nodded.

"Yeah" Luffy answered with a smile.

"'Yeah' that's it, pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure, ya know"

"Yeah, so" I asked.

"NO WAY, ITS IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE. THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE LIKE YOU GUYS CAN REACH THE PENTICLE DURING THIS GREAT PIRATE AGE, THERE'S JUST TO MANY OF THEM OUT THERE MEANNER AND BADDER-" Before he could continue, Luffy hit on the head, and he hit the ground.

"Ow, why did you hit me" he moaned

I just stood there watching them when I walked beside Luffy and looked down at Coby.

"cause I felt like it" Luffy simply said.

He moaned. "oh well, I guess I'm use to that sort of stuff, my ship mate smack me around a lot, all the time. He said while Luffy tilted his hat forward to cover his eyes and smiled.

I leaned against Luffy's side with my bandana covering my eye.

"It's not about if we _CAN_" I said with a smirk.

Coby looked up at us with confusion on his face.

"We're doing this because we want to" Luffy finished.

Coby's eyes widened.

"I decided long ago that I'm gonna be King of the Pirates, and I want to share it with Yuki so she can be Queen of the Pirates, if we have to die fighting for that, then we die" Luffy said looking at his hat with a smile.

Luffy put his back his head and looked at me with smile, we began to walk away.

"Alright now that my belly is full, I'm gonna go grab us a brand new boat, they might even just give us if we ask nice enough" he said as we walked off.

"Maybe they're generous people" I added.

"I guess I never thought of it like that, if I put my mind to it, if I'm prepared to die of it, could I do something like that" Coby asked himself.

Luffy was helping me up the stairs to the door, when he heard Coby say that.

"Like what" he asked

I turn to see Coby still sitting where we left him.

With his head turned he asked, "do you think, do you think I could ever join the marines"

Luffy and I look at each other, then back Coby.

"Marines" we asked

Coby stood up and turned around to face us.

"Yes, catching bad guys is the only thing I've ever wanted to do. It's been my dream since I was child. Do you think I could join" he asked

"How should I know that" Luffy said chuckling.

"THEN I'M GONNA DO IT, I'M NOT GOING TO GET STUCK HERE AS CABIN BOY FOR THE REST MY LIFE, I'LL BREAK OUT, AND TURN RIGHT AROUND AND CATCH ALVIDA MYSELF"

Just then something punch threw the ceiling. There was dust everywhere

"Who is that you plan on catching Coby" Alvida asked. "are you actually thinking these twigs are gonna help you, well"

Coby was shaking really hard.

"ANSWER ME"

I could tell she getting angry just by looking at her.

Luffy and I were about to join him when sword pocked through the door and the wall next to us.

Alvida looked from me to Luffy. "Hm, My guess is your not Zoro the Pirate Hunter"

"Zoro" Luffy asked

"Who" I asked raising a red eyebrow.

"COBY"

Coby cringed in fear.

"Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas" Alvida asked Coby.

Luffy and I stood there staring at her blankly not paying attention

"Well-I- um-… give me a sec I know this" he shakily

Luffy pointed and I stuck my thumb at her and asked, "Hey Coby" I started

"Who's the fat lady" Luffy finish our question

Everyone in the room stared at with hung jaw.

"You, BRATS" Alvida yelled getting to swing at us, Luffy grabbed me put on his back and jumped out of the way.

He landed in front of Coby. "Let's go" he said.

Coby grabbed his hand and he jump to the deck above us and land on his feet.

I got off his back and got into a fighting stance. One of the pirate ran towards Luffy with his sword and tried to cut, but Luffy did a backflip, then head butt him. One was coming from behind, in a flash I was in front of him. I jump up, knocking his sword out his hand and punched him in the stomach. I land on my feet with grace.

"Thanks Yuki" Luffy said smiling

Luffy and I jumped at the same time from a group attack.

"MISS, ME" Luffy yelled.

We landed a few feet in front of them.

Coby screamed and I knew someone was behind us.

Luffy and I dodged the sword and Luffy pick the guy say "It's not nice to attack from behind"

He threw the guy to group in front of us and they fell over.

I jumped forward in the air and flipped. No one notice except Luffy knew that I had taken out six pieces of metal until I land.

Another group was charging at me. I took my six pieces and click then together and created two large Lances (Like Xaldin's FORM Kingdom Hearts II only Black and Red) one in each hand.

"Learn your places in life" I said. I charged twirling my lances and knocked every pirate out cold on the ground.

When I turned around I saw Luffy grab a pull and his arm stretch. Every pirate on the ship look from Luffy's arm to him.

"oh this isn't good" I murmured

"GUM-"

"He wouldn't"

"GUM-"

"He would" I ducked

"ROCKET"

He pull back towards the pirates and knock every single one of them.

I stood up and brushed myself off and walked to where Luffy was standing.

"Way to go, Gum-Gum Boy" I said smirking.

He smiled "You didn't do bad yourself, Weather Girl"

I took my lances apart put them back in my sash.

Coby walked "Luffy, Yuki, what are you guys"

"Oh, I'm a rubber man and Yuki is weather user" Luffy said while stretched is mouth.

I smiled. "So you're… made of rubber, I-" Coby stopped what he was going to say when felt a presents behind him.

He got behind me and Luffy.

"So you've eaten of the Devil Fruits" Alvida said darkly

Luffy pull his mouth back. "Yeah, I ate the GUM-GUM one"

"Uh huh, I heard rumors they existed, but I've never seen any evidence of them today" She smirked.

"What's your point" I said getting in front of Luffy glaring at her.

"You two are more skilled than the average deck swaber, are you bounty hunters" She asked

"We are pirates" Luffy said looking over my shoulder.

"Pirates, Ha, all by yourselves on these waters" She asked

"Today's just me and Yuki, but I'll find my crew tomorrow, or next week or something. I need like, I don't know 10 guys, yeah 10" Luffy said to her.

"HA, tell me, if we three are pirates and we're not under the same flag, then that'll make us enemies, I'm I right" She asked.

"Uh, Luffy let's go" Coby whispered

"Why"

"You saw how powerful her club is, and of all the villainess chief in these water she's easily the most-"

"Coby, do you remember what we told you earlier" I asked now beside Luffy again.

I could tell by the look on his face he remembered.

"Go on, Tell me" Alvida said.

Coby turned from me to her.

"YOU ARE THE MOST UGLIEST THING IN THE SEA, I'D SAY YUKI IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL OF ALL THE SEAS" He yell at her.

I looked at him in shock. "That was unexpected" I mumbled while I blushed on his comment. Before I knew it Luffy and I were laughing our heads off.

"What did ya say" Alivda said in anger

"I'm leaving, and going to join the Marines. Then I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating dirty pirate like you."

"Do ya have any clue what'cha saying to me right now"

Luffy and I were still laughing about earlier.

"OF COURSE I DO, AND GONNA DO WHAT I WANT AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME, AND WHEN I JOIN THE MARINES, I'M GONNA JOIN THEM. AND GONNA CATCH YOUR LOSY BUTT FIRST"

"YOUR DEAD KID,AHH"

We stopped laughing when she started raising her club at Coby.

"Well said" Luffy commented, while we were standing in front of Coby.

We were back to back smiling at the club heading Luffy's way. It hit his head hard.

Under Luffy's hat his smile turned into a smirk.

He chuckled. "That won't work" He taunted her

"WHAT"

"I'm rubber and she's weather"

We pull our fists back at the same time, he knock her club out of the way while my left arm became covered in wind gust.

"GUM-

"STORM-

"GUM-

"STORM-

We smirked at her.

"PISTOL"

"WIND FIST"

We both hit her at the same time, sending her flying.

Luffy retracted his arm, and my arm back to it normal form.

Luffy turned to the crew. "Hey, you"

"Yes" they all answered.

"Go find a boat and give it to Coby, he's leaving your ship to join the Marines, and ya not gonna stop him"

"Yeah, sure" they said in fear.

"Thanks, Luffy, Yuki" Coby said.

All of sudden explosions shook the waters. I looked off in a distance three Marine ships heading out way.

"Look, it's the Marines" I said pointing.

"OOO, perfect timing, head over there and tell you want to join" Luffy said

"Huh" Coby looked at us.

Me and Luffy jumped overboard. "But Me and Yuki are Pirates, so we're outta here"

"No wait, you can't be serious. I approach them like this, they'll capture me like I'm another pirate"

We all got on to a boat and Luffy let go of the rope hold the boat and dropped down fast. We hit the water causing a big splash.

Later

We were sailing to the next island we saw. I was on top of the pole since I was the lightest only weighing 125 lb. I felt the wind below my hair and bandana.

"We actually mange to get away" Coby said in shock.

I looked down at him. "You sound surprised" I said

He looked at me. "well yeah a little" He said blushing.

"Say, Yuki"

"Yes"

"What Devil Fruit did you eat"

Smiling I jumped off the pole and landed in front of him.

"I ate the Storm-Storm Fruit, I have the abilities of the weather control and element abilities." I said showing him my hands. One was wind and the other was water.

"Oh and by the way" I said walking closer to him, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you for the comment back there"

He blushed and looked down "Y-your welcome"

"Ahh, what fun" Luffy said staring ahead.

"So Luffy" Coby asked

"Huh"

"If you're searching for the illusive One Piece, then you half to be heading for the Grand Line, right"

"mm-hm" Luffy nodded

"You know the people that I've talked to call it the Pirate Graveyard"

"Right"

"And that's why we need extra strong crew" I answer as I was sitting down next to Luffy.

I turned to Coby. "Alvida mentioned some Pirate Hunter, what's he like Coby" I asked.

"Yeah I wonna know too" Luffy asked staring at Coby.

"Oh, you mean Zoro, last I heard was that he was being held prisoner at some Marine Base"

"Oh well, weakling, huh" Luffy said disappointed.

"No, you're so wrong, he as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying'

"Oh, bad boy, I like" I said with smirk.

Coby look at me for a second and then looked back Luffy

"Why are asking about him anyway"

Luffy smiled and said, "I figure if he's good enough, I ask him to join my crew"

Coby looked him like he was insane.

I smiled. "Great idea, Luffy"

"Chasing him down is just plain reckless" He said

"You never know he might jump at the chance of joining us"

"He's a bad enough guy that the Marines caught him. No way, not a chance, forget it, no-

I hit him on the head.

"Ow, why did ya hit me" he asked me.

"Cause I felt like it" I repeated Luffy's answer.


	2. Enter Pirate Hunter Zoro

I don't own One Piece, just the Oc

Enjoy

Episode 2

"WHAT A DAY IT'S GORGEOUS" Luffy said

"How much longer, Coby" I asked turning to him.

"As long as we can stay on this heading, we'll reach the marine base in no time at all" he answered while steering the boat.

"Wow Coby, You're great out here, you mean we're actually gonna reach the place that we originally set out for" Luffy said turning to him.

"Of course it's nothing, I'm just the skills that every sailor should have"

Luffy was laughing in excitement while I staring off into the sea.

"You know there's nothing to be so giggly about. Because at the marines base…

Luffy and I turn to look at him to see that he was serous on what he was about to say.

"They are holding the great pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. This is the man who's diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage, a bloodthirsty beast. He's been called nothing less than a living, breathing demon in human form"

Coby sounded like he was afraid of the guy.

" Sounds like a lay back kind of guy to me, with a bad past that not even his other half nor himself can fix" I said staring out into the ocean.

"Yuki, how can you say that, he's a bad guy" Coby yelled.

"That doesn't mean, that he's not always like that"

Coby was shocked at what I just said.

A few hours later

Luffy and I stepped on to the shore of the town where the marine bases.

Luffy's fist was pump up in the air while my arm crossed over my chest.

"We're here, the Marine Base City" he yelled.

I bonked him on the head. "YOU MORON, CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN"

Before we knew it we were walking around the city.

"Luffy, seriously you're out of your mind, if you think the right thing to do is to get this guy to join you"

"Have you ever met Luffy, Coby" I asked still walking beside Luffy.

"Well, I haven't made up mind yet, I gotta see if he's a good guy"

"He's in prison, because he's obviously not" Coby yelled at us.

Luffy and I stood at a fruit booth. Luffy took two pears and gave one to me, we both took bites and gave the owner a copper.

"Hey that guy Zoro around here somewhere" Luffy asked the owner.

All of sudden everyone in hearing range back off and stood in a scared stance.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro here, ok" Coby whispered to Luffy.

"I agree" I said nodding.

We walked away.

"Let's head to the base and check it out, you wanna be a Marine right" Luffy asked Coby

Coby turned to him. "Well of course I do Luffy, but really don't think I'm ready just yet. From what I heard the man in charge of this base, is Captain Morgan"

Again people back away in fear.

"Wha- we didn't even say Zoro, what the heck" I said insulted

Luffy laughed. "This town is such a weird place"

"I mean I understand if they're scared of Zoro, but why do they flip when I mentioned the Marine Captain's name." Coby asked looking at me for answer.

"Maybe he's a really scary guy" I guessed.

"I don't know I've gotta bad feeling about this" Coby looked straight ahead

"Maybe they were just jumping around for the fun of it" Luffy guessed

"And how would that make any sense" Coby asked

"Once again, this is Luffy we're talking about here" I said staring ahead.

A few minutes later we stood in front of the marine base steel doors.

"This looks like the place"

"Really the big letters didn't give ya a clue did it" I said sarcastically.

Coby had tears welling up in his eyes. "I made it, this is where you and I part our ways, guys, we didn't have long together but- huh"

Luffy was climbing on the stone wall while I jumped on it beside him.

"Where's the foot hole" Luffy asked

"GET DOWN FROM THERE, WHAT ARE DOING THEY'LL SEE YOU"

Luffy and I searched for our man.

"Now where's this demon" Luffy asked no one.

"They wouldn't keep him out in the open, he's probably tuck away in a prison cell below ground" Coby murmured

"There he is" I point for Luffy to see. He and I jumped down below beside Coby.

Luffy started running and I followed.

"I'm gonna get closer" Luffy said

"I'm with you"

Later me and Luffy were on the wall looking at Zoro, but his head was down so all we could see was green bandana.

"Coby, look" Luffy said smiling.

Coby got up there and stared at us.

"Agh, I'm telling he's not-" Coby didn't finish his sentence when he looked at Zoro.

"If we untie those ropes he can just walk away" Luffy said to me with a grin.

"On it" I nodded and jumped over the wall and land in crouch

"OH, DON'T BE SUCH A IDIOT LUFFY, THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT A BANDET LIKE HIM WILL DO TO YUKI IF SHE LETS HIM GO, HE MIGHT JUST KILL HER AND US BOTH, YUKI GET BACK HERE"

I ignored him and walked closer to where Zoro was tied.

"Don't worry, she's strong and I can protect us" Luffy said looking at my back.

Coby looked at him like he lost his mind.

I was walking closer to Zoro.

"Stop" he said in a low voice

I did as I was told.

"By the way you dress, your bandana and the way you walk, I say you're a lanceman with a mix of three-swords style swordsman" he said smirk on his face

"Yeah, and by the way your dressed I'd say you also use three-swords style" I answered with smile.

He chuckled.

"Hey you two on the wall" he yelled at Coby and Luffy.

Coby screamed in terror.

"You're an eye soar, get lost all three of you" he said.

Coby screamed bloody murder.

I stared at Zoro not moving a muscle.

"AH, LUFFY WE GOTTA STOP HER SHE'LL BE KILLED, EITHER BY THE MARINES OR THE DEMON HIMSELF" I heard Coby yell.

I turned to see a little girl around 8 run towards us but stopped when she was in front of me. I looked down at her hand to see something wrapped in cloth.

'she must be giving him food' I thought.

I smiled and stepped aside to let her through, she smiled as if to say thank you.

"What do you want" Zoro asked the girl

"I thought you might be getting hungry now, so I made you a couple of rice balls" she sweetly.

"You gotta death wish kid, Scram"

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up"

I walked up to the girl and crouched to her size. "Here, I never really made them before, but I did my best so I think they're fine" she said giving them to me.

"I'm not tall enough to reach his mouth so you can feed"

I nodded and turn to face him.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Listen sweetheart I'm not hungry, and you stop irritating me and get out of here" he to both us.

"But-"

"Do not make me kick your butt, little girl"

I heard the gates open and turned to marines heading in. I gave the rice balls back to the little girl and stepped in front of them and stood in a fighting stance.

"Now, now, no one likes a bully" the man with a mushroom cap hair cut walked towards us.

He chuckled, "Roronoa Zoro, you seem be handling this well, don't you agree"

'Great another weirdo with a Mushroom for a hair cut' I thought glaring at him.

He pasted me as if I was invisible, and walked to the girl.

"Looky, some tasty rice balls" he said snatching one from her.

"HEY, THOSE AREN'T YOUR" I yelled but stayed still.

He looked at me. I could see Zoro staring at me in awe.

"Like I care" he replied and took a bite.

"That's not for you" the girl yelled.

He stopped chewing and the look on was of disgust.

"AH TOO SWEET, THEY'RE PACK WITH SUGAR, YOU'RE SUPOSE TO USE SALT YOU IDIOT, SALT"

"But I- I thought they'd taste better sweet"

"Give me that" He grab the other rice ball and threw it to the ground and started stomping on it.

"NO, STOP" She yelled

The girl started to cry look at the ruined rice ball. "But I, worked so hard to make those"

"To bad you must not have read the notice that was posted, 'those who assist criminals in anyway will be executed, signed Marine Capt. Morgan' haha its seem that even little brats fear my daddy"

'Oh gosh, let's just hope his daddy nothing like him' I thought sweat dropping.

He looked at one of the marines. "You, toss this kid out right now"

The marine hesitated.

"I said throw her over the wall soldier, now if you won't follow my orders, I'll tell my father"

"Yes, sir I'll do it"

"And you," he pointed at me or like behind me or something." Say 'good bye', haha"

I stared at Zoro and he stared at me, unknown to me one of the marines was behind with sword ready to strike.

"[gasp] Look out" he yelled.

My eyes widened and I jumped up high. With the sun as my background I felt my bandana and ribbon that was holding my hair loosens and fall.

Zoro looked at me with wide eye like everyone else. My natural wavy became a vial over my back. I land on the ground not far from Zoro and we stared at each other not looking away, I saw him blush and he looked away.

"Darn you" I heard Zoro muttered to the man.

The man started laughing walking closer and closer to me.

"You're dense on staying alive aren't you" he asked Zoro as I put my weapons away.

"That's right, I'm gonna make to the month without any problems" Zoro said staring past him to me.

"Right, good luck with that, hahaha"

He walked off with his marines

"Only ten days left" Zoro told him.

You still assume you'll make to those ten days then hahaha, but here's the thing, she won't survive"

Zoro's eye widened and he looked at me but I was getting bandana and hair tie. I turned just in time to see the two marines charging at me. I back flipped and kicked them in the chin sending back flying over the gate.

I turn head to see Luffy beside me and started walking towards Zoro.

Zoro looked at Luffy.

"So I hear you're a bad guy" Luffy said as I put my bandana around my upper left arm.

"Are you still here" He asked Luffy

"You're stuck out for all the world to see and nothing, are you really all that strong"

"Mind your own business"

Luffy sighed walked toward Zoro, while I ran my fingers through my hair walking with him.

"If I were you I'd probably starve to death in three days"

"I've got more spirit than you could ever have." He smirked looking from Luffy to me. "Which is how I'm going to survive this ordeal, this I swear"

"ha what a weirdo" Luffy said to himself as he and I began to walk away.

"Wait hold on"

I turned around to face him while Luffy was behind look over my shoulder.

Zoro looked down. "Could you, pick that up for me" He asked me as I looked at the smashed up rice ball in the dirt.

"You're gonna eat that, cause it mostly a ball of mud" Luffy asked as I crouch down to pick up the rice trying not to get anymore dirt in it.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME, NOW"

"Hey, Yuki is trying her best give her a break"

I got up ignoring Luffy and walked closer to Zoro. He looked up at me and I gave him the rice.

He chewed and swallowed it, and coughed a little after that.

"Should have listened to me" Luffy said smiling at Zoro as I patted Zoro on the back

"It was good, thanks for the food" Zoro said.

"You're welcome" I said, and then I did the unthinkable, I kissed him on the cheek as if to say see you later.

And we walked off. Unknown to me, Zoro was staring at me in shock and was as red as a tomato.

Time skip

"Really" the little girl from earlier asked after Luffy and I told her what happended after.

"That's right, he ate every last grain of rice there was, plus he earned a kiss on the cheek from Yuki" Luffy said making me blush.

"That's great"

"I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks he is" Coby asked himself.

"He's not," the girl yelled looking at Coby. "He's good, because he got himself punished for us"

"You're uh, You're uh making no sense" Luffy said staring at her.

"What do mean he got himself punished" I asked her sitting next to her.

"Sorry, it's that dump Helmeppo. He's the son of Capt. Morgan…" as she continued her story sounded like blackmail to me. Zoro trading places for Rika and her mother was a brave thing to do. (A/N:if you know the story, then your good to go)

"It's been three weeks since that day… Helmeppo keeps on punching and kicking him while he's tied up, he's being so unfair" she said turning to Luffy.

"I don't [hick] I don't how to help him" Rika cried.

"I see why you're upset" Coby said sadly looking at her.

Luffy looked up at the sky when saw grey clouds covering up the sun. Thunder and lightning was everywhere.

"W-what happened to the sun" Coby asked panicking staring up.

"That's weird it never rains here" Rika said staring up at the sky.

"That's because Yuki is angry." Luffy answered them staring at me.

"Huh"

"You see Yuki can control weather because of her devil fruit powers, but you see the only way to trigger her Storm-Storm powers are through emotions" Luffy explained with no emotion.

All of sudden we heard crashes in Rika's mom dinner we all stared at it.

We all headed in and saw Helmeppo sit at a table barking orders to Rika's mom.

"I'm trying to think of something intrusting to do, since I'm bored out of my skull here. Ah well. I suppose I could execute Zoro" He said laughing

Ohh that ticked me and Luffy off. Thunder crashed outside loudly as Luffy and I charged at Helmeppo. Luffy punched in the face while I kick in the gut.

He hit face first in a wall. "You-you just hit me" he stated.

"NO KIDDING CAPTAIN OVIOUS "I yelled at him in anger. Lightning started dancing around my arms

Luffy was about to hit him again when Coby held him back.

"Luffy no, you can't hit him"

"This guy is scum" Luffy said glaring at Helmeppo

I glared at Helmeppo with lightning whips trailing down my arms.

"YUKI, NO DON'T" I heard Coby yell.

"You two actually hit me, I'm Captain Morgan's son you know" He yelled

"Yeah, like we care" Luffy said back glaring at him.

"YOU'LL CARE AFTER HE EXACUTES YOU FOR THIS"

I finally snapped. "SHUT UP" I lifted my hand snapped my lightning whip at him above his head making him run away.

I stepped forward. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST BE A MAN AND FIGHT"

"Yuki, just ease off some you're making Luffy anxious, and why are you trying to get on the marines bad side" Coby said to me losing his grip on Luffy.

"I've made up my mind Yuki" Luffy said to me. I turned to stare at him.

"Today, Zoro joins our crew"

Before I knew it I and Luffy were running towards the marine base. The sky was clear again since I calmed down some.

"Yuki I want you to take out every marine that comes to that courtyard while I try to untie Zoro, you're a better fighter than I am so… can you do that for me" Luffy said looking at me over his shoulder.

"Aye, aye, Captain" I nodded

We were almost at the wall, Luffy and I jumped over it.

We landed and we walked over to Zoro I pulled my Lances out ready for battle.

Zoro looked up with wide eyes as if he had a bad dream, but relaxed after a second and stared at me and Luffy.

"You guys again, don't you have somethings to do" Zoro asked

"I'll untie you but only if you promise to join our crew" Luffy said.

"Your what"

"We run a pirate crew and we're looking for people to join up"

"No way, I'd never stooped up to joining criminals, screw that business"

"What wrong with being a pirate"

"They're despicable, like I would ever join up in one"

"Come on give me a break, everyone already knows you as some viscous bounty hunter always out for blood"

"People can say whatever they want about me"

"Oh yeah, hey Yuki" I turned my head. "What do you see in Zoro"

I looked at Zoro and he did the same. "She probably sees me as her enemy" Zoro said coldly looking away.

I walked over to him, I gently put my hand on his cheek and pulled his head to face me once more.

"I see a man with a dream, Captain" I with loving smile letting go of his face and blushed a little.

Zoro looked at me in shock for a moment and then smirked.

"Like I said people can say whatever they want about me, but I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret. I will make it through this challenge, and after that I'll accomplish what I want"

Luffy looked from me to Zoro.

"Yeah, that's great, but I've already decided that your gonna be on our crew"

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Zoro yelled at him.

"To late" I said while watching them.

"I hear you're one of the best swordsman around a side from Yuki"

"Well, I am, but idiot Captain's son took mine away"

"I guess I'll just have to go and get it back for you. Yuki…" Luffy looked at me. I was smirking because I was free to kill if I have to.

"Yeah I know"

"What" Zoro said to Luffy.

"So if you want your sword then you're just gonna have to join our crew" Luffy said smiling.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF" Zoro yelled at him.

Luffy started laughing while running. "Be careful, Yuki" he yelled not looking back.

"Uh, Luffy" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me.

"The base is in the other direction" I pointed to the direction while plunging my lances into the ground beside Zoro and sat against them. Zoro sighed.

"GUM-GUM ROCKET" Luffy stretched past us and Zoro stared at him in shock.

"Wh-what the heck is this guy" he asked me still staring after Luffy

I smiled widely. "He's a rubber man"

He stared at me like he was in a daze, and I blushed under his stare.

'what's wrong with me today, why do feel this way when I'm around him, I mean sure he's really cute (gasp) did I just think that, no I can't think like that right now, beside even if I did like him that way I don't think he'll like me back' I thought trying to keep a straight face.

we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So is he always like that" Zoro asked.

"You mean clueless, carefree and selfless"

He nodded.

"Yep, we have an idiot for a captain"

"Ok, so let me ask ya something"

"Go ahead"

"how did you join his crew"

I looked at with a smile.

"It all start when I was eight, my father was pirate captain so I went on adventures with him. We stopped at this little town that my dad went to visit an old friend, and that friend was Luffy"

(Flashback)

_"Yuki" a voice called_

_I ran out of my room and ran to the deck. I wore blue shorts with a sky blue tank top. We just docked when my father called me. I ran down the plank and started looking around for my father._

_"Yuki" he called again. I followed the voice with my eyes and there he stood at the end of the docks my father, Red Hair Shanks._

_"Daddy" I yelled as I ran towards him._

_He swooped down when I got closer him and picked me up, spinning me around._

_He put me back down and faced a small boy around my age._

_"Yuki, I like you to meet someone" Shanks said_

_I turned to the boy._

_"This is Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy this is my daughter Yuki. I want you two to take care of each other when you get older and start your own pirate crew"_

_We stared at each other, until Luffy raise is hand._

_I looked from his hand back to his face. He smiled a flashy grin._

_"You wanna be best friends" he asked._

_I nodded._

_"Then how about when we get older we both set sail as captain and first mate. I want to become king of the pirates, but I don't want the One Piece all to myself, how about you and I share it"_

_I looked at him in shock, I felt myself smile freely and took his hand in to mine._

_"Okay" I said happily._

_He gripped my hand and pulled me with him running back into town._

_"Let's go play, Yuki"_

_Dad watch us run and play with a smile on his face._

(End flashback)

"And we've been together ever since" I said finishing my story.

"Huh, so you two have been best friend for ten years, I hate to ask but how do you deal with his stupidity"

I bowed head. "It takes all of my strength just to not strangle him, but I think the answer to your question is… Years and years of practice"

He also bowed his head."Can I try to do it in months?"

"You can try"

We both sighed.

"So tell me something about yourself, Zoro"

He looked me. "Like what"

"Hobbies, likes, dislikes, what want in a girl, favorite color, that sort of stuff"

We stared at each other for a sec, before he answered.

"Well for hobbies I guess looking at swords and other weapons." Staring at my lances. "And like and dislikes well if it's okay with you I really don't feel like tell you if that's ok" Looking at me.

"Oh that's fine"

"Thanks, as for favorite color well I guess green, and for what I look for in a girl" he looked away blushing.

"I go for the type of girl that doesn't just see the outside of a person, but the inside as well. She has to be kind and caring but yet strong and … the beautiful bad girl type" he smirked and I giggle. "smart and funny, loves swords and weapons as much as I do. She also has to be honest, and able to follow me and fight alongside me where ever I go and most of all… a beautiful smile" he said smiling at me.

I smiled back. I turned to watch the gate, not noticing Zoro blushing.

"YUKI" I heard a familiar voice.

"Huh" I turned to see Coby running towards me and Zoro.

"Coby, what are doing here I thought you were back at the cafe" I said standing up.

"I was but I came to untie Zoro"

"WHAT" I said with my jaw dropped

Coby went to Zoro and began trying to untying him.

"You have to get out of here, Zoro" he said

"That maniac gonna kill you for what you're doing right now" Zoro said to him.

"Zoro's right Coby, that's why Luffy and I left you at the café" I said trying to reason with him.

"I can't just stand and watch the marines behave like this anymore" Coby said to me.

"Coby please go back to the café"

Coby turned to me. "A true marine should be honorable"

Coby turned back and began trying to untie Zoro again.

"Look kid I can't leave I've got ten days, and then they're-"

"Oh, not quite they're gonna execute you tomorrow" Coby cut him off.

"They're what" Zoro said in shock.

"Helmeppo never attended to honor your agreement" I said with my arms crossed now standing in front of him. Zoro looked up at me.

"He planned on killing you from the start" I finished.

"Which made Luffy and Yuki really angry, so they just knocked him out" Coby added.

"They did" Zoro asked still staring at me.

I smirked.

"Now that the marines are mad, they're dead set on catching Luffy and Yuki." Coby said to Zoro.

He turned to Zoro. "Don't worry I'm gonna ask you to become a pirate though."

He turns back to the rope and Zoro looked at him. "But I hope you help them, you have a lot of strength you can offer"

Zoro looked back at me as walked to get my lances and went back in front of Zoro.

"Luffy and Yuki are right now the only people who can save you from execution, and of course you're the only one who can save them from a very similar fate" Zoro was still staring at me

"Coby right now focus on getting Zoro untied" I said closing my eyes meditating.

"Yuki right" Zoro asked. I nodded with my eyes still closed. "Let me ask ya something again"

"Ok"

"What do you look for in a guy"

Coby looked back and forth at us still trying to get the rope off.

I smiled. "I have six words for you" I said now tying my bandana on my head.

"End of the line" a voice called out behind me. I raised my lances up, opening my eyes to stare at Zoro and Coby with a ready to kill look. "The strong and bad boy type"

With that I turned around to see marine solders with Captain Morgan walking behind them.

"For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you three to die where you stand" Mogan said angrily.

I got in to fighting stance and marines pointed their guns at us.

"You've done some interesting moves around here, what is this some kind of poorly executed coo you three planned with the straw hat"

"I've always fought alone like a really man does, not like a coward who hide behind his expendable cronies" Zoro answered behind me.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me, you may be a strong fighter but under my authority you're just a rat we throughout in the trash"

"TAKE AIM" He yelled.

The solders aimed their guns at me.

Zoro began to panick. 'No, Yuki. I can't afford to let me and her die here' he thought.

"FIRE"

Just as they fired Luffy came flying and I disappeared and reappeared behind of Morgan.

"WHAT" Morgan yelled in shock.

"LUFFY NO" Coby yelled.

"Straw hat" Morgan said angrily

The bullets stretched on Luffy. He smiled and send them flying.

"See ya" he said just before one of the bullets past inches away from Morgan's face.

I wrapped one of my lightning whips around Morgan's neck shocking him a little.

"That won't work on me, told you Yuki and I were strong, plus…"

I smirked and pulled back on my whip back and pulling Morgan with me. "MORGAN YOU JUST TICKED OFF ONE MEAN WEATHER USER" I spun him around clock wise and send him flying above his men and he landed five feet into the grounded.

I jumped over the men and landed beside Luffy.

"Just in time Luffy, as always" I commented looking at Luffy.

"Hey, do I ever let you down" Luffy asked

"What the, who the heck are you guys" Zoro asked in shock on what just happened.

Luffy and I looked at Zoro. "Our names are Monkey D. Luffy and Crimson S. Yuki. And we're gonna be King and Queen of the Pirates" Luffy said while giving him thumbs up.

Like it or love it?

Review and comment please.

Teamhalo13 over and out

I don't own One Piece, just the Oc

Enjoy

Episode 2

"WHAT A DAY IT'S GORGEOUS" Luffy said

"How much longer, Coby" I asked turning to him.

"As long as we can stay on this heading, we'll reach the marine base in no time at all" he answered while steering the boat.

"Wow Coby, You're great out here, you mean we're actually gonna reach the place that we originally set out for" Luffy said turning to him.

"Of course it's nothing, I'm just the skills that every sailor should have"

Luffy was laughing in excitement while I staring off into the sea.

"You know there's nothing to be so giggly about. Because at the marines base…

Luffy and I turn to look at him to see that he was serous on what he was about to say.

"They are holding the great pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. This is the man who's diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage, a bloodthirsty beast. He's been called nothing less than a living, breathing demon in human form"

Coby sounded like he was afraid of the guy.

" Sounds like a lay back kind of guy to me, with a bad past that not even his other half nor himself can fix" I said staring out into the ocean.

"Yuki, how can you say that, he's a bad guy" Coby yelled.

"That doesn't mean, that he's not always like that"

Coby was shocked at what I just said.

A few hours later

Luffy and I stepped on to the shore of the town where the marine bases.

Luffy's fist was pump up in the air while my arm crossed over my chest.

"We're here, the Marine Base City" he yelled.

I bonked him on the head. "YOU MORON, CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN"

Before we knew it we were walking around the city.

"Luffy, seriously you're out of your mind, if you think the right thing to do is to get this guy to join you"

"Have you ever met Luffy, Coby" I asked still walking beside Luffy.

"Well, I haven't made up mind yet, I gotta see if he's a good guy"

"He's in prison, because he's obviously not" Coby yelled at us.

Luffy and I stood at a fruit booth. Luffy took two pears and gave one to me, we both took bites and gave the owner a copper.

"Hey that guy Zoro around here somewhere" Luffy asked the owner.

All of sudden everyone in hearing range back off and stood in a scared stance.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention the name Zoro here, ok" Coby whispered to Luffy.

"I agree" I said nodding.

We walked away.

"Let's head to the base and check it out, you wanna be a Marine right" Luffy asked Coby

Coby turned to him. "Well of course I do Luffy, but really don't think I'm ready just yet. From what I heard the man in charge of this base, is Captain Morgan"

Again people back away in fear.

"Wha- we didn't even say Zoro, what the heck" I said insulted

Luffy laughed. "This town is such a weird place"

"I mean I understand if they're scared of Zoro, but why do they flip when I mentioned the Marine Captain's name." Coby asked looking at me for answer.

"Maybe he's a really scary guy" I guessed.

"I don't know I've gotta bad feeling about this" Coby looked straight ahead

"Maybe they were just jumping around for the fun of it" Luffy guessed

"And how would that make any sense" Coby asked

"Once again, this is Luffy we're talking about here" I said staring ahead.

A few minutes later we stood in front of the marine base steel doors.

"This looks like the place"

"Really the big letters didn't give ya a clue did it" I said sarcastically.

Coby had tears welling up in his eyes. "I made it, this is where you and I part our ways, guys, we didn't have long together but- huh"

Luffy was climbing on the stone wall while I jumped on it beside him.

"Where's the foot hole" Luffy asked

"GET DOWN FROM THERE, WHAT ARE DOING THEY'LL SEE YOU"

Luffy and I searched for our man.

"Now where's this demon" Luffy asked no one.

"They wouldn't keep him out in the open, he's probably tuck away in a prison cell below ground" Coby murmured

"There he is" I point for Luffy to see. He and I jumped down below beside Coby.

Luffy started running and I followed.

"I'm gonna get closer" Luffy said

"I'm with you"

Later me and Luffy were on the wall looking at Zoro, but his head was down so all we could see was green bandana.

"Coby, look" Luffy said smiling.

Coby got up there and stared at us.

"Agh, I'm telling he's not-" Coby didn't finish his sentence when he looked at Zoro.

"If we untie those ropes he can just walk away" Luffy said to me with a grin.

"On it" I nodded and jumped over the wall and land in crouch

"OH, DON'T BE SUCH A IDIOT LUFFY, THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT A BANDET LIKE HIM WILL DO TO YUKI IF SHE LETS HIM GO, HE MIGHT JUST KILL HER AND US BOTH, YUKI GET BACK HERE"

I ignored him and walked closer to where Zoro was tied.

"Don't worry, she's strong and I can protect us" Luffy said looking at my back.

Coby looked at him like he lost his mind.

I was walking closer to Zoro.

"Stop" he said in a low voice

I did as I was told.

"By the way you dress, your bandana and the way you walk, I say you're a lanceman with a mix of three-swords style swordsman" he said smirk on his face

"Yeah, and by the way your dressed I'd say you also use three-swords style" I answered with smile.

He chuckled.

"Hey you two on the wall" he yelled at Coby and Luffy.

Coby screamed in terror.

"You're an eye soar, get lost all three of you" he said.

Coby screamed bloody murder.

I stared at Zoro not moving a muscle.

"AH, LUFFY WE GOTTA STOP HER SHE'LL BE KILLED, EITHER BY THE MARINES OR THE DEMON HIMSELF" I heard Coby yell.

I turned to see a little girl around 8 run towards us but stopped when she was in front of me. I looked down at her hand to see something wrapped in cloth.

'she must be giving him food' I thought.

I smiled and stepped aside to let her through, she smiled as if to say thank you.

"What do you want" Zoro asked the girl

"I thought you might be getting hungry now, so I made you a couple of rice balls" she sweetly.

"You gotta death wish kid, Scram"

"But you haven't eaten anything the whole time you've been tied up"

I walked up to the girl and crouched to her size. "Here, I never really made them before, but I did my best so I think they're fine" she said giving them to me.

"I'm not tall enough to reach his mouth so you can feed"

I nodded and turn to face him.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Listen sweetheart I'm not hungry, and you stop irritating me and get out of here" he to both us.

"But-"

"Do not make me kick your butt, little girl"

I heard the gates open and turned to marines heading in. I gave the rice balls back to the little girl and stepped in front of them and stood in a fighting stance.

"Now, now, no one likes a bully" the man with a mushroom cap hair cut walked towards us.

He chuckled, "Roronoa Zoro, you seem be handling this well, don't you agree"

'Great another weirdo with a Mushroom for a hair cut' I thought glaring at him.

He pasted me as if I was invisible, and walked to the girl.

"Looky, some tasty rice balls" he said snatching one from her.

"HEY, THOSE AREN'T YOUR" I yelled but stayed still.

He looked at me. I could see Zoro staring at me in awe.

"Like I care" he replied and took a bite.

"That's not for you" the girl yelled.

He stopped chewing and the look on was of disgust.

"AH TOO SWEET, THEY'RE PACK WITH SUGAR, YOU'RE SUPOSE TO USE SALT YOU IDIOT, SALT"

"But I- I thought they'd taste better sweet"

"Give me that" He grab the other rice ball and threw it to the ground and started stomping on it.

"NO, STOP" She yelled

The girl started to cry look at the ruined rice ball. "But I, worked so hard to make those"

"To bad you must not have read the notice that was posted, 'those who assist criminals in anyway will be executed, signed Marine Capt. Morgan' haha its seem that even little brats fear my daddy"

'Oh gosh, let's just hope his daddy nothing like him' I thought sweat dropping.

He looked at one of the marines. "You, toss this kid out right now"

The marine hesitated.

"I said throw her over the wall soldier, now if you won't follow my orders, I'll tell my father"

"Yes, sir I'll do it"

"And you," he pointed at me or like behind me or something." Say 'good bye', haha"

I stared at Zoro and he stared at me, unknown to me one of the marines was behind with sword ready to strike.

"[gasp] Look out" he yelled.

My eyes widened and I jumped up high. With the sun as my background I felt my bandana and ribbon that was holding my hair loosens and fall.

Zoro looked at me with wide eye like everyone else. My natural wavy became a vial over my back. I land on the ground not far from Zoro and we stared at each other not looking away, I saw him blush and he looked away.

"Darn you" I heard Zoro muttered to the man.

The man started laughing walking closer and closer to me.

"You're dense on staying alive aren't you" he asked Zoro as I put my weapons away.

"That's right, I'm gonna make to the month without any problems" Zoro said staring past him to me.

"Right, good luck with that, hahaha"

He walked off with his marines

"Only ten days left" Zoro told him.

You still assume you'll make to those ten days then hahaha, but here's the thing, she won't survive"

Zoro's eye widened and he looked at me but I was getting bandana and hair tie. I turned just in time to see the two marines charging at me. I back flipped and kicked them in the chin sending back flying over the gate.

I turn head to see Luffy beside me and started walking towards Zoro.

Zoro looked at Luffy.

"So I hear you're a bad guy" Luffy said as I put my bandana around my upper left arm.

"Are you still here" He asked Luffy

"You're stuck out for all the world to see and nothing, are you really all that strong"

"Mind your own business"

Luffy sighed walked toward Zoro, while I ran my fingers through my hair walking with him.

"If I were you I'd probably starve to death in three days"

"I've got more spirit than you could ever have." He smirked looking from Luffy to me. "Which is how I'm going to survive this ordeal, this I swear"

"ha what a weirdo" Luffy said to himself as he and I began to walk away.

"Wait hold on"

I turned around to face him while Luffy was behind look over my shoulder.

Zoro looked down. "Could you, pick that up for me" He asked me as I looked at the smashed up rice ball in the dirt.

"You're gonna eat that, cause it mostly a ball of mud" Luffy asked as I crouch down to pick up the rice trying not to get anymore dirt in it.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME, NOW"

"Hey, Yuki is trying her best give her a break"

I got up ignoring Luffy and walked closer to Zoro. He looked up at me and I gave him the rice.

He chewed and swallowed it, and coughed a little after that.

"Should have listened to me" Luffy said smiling at Zoro as I patted Zoro on the back

"It was good, thanks for the food" Zoro said.

"You're welcome" I said, and then I did the unthinkable, I kissed him on the cheek as if to say see you later.

And we walked off. Unknown to me, Zoro was staring at me in shock and was as red as a tomato.

Time skip

"Really" the little girl from earlier asked after Luffy and I told her what happended after.

"That's right, he ate every last grain of rice there was, plus he earned a kiss on the cheek from Yuki" Luffy said making me blush.

"That's great"

"I wonder if Zoro is really as evil as everyone thinks he is" Coby asked himself.

"He's not," the girl yelled looking at Coby. "He's good, because he got himself punished for us"

"You're uh, You're uh making no sense" Luffy said staring at her.

"What do mean he got himself punished" I asked her sitting next to her.

"Sorry, it's that dump Helmeppo. He's the son of Capt. Morgan…" as she continued her story sounded like blackmail to me. Zoro trading places for Rika and her mother was a brave thing to do. (A/N:if you know the story, then your good to go)

"It's been three weeks since that day… Helmeppo keeps on punching and kicking him while he's tied up, he's being so unfair" she said turning to Luffy.

"I don't [hick] I don't how to help him" Rika cried.

"I see why you're upset" Coby said sadly looking at her.

Luffy looked up at the sky when saw grey clouds covering up the sun. Thunder and lightning was everywhere.

"W-what happened to the sun" Coby asked panicking staring up.

"That's weird it never rains here" Rika said staring up at the sky.

"That's because Yuki is angry." Luffy answered them staring at me.

"Huh"

"You see Yuki can control weather because of her devil fruit powers, but you see the only way to trigger her Storm-Storm powers are through emotions" Luffy explained with no emotion.

All of sudden we heard crashes in Rika's mom dinner we all stared at it.

We all headed in and saw Helmeppo sit at a table barking orders to Rika's mom.

"I'm trying to think of something intrusting to do, since I'm bored out of my skull here. Ah well. I suppose I could execute Zoro" He said laughing

Ohh that ticked me and Luffy off. Thunder crashed outside loudly as Luffy and I charged at Helmeppo. Luffy punched in the face while I kick in the gut.

He hit face first in a wall. "You-you just hit me" he stated.

"NO KIDDING CAPTAIN OVIOUS "I yelled at him in anger. Lightning started dancing around my arms

Luffy was about to hit him again when Coby held him back.

"Luffy no, you can't hit him"

"This guy is scum" Luffy said glaring at Helmeppo

I glared at Helmeppo with lightning whips trailing down my arms.

"YUKI, NO DON'T" I heard Coby yell.

"You two actually hit me, I'm Captain Morgan's son you know" He yelled

"Yeah, like we care" Luffy said back glaring at him.

"YOU'LL CARE AFTER HE EXACUTES YOU FOR THIS"

I finally snapped. "SHUT UP" I lifted my hand snapped my lightning whip at him above his head making him run away.

I stepped forward. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST BE A MAN AND FIGHT"

"Yuki, just ease off some you're making Luffy anxious, and why are you trying to get on the marines bad side" Coby said to me losing his grip on Luffy.

"I've made up my mind Yuki" Luffy said to me. I turned to stare at him.

"Today, Zoro joins our crew"

Before I knew it I and Luffy were running towards the marine base. The sky was clear again since I calmed down some.

"Yuki I want you to take out every marine that comes to that courtyard while I try to untie Zoro, you're a better fighter than I am so… can you do that for me" Luffy said looking at me over his shoulder.

"Aye, aye, Captain" I nodded

We were almost at the wall, Luffy and I jumped over it.

We landed and we walked over to Zoro I pulled my Lances out ready for battle.

Zoro looked up with wide eyes as if he had a bad dream, but relaxed after a second and stared at me and Luffy.

"You guys again, don't you have somethings to do" Zoro asked

"I'll untie you but only if you promise to join our crew" Luffy said.

"Your what"

"We run a pirate crew and we're looking for people to join up"

"No way, I'd never stooped up to joining criminals, screw that business"

"What wrong with being a pirate"

"They're despicable, like I would ever join up in one"

"Come on give me a break, everyone already knows you as some viscous bounty hunter always out for blood"

"People can say whatever they want about me"

"Oh yeah, hey Yuki" I turned my head. "What do you see in Zoro"

I looked at Zoro and he did the same. "She probably sees me as her enemy" Zoro said coldly looking away.

I walked over to him, I gently put my hand on his cheek and pulled his head to face me once more.

"I see a man with a dream, Captain" I with loving smile letting go of his face and blushed a little.

Zoro looked at me in shock for a moment and then smirked.

"Like I said people can say whatever they want about me, but I've never done a single thing in my life that I regret. I will make it through this challenge, and after that I'll accomplish what I want"

Luffy looked from me to Zoro.

"Yeah, that's great, but I've already decided that your gonna be on our crew"

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT" Zoro yelled at him.

"To late" I said while watching them.

"I hear you're one of the best swordsman around a side from Yuki"

"Well, I am, but idiot Captain's son took mine away"

"I guess I'll just have to go and get it back for you. Yuki…" Luffy looked at me. I was smirking because I was free to kill if I have to.

"Yeah I know"

"What" Zoro said to Luffy.

"So if you want your sword then you're just gonna have to join our crew" Luffy said smiling.

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF" Zoro yelled at him.

Luffy started laughing while running. "Be careful, Yuki" he yelled not looking back.

"Uh, Luffy" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me.

"The base is in the other direction" I pointed to the direction while plunging my lances into the ground beside Zoro and sat against them. Zoro sighed.

"GUM-GUM ROCKET" Luffy stretched past us and Zoro stared at him in shock.

"Wh-what the heck is this guy" he asked me still staring after Luffy

I smiled widely. "He's a rubber man"

He stared at me like he was in a daze, and I blushed under his stare.

'what's wrong with me today, why do feel this way when I'm around him, I mean sure he's really cute (gasp) did I just think that, no I can't think like that right now, beside even if I did like him that way I don't think he'll like me back' I thought trying to keep a straight face.

we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So is he always like that" Zoro asked.

"You mean clueless, carefree and selfless"

He nodded.

"Yep, we have an idiot for a captain"

"Ok, so let me ask ya something"

"Go ahead"

"how did you join his crew"

I looked at with a smile.

"It all start when I was eight, my father was pirate captain so I went on adventures with him. We stopped at this little town that my dad went to visit an old friend, and that friend was Luffy"

(Flashback)

_"Yuki" a voice called_

_I ran out of my room and ran to the deck. I wore blue shorts with a sky blue tank top. We just docked when my father called me. I ran down the plank and started looking around for my father._

_"Yuki" he called again. I followed the voice with my eyes and there he stood at the end of the docks my father, Red Hair Shanks._

_"Daddy" I yelled as I ran towards him._

_He swooped down when I got closer him and picked me up, spinning me around._

_He put me back down and faced a small boy around my age._

_"Yuki, I like you to meet someone" Shanks said_

_I turned to the boy._

_"This is Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy this is my daughter Yuki. I want you two to take care of each other when you get older and start your own pirate crew"_

_We stared at each other, until Luffy raise is hand._

_I looked from his hand back to his face. He smiled a flashy grin._

_"You wanna be best friends" he asked._

_I nodded._

_"Then how about when we get older we both set sail as captain and first mate. I want to become king of the pirates, but I don't want the One Piece all to myself, how about you and I share it"_

_I looked at him in shock, I felt myself smile freely and took his hand in to mine._

_"Okay" I said happily._

_He gripped my hand and pulled me with him running back into town._

_"Let's go play, Yuki"_

_Dad watch us run and play with a smile on his face._

(End flashback)

"And we've been together ever since" I said finishing my story.

"Huh, so you two have been best friend for ten years, I hate to ask but how do you deal with his stupidity"

I bowed head. "It takes all of my strength just to not strangle him, but I think the answer to your question is… Years and years of practice"

He also bowed his head."Can I try to do it in months?"

"You can try"

We both sighed.

"So tell me something about yourself, Zoro"

He looked me. "Like what"

"Hobbies, likes, dislikes, what want in a girl, favorite color, that sort of stuff"

We stared at each other for a sec, before he answered.

"Well for hobbies I guess looking at swords and other weapons." Staring at my lances. "And like and dislikes well if it's okay with you I really don't feel like tell you if that's ok" Looking at me.

"Oh that's fine"

"Thanks, as for favorite color well I guess green, and for what I look for in a girl" he looked away blushing.

"I go for the type of girl that doesn't just see the outside of a person, but the inside as well. She has to be kind and caring but yet strong and … the beautiful bad girl type" he smirked and I giggle. "smart and funny, loves swords and weapons as much as I do. She also has to be honest, and able to follow me and fight alongside me where ever I go and most of all… a beautiful smile" he said smiling at me.

I smiled back. I turned to watch the gate, not noticing Zoro blushing.

"YUKI" I heard a familiar voice.

"Huh" I turned to see Coby running towards me and Zoro.

"Coby, what are doing here I thought you were back at the cafe" I said standing up.

"I was but I came to untie Zoro"

"WHAT" I said with my jaw dropped

Coby went to Zoro and began trying to untying him.

"You have to get out of here, Zoro" he said

"That maniac gonna kill you for what you're doing right now" Zoro said to him.

"Zoro's right Coby, that's why Luffy and I left you at the café" I said trying to reason with him.

"I can't just stand and watch the marines behave like this anymore" Coby said to me.

"Coby please go back to the café"

Coby turned to me. "A true marine should be honorable"

Coby turned back and began trying to untie Zoro again.

"Look kid I can't leave I've got ten days, and then they're-"

"Oh, not quite they're gonna execute you tomorrow" Coby cut him off.

"They're what" Zoro said in shock.

"Helmeppo never attended to honor your agreement" I said with my arms crossed now standing in front of him. Zoro looked up at me.

"He planned on killing you from the start" I finished.

"Which made Luffy and Yuki really angry, so they just knocked him out" Coby added.

"They did" Zoro asked still staring at me.

I smirked.

"Now that the marines are mad, they're dead set on catching Luffy and Yuki." Coby said to Zoro.

He turned to Zoro. "Don't worry I'm gonna ask you to become a pirate though."

He turns back to the rope and Zoro looked at him. "But I hope you help them, you have a lot of strength you can offer"

Zoro looked back at me as walked to get my lances and went back in front of Zoro.

"Luffy and Yuki are right now the only people who can save you from execution, and of course you're the only one who can save them from a very similar fate" Zoro was still staring at me

"Coby right now focus on getting Zoro untied" I said closing my eyes meditating.

"Yuki right" Zoro asked. I nodded with my eyes still closed. "Let me ask ya something again"

"Ok"

"What do you look for in a guy"

Coby looked back and forth at us still trying to get the rope off.

I smiled. "I have six words for you" I said now tying my bandana on my head.

"End of the line" a voice called out behind me. I raised my lances up, opening my eyes to stare at Zoro and Coby with a ready to kill look. "The strong and bad boy type"

With that I turned around to see marine solders with Captain Morgan walking behind them.

"For the crime of treason against me, I sentence you three to die where you stand" Mogan said angrily.

I got in to fighting stance and marines pointed their guns at us.

"You've done some interesting moves around here, what is this some kind of poorly executed coo you three planned with the straw hat"

"I've always fought alone like a really man does, not like a coward who hide behind his expendable cronies" Zoro answered behind me.

"Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me, you may be a strong fighter but under my authority you're just a rat we throughout in the trash"

"TAKE AIM" He yelled.

The solders aimed their guns at me.

Zoro began to panick. 'No, Yuki. I can't afford to let me and her die here' he thought.

"FIRE"

Just as they fired Luffy came flying and I disappeared and reappeared behind of Morgan.

"WHAT" Morgan yelled in shock.

"LUFFY NO" Coby yelled.

"Straw hat" Morgan said angrily

The bullets stretched on Luffy. He smiled and send them flying.

"See ya" he said just before one of the bullets past inches away from Morgan's face.

I wrapped one of my lightning whips around Morgan's neck shocking him a little.

"That won't work on me, told you Yuki and I were strong, plus…"

I smirked and pulled back on my whip back and pulling Morgan with me. "MORGAN YOU JUST TICKED OFF ONE MEAN WEATHER USER" I spun him around clock wise and send him flying above his men and he landed five feet into the grounded.

I jumped over the men and landed beside Luffy.

"Just in time Luffy, as always" I commented looking at Luffy.

"Hey, do I ever let you down" Luffy asked

"What the, who the heck are you guys" Zoro asked in shock on what just happened.

Luffy and I looked at Zoro. "Our names are Monkey D. Luffy and Crimson S. Yuki. And we're gonna be King and Queen of the Pirates" Luffy said while giving him thumbs up.

Like it or love it?

Review and comment please.

Teamhalo13 over and out


	3. Luffy and Yuki vs Morgan: the new member

I don't own One Piece, just Yuki

I'd like to thank:TalesOfLegendia Fan, kallakkala, Msaju17, and YueLilianPotter for the reviews and comments

* * *

"You're gonna be King of the pirates, right you must be completely out of your rubbery mind" Zoro said not convinced.

"Do you have any idea what that means" He asked.

"Again, this is Luffy we're talking about here" I said crossing my arms looking between Zoro and Luffy.

"King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates, how can it mean anything other than that. Besides Yuki's gonna be Queen of the Pirates anyway so" Luffy said with confidence.

I smiled nodding my head.

"Well I can see her becoming Queen of the Pirate, but YOU becoming King of the Pirates is insane" Zoro said looking at me.

"Yeah, when they first told me it was shocking, but they're completely serious, that's how they are I suppose" Coby told Zoro.

Zoro looked at Coby and Coby stared at me and Luffy.

"Cause they have every intention of becoming King and Queen of the Pirates, and obtaining the world ultimate treasure the One Piece" Coby finished now looking at Zoro.

Zoro's eyes widened while me and Luffy grinned like idiots while chuckling.

Luffy took off three swords from his back and showed Zoro.

"Here's what I promised you, there's three I couldn't tell which was yours so I took all of them"

"All of them belong to me, I use Santōryū, the Three Swords style" he said to Luffy shifting a little.

"Oh like Yuki, huh. Hey Yuki looks like you guys have something in common" Luffy turned his head to me.

He pushed the swords to Zoro. "Take'em already, just know that if you fight with us now, you'll be a government defying villain so it's either that, or you're left out here killed by the marines excision-style"

I sweat-dropped. 'Luffy, you do not observe well' I thought.

"What are the son of the devil it doesn't matter, because if I don't choose your side I'll just end up dead on these sticks, besides Yuki saved me and I owe her that, so let's do it" Zoro said smirking at me and Luffy.

I blushed when he stared at me like that and smiled trying to hide it, Luffy yelled in victory.

"HA SO YOU'RE FINALLY GONNA JOIN OUR CREW, THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER" Luffy yelled pumping his arms up, While I began trying to untie Zoro.

"WILL YOU QUIT CELABRATING ALREADY AND HELP YUKI GET THESE ROPES OFF ME" Zoro yelled at Luffy.

Luffy and I tried to get them off, but…

"Come on hurry" Coby rushed us.

"They got these things on here tight" Luffy grunted pulling on the ropes.

"Come on quit screwing around" Zoro said.

"We're trying not to" I said while I keep trying.

Next thing I knew the marine solders came charging at us with swords.

Zoro, Coby and I stared at them in fright while Luffy was still trying to pull of the ropes.

"That's funny the knots got tighter instead of looser" Luffy said scratching the back of his head, while I reached it my sash for lances and put them together in the process.

"GIVE ME ONE OF MY DANG SWORDS NOW, SO I CAN HELP YUKI" Zoro demanded yelling at Luffy.

They got closer and closer still yelling.

Coby screamed. "LUFFY LOOK"

"Hm" Luffy looked in front of me.

I stood with my lances crossed in front of my chest formed into an X.

Coby screamed more.

Everything went black, and then the marines saw Zoro loose blocking the sword his back facing them crouching with me on his back him block the swords that were above him leaning down so we were back to back.

"Roronoa Zoro" Morgan said in shock.

Coby stared in awe.

"WOW THAT'S SO COOL" Luffy yelled staring at us.

The marines stared at us in fright. Zoro looked at them. "Make one move or one scratch on Yuki's body and you die" he said with his sword in his mouth.

The marines were so scared that they were crying. "He's scary" one of them said.

I looked at Zoro smirking at him. "Protective aren't we"

Zoro blushed a little and turned to Luffy.

"Today I officially become a criminal having fought with the marines, so I'll become a pirate that I can promise you, but I want you both to know one thing, why the only thing I am dedicated you is for my ambition"

"Which is" Luffy and I asked at the same time.

"To be nothing less than the World's Greatest Swords man, if somewhere along the way I have to give that up than I want you to take full response ability, afterwards you get to apologize to me" Zoro said to Luffy narrowing his eyes.

"The 'World's Greatest Swordsman', sounds pretty good, how bout you Yuki" he asked looking at me.

I looked him tilting my head to him upside down and smiled. "Welcome to the crew, Zoro"

"The King and Queen of the Pirates couldn't ask for any less then the best on their crew" Luffy said to Zoro

"Big talker, from this point on no matter if I'm a criminal or not I will spread the name Zoro throughout the world, and protect the future Queen of the pirates if that's okay with you, Yuki" he said turning his slightly. I was staring at the sky so he didn't see me blush about his promise.

"Th-that's cool with m-me" I stuttered.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FROZEN FOR, I WANT YOU TO KILL ALL FOUR OF THEM RIGHT NOW" Morgan yelled at his men.

They shivered in fear.

"You might wanna duck" Luffy warned as he lifted his leg.

I knew what was coming, so pushed the swords back a little, got off of Zoro's back crouching beside him and grab him to make him duck.

"GUM-GUM- WHIP"

Luffy send the marine solders flying, Morgan stared at his men as they landed in front of him.

"Yes, you knocked them all down" Coby cheered.

I laughed standing up and walking toward Luffy. "Nice work Luffy" I gave him a high-five.

"You wonna tell me what you are" Zoro asked staring at Luffy.

"I'm just a guy who ate the Gum-Gum Fruit" Luffy answered moving his leg.

"What a Gum-Gum fruit" He asked with his sword still in his mouth looking at me.

"I'll explain later when we have more time" I said turning toward the marines.

Luffy and Zoro turned to the marines with me.

"This is a direct order, every marine that just spouted weakness pull your gun out and shoot yourself, I can't do anything with weak soldier."

I walked and stood next to Zoro, he and I crouched.

He grunted. "What babies, this'll be easy"

I smiled. You said it"

"L-luffy" I heard Coby say when Luffy went around us.

I charged forward.

"Bring those marines crumbling to their knees" I heard Coby cheer.

Luffy sped past allthe soldier, with me close behind him.

Morgan looked at us.

Luffy pulled his fist back to punch him, but he was block by Morgans axe hand.

I jump, flip and kicked him straight in the jaw.

Zoro watched me. 'She moves like she's the dancing wind, with grace' He thought blushing a little.

"Reckless low life bums, you have no right to defy my superiority, I am Marine Capt. Axe-Hand Morgan." He yelled at us.

"And we're Yuki and Luffy" Luffy said to him

"Nice to meet ya" I said smirking while my powers were powering up.

Morgan came after me first, he tried to slice me in half, but I dodged by jumping behind him I turned just in time to him coming at me again, but I didn't have time to dodge.

Luffy was beside me in a flash when he saw him coming at me. He pick me up and jump just in time. Instead of hitting me, Morgan's axe hand hit the ground and cracking the earth.

When Luffy jumped he was in front of Morgan, using both feet he kick him in the face with me still in his arms.

Morgan was down in a crouch, and Luffy landed setting me down next to him.

"Look he's been hit" one the marines stated.

"You runts"

Luffy and I charged at him as he raised his axe.

"NOW DIE"

We dodged, Luffy and I twirled in mid-air.

"I don't think so" Luffy said.

Luffy kick and I punched on the side of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"The captain's getting pumbled out there" one of marines said in shock.

"It's embarrassing" said another.

Luffy pick him up by the collar and I got my Lightning whips out.

"Call yourself a marine, but you destroyed our friend Coby's Dream" Luffy said punching in the face.

He was going to hit when…

"STRAW HAT STOP RIGHT THERE LOOK AT WHAT I GOT" Helmeppo yelled.

I look at Helmeppo deactivating my Lightning. I sweat dropped when I saw hold a gun to Coby's head, but his he was shaking all over his body.

'He's as scared as a rabbit' I thought shaking my head.

Luffy kept punching Morgan.

"ARE YOU STUPIB OR SOMETHING, I SAID STOP, IF YOU WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO ME I HAVE A HOSTAGE YOU MIGHT WANNA LOOK AT" he yelled louder.

"Helmeppo's crazy" a marine said.

"You got that right" I muttered to them as I walked past them towards Helmeppo.

"Hey" Zoro called Luffy.

"Hm" Luffy finally looked up to see Helmeppo and Me walking towards him.

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR SQUADY LITTLE FRIEND'S LIFE YOU WON'T MOVE A MUSCUEL, I'M SEROUS ONE MOVE AND I'LL SHOOT HIM, I SWEAR"

Coby looked from Luffy to me, I stopped and stared at Helmeppo.

He cringed when he saw my stare.

I saw Coby staring at Luffy and me like he was about to cry.

Luffy chuckled a smile showing him courage.

I could tell Coby found it and looked at me.

"Yuki listen, don't let anything that happens to me stop you and Luffy no matter what, even if I die" he said confidently.

Luffy was still smiling. "Of course, you got. He's all your Yuki.

I smirked at Helmeppo and began to crack my knuckles. "You here that you big idiot, Coby is ready to die by your hand" I said as I started walking towards him again.

"HEY YOU MOVED, I SAID DON'T MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT, I SWEAR IT" he yelled.

"Listen up...you can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me...you can even spit on me. I'll just laugh that stuff off. But...good reason or not...nobody hurts a friend of mine!" I said stopping, my fist turned into a wind gust.

Unknown to me Luffy was getting ready to attack with me when Morgan was right behind him ready to strike.

"LUFFY…"Coby kept on yelling at Luffy but I couldn't hear him anymore.

"GUM-GUM…"

"TIME'S UP, FOR I'M THE FEARLESS MARINE CAPTAIN AXE-HAND MORGAN" I heard Morgan scream but I didn't look back.

"STORM-STORM…"

Zoro put his sword back in his mouth ready to strike.

Helmeppo wrapped his arm around Coby's neck tightly. "DADDY HURRY UP AND KILL HIM ALREADY"

"PISTOL/WIND FIST" Luffy and I said as he dodged Morgan and I dodged his fist.

Our hits hit our target in the face and chest and Coby mangaged to get away and ran to stand by me.

I stood up and turned to see Morgan's axe right above Luffy's head and looked behind Morgan… I smirked at what I saw.

"Nice one" Luffy and I said at the same time.

Zoro had cut Morgan on the chest, but he wasn't dead.

Morgan fell backwards onto the ground next to Zoro, passed out.

Luffy retracted his arm and turned his head slightly.

"Thank you" Luffy said to him just when me and Coby got to their sides.

"I'm just doing my job, Captain" Zoro said as he looked at me, he then took his sword out of his mouth.

Coby sighed in relief and I smiled sweetly.

Zoro put his swords away still looking at me.

"You alright" he asked.

I blush a little but nodded nun the less. "Yeah, I'm okay thanks"

He still stared at me. "I was very impressed on your flexibility and strength when I was watching you fight Morgan" he said smiling.

This made me blush redder I looked down.

"Th-thank for the Com-comment" I stuttered smiling.

Zoro and I turned t the marines.

"Captain Morgan's been beaten" one them said.

"Unbelievable, those guys are unreal" said another.

"If there's anyone else who wants to step forward to fight us, then do it now" Zoro told them.

They all at each other and mumble for a few seconds. I excepted them to be running in fear.

But instead they threw their hats, sword and gun in the air.

"HARRAY WE'RE FREE" They yelled.

"FINALLY MORGAN'S REIN IS OVER"

"IT'S A GLOROUS DAY"

I stared at them a little shocked.

"That's weird looks like they're happy that their captain was beaten" Luffy said watching them.

"You said it, these guys are weird" I sweat dropped.

"They must have been afraid of him, before we showed up" Koby said to Luffy.

I heard Zoro grunt in pain and turned to see him falling backwards next to me.

I gasped, I got behind him and caught him before he crashed to the ground.

"ZORO, ARE YOU OKAY, WHAT'S W ROUNG WITH HIM" Coby asked me as I looked at Zoro who's head was in my lap.

Zoro opened his eyes weakly looking at me.

"I just…hungry" He said weakly.

I suddenly remember, he hasn't eaten anything in the last three weeks since he's been here.

I lifted his head a little and grabbed his arm putting it around my shoulders, while my other hand went to his waist to help him up and lift him to his feet. His head landed on my shoulder near my neck.

His eyes were closed and he was smiling leaning his body against mine more.

I blushed at what he was doing but kept on walking.

A few minutes later.

"Whoo, I am stuffed" Zoro said laughing with a big smiling on his face he took off his bandana revealing his green hair a minute ago.

"Having not eating for three weeks, I was ready to nod through my boot straps"

Rika and Coby were laughing at Zoro while smiling.

I stared at him in shock. 'And I thought Luffy ate too much' I thought looking at him.

Luffy was still eating and looked at Zoro.

"I can't believe your finished, light weight" He said with food in his mouth.

Zoro looked him. "How the heck can you have a bigger appetite then a guy that hasn't eaten in weeks" He asked pointing at Luffy's food.

"I guess it taste to good, I guess. Right Coby, Yuki" He said.

"Uh yeah it's great" Coby said putting his hand behind his head.

I turned to Rika's mom. "Thanks for fixing it for us" I smile taking bandana off and untied my hair and began to braid it again.

"My pleasure, after all you guys did save the town" She said smiling at me.

I didn't notice Zoro staring at my back looking at my body.

"Your hair beautiful, miss" She said to me.

I stopped braiding my hair and looked at her.

I smiled. "Thanks, I'm very proud of it." I said looking at my hair.

I turned to see Rika talking to Luffy.

"You're the most amazing man I've ever met" She said to him.

He smiled still had food in his mouth. "Yeah I know and I'll be even more amazing, when I become King of the Pirates and get the One Piece" He looked at me. "But what's more amazing is that I get to share it with Yuki" he said smiling.

I smiled back and finished braiding my hair, I looked at Zoro.

"Oh and don't forget Luffy, the best crew on the seas" I added

He nodded and turned back to his meal and Zoro smiled.

"So, how many others have gathered for your crew besides me" Zoro asked Luffy.

Luffy and I looked at him.

"You guys told me that you were in the middle of gathering together a crew for your ship, and if you're gonna be King and Queen of the Pirates I've gotta assume you've got some waiting in the wings"

"Nope just you and Yuki" Luffy answered

Zoro looked at him wide eyed. "Just-"He pointed from Luffy to me to himself.

"Yep, it's just us" Luffy said to him.

"So you, me and Yuki are the amounts to an entire pirate crew"

"What's wrong with that, we're a couple of strong guys"

Zoro put his elbow on the table. "Kay, but please tell me you guy have a ship"

"Sure do its right there" Luffy pointed out the window.

All you could see was a small boat at the docks.

Zoro was lean against the window looking at it.

"You're kidding" He said.

"Nope, but we'll have enormous ship before long, you'll see" Luffy said while smiling.

Zoro laughed looking at Luffy. "And how's that"

"With a great big pirate flag on top, I can't wait" Luffy said ignoring Zoro.

Zoro looked at me and I point at myself answering his question.

"I think Luffy was born without that part of the brain that allows us the rest of us to planned what we have to do" Coby said as we all stared at Zoro who was pinching nose with his fingers.

"Can't believe I let myself get suckered into having him as my captain" he muttered

"Welcome to my world" I said standing up with a glass of water in my hand and walked over to the window. Once again I didn't see Zoro staring at my back.

"Hey we'll have a ton more members in no time, right Yuki" Luffy said to me.

I turned my head to him and smiled. "That's right, and Luffy"

"Yeah"

I looked back the sea. "Do you think we could go and get a specific person for our crew" I asked.

He looked at me and then smiled. "Sure, what's the guy's name"

I turned to face him, I put my finger to my lips. "It's a surprise and a promise to a friend of mine" I took my finger down and took a drink of my water.

"Ok" he went back to eating.

Rika turned to Luffy.

"Luffy, where are you and your crew planning on traveling when you leave here" She asked.

"You mean it's not obvious, we're strait for the Grand Line" he said to her.

Coby and I spit out our drinks in shock and I began to cough.

"NO, HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND YOU ONLY HAVE THREE CREW MEMBERS THERE'S NO WAY THE CREW CAN HANDLE THE GRAND LINE LUFFY" Coby yelled at him.

Zoro was rubbing my back trying to stop my coughing. Finally I stopped and turned to him. "Thanks"

He nodded and turned back to Luffy.

"I've heard about it but I didn't know it was such an offal place" Rika said facing Coby.

"It's worst than you think, you know that this world has two ocean I'm sure, there's enormous land mass that cuts across both of them, this is call the Red Line. Legend tells of a town that's sets dead center on the Red Line. The Grand Line is say to cut through this town, at a right angle, and all the way around the rest of the world." Coby said.

I continued the story.

"The story goes on to say that Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates had once obtain everything this world had to offer. Before he died he said that he left the great One Piece treasure at this location. Ever since pirates have set sail through the Grand Line, today the place is nothing but a battle field, and some even call it the Pirate Graveyard." I said with no emotion and staring at Luffy.

"I've heard story about it from people passing through." Rika's mom said looking at me.

"The customers says that no one who has ever enter the Grand Line come out of that place live"

"Which is really too bad cause that's where the One Piece is said to be and that's exactly where we're going" Luffy said to Coby.

"I guess we'll have to live with it" Zoro said leaning in his chair.

"No you can't agree, Yuki say something" Coby asked me.

I put my fingers on my forehead to try and think.

"Well we'll have to get at least six crew members just to get through the Grand Line" I said.

"What do care you, you're not going with us are you" Zoro asked Coby.

"No, still but I worry, is it so wrong to be worried about the three of you" Coby said

"Luffy, Yuki and I haven't each other for years or anything, but I still consider them friends, Wouldn't you say" Coby looked at me and Luffy.

Luffy and I smiled big grins. "Of course we may have to part ways, but we'll always be friends"

I nodded in agreement.

Coby smiled. "When I was just a little kid, I never had any friends, much less anyone who would bother on my behalf. So I always tried my hardest never fight for anything"

Luffy, Zoro and I stared at him.

"But the three of you taught me a lesson that I could never learn on my own how to live for what I believe in, so I've decided to make my one child hood dream a reality and going to join the Marines" Coby said determined.

"Then don't you think you should be a little more concerned with your situation" Zoro asked him.

Coby stared at him in confusion.

"I mean you did spend two years on Alvida's pirate ship, even if you were nothing but a cabin boy" Zoro continued.

I started staring at him.

"The Marines information gathering is top notch, they'll find out about your time with Alivda, you'll never join"

"I guess I never thought of that" Coby said in disappointment.

I heard the door open and turned my head, it was the marines.

"Hey, you there" One of the Marine said walking in.

Everyone turned to look as well.

He walked closer. "We heard that you fellas are actually pirate, is this rumor true" he asked.

"Right, and I just added the second member to my crew, so pretty the whole thing just became official" Luffy answered with a smile.

"We appreciate everything you did to save our town from that horrible tyrant who terrorized us all for so long, however now that we know you are pirates as marines we can sit ideally by and watch you go about your business" the marine said.

Luffy and I stared at him.

"Therefore you and your crew would need to leave this town immediately, but out of respect of what you've done we will not report you too headquarters" he said.

The people started to get angry.

"Are you crazy"

"How do find the nerve to talk like that"

"Before these pirates came along, you guys were just as scared of Morgan as we were"

"Without them we'd still be under his rain we owe them our lives"

Thing were starting to get ugly, Luffy and I looked at each other and we turned to Zoro who was looking at us. We nodded our heads.

Luffy grunted. "Well time to go"

He turned to Rika's mom while me and Zoro stood up. "Thanks for the food Lady"

"Hey wait a second, you're leaving already" Rika asked us.

"Yeah" Luffy nodded carrying a bag of food. And we all walked past Coby our eyes covered by shadows.

Coby's eyes widened.

"Aren't you part of the crew as well" The Marine asked Coby.

"Uh well- I- uh-I"

Me and Luffy looked over our shoulders still our eye cover by his hat and my bandana.

We started to walk again when-

"Hold it" The marine said looking at our backs.

We stopped.

"Is he with you or what" He asked.

I turned my head and looked at him smirking.

"What we can't tell you is what he's been busy doing up to this point" Luffy and I said at the same time.

Coby turned to us. 'Luffy, Yuki you wouldn't' He thought.

"Yeah, there was this fantastically fat pirate lady, I think her name was Alvida" Luffy started to explain to him.

I started to walk past the Marine towards Coby with Luffy right behind me. "She carried around this huge iron club and boy she was the nastiest looking woman I've ever seen" I said standing next to Coby.

I poked him in the head. "for two years, this wimpy kid was her own privet cabin boy" I said smiling.

'Coby this is for you' I thought. Just then Coby punched me in the cheek and send me to the ground.

Luffy caught me before I could hit the floor and his hat fell beside us.

"Nice work, Yuki" he whispered to me knowing my plan.

Luffy smirked and stood in front of Coby.

"Now that was a dumb move" he said punching Coby in the face.

Luffy continued to punch Coby like a punching bag when Zoro came to my side and lifted me up. I noticed I had a little scratch where Coby hit me.

Zoro put me up against the door leading outside and went back to Luffy.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW, WE CAN'T HAVE PIRATES RIPPING UP THIS TOWN MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE YOU HERE ME" the marine yelled at Luffy.

Zoro grabbed Luffy by the back part of his shirt. "Enough, you've made your point, now let him fall to the ground"

Just after he said that Coby fell to the ground.

The marine pointed at Luffy. "It's obvious that you're not crewmates, so stop battering the poor kid and take your leave of our town this instant" he ordered.

I smirked. 'it worked' I thought.

Luffy smirked and put his hat back on.

Zoro walked on ahead and grabbed my hand putting my arm around his shoulder and helped me walk, Luffy was right behind us.

We walked out of the restaurant and walked towards the docks.

A few minutes later we were almost at the docks.

"That was thin act you put on back there" Zoro said looking at me as walked beside him.

I laughed a little smiling.

"I woudn't be surprise if he could see right through it"

Luffy laughed. "Coby should be able to handle the rest on his own, I have faith in him" Luffy said with a smile.

"It is a fitting way to leave this place, unable to turn back as to everyone here hates us now, very pirate like" Zoro said smiling a little.

Luffy was untying the boat from the docks as He and I laughed.

"Yeah, it sure is" Luffy said.

"Luffy, Yuki"

"Hm" Luffy and I turned to see who it was. It was Coby along with Rika and her mom.

Coby saluted us. "I CAN NEVER THANK YOU ENOUGH, YOU'VE DONE MORE FOR ME THAN ANYONE EVER HAS"

"I've never heard a marine thanking a pirate before, that's one for the history books" Zoro said as Luffy laughed.

I smiled and walked towards Coby, he put his arm down and looked at me sadly as he saw the bruise on my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Yuki" he said looking down to the ground.

I lifted his chin up and bent down. He closed his eyes not knowing what to expect.

I put my lips on his forehead and kissed it.

I let go of him and took his hand and put a little crystal ball of rain clouds inside of it.

"No matter where we are," I closed his hand up in to a fist. "We are always by your side, Coby" I said with a smile.

Coby looked at me and then flung himself at me giving a hug. I hugged back.

"Good bye, Coby" I said as I stood up and walked back to Zoro and Luffy who were already in the boat.

We set sail and headed out to sea.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN COBY, SOME DAY" Luffy said waving his arms in the air.

Behind him I could see the marine officers salute as well.

"SEE YA" Luffy yelled at them.

I smiled and waved at them too.

We were miles away from island.

Luffy was at the front while me and Zoro at the side of the boat.

"At last our pirate crew finally sets sail" Luffy said while holding his hat to keep it from bellowing away.

"I've got the feeling some interesting adventure are waiting for us" Zoro said to us.

I got up and went in front with Luffy, the wind began below my bandana tails like crashing waves.

Luffy laughed and smiled like an idiot.

He turns me and took a hold of my hand.

I turned to him and smiled.

"We'll be King and Queen of the Pirates I know it" Luffy said turning his head to the sea.

"You seem more than obsess with this King and Queen of the Pirates business, is there some kind of story behind it or any kind of reason at all" Zoro asked us.

"No, no reason it's just…" Luffy said looking at me, I knew who he saw that was in me more than anybody, it was my Dad.

"Just what" Zoro asked

"I promised someone, a while back, I swore that would gather a crew, find the world's greatest treasure, share it with Yuki, and become King of the Pirates" Luffy said now looking at the sea again.

I looked back at Zoro and smiled at him.

Luffy just stared his straw hat and smiled.

"And this Straw hat and White Bandana is the whole story" Luffy added.

Zoro looked me and smiled back. "I see" he said.

I looked at the sun set. 'Just you wait Dad, you'll be proud of me just like always' I thought.

"NOW LET'S GO, IT'S TIME FOR US TO SET OUR HEADING" Luffy said.

"FOR THE GRAND LINE" I finished.


	4. Yuki and Luffy's past

I don't own One Piece, just my oc.

Thank you all for the reviews and comments, enjoy.

* * *

Episode 4

It was around afternoon and we were still out at sea.

"Ugh, so hungry" Luffy moaned leaning against the side of the boat.

"Well, Luffy if you hadn't eaten all the food last night we would be eating right now" I told him.

"When the heck are we gonna reach land anyway" Zoro asked me.

"Who knows" I said closing my eyes in defeat.

"We're sailing on the wind and the waves going where they take us we might not ever reach the land ugh I guess we will someday" Luffy said still leaning over the boat.

Zoro looked at Luffy's back. "Don't you find it dumb that someone trying to be King of the Pirates doesn't have a single navigation skill" He asked Luffy.

"Not really, we just drift around" Luffy turned to look at Zoro.

"What about aren't you some famous Bounty Hunter that sailed the seas" Luffy asked turning a little to Zoro.

"I don't have any recollection of ever calling myself a bounty hunter"

Zoro looked at me. "Can't you make wind blow since you ate the Storm-Storm fruit" He asked.

"I can, but I'd half to know where to go, I can't navigate so that wouldn't work." I explained.

Zoro sighed and stared up at the sky.

"I set out to the open seas in search of just one man but then I couldn't get back to my village, by that point I had no choice but to go after pirate ships, during all that" Zoro said to me and Luffy.

"Oh I see so you're just lost" Luffy summed up.

Zoro punched the side of the boat making it rock. "Hey put it like that"

I saw Luffy's hat come off of his head and so did Luffy.

"Oh no not my Shanks hat" Luffy stared at it.

I saw the hat and remember what my dad said to me when I was little.

"_This straw hat means more to me than you can possibly know, it's been for me in many of might, It's something so precious that I couldn't even give it to you or Luffy. It even brought me to meet your mother, her bandana and my straw hat are never meant to be apart Yuki, just like your mother and I will never be apart, because she lives on in you"_

I saw Luffy and Zoro get up to get the hat, I was looking at it not noticing tears started to well up in my eyes.

I saw Zoro go to the edge and stuck his hand and caught it.

(Flashback 10 years)

I was at the village bar with the Red-Hair pirates.

I was sitting on dad's lap, he had red hair just like mine. Luffy was in front of me looking at dad.

"Hey you've gotta take me with you on your adventure, Shanks I wanna be a pirate just like you" Luffy said smiling.

Dad and I laughed at this.

"Right as if you could ever be a pirate" Dad said to him.

"Why couldn't I, Yuki is" Luffy said.

"Look you might be a good swimmer and all, but that doesn't mean you'd make a good pirate" Uncle Yasopp said.

Uncle Yasopp looked at me.

"Besides Yuki was born and raised by pirates and she is now the Pirate Princess" He said proudly.

I blushed and hid my face in Dad's shirt.

Uncle Benn chuckled.

"She act more and more like her Dad every day, and she'll always be our little pirate princess" he said ruffling my hair and pick me and lift in the air and started spinning me.

I screamed in surprise and Uncle Yasopp, Uncle Roux, and Dad were laughing.

Uncle Benn stopped spinning and put me down on the ground.

"Yup she's got her Dad's personality and her Mom's looks, plus her own fight skills" Uncle Roux said.

I blushed again. "I wouldn't say that, it's mostly because I have all of you to teach me" I said rocking my heels back and forth.

"They're right you know" Dad said to me.

I turned to him.

He smiled proudly. "You fight in your own way just like your Mother did, and I'm very proud of you" He said ruffling my hair and turned back to eat.

Luffy looked Uncle Yasopp again.

"But I'm a great fighter too, my punches are like two pistols" Luffy said punching his fist in the air.

"Are they now" Dad said sounding not convinced with his mouth full.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN" Luffy asked angrily.

"Haha, he means that you're too much of a kid, kid" Uncle Roux said.

"And he's right you know, I've got boys older than you" Uncle Yasopp said.

"I'M NOT A KID, I'M A GROWN UP" Luffy yelled at them.

I laughed. "Luffy you're only seven years old" I pointed out.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING YUKI" He shouted at me. I started laughing again.

"Here have some juice and calm down" Dad said sliding him a glass of juice.

Luffy looked at the cup and smiled.

"Wow, thanks Shanks" he said taking it.

I snickered. 'He fell for it again' I thought

"HAHA, I don't what pirate drinks juice" Dad smacking the counter.

I laughed so hard I landed in front Uncle Benn's feet.

"HEY YOU TRICKED ME" Luffy yelled at him.

Everyone in the room started to laugh with Dad and I.

Luffy turned to the crew and me.

"STOP LAUGHING, THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT" He yelled but we couldn't stop laughing.

We kept on laughing until I heard one of the bar doors was kicked out of the door way.

I got scared and Uncle Benn picked me up and put a protective arm around me.

"Excuse us" the man said.

Everything was quiet, the only thing you could hear was Dad's fork scraping the plate off.

"So these are what passer pirates are around these parts are, looks rather sad to me" he said walking in and stomping on the door.

I stared at him.

He walked past us and went to the bar. I looked at him. 'Bandits, maybe' I thought.

Mokino walked up to the bandit. "Welcome gentleman, what can I do for you" She asked.

"We're mountain bandits, but we didn't come and tare your place apart, all we want is some Saki I'd say ten barrels should do" The bandit said.

Dad was still eating.

"I'm sorry, but actually we're fresh out of Saki right now" Mokino replied.

"Hm interesting, these other pirates seem to still be drinking, is that water in there glasses"

"No that just happens to be the last of what I had stocked up"

Dad looked at her.

"My apologizes gentlemen, looks like me and my friends drank the whole place dry" Dad said looking up at the bandit.

"But," he lifted the last Saki bottle up to the bandit. "you can this if you want, it hasn't even been opened yet, go ahead"

The bandit lifted his looking like he was about to grab it, but instead smash in his hand.

I closed my eyes and hid my face in Uncle Benn's neck.

"I'm wanted, there's 8,000,000 beri bounty on my head, one bottle isn't enough for a night cap, so don't insult me" the bandit said.

Dad sighed. "just great, now the floor's wet. Sorry about that Mokino, you gotta rag I can clean this with" dad said starting to pick up the pieces of glass.

I looked up to see what was happening.

"Oh, don't worry about it I'll take care of it" she said running to the back to get a rag.

I saw the bandit take his sword and break every silver wear on the bar.

"Since you like to clean things so much maybe you'll find this mess more fulfilling" he said putting his sword away and started walking off.

"A place with no Saki, is not worth our time boys, let's get outta here" he said to his men.

"see ya later pansies"

They walked out of the bar.

There was silence and Uncle Benn put me down and ran over to Dad as Mokino crouched beside him.

"Captain, are you okay, are you hurt" she asked as he lifted me up and put me on his lap.

His head down and his hat covered his eyes.

"Not a problem in the world, Mokino" Dad said lifting his arm.

There was moment of silence.

Then Dad snickered, and everyone in the bar was laughing their heads off.

"That fella really got ya good, Boss" Uncle Yasopp said laughing

Dad started to laugh with me as took off hat his and put on me.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING, WHAT 'S SO FUNNY" Luffy yelled at us.

We stopped and looked at him.

"YOU SHOULD'VE FOUGHT BACK SHANKS. IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW STRONG THEY LOOK OR HOW MANY THERE ARE, YOU JUST LAUGH IT OFF YOU'RE NOT A MAN, OR A PIRATE" He yelled again.

"Luffy, that's just the way Daddy is" I said standing up so Mokino could wash off Dad.

"Look Luffy I know how you feel, but just spilled some booze on me, it's not worth getting bent out of shape"

"Whatever" Luffy turned away.

I smiled and took off Dad's hat and gave it to him.

"Thank you, sweetheart" he said taking it from my hand.

He put it back on smiling at me.

We heard munching of food and we turned to see Luffy eating something but couldn't see it.

Dad chuckled. "You shouldn't eat out of frustration, Luffy" he said looking at him.

"Shut up" Luffy said with a mouthful.

I turned to my dad to see smiling, but a split second later he became alert for some reason.

"Wait what ya eating" Dad asked standing up.

Luffy swallowed whatever he was eating and looked at Dad nervously.

"No you didn't, don't tell me you ate the fruit that was inside that box" Dad asked now panicking.

My eyes widened. "Luffy you didn't" I said now panicking with Dad.

Dad began shaking Luffy holding him by his legs.

"Spit it out, right now, every single bit" Dad said shaking him.

"What are you agh doing, why are you shaking me" At the last word Luffy's legs stretched and he hit the floor on his face.

Everyone including me was staring at Luffy in silence as he stretched back to his normal size with a red mark on his face he was in shock.

"What's going on" Luffy asked groaning in shock.

Dad raised him up so that he was face to face with him while I got on a stool so that way I could talk to him.

"Luffy you just ate the Gum-Gum- Fruit." I said to him angerly.

"Part of a group called the Devil Fruits, eating any of them takes away your ability to swim for the rest of life, but the one you ate of turns your body to robber" Dad explained

"NO WAY IT CAN'T" Luffy yelled.

"YOU MORON" Dad and I yelled at him.

(The next day)

I woke up early this morning and got up to get dressed.

When I got done getting dress Dad walked into my room.

He smiled seeing that I was awake.

"I see my little princess has woken up" He said laughing.

"Morning, Dad" I ran to him jumping in his arms.

"Morning, sweetie" He said picking me up.

He walked to the crow nest and saw the crew there eating breakfast.

"Morning Boss, Morning, Yuki" Uncle Yasopp said to us as Dad put me down.

"Morning, Uncle Yasopp, Morning everyone" I said with a smile

"Morning, Princess" Uncle Benn said as he put me on his lap.

He stood up and began tossing me in the air, I smiled, screaming and laughing.

Unknown to me Uncle Yasopp and Dad were talking on the sidelines.

"You know you can't protector her forever boss, right" Yasopp told him.

Dad closed eyes in pain. "I know…"

He opened his eyes again.

"I just don' her to… to end up like her mother" He said.

Yasopp watched me as Uncle Benn put me down in a chair and Uncle Roux setting my breakfast down in front of me.

"She is not going to end up like Akira, she knew the consequence when she was pregnant with Yuki, and you did too boss" Yasopp said putting a hand on Dad's shoulder.

Dad looked at me with a sad look.

My eyes drifted to Dad, but when I saw his sad face I gave a confident smile to keep him happy.

He smiled back and I turned to eat my food.

"I'm gonna give it to her" He said o Yasopp.

Yasopp's eyes widened.

"You mean you're gonna-"

"Yeah"

"But boss-"

Dad turned to him. "I'm doing this because I want her to have it"

Yasopp lowered his head and nodded.

I ran up to Uncle Yasopp and Dad after I finished eating.

"Dad are we going to see Luffy today" I asked jumping up and down.

He smiled at me like nothing was wrong.

"We sure are, sweetie" he said laughing.

I laughed with him, but when I turned to Uncle Yasopp he wasn't laughing with us.

"What's wrong Uncle Yasopp" I asked tilting my head.

He looked at me for a minute but then smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Nothing, princess" He said.

Uncle Benn came from behind me and looked at Dad.

"Yuki why don't you go your shoes on so we can get to the bar, ok" Uncle Benn asked still staring at Dad.

I turned to him and nodded. "Okay" and with that I ran back to my room.

They all stared after me before looking at Dad.

"Shanks, you know you have to say good bye to her as soon as we're ready to leave" Benn told him.

Shanks nodded looking down.

"You're not the only one who is going to miss her" Lucky Roux said sadly looking at him.

"…I wish could have given her the time to be a child and not a pirate" Shanks said softly

"Boss, that's all she's known, is to be a pirate" Yasopp said trying to convince him.

Shanks looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah I guess this is her childhood" Shanks smiled.

They nodded.

An hour later.

"Whoa, what happened here" Dad asked himself.

We walked in the bar a few seconds ago only to see that it looked like a hurricane went through it.

"Why do I get the feeling that Luffy is responsible for all this mess" Uncle Roux asked while looking at the bar.

I looked at my right just out of habit to see Mokino and the Mayor's back facing us.

"What's going on over there" I asked pointing at them.

Dad and the crew looked from me to Mokino and The Mayor.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out" Dad said walking past me.

I followed after him with the rest of the crew.

When we got there we saw what Mokino was staring at, it was the mountain bandits from yesterday and…Luffy under the leader bandit's boot.

'What do know Uncle Roux was right' I thought staring at the bandits.

"And you're a lose cause which you can regret in the next life" The Leader Bandit said lowering is sword to Luffy.

"NO" Mokino yelled.

"PLEASE YOU HALF TO LET HIM GO" The Mayor yell at him.

"I was wonder why the bar was empty on such a fine day" Dad said chuckling a little.

Mokino and the Mayor looked at us.

"So it the Mountain Bandits again" I asked crossing my arms.

"Captain Shanks, Yuki" Mokino yelled in relief.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Pirates, you're just now showing your head? Have been spending all this time scrubbing the village" The Leader Bandit asked.

Dad ignored him and looked at Luffy.

"Luffy, didn't you say earlier that your punches were stronger than pistols" Dad asked Luffy while he and I started walking towards the bandits.

"Shut your mouth" Luffy said trying to get the boot off of his face.

"Listen, I don't what you're thinking doing here but you might wonna leave, you wouldn't want something bad to happen" just as he said that one of the Bandits pointed a gun at the side of my head and Dad and I stopped walking.

"I'll blow your daughter's head off if I half too, but that's up to you my friend" he threatened at Dad.

Dad side glanced at me but my hair shadowed my eyes.

Dad smirked. "Would you risk your life" he asked the bandit.

"Huh" the Bandit was confused.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it" Dad asked again.

"What the heck are you talking about" The bandit asked him.

"Sweetie why don't you tell him" Dad asked me.

I smirked while the Bandit looked down at me.

I pointed my index finger at his pistol and looked at him.

"He's saying that guns aren't for threats there for actions" I said to him.

After I said that Uncle Roux fired his gun that was pointing at the Bandits head unknowingly and tore off a piece of meat that he had in his other hand while the Bandit fell to the ground… dead.

The villager and Luffy gasped at what they just saw.

"And nobody messes with my little niece when her uncle's are around" Uncle Roux said to the rest of the Bandits.

"You you're a dead man" one of bandits yelled at us.

"These guys fight dirty" another said.

"Dirty" Uncle Yasopp asked them.

"Who do you think you're dealing with, we never claimed to be saints or anything" Uncle Benn told them while glaring at them.

Dad put his hand on my head. "You fellas are staring a crew of pirates"

"Shut up, we just want the boy not you" one of them said glaring at us.

"That boy happens to my best friend" I said to them calmly.

"Listen up Bandits, whether I'm sprayed with alcohol or doused with food, heck if I'm even spit on most of the time laugh it off and forget about, but if you hurt a friend of mine you'll pay for it regardless of your reason" Dad said glaring at them.

The Leader Bandit laughed at him.

"So we're gonna pay… lousy pirates, KILL THEM ALL MEN" The Leader ordered.

They charged at me and Dad with sword at hand.

"I'll take care of this, shouldn't be a big deal" Uncle Benn said walking towards the charging bandits.

"Have fun Uncle Benn" I said smiling.

As they charged Uncle Benn raised his gun, flipped it and use butt of the gun to beat the bandits to a bloody pulp.

The leader bandit stared at him frightened.

"you shouldn't get to cocky, if you really want to fight us looks like battle ship or something bigger would've been more useful" Uncle Benn said pointing his gun at him while I walked to stand beside him.

He lifted his gun and side glanced me.

"Knock yourself out, Princess"

I smirked and cracked my knuckles and looked at the Bandit.

"My pleaser" I said.

With that I disappeared.

"Where-"before the bandit could finish his sentence I was in front of him in mid-air and I roundhouse kick him off of Luffy sending him a couple feet away from us.

I land in front of Luffy.

I turned to him to see him staring at in awe.

"Wow" he muttered.

I smiled and looked back at the bandit who was facing the crew.

"Hold on please, it was the kid who attack us" The bandit said cowardly.

"I thought you a wanted man" Dad asked staring at him.

The bandit took a step back and threw a smoke screen which made us all blind.

"A smoke screen" Dad mutter to himself.

When the smoked cleared up they saw the Bandit, Luffy and I were gone.

"Luffy, Yuki" Dad said seeing that we weren't there.

"OH NO I LET THAT GUY TAKE THEM" He turned to Lucky Roux. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO"

"Boss calm down, quit freaking out we'll find them in no time, besides Yuki can take care of herself and Luffy until we find them" Roux said trying to calm Shanks down.

Benn looked at Shanks "Huh, what guy and father"

Meanwhile

"haha, looks like I made a clean get away, they never think to look for a mountain bandit would escape out to the ocean" The bandit said holding Luffy and I by the back of our shirts.

"DANG IT LET GO OF US, LET GO YOU MORON IDIOT I REALLY HOPE YOU DIE" Luffy yelled at him strangling to get out of his hold while I was pasted out.

"Ha, yes I know that's what you want but _you're_ the one dying today along with your red haired friend" he said throwing my body into the ocean.

"YUKI" Luffy yelled as I hit the water.

"Remember what I said about making me angry" The bandit said as he tossed Luffy up in the air.

Luffy then hit the water and tried to keep himself above water as I felt myself sink under water.

I started to regain conscious and opened my eyes.

My eyes widened and I started to swim to the surface.

As I got to the top and out of water I saw Luffy desperately trying to swim.

"Luffy" I yelled as I swam to him.

When I got to him he clanged on to me for dear life and I stared at the bandit on the boat.

"HAHA, SORRY KIDS BUT I DON'T SEEM HAVE A USE FOR YOU ANYMORE, HAHA" The bandit laughed at us.

'You're scum' I thought.

I then saw the water raise behind to reveal a giant Sea King.

He stopped laughing and look behind himself.

"WHAT THE- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT" The bandit yelled.

The Sea King open and snapped his mouth shut over the Bandit and ate him whole.

He looked at our direction and Luffy and I started freaking out.

The Sea King swam towards us and open his mouth.

Luffy and I screamed.

When I felt an arm come around and the sound of snapping shut I looked to see Dad protecting us.

I started to cry when I saw the Sea King go under water and came back up and it stare at Dad in fear.

Dad gave the death glare. "Get lost" he said.

They had a staring contest for a minute before it went back under water again.

Luffy and I clunged Dad's shirt.

"I'm your dept Luffy, Mokino told me everything about how you stood up for us, how you were willing to fight and put yourself on the line" Dad said to him softly trying to calm us down.

We kept on crying into his shirt.

"And Yuki I am so proud of you for standing up for Luffy back at the village and for you to be so brave to take on the bandit, you remind me so much of your mother" He said to me he ruffled my hair.

I sobbed in his chest like somebody die in front of my eyes.

"Luffy you can't cry, you're a man now"

"BUT SHANKS YOUR ARM" Luffy cried

"DAD YOUR ARM" I screamed.

It was true when Dad protected us his arm was chopped off by the Sea King.

"Yuki, it's just an arm, I've got another one I'm just glad that you and Luffy are alright" he said as he started to swim us back to the shore.

Later that day

We were at the docks and I watched the crew loading stock on the ship.

Dad and I were saying our goodbyes to Luffy.

"So you're leaving" Luffy asked

"Yeah" Dad said standing by me.

"It was a nice extended vacation but we have to part ways now" He said staring at me with a sad look.

I knew that look, meant that he want me to stay here and stay safe.

"You're going the Grand Line, aren't you" I said looking down trying to hide my tears.

He got down on one knee and tied something around my head.

"Look in the water Yuki" Dad orders me.

I did as I was told and looked at my reflection, on my head was a white bandana, Mom's white bandana.

"Dad this is-"

"There's more" I heard Uncle Benn say.

I turned to all three of my uncle's stand in front of me with three gifts.

Uncle Benn bent down in front of me and hand me six pieces of metal that were a little heavy.

"When you get older these are for you, you put them together and they make two Lances" he said ruffling my hair like he always does.

Uncle Roux came next and hand me a small treasure chest.

"Inside this box is something for you, but don't open it till we leave, okay"

"Okay" I said softly.

Uncle Yasopp came next. "It comes with Roux's gift but it was my idea" he said handing me a medium size bag.

I opened it only to reveal small clear crystal balls.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

He laughed and said "You'll see when you open Uncle Roux's gift"

I felt myself starting to tear up.

"Yuki" Uncle Benn asked in concern.

I flung myself at them and rapped my arms around them as far as they could go.

They put their arm around me as well.

"I'll miss you guys" I said.

"We'll miss you too, Princess" Uncle Benn.

I released them and smiled. "We'll see each other sooner or later, right" I asked.

"Of course we will, sweetheart" Dad said to picking me up threw me up in the air.

I laughed and smiled and hug Dad.

"I'll miss you too, Dad" I said.

He put me down and I picked my gifts and went to stand by Luffy.

"Bet you'll miss me right Luffy" Dad asked now facing the ship.

"Yeah but this times different, I won't beg you to take me with you cause I'm gonna become a pirate all on my own" Luffy said confidently.

Dad turned his head and stuck out his tongue at Luffy.

"I wouldn't take you with me anyway, you'll never make it as a pirate" he told him.

"NO I WILL MAKE AS A PIRATE, SOMEDAY YUKI AND I ARE GONNA GATHER A CREW THAT'S BETTER THAN YOURS AND WE'RE GONNA FIND THE GREATEST TREASURE IN THE WORLD AND THEN WE'RE GONNA BE KING AND QUEEN OF THE PIRATES, WE'LL SO YOU" Luffy yelled at Dad while me and the crew smiled at him.

"Heh you think you can surpass us" Dad asked teasing him.

Luffy was quivering in anger but he didn't say anything.

"In that case," I saw Dad take off his hat and put on Luffy's head and covered his eye with it. "I'll leave this hat to you, it means more to me than anything to me, it brought me to Yuki's mom so you better take good care of it you hear me and I want you to take of my little Yuki while I'm gone, okay" Dad asked him.

Luffy's eyes were covered by the hat but you could see tears streaming down his face.

Dad gave me a kiss on the forehead and pulled me into a hug and whispered something to me that only could here.

I nodded my head at his order and he walk away.

The ship sailed and everyone in the village waved good bye at the crew.

"_I want to find Yasopp's son and make him apart of your crew Yuki, and promise me that you will come back to us in one piece" _I remembered what he said to me before he left.

I then remembered Uncle Roux's gift and grab the chest. I opened it, it was a Devil Fruit, it was a strawberry about the size of my head. I looked back the ship and I saw Uncle Roux mouth something.

"_It's called the Storm-storm Fruit_

(End of flashback)

Luffy was staring at his hat while Zoro and I stared at him.

"Luffy, hey you're gonna drop that again, I thought was important" Zoro said holding his swords.

Luffy put it on his head.

"It is, thanks" Luffy said smiling.

"ugh I'm so hungry it's killing me" Zoro said tilting his head back.

"Can't help you there, Zoro" I said tilting my head back as well.

Luffy looked with us and we saw bird flying over us.

"Hey look a bird" Zoro pointed out.

"Yeah" I replied boringly

"I know, let's eat it" Luffy said smiling.

"Huh" both Me and Zoro looked him with confused looks.

"How do we catch it" Zoro asked him.

"Leave that to me" Luffy said standing up.

"GUM-GUM"

He stretched his arms to the top of the boat.

"ROCKET"

He up and off in the air.

We watch him fly towards the bird.

"Right, makes sense" Zoro said to himself as I nodded in agreement.

But when we saw up there he wasn't coming back down.

"Huh" Zoro and I raised an eye brow.

"AAAAAHHHHH, HELP ME"

"YOU MORON, WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON NOW" Zoro said angrily while row the boat as fast as he could while held on to the side for dear life.

"HEY YOU THERE STOP, PLEASE MEN OVERBOARD, STOP MEN OVERBOARD" I heard someone yell.

We saw three men in the water.

"I can't believe we had to find ship wreckers at a time like" Zoro muttered to me.

I leaned on the side to see where they were.

"HE CAN'T STOP, YOU'RE JUST GONNA HAVE TO JUMP IN" I yelled at them.

"WHAT" They all yelled.

As we past them they grabbed on to the boat and pulled themselves in.

Zoro and I laughed a little.

"I'm actually impressed you made it on board" Zoro said still rowing.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US" They yelled at us at the same time.

I saw one of them point the edge of his sword to my throat making it bleed a little.

"Stop that boat now" the one in the middle said. "Or your woman here gets it, the three of us are part of Buggy the Clown's pirate crew, this boat is ours now"

Zoro gave the meanest glare I have ever seen.

"Huh, you did not just point that sword at Yuki" He asked.

(A few minutes later after some poundings)

The pirates were now rowing the boat.

"Hehe, I'm sorry we didn't know you were the famous pirate hunter Zoro" the middle said to Zoro while he wrapped a bandage around my neck.

"Please forgive us" they all said at the same time.

"Thanks to you three idiots I lost sight of our friend, so just keep paddling" Zoro said to them still wrapping the bandage around my neck.

"Yes sir" they said.

Zoro looked my neck and began tying it. "Knowing Luffy, he'll probably pull something once he spots land"

I looked up at Zoro. "Zoro it's just a scratch it's no big deal" I told him.

"No I promised you that would protect you while on this adventure, and I keep my promises" Zoro said as he tied the bandage tightly

I blushed remembering his promise. "Well thank you Zoro, even though this isn't necessary" I thanked him smiling. I then turned to look at the ocean, not noticing that Zoro had a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"So, any ideas about what we do now" I heard one of the pirates asked his crew members.

"Good question, if Captain Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and our treasure, we're history" another said the one from earlier

"I know" the other said.

My eyes widened. 'Buggy, haven't I heard that name somewhere…' I trailed off trying to remember where I heard the name.

"Huh, so who is this Buggy guy" Zoro asked breaking my train of thought.

"Gah, you've never heard of Buggy the Clown" the middle pirate asked him.

"Nope" Zoro replied.

"He's the ruthless captain of our pirate ship, and he's eaten one of the Devil Fruits" The middle pirate told us.

I stared at him with a strait look on my face.

"And above everything else he is one truly terrifying man"

I looked at Zoro and he looked at me.

"Ever heard of him, Yuki" Zoro asked.

I put my index finger to my chin and started to think.

'This Buggy guy sounds so familiar, but where have heard him from' I thought.

"Yuki"

"His name sounds very familiar, but I can't think of where I have heard his name" I said to Zoro.

"Hmm, well looks like we're gonna have to find out" Zoro said looking out to sea.

"Yeah" I nodded in agreement.

Ahead of me in the distance, I saw a tiny island.


	5. A Terrifying Mystrious power

_I don't own One piece, just Yuki_

_Thanks for all the reviews and comments everyone, enjoy!

* * *

_

We getting closer to the docks by mid day and we're going to set foot on land.

I got out of the boat and started looking around for Luffy.

"Yuki relax, I'm sure he can take care of himself" Zoro said while tying the boat.

I jumped out of the boat and helped him with tying the ropes to the dock.

After I tied the last rope to the dock I turned to Zoro.

"I'm gonna take a look around, see if I can find Luffy" I told him.

"What if you get into trouble, how will I know where you are" He asked raising an eyebrow.

I started walking off and said, "If you see huge explosions, you'll know that I'm in trouble".

I jumped on a building and started jumping from roof to roof.

Unknown to me Zoro stared at where I first landed in silence.

"Your girlfriend sure is a keeper" one of pirates said.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" Zoro yelled at them while blushing.

(Meanwhile)

I kept on looking for Luffy when I saw what look like a circus tent on one of the building in front of me.

'That must be where the captain of those pirates from the boat is at' I thought.

I jumped from roof to roof until I land on the building and hid behind some crates while spying on the group of pirates.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAATTTT" I heard a voice from the tent beside me.

'Looks like they're in the middle of a conversation' I thought staring at three pirates that were in front of the tent.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THE THIEF GOT AWAY" The voice asked angrily.

I saw the pirates back up in fear trembling.

"Please forgive us, Captain Buggy" they said at the same time.

'So that's Buggy the Clown' I thought staring at the shadowed figure in the tent.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN A MORE PATHETIC GROUP THAN YOU THREE, TIME TO DIE" Buggy yelled at them.

"Man this guy is psycho" I said to myself.

Before Buggy could do anything another pirates came up walking up to them.

"Captain Buggy, I have news" he said.

"Agh, what is it" Buggy asked.

The pirate point at the door that led to the inside of the building.

"The girl who stole our chart is back, and with a prisoner" he said to Buggy.

"WHAT"

Just then the door open to reveal a girl with short orange hair around my age and… a tied up Luffy?

'Luffy, what's he doing here' I thought.

I saw the girl and luffy walk up and stand before Buggy.

"It's her" Buggy said.

"That's the sneaky thief who stole the chart" I heard one the pirates say.

'A chart of what' I thought staring at the girl.

I saw the girl push Luffy and he hit face first to the ground.

She began walking toward the tent with a chart in her hand.

"I've captured the thief Captain Buggy the Clown, and here's your chart back" she said to him.

I stared at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Ok, now I'm confused, I thought they said that she was the thief, ether she's lying and it's a set up or this is a joke' I thought looking at them.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but why the sudden change of heart little girl" Buggy asked as she handed him the chart and took it.

She stepped back and said, "I another fight with my boss and I just can't it anymore" She shrugging.

I sweat dropped. 'Yeah she's defiantly lying and it's up set up, Luffy how do you get into these situations' I thought staring at him.

The girl put her hands behind her back.

"So I thought I see if I could join your crew" she said to Buggy.

Buggy looked like he was about to explode in anger.

"C-Captain Buggy sure does look angry doesn't he" One of the pirates said in fright.

"He's gonna use the Devil Fruit power" another said.

"Really" I heard Luffy mutter to himself.

I looked at Buggy and he looked like he holding back something.

He started laughing loudly.

"You're fed up huh, I must admit you're an amusing girl, I like you of course you can join my crew" Buggy said to her then laughed again.

I stared at him dumbfounded, then closed my eyes and sighed.

"This guy's a nut job" I whispered to myself.

SMASH

I looked up to see Luffy sitting in a cage and looking at the pirates stupidly.

"Hey guys why I'm I in a cage" He asked in sheer stupidity.

I looked over to see that Buggy was out of the tent.

He was pretty tall, he had blue hair with a pirate hat on his head, and he had a red clown nose.

'Scary? This guy looks like he just came back from circus' I thought looking at him.

The pirate and Buggy started chuckling at Luffy.

"It's a great day to be a pirate" Buggy said.

'Then again he does look very familiar to me for some reason' I thought while thinking though my brain trying to figure out where I've seen him before.

"Girl, what do you call yourself" Buggy asked the girl.

"I'm Nami" she said.

Buggy lifted his hands up in the air in what looked like pure happiness.

"HAHA, Then let have a welcome party for our new friend Nami, let's celebrate" Buggy yelled to his crew.

The crew yelled in agreement.

I stared at the entire crew as they began drinking and dancing like maniacs.

"They go all out, that's for sure" I said to myself.

I saw Buggy and Nami eating together.

"What's wrong we're throwing this party in your honor, so eat up" I heard Buggy say before drinking his glass.

"Thanks for the party, Captain Buggy" I heard Nami replied.

Since the pirate were too busy partying I decided to take this chance and try to get Luffy free.

As I ducked behind barrels and crates making my way towards Luffy, I saw him trying to grab a slice of meat from a table ten feet away from trying not to be noticed.

I jumped over some crate and landed behind Luffy's cage with my back facing him.

I turned around and looked at him putting my hands on the bars.

"Luffy" I said trying to get his attention without being noticed.

But he wasn't listen. "That's it almost there" he grunted.

"LUFFY" I yelled through my teeth.

That got his attention, but he couldn't stretch any further and retracted his arm, which made him fall and land on his side.

"Agh, dang it" he grunted looking up set.

"huh" He looked at me finally and sat up.

"Yuki, when did you get here" he asked.

"There no to explain Luffy, we need to get you out of here" I said to him trying to figure out how to get him out without the pirate noticing.

"I can't leave, not yet" Luffy said.

"What"

He smiled. "I found a navigator for our crew"

"A navigator" I repeated.

"Yeah, it's that girl right by that big nose guy" He said tilting him head in Buggy's direction

I looked behind him and saw Nami's back facing towards me.

I looked back at him.

"You mean Nami" I asked.

"Yep"

"Luffy, what-"

"NOW LISTEN UP" I heard Buggy yell.

"Luffy turned around to listen to Buggy while I hid behind a nearby crate.

"MEN IT'S TIME TO PREPARE, THE BUGGY BALL"

The men cheered and jumped in the air.

"The what ball" I asked myself.

I then saw the men role out a giant cannon and one of the men was carrying a huge cannon ball.

The cannon was face at a row of building and the cannon ball was put in.

"All set Captain" one of the pirates said.

"Wh-what are you doing with that thing" Nami asked Buggy.

"Just observe, the awesome might of the Buggy Ball, light it" Buggy ordered the men.

One of them lit the fuse and we watched.

I looked at the buildings and saw that there were at least 10 buildings there in front of the cannon.

The cannon fired and everything white as I covered my eyes.

When the light died down I looked up to see that the buildings were nothing nut piles of wood now.

'No way' I thought as I stared at the pile with wide eyes.

The pirate started to cheer at the explosion.

"That was flashy, with these Buggy Balls and my devil fruit powers, I should have no problem conquering the Grand Line" Buggy said turning to Nami. "Right, Nami"

"Right, yes of course" Nami replied nervously.

"HUH"

I turned to Luffy and stared at him with a nervous look.

'Luffy, don't do it' I thought.

"But it's MINE and YUKI'S destiny to conquer the Grand Line" Luffy said staring Buggy.

'Luffy, shut your mouth you idiot' I stared at him.

"And Then we're gonna be King and Queen of the Pirates" he continued.

"Shut up, Idiot" Nami said to him.

Buggy chuckled a little.

He turned to Nami. "I can see why you're sick of him, Nami" He said to her.

"Yeah I know, he never takes anything seriously, he thinks that life is a big game, he act like a little kid" Nami said laughing nervously.

"I see, then who is this Yuki he speaks of" he asked her.

She laughed a little. "No one special, just his imaginary girlfriend that he talks too"

I felt a angry mark on my forehead. 'Why is it that whenever Luffy mentions me people think I'm his girlfriend'

Buggy turned to Luffy. "Then I see, then how about I give you a Buggy Ball to blow away your old boss" He asked her.

"Huh"

"It'll be a great opportunity for you to prove your loyalty to me your new Captain, MEN"

Buggy ordered the cannon to be wheeled ten feet in front of Luffy's cage.

Nami noticed how short the fuse was and turned to Buggy.

"That's Alright Captain, we don't have to finish him quite yet, let's get back to the welcoming party and just have more fun" Nami said trying to convince him not to blow up Luffy.

Buggy turned to Nami and chulckled. "This is my idea of having more fun" he said to her with an evil grin.

He handed her the matches.

I could hear the men chanting "FIRE, FIRE" while Nami looked at the matches.

It was taking a few minutes and Nami looked like she was getting nervous.

I stared at the cannon.

"NOW LIGHT THE FUSE, NAMI" Buggy commanded her.

The pirates kept chanting while Nami and Luffy stared at each other.

"Hey you're not wimping out on me are you" Buggy asked her.

I saw trembling as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Yuki" I heard Luffy say getting my attention.

"Wait for my signal" He said not moving his lips while side glancing me a little.

I nodded

"What the matter, your hands are shaking" Luffy said smiling at Nami getting her attention.

Nami stared at him frowning.

"That's what happens when you take on pirates with half as resolved, trust me Yuki knows what it's like to take on pirate like them" he said to her.

"Resolved, to do what, to kill someone like it's nothing, is that a pirate's resolved"

"No"

She kept on staring at him.

"Then who is Yuki"

Luffy smirked at her and said, "You'll meet her very soon"

"You gotta to learn to be risking your life" he told her.

Shadows covered her eyes as she looked down.

Just then one of the pirates smacked her hand and grabbed the matches.

She looked at him.

"Here you chick, quit being such a tease, here let me show how to light the cannon" he said while lighting the match.

I watched as I grabbed one of my lances and put together the cannon fired and crouch ready to jump in front of Luffy.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion.

The pirate edged closer to the cannon as I saw Nami twirl around while grabbing three small staffs from under her skirt and make in to a bo staff.

She hit him on the head making him pass out

Everything was silent.

Nami saw what she did and turned to Buggy.

"My mistake sorry" I heard say.

I heard Buggy growl. "Nami, what's the meaning of this out rage"

"I'm sorry" Nami said while bowing.

"WHAT'S WRONG, JUST SHOOT HIM ALREADY"

"Huh, so now you've decided to save me" Luffy asked her.

"Don't be so stupid, I'm not doing this for you, you idiot" Nami said getting into a fighting stance.

"I just don't want to lower myself to the level of the inhuman pirates"

"Okay, thanks anyway, hey Yuki could you help her out" Luffy said to throught the smoke.

Nami looked at him.

"Who" she asked.

I smirked and jumped in the air and landed behind Nami.

I turned to her. "Me" I answered her question.

"You're the Yuki that he's been talking about" she asked me.

I nodded and pulled my second lance out.

"So tell me Nami why do you hate pirates so much" I asked her facing the pirates.

"Pirates took the life of a person very dear to me I'll never be one of them" She said to me.

"Oh, I see" Luffy said.

There was a little bit of silence, until.

"AAAHHH, NAMI, YUKI THE FUSE"

Nami and I looked at the fuse, it was lit.

"So you think pirate are just inhuman filth is that it, GET THEM MEN" Buggy said.

Four men came running towards us.

I got in front of Nami and crouched with one lance behind me and the other in front of me.

"Nami get the fuse" I told her charging at them.

"Right" She nodded and ran towards the cannon

I swung one my lances at them and they jump above me ready attack. I blo9cked their sword and did a round house kick on them sending them flying.

"WATER, WATER, WATER, WATER, WATER, WATER" Luffy chanted while looking from right to left.

I saw Nami running towards the cannon.

'She not gonna make it' I thought.

"Not good" I heard Luffy say.

I disappeared and reappeared in front of the cannon and put my hands on the lit fuse.

It hurt so much that that felt it go through skin and making them bleed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I cried out in pain.

"WHOA" I heard Luffy say while watching me.

I cringed in pain as I felt the flames die down under my hands.

I let go of the fuse and fell to my knees.

Nami had stopped running when saw me in front of the cannon.

"WATCH OUT" I heard Luffy yell.

Behind me were three of the pirates from earlier.

I stared at Luffy in fear.

I closed my eyes in fear ready for the kill, but it never came.

"Hey now…"

I opened my eyes and turned around.

"It's not very nice of you guys to gang up on, Yuki" Zoro said while blocking the pirates with his sheathed swords.

I smiled and Luffy grunted.

"ZORO" we both said unison.

Nami looked at Zoro in confusion.

Zoro turned to me.

"You hurt" he asked.

I turned completely around and stood up.

"Eh, um" Nami was in shock.

"I said are you hurt"

"Um, No we're fine I think" Nami said

"WHEW, what a relief, I'm glad you found us, now hurry up and come get me out of here" Luffy said while I ripped two pieces of my shirt off and tied them around my hands to help stop the bleeding.

Zoro and I turned to looked at him.

"How do you keep getting yourself into these situations, first a bird flies off with you, and now Yuki and I find you in a cage" Zoro said as he and I stared at him.

"It's an interest story actually" Luffy told us.

"That's-"

"Yeah those little brats just called him Zoro" I heard one of the pirates cut off another.

Zoro and I began to walk over to Luffy while Nami stared after us.

"So you're Zoro" I heard Buggy say to him.

Zoro glanced at him and I turned around my bandana was shadowing my eyes.

"If you're here for my head, you've got quite a struggle in for you"

Zoro closed his eyes.

"No, not interested, I gave up pirate hunting, I'm here for my friends"

Buggy looked at him. "But I'm interested though, killing you will boast to my reputation" Buggy said.

I now stood in front of Zoro with my hands at my sides.

Buggy looked at me.

"You know little girl you remind me of someone that I use to know" he said staring at me.

"If you try then you'll die" I said glaring at him under my bandana.

Zoro look over his shoulder and stared at me.

"Yuki, what are you doing" he asked me in a low whisper.

"Ohhh, is that so" Buggy asked while twirling his knives.

"I'll take care of Buggy you just watch" I whispered back to Zoro.

I closed my eyes and pulled out my lances.

"I tried to warn you, but oh well" I said getting into a stance.

The pirates began to cheer for Buggy as we stared at each other.

We glared at each other for a minute.

He rushed towards and started laughing like a maniac.

He jumped.

"TRY SLICING ME"

I lifted my lances and sliced the right side of his body .

The pirate gasped at me and Nami looked away from the sight.

I put my lances away and turned to Buggy's body.

"That wasn't much of a fight, now was it" I heard Zoro muttered.

"Oh wow, he's weak, way to go Yuki" Luffy congratulated me.

"No, that was way too easy" I said to them while turning around to face the pirates.

"Huh" both Zoro and Luffy said at the same time.

The pirates start laugh.

"Hey why are they laughing" Luffy asked.

"They're Captain is lying dead on the ground and they're still laughing, what's going on" Nami asked.

"Fellas what do you find so dang funny" Zoro asked them.

I looked at Zoro and he did the same.

Just then his eyes went wide and I saw a sword sticking out of the side of his stomach.

He started to bleed and he fell on his knees ready fall all the way.

"ZORO" Luffy yelled.

I ran to him and slid down and caught his upper body.

"Zoro, are you alright" I asked him.

He gripped my hand as he leaned against me.

"Buggy's still alive" Nami said.

"What- what the heck" Zoro muttered while turning a little to see.

I looked up too and saw Buggy's hand was detached from his body and floating in mid air.

I glared at him.

"So, you ate the Chop-Chop Fruit" I stated as shadows covered my eyes.

"That's right my dear, the Chop-Chop fruit, that's the name of the fruit that's given me my power"

He eyed me like a crazy person

"I'M A CHOP-CHOP PERSON AND NOW I CAN NEVER BE DEFEATED BY THE SWORD" He said now laughing like a mad man.

"His limbs reattached, and I always thought that the Devil Fruits was just a story that only pirates told" Nami said staring at Buggy.

"Well now you know that they're true" I said to her.

"So he's a Chop-Chop man, that's pretty freaky" Luffy said.

I sweatdropped and stared at Luffy.

'Luffy and you're a Gum-Gum man and I'm a Storm-Storm girl' I thought as I set Zoro against the cannon.

"Yuki" he grunted.

"I'm right here, Zoro" I said still have shadows over my eyes.

Buggy laughed. "I didn't hit any vital organs so he's not seriously hurt, but since you're on your knee looking down, so I'm guess that I am the winner" he laughed again.

The pirates were chanting his name.

"Yuki" Zoro grunted again.

I looked at him.

"Forgive me"

"Huh"

"I let my guard down, stupid mistake" he grunted as he rested his forehead on my shoulder.

I held him close as I stared at Buggy.

"STABBING HIM IN THE BACK WAS COWARDLY MOVE, YOU BIG NOSE" Luffy yelled at Buggy.

The crew stopped chanting and stared at Luffy in disbelief.

I smirked.

"What's that you said, WHO'S GOTTA BIG NOSE" Buggy sent his hand which had sword in it at Luffy.

Nami gasped.

"Luffy" Zoro yelled out to him clenching on to my hand.

I was still smirking.

"Hey Buggy" I called.

He turned to me.

"We're gonna kick your butt when as soon as Luffy gets out of his cage" I said standing up.

Luffy chuckled and broke the sword that was in his mouth in half.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Yuki" Luffy said.

Buggy laughed at us.

"You kick my butt, you two got a lot of nerve, no I'm afraid all four of you are to die here today, by my own hand. So if you're going to do any butt kicking you better do it soon" Buggy kept laughing and his crew was now laughing too.

"We're done for, it's all over" I heard Nami mutter.

Luffy and I laughed as well.

"I REFUSE TO DIE, ZORO GET UP" Luffy yelled him.

"What" Zoro looked at him wide eyed.

"You better have a really good plan or else were all dead, so what are guys gonna do" Nami asked us.

Zoro and I stared at Luffy who was smiling.

We then smirked.

"We got ya" Zoro and I mumbled together.

Nami stared at us like we weren't making any since.

"Ignorant fool" Buggy said as he attacked Zoro and Zoro blocked his attacks while I tried to lift the cannon.

When Zoro tried to cut his torso Buggy chopped himself half not noticing that Zoro jumped through him and start running towards me.

"Your Three-Sword Style has no effect on me, I already told you, I ne-" he stopped when he realized that was talking to himself and looked over his shoulder.

"HEY, LISTEN WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU"

But Zoro ignored him and started helping me push the cannon up and on the other side.

"Push" I grunted.

We finally were able to get turned to face Buggy and the Clown pirates.

Zoro fell on his knees in pain and I kneeled next to him to give him support.

"WAH, CRAP THE CANNON'S POINTED AT US, NO" Buggy said shaking in fear.

"Hurry light it" Zoro grunted at Nami.

"Huh"

I turned to her. "Do it now" I said.

"Oh, right" Nami said turning to the cannon while I pick up Zoro and start running away from it.

"WAIT, JUST WAIT THE CANNON'S STILL LOADED WITH A SPECIEL BUGGY BALL, I DON'T WANNA GO OUT LIKE THIS, SHOT BY MY OWN BALL" Buggy pleaded to Nami, but Nami ignored him and lit the cannon and started running to where me and Zoro were at.

Luffy was smiling like an idiot at this while Zoro covered my ear and I covered his and Nami covered hers.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT, YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE GIRL. WAIT, N-N-NO, STOP, STOP IT NOW"

The cannon fired.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Luffy and Yuki vs Beast Tamer Mohji

_I don't own One Piece, just Yuki._

_Thanks for the comments and the reviews everyone.

* * *

_

Episode 6

The cannon fired causing a white light and blowing the building.

I landed on a building that was next it with Zoro who had Luffy still in a cage on his back.

"You ok Zoro, how bad are you injured" Luffy asked him.

"Just shut up and don't worry about how I'm doing, I need concentrate if I'm gonna get us out of this" Zoro said grunting in pain.

He tried moving the cage.

I stood in front of him and he looked at me.

"You're doing anything with that wound of yours" I said to him staring at his wound that was getting bigger.

He looked at my wrapped hands that had stopped bleeding sometime a go.

I walked up to him and he slid to the side so I could help him move the cage.

Nami looked at us.

"Who are these guys" Nami asked herself.

Zoro was panting and looking at Nami.

"Hey Luffy, Who's this, who's the girl" Zoro asked.

Luffy looked at Zoro.

"Oh right she our new navigator" Luffy answered.

The cage was getting heavy and Zoro's wound was getting worse.

I stared at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm not so sure about that, who are you guy's any way" Nami asked me but ignored her.

"Zoro let go of the cage now" I ordered him.

"No, I'm not letting you carry this thing by yourself" he answered.

"And I'm not going to let you kill yourself, now let go"

"No"

I was starting to get angry. 'He's so stubborn' I thought.

I looked at Nami.

"Move, you're in the way" I grunted as I helped Zoro lift the cage.

Zoro and I were able to lift the cage, but Zoro nudged me out of the way.

"Zoro-"

"Don't worry about me" He said looking at me.

He began walking slowly off the roof and I was right beside him to help him if needed.

Nami watched us walk past her.

"I guess even lowly pirates, can still rescue his friends" Nami muttered to herself as she stared at us.

She frowned and started walking in the opposite direction.

A few minutes later

Zoro and I just got down from that building and were going down a flight of stairs dragging the caged Luffy with us, and onto the street.

I pushed while Zoro pulled the caged.

We stopped to catch our breath I noticed that Zoro was panting heavily.

I looked at my surrounds to make sure that there was danger.

"Well looks like we're safe, for now" I said to them as I turned around.

As I turned I saw Zoro falling to the ground.

I gasped, "Zoro" I said as he hit the ground.

He sighed. "Huh" he looked to see a white dog staring at us with its tongue sticking out.

"What's with this dog" Zoro asked looking at it.

"You got me" I said staring at it as well.

Luffy turned to look at it directly. "Doggy" Luffy said like a child.

He started scooting the cage closer to the dog.

The dog just kept on staring at Luffy.

Luffy stared back at it, before grabbing the side of his mouth and eye lid and pulled on them making a weird face.

It just kept staring at him.

'Ok now that's creepy' I thought as Zoro stood up and walked over to the building and sat in front of the porch.

Luffy looked back at Zoro. "Zoro, Yuki it looks like this dog is frozen" He said while I walk over and sat on the porch beside Zoro.

"I don't give a darn, he can sit there forever for all I care" Zoro said sitting down.

Luffy looked back at the dog. "I wonder if it's dead" Luffy said as he stretched out hand to poke the dog in the forehead.

After Luffy poked it, the dog snapped its jaws onto Luffy's face.

Zoro and I stared at dumbfounded as Luffy screamed in pain.

Luffy was trying to get the dog. "GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF" Luffy chanted as he and the dog fought.

"LUFFY, PLEASE QUIT GOOFING AROUND AND GET SEROUS" Zoro yelled at him only making his injury worse.

He started to fall backward, which on instinct I stretched my arms out to catch him, when I caught him his head went between my collar bone and neck.

I felt myself blush at this and tried to shake it off.

"Are you guys ok" I asked them.

"Dang dog" I heard Luffy mutter.

"I don't feel good" Zoro moaned into my neck.

I blushed feel his breath on my skin made my spine shiver.

I chuckled a little."I'll take those as no's then" I said sweat dropping.

I looked at the dog and it looked from my face to my hands.

I looked down as well to see that the wrapping was dirty and started to unravel but not bleeding anymore.

I looked up to see the dog run inside the building in front of me.

A few minutes later it came back and had something in its mouth.

It sat in front of me put down whatever it was it had in its mouth.

I looked down to a pair of black fingerless gloves that reach to my forearm.

I felt something tug my wrappings and looked to my side.

The dog was trying to pull off the dirty cloths.

I looked at gloves and back at the dog.

"You want me to put the gloves on to hide my burns" I asked the dog.

It looked like it nodded at me and it barked.

I smiled and unwrapped my hands about to reach for the gloves.

I heard footsteps and turned my head to see who it was, it was Nami.

"Huh"

Luffy looked at her. "Oh, hi navigator"

Nami smiled. "I guess you can have this" she threw something at Luffy. "You got me out of a pretty sticky situation" She said to while the object hit the ground, it was a key.

"Great, the key to the cage" Luffy said looking down at it.

He looked up at Nami.

"Did you go and steel it for me, thanks Nami" he smiled at her.

"I only did it so we'd be even, and now I don't owe you anything so we're square, ok" Nami told him as Zoro sat up and looked at me.

I just smiled and said, "Hi"

He blushed a little and got off me quickly and looked at Nami.

I stared at him blushing a little as well as I picked up the glove and put them in my slash and sat next to Zoro.

'Ok now I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach' I thought trying to keep a straight face on while looking at Luffy.

"Yeah, sure" He said to Nami while reaching for the key.

But the dog grabbed it and we looked at it as it swallowed the key.

Nami looked at it with a nervous smile.

Zoro looked like he about to have a panic attack.

I stared at it wide eyed thinking 'ah oh'.

And Luffy… looked like his was about to kill the dog.

Luffy started strangling the dog. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID DOG GIVE IT BACK, THAT'S NOT FOOD, GIVE ME MY KEY, GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT" Luffy screamed at the dog while they fought.

'Well so much for using the key idea' I thought shaking my head.

"HEY STOP THAT' a voice called out from behind me and Nami.

"Huh" Nami and I turned around.

It was an older man with round glasses.

"STOP PICKING ON POOR SHUSHU, LEAVE HIM ALONE" the man said walking towards us.

I blinked twice."Shushu" I said looking at the man with Zoro.

Shushu and Luffy stopped their fight and looked at the man.

"Who might you be old man" Zoro asked look up at the man.

"Old man, why I'm the mayor of this town, who are you and why are you hurting Shushu" then man asked us.

He then looked at Zoro's wound.

"My, my, that's quite an injury you have there, I take it that you had a run in with Captain Buggy, we need to get you to a doctor" the Mayor said.

I nodded and turned to Zoro and put my arms around him.

"Yuki wait" Zoro said before I could lift him.

He took my hand into his and looked at the burn.

I was as red as my hair when he cradled my hand in his.

"Z-Zoro there're just hands, the burns aren't serious or anything all I have to do is put aloe on them and then they will heal, then new skin will grow back it'll just leave two scars one for each hand" I said still blushing.

He looked at me and stared at me.

I tried my best to hide my blushing cheek.

"Don't worry the burns will be gone in a couple days" I said smiling.

He nodded and let go of my hand.

I started to lift him when the Mayor got down on his other side and looked at me.

"I'll take him for you, I'll also get some aloe for you" He said standing up with Zoro.

I nodded.

"Thank you" I said.

He walked into a building that was in front us with Zoro and came back out a few minutes later.

"How's Zoro" Luffy asked him.

"I told him he should really see a doctor, but he insisted that he didn't need to and just wanted to sleep it off" He replied.

(Inside)

Zoro was asleep on the bed snoring away.

(Outside)

Shushu yawned and then went back to his position.

"So this dog's name is Shushu" Nami asked as she petted Shushu.

Luffy laughed and looked at Shushu.

"Why is he just sitting there like that, he sure is a lazy dog" Luffy commented.

"He guarding the store" the Mayor said as he gave me some aloe.

I took and put some on my hand.

"Thanks" I said.

"He's guarding it" Nami asked him.

"Yes"

Nami and I turned to look at the shop behind us.

"Oh, now I see it a pet food shop" I said while rubbing my hands together.

"That's right, and the man who used to run this store was a very close friend of mine" He said as he walked into the store and came back with some dog food for Shushu.

"There you go" He said to Shushu while setting the bowl down.

Shushu started eating.

"When he past I assumed the responsibility of taking care of Shushu" he told us.

Nami looked up at him.

"He died" She asked.

"Yes, Three months ago after fighting his illness for a very long time" he said.

"Don't tell he's been waiting for his master to return all this time" Nami asked.

"That seems to be the consciences" He replied.

Nami blinked as the man sat down on the porch and took out his smoking pipe.

"Huh"

"But I find that pretty hard to believe' he said staring at Shushu.

"Shushu's a smart dog, he's probably known for a while that his master isn't coming back"

Luffy and I stared at Shushu as he licked his bowl.

Nami blinked again.

"Then, why does he stay here at the store" she asked.

"I guess because he has a connection to it, it's his treasure… he's guarding it" the Mayor replied puffing his pipe and breathed it out.

"His master lived with him in this shop and that's why he protects, I've tried to take him back to my place so he won't be out in the elements but he won't take much as a step away from here"

Luffy and I had shadows over our eyes, Luffy was leaning against his cage while I leaned against the outside of the cage with my arm folded across my chest.

Shushu picked up his bowl and set it in front of the Mayor.

All of sudden the ground started to shake and we all heard a sound but I didn't move.

Nami stood at the noise.

"Huh, what's that sound" she asked.

The Mayor stood up and ran up behind Nami.

"IT'S HIM, BEAST TAMER MOHJI WE GOTTA GO, RUN" He yelled.

The sound started getting closer and the Mayor was panicking.

"What do you mean by beast tamer wait, hold on" Nami chased after the man leaving me, Luffy and Shushu.

The sound drew closer and Luffy sighed while I looked at him.

He looked at Shushu. "Come on puppy something's here, why don't you just give me that key back"

As soon as he finished a huge shadow came over us.

We both looked up to see a huge, and I mean HUGE lion standing above us.

"I see that your friends have deserted you, and after you just escaped" the man on the lion said.

"Who the heck are you" Luffy asked him.

"I'm known as the Beast Tamer Mohji, a member of the Buggy pirates" Mohji answered him.

I stared at him for a long time while Luffy talked to him.

"Whoa, that's a weird animal suit you got on" Luffy commented.

It was true the man had a weird hair cut with what looked like bear ears on his head.

"That was rude" He said as he pointed at his head. "This is manly hair"

I looked at the guy like he was stupid. 'If that's manly hair, then he's either gay or the weirdest guy I have ever met' I thought staring at him

"Kay that's even weirder" Luffy said to him.

"You shouldn't assume that you're safe just because you're in that cage," Shushu started to growl at him. "You must not know of my terrifying skill,"

'Good grief, now the guy's just plain annoying' I thought as turned to look at Shushu.

He got off the lion walked toward Shushu "there is no animal in this world that Beast Tamer Mohji can't bend to do his bidding" He bragged.

He stood in front of Shushu and put his hand in front of him.

"Shake" he commanded Shushu.

Luffy and I imagined him getting bit on the hand by Shushu.

"You nameless thieves I have no interest in killing you two, but tell me where Roronora Zoro is, before I change my mind' he threatened.

I glared at him as lightning danced around my arms, but he didn't notice.

"No way" Luffy told him.

"RICHIE ATTACK"

The lion jumped above us and smashed Luffy's cage, breaking Luffy free while I jumped in the air to get out of the way.

Luffy laughed. "Yes, I'm finally out" He yelled with his back towards me.

But Richie slammed his paw at Luffy sending him flying towards me.

My eyes went wide. "Ah, crap" I muttered before Luffy ran into me send me and him into a building.

Richie and Mohji stared at their work.

"Nice work, good boy Richie, now let's go find Zoro so I can defeat him and strengthen my reputation" Mohji said to the lion, but he didn't move.

"What's wrong" Mohji asked him before looking at the store the Shushu was guarding. "Oh, it's a pet food store, make it quick then let's go"

Richie roared at Shushu.

"Huh, don't tell me this pathetic little thing really thinks he can guard the shop" Mohji said as Richie started walking up to the store.

Shushu started barking and growling at them to back off.

(Meanwhile)

Luffy was stitting up looking at the building we just went though, while I was trying to stand up.

"Whew, that was intense, at least I'm out that cage" Luffy said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's for sure, so what do we do now" I asked him staring at the building.

He chuckled. "Well, now first thing we teach those Buggy Pirates a lesson, and then I convince Nami the navigator for our crew" He told me.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Nami and the Mayor.

"Huh, how did you guys survive that attack" Nami asked us.

"You're alive" The Mayor yelled at us.

"Just got lucky, I guess" Luffy answered them.

"Surviving an attack like that isn't normal, I'd figured you two would be scattered all over" Nami said as I helped Luffy up.

"Since when are we not normal" I asked dusting myself off.

"It's not normal" Luffy asked as he dusted himself off as well.

"Why exactly did you decide to come to this town, and how did you get involved with those pirates" The Mayor asked us.

"All we're doing is searching for a chart of the Grand Line" Luffy told him.

"Plus looking for a good navigator to join our pirate crew" I added as we walked off.

Nami stared after us as we started to run off.

"I think that guy in the animal suit said he was looking for Zoro so we gotta go" Luffy yelled at them.

I turned to him. "My question is why Zoro, I was the one who fought with Buggy, so why Zoro" I asked him.

"Don't know" Luffy answered.

'Why would Buggy order Zoro to be killed and not me' I thought to myself still running.

My eyes widen in realization. 'Unless…'

"Crap, Buggy's wants to kill Zoro in order to get to get to me" I said out loud.

"Huh" Luffy looked at me confused.

"Mohji doesn't know that it was me who fought Buggy and not Zoro"

"Huh" He still didn't get it.

"Think about it Luffy, ever since Zoro joined our pirate crew no knows that Zoro gave up on pirate hunting and became a pirate himself"

"Oh I see" Luffy said running faster.

We came around the corner, and saw Shushu and burning up pet shop.

I stared at Shushu as he howled in pain staring at the burning shop.

Luffy and I looked at each other.

We were so going beat the crap out of Mohji.

We ran to find Mohji.

I ran on the roof tops until I saw Richie and Mohji.

"Yuki do you see them" Luffy asked me from the road.

I looked at him. "Yeah they're two buildings in front of us.

As they got closer Luffy stood in the middle of the road.

"Wait I thought I killed you, what are you still doing alive" Mohji asked him as Richie stopped a few feet in front of him.

I lifted my lightning whip and thrashed it on to the ground near Richie.

I landed beside Luffy and smirked as Mohji stared at my whip in my hand.

I moved to run towards them only to be stopped by Luffy's arm stretched out in front of me.

"I'll take care of this Yuki" he said giving me a smirk

"I'm afraid you can't get rid of us that easily" Luffy said smiling.

"This time, crush their heads into the ground Richie" Mohji commanded as he jumped off of Richie.

Richie started to pounce.

I deactivated my whip and I felt wind twirling around.

"We're not gonna be beaten by a lion" Luffy said as he spiraled his arms around and stretched out and grabbed Richie's mouth.

"GUM-GUM-"

He jumped in the air, Luffy flipped landed behind Richie.

"HAMMER"

His hat flew up as I stared at him as Richie smacked into the ground as he crouched.

Mohji was so in shock that he was in tears staring at Luffy.

"What are you guys" he asked in fear.

Luffy had his back towards him.

"Well I ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit" Luffy answered as I started walking towards them.

"And I ate the Storm-Storm Devil Fruit" I said smirking evilly.

"So then you have eh Devil fruit powers like Captain Buggy but your's make you rubber and your's makes you control the weather" Mohji asked as he trembled in fear, as I stood beside Luffy, I untied my bandana and let bandana fall to the gound beside Luffy.

Luffy and I said nothing as our eyes were covered by our hair,the sound of the hat land on the ground hit my ears.

Mohji stepped back a little and raised his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I apologize for attacking I don't want any trouble"

Luffy stood up picking up my bandana while still facing his back toward him while I stared at him through my hair.

"There's no reason for you to apologize to us," Luffy told him.

"It's because of you Shushu will never get his treasure back" I said remembering Shushu's howl of pain.

Luffy turned to Mohji as I made the rain clouds in the sky.

"And now because of that we're gonna kick your butt" Luffy said glaring at him.

Thunder and lightning made the sky sound and look angry which Luffy knew what that meant.

"You ready Yuki" Luffy asked me.

I reach into my sash and grabbed the gloves Shushu gave me and put them on my arms. "Ready" I said.

Luffy grabbed Mohji by the neck and pulled him towards us, while letting my bandana flying free out of his hand.

We raised our fist and punched him into the ground.

We walked back to the burned up shop with our hat and bandana on our heads, the sky had cleared after I punched Mohji.

"Oh you're alive pirates," I heard Nami say and looked at her.

"You know, I thought for sure that lion was gonna tear your heads off and end it all"

I stared at her with no emotion on my face as I gave Luffy the dog food without her noticing.

"And I wish he had because there two less pirates in the world, maybe I should kill you both right now before you can gather a crew,"

She started running toward.

"AND DISTROY EVERYTHING ELSE"

She was stopped by Mayor who was in front of us now.

"Come now, there's no need for violence" he said to her as we walked towards Shushu.

"As if you could ever kill us" Luffy said to her.

"WELL MAYBE I'LL TRY IT AND SEE"

"I said stop, what's with you people" The Mayor said.

We got closer to Shushu and Luffy set the food down in front of him.

Luffy walked around Shushu and sat on his left while I sat on his right.

Luffy looked at the dog and sighed.

"Sorry, but that's all we could save for ya, that bastard lion ate the rest of it" He told Shushu.

I stared at Shushu for a while before putting my gloved hand on his head and started to pet.

"You fought well Shushu" I said proudly.

"Corse we didn't actually see you defending the store, but we can tell you gave it your all" Luffy said smiling.

Shushu grabbed the box and walked past Luffy and me.

He turned to us and barked, dropping the box.

"Ha thanks, good luck to you Doggy" Luffy yelled.

"Good luck, Shushu" I said waving at him.

Shushu barked a good bye and walked off.

"Sorry about earlier" Nami said to us.

We didn't say anything as our eyes were shadowed.

"I didn't mean to yell at you guys"

We looked up at her and smiled.

"That's okay you've been under a lot of stress lately" Luffy said to her.

"I don't blame her, I would be to if I wasn't already use to this stuff" I said smirking at her.

We both stood up and started dusting ourselves off.

"But hey no need to apologize" I told her.

The Mayor balled up his fist in anger.

"I'm pathetic, Shushu and these young ones have fought so hard and yet I the mayor have done nothing but sit back and watch our town obliterated by Buggy and his despicable crew" he said as we ran front of him.

"Calm down, it's not that bad" Nami said to him trying to calm him down.

"40 years ago this whole area was nothing but bear and rugged land, we all worked together to create field for our crops, we opened stores and built everything for the ground up, This town is a treasure to me and all its citizens, FROM HERE ON OUT I REFUSE TO LET BUGGY AND HIS CREW TERRORIZE US ANYMORE"

As soon as he finished that sentence a Buggy Ball was fired and blew up more buildings.

"He'll destroy it all" The Mayor muttered.

"ZORO" I yelled while running towards the destroyed building that Zoro was sleeping in.

"AH, ZORO WAS SLEEP IN THERE" Luffy yelled in realization as I started looking around for him.

"Zoro, Zoro are you okay" I asked calling for him.

"I'm sure he's dead now" the Mayor said to Luffy.

"Zoro you in there, are you still alive" Luffy yelled out to him.

"Zoro" I called to him.

"That's one hell of way to wake a guy up" I heard him say as the smoked cleared up.

"Luffy and I started laughing in relief as I ran over to him.

I crouched beside him.

"Zoro, you alright" I asked him checking to see if his injury worsened.

"I could have used a few more Z's, but other than that I'm okay" he said holding his head.

I sighed in relief and hugged him around his waist.

"Thank goodness" I whispered to him.

"How did you survive that blast" Nami asked him.

"Alright you're alive" Luffy yelled happily.

I closed my eyes and started blushing.

"Were worried about me, Yuki" Zoro asked me.

"Would you believe me if I said yes" I asked him.

He grabbed my waist pulled me into a hug.

"You know, you remind me of an old friend of mine who died" He said to me.

I blushed even more, I didn't know that he was blushing too.

"I refuse to let him get away with this," I heard the Mayor say.

I turned to look at him.

"I won't stand for it, I won't let this scumbag destroy all that my towns people work for these last 40 years" he said balling his fists.

We all stared at him.

"I am the Mayor of this town, I WILL PROTECT IT AND ITS IN HABITINCE, I SWEAR TO DYING BREATH" He yelled out.

Zoro and I stood up as Nami was trying to hold the Mayor back.

"STOP YOU CAN'T DEFEAT BUGGY" Nami said to him.

"Perhaps, but there are some fights that a man can't run from, isn't that right" he said to her.

Luffy smiled at him. That's right Old Man" he said to him.

Nami looked at Luffy angrily.

"Shut up, don't edge him Luffy it's dangerous for him to fight Buggy" She said trying to pull him back.

The Mayor turned to her and said "I KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS"

She stared him as he started running away from us.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU BUGGY THE CLOWN" He yelled charging.

"The Mayor was…crying" Nami told us.

Luffy looked at her.

"He was huh I didn't notice" He said.

"Can you really blame him though" I said staring off after the Mayor.

"Looks like the party's getting more exciting" Zoro said to Luffy and I.

Luffy chuckled and looked at me and Zoro. "Sure does"

"This is no time for laughter" Nami stated.

We all turned to her.

"Don't worry, I've started to grow fond of that old man, there's no way I let him die" Luffy told her.

I walked towards Luffy and stood by him and smiled at Nami.

"Besides he's not the only one who want's to kick Buggy's butt" I said laughing.

Zoro walked towards me. "Well in that case"

Nami took a few steps forward to try and stop him.

"You're gonna go too, you're wounded" She stated.

"Yeah so what" He tied his bandana around his head. "The injury to my reputation a lot worse than the injury to my gut"

Luffy and I started walking towards the direction the Mayor went to.

"Well if we want to get to the Grand Line, We better go steel that chart back"

Luffy turned to Nami.

"Are gonna join our crew or what, come on" He said stretching his hand out to her.

Nami frowned at him. "I'll never sink so low as to become a pirate"

She smirked and slapped his hand away.

"But I suppose we could team up, in order to achieve our common goal" She told him.

Luffy grin at her and laughed.

Zoro and I sweat dropped.

"She fell right into, didn't she" Zoro asked me while we stared at them.

"Yeah, yeah she did" I sighed shaking my head.

A few minutes later we were almost there when we saw the Mayor being choked by Buggy's Chop-Chop hand.

Luffy ran to the hand and grabbed pulling it off of the Mayor's neck.

"That Straw Hat not again" I heard Buggy say as I walked up next to Luffy.

We looked up at Buggy.

"We're here to kick your butt, just like we promised Buggy" Luffy said smirking.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Ok guys I want to asked your guess opinion.

After this story, should I do?

a. OHHC (Ouran high school host club)

b. Naruto

c. Yu-gi-oh

d. other (comment your option)

Review please


	7. Swordsman Zoro vs Acrobat Cabaji

_Don't own one piece. Just Yuki._

_Thanks for the reviews and comments._

_So far OHHC as 3 votes, 1 for Naruto, and 1 for other and 1 for Yu-gi-oh. I need 5 votes for the one you want me to do. So please vote. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_

Episode 7

"We're here to kick your butt, just like we promised we would, Buggy" Luffy said smirking at Buggy as he tried to call back his hand.

I stood beside the Mayor who was coughing, while looking at Buggy.

Luffy finally let go of Buggy's hand and it floated back to him.

"Darn you, Straw Hat" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

We all looked at him.

Buggy growled. "How dare you, you can't just waltz up to me and treat me like this, I'M CAPTAIN BUGGY AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT"

I walked up next to Luffy. "If he keeps this up can I electrocute him" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Sure go on ahead" he answered.

Nami turned to Zoro and pointed her index finger at him. "Listen to me, all I want is the chart and the treasure then I'm outta here, you got it"

He just stared at her with his hands in his pockets. "Yeah I got it"

I slightly turned to her and glared at her.

"Stop pointing your finger at Zoro, Nami" I said coldly.

She looked at me with a shiver going up her spine.

Zoro smirked at me. 'She so _hot_ when she acts so cold' he thought.

"Get outta here" I heard the Mayor gasp out, we all turned to him. "Why did ya follow me, you're outsiders leave this to me, this is my fight that _I _need to be the one to protect my town"

I stared at him when he grabbed his spear.

"BUGGY IS MY FIGHT" He yelled staring at Buggy.

I got behind the Mayor and smacked into the wall he faced and he pasted.

Nami looked at me in shock.

Zoro just stared at me.

Luffy smirked at me.

Buggy and the pirates just looked at me in confusion.

I was dusting off my hand as he hit the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, WHY DID YA KNOCK OUT THE MAYOR" Nami asked me.

I turned to her smiling. "Because" I simply said.

Luffy laughed at what I did. "Now there's the Yuki I know and love" He started laughing hard.

"That's not a bad idea, if the old man had continued to fight he would have died" Zoro said to me.

"It's for the best" I said shrugging walk over to Zoro and stood next to him.

Nami started yelling at me. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT HIM, I'M SURE WE WOULD THOUGHT OF A HUMANE WAY TO DEAL WITH THE SITUATION"

"Yeah last time I checked, you tried to stopped him from going to fight Buggy and that didn't work, so this is my way of "Dealing with the situation", so if you have any more bright ideas, Luffy's all ears, I'm not'' I told her coldly.

I walked with Luffy to face Buggy,

Nami just stared at me with a gaped mouth. "Did you just hear that, I mean sure some of my plans don't work but-"

"She 's gotta point" Zoro interrupt her.

Nami stared at him angrily. "HUH"

He blushed as he stared at me. "She probably one of the smartest girls I have ever met, she know how the pirate business works, plus she has a Devil Fruit powers, so she knows what the old man would have been up against, it's better fight this way" He told her.

She stared at him for a long time. "You like her, don't you" she asked him.

He blushed redder and tried to hide it under his bandana.

She giggled at his reaction.

Back with me and Luffy we stopped in front of Buggy's building.

I really didn't know what he was going to do, but I had bad feeling that wasn't going to be pretty.

"Here goes" I turned to him when I heard what he said.

I raised an eyebrow. 'What are planning Luffy'

He inhaled very deeply.

"BIG "

I started busting up laughing

Buggy and his entire crew stared at him in shock.

"That's the worst thing you could have said to him" Nami screamed at him.

I just stared at him laughing. "Why am I not surprised that that was the first thing that came out of your mouth when we walked over here" I said laughing so hard that I was in tears.

"YUKI YOU'RE NOT HELPING" Nami yelled at me

"Oh, you darn flashing idiot, I won't stand for this, TAKE AIM AND FIRE THE BUGGY BALL" He yelled at his men.

The men aimed the cannon at us.

"Why did you have to say that" Nami asked Luffy before running off.

Zoro looked at me. "Come on Yuki, we gotta go" He said grabbing my hand.

"Luffy, you gonna be alright" I asked him.

"Go ahead" He said string at the cannon.

"TIME TO DIE" I heard Buggy yell.

"I'm fine, just watch"

The cannon fired and sent a Buggy Ball toward Luffy.

"GUM-GUM- BALLOON"

His entire body turned into a big balloon and caught the Buggy Ball.

All of the Buggy pirates and Buggy stared and gaped at him.

"What is he" one of them asked his captain.

"Did he catch the Buggy Ball" Buggy asked himself.

Luffy flings the Buggy Ball right back at Buggy.

Zoro and I face-palmed our face while staring at Luffy.

"He could have warned us" Zoro said to me.

"Well that's Luffy for you" I sighed.

The Buggy Ball hit the building and destroyed it into pieces. Zoro shield me from the blast.

We all looked after the dust settled.

"Alright I got them" Luffy yelled in victory.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU" Nami asked him.

Zoro had his arm around my waist as we stepped behind Luffy.

"I think you freaked her out" Zoro said to Luffy.

I looked and saw that most of the pirates were dead or pasted out.

We had a moment of silence before Nami stood up and start yelling at Luffy.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WEIRD AFTER YOU SURVIVED WITH THAT FIGHT WITH THAT LION"

Luffy turned to look at her while me and Zoro just stared at her.

She stomped her foot and put her hand on her hip.

"NO HUMAN BEING CAN DO WHAT YOU DO" She turned to me.

"AND YOU, HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE AND LET THAT HIM CALL BUGGY BIG NOSE AND JUST LAUGH, YOU KNOW HOW HE IS ABOUT THAT"

Zoro got in front of me and glared at Nami.

"HEY, DON'T TAKE THIS OUT ON YUKI SHE HAS WORKED HARDER THAN ANY OF US" He said defending me.

I got in front of him and pushed him on the chest to make him step back a little.

"Zoro I need you to calm yourself down, let me take care of this"

"Find then now explain, what the hell was the balloon inflatey thing that Luffy did just now"

I crossed my arms and stared at her.

"That was the Gum-Gum- Balloon" I simply told her.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE CALLS IT, JUST TELL ME HOW HE DID IT, WHAT IS HE SOME KIND OF FREAK"

When I heard of someone getting up I turned to see who it was.

It was Buggy with two pirates in his floating hands in front of him.

"How dare you try to flashily do me in" Buggy said growling at Luffy.

I stood beside him ready to fight.

"Unreal using his men as a shield" Nami said crossing her arms

"No surprise, most pirates do that" I told her.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED HERE" I heard a familiar voice ask

Under the entire rumble was Mohji looking back forth until he saw me and Luffy.

"NO, IT'S YOU TWO" He yelled with wide eyes.

We just waved at him.

"Hi" Luffy said smiling.

"Yo" I said smirking.

"AHHH, ITS THOSE DARN STRAW HAT AND WHITE BANDANA AAHH" He yelled out flinging his arms around.

I stared at him. "I have a name you know" I told him but he ignored me.

"CAPTAIN BUGGY WE GOTTA BE CAREFUL, THEY HAVE DEVIL FRUIT POWERS TOO, HE'S A RUBBER PERSON AND SHE'S CAN CONTROL THE WEATHER, I SAW IT MYSELF"

Buggy looked at him. "What"

Nami looked at Luffy."Rubber person" she asked

"Yeah" Luffy answered her pulling his apart.

"See"

"A Devil Fruit, that explains how he bounced that Buggy Ball back us" Buggy said to himself.

I saw some of the rumble rise up behind him revealing Richie.

"How do you planned to respond to this insult… Captain" a man with half of his hair shaved back and the other half long and covering his eye.

I stared at him with a weird look on my face. 'Jeez this guy looks like more normal than Mohji' I thought staring at him.

Buggy looked behind him and smiled. "Oh Cabaji, I don't know I'm too angry to even fought" Buggy answered him.

I snickered. 'Cabaji' I thought trying to keep myself from laughing.

Mohji faced Cabaji. "Put him down Cabaji, what the hell do you do to my Richie" Mohji asked him.

"This cat, I used it as a shield to keep my clothes from getting dirty" Cabaji answered as he dropped Richie.

I sweat dropped watching this.

"My gosh, what is wrong with these people" I asked getting front of Luffy.

"You got me" Luffy answered.

I saw Cabaji look at me with interests.

'Okay I don't like the he's staring at me' I thought raising an eyebrow.

I didn't notice that Zoro was glaring at Cabaji like he was his next prey.

"RICHIE, NO PLEASE SAY SOMETHING RICHIE" Mohji begged.

Richie looked at Cabaji for a few seconds and then hid behind a piece of cement.

"Richie" Mohjji looked at Cabaji. "Darn you, YOU BASTARD" He got and tried to punch Cabaji, but Cabaji just dodged and kicked him towards me.

"OUT OF MY WAY" He yelled.

"How about," I kicked him on the side of the face. "OUT OF _MY _WAY"

He crashed into a wall and pasted out making Nami sweat drop at him before looking at me.

Cobaji stared at me with lust in his eyes. 'Such flexability and strength' he thought.

"My, my, she would make an excellent partner for you Cabaji, don't you think" Buggy asked him.

"Captain Buggy" Cabaji asked him.

He looked at him.

"Yes, Cabaji"

"Allow me to repay their disrespect"

"Fine, but make it a good show for everyone" Buggy said to him.

Cabaji smirked and jumped in the air and we all looked up.

"oohh" I heard Luffy say.

Cabaji landed on the road heading toward me on a…Unicycle?

'I it take back, he's way worse than Mohji' I thought as I got into my fighting stance.

"You may call me Acrobat Cabaji, Captain Buggy's chief of staff, You will pay for your insolence" He said charging at me with is sword.

As he was about to attack me when Zoro got in the way and blocked his sword.

"Zoro" I said surprised.

"I'll clash sword with you" Zoro said to him.

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro, as a swordsman myself I relish this chance to slay you" Cobaji said looking down at Zoro's wound.

"Zoro no, you need to rest, let me handle him" I said put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yuki, just stay back" Zoro warned me.

Cabaji smirked at Zoro.

"How bout we make things more interesting"

Zoro looked at him trying to figure. "What do ya mean by interesting"

"Let's have a prize, whoever wins…" He points his free hand at me. "Gets her"

We were in silence for a few seconds.

"HUH" Nami, Zoro and I asked with our mouths gaping at him.

"Okay" Luffy agreed to the deal.

"LUFFY" we all yelled.

"PARSONEST TECHNIQUE" Cabaji yelled. (a/n:okay I'm not sure if that's right but you get the picture)

He pulled down his scarf that wore and blew fire of his mouth, Zoro block it.

While he distracted Cabaji kick him on the side where his wound was.

"ZORO" I yelled trying to him, but Luffy held me back.

He yelled out in pain and fell to the ground.

"What's wrong, I didn't kick you that hard now did I" Cabaji asked him sarcastically.

This pissed me and Nami off.

"He fights dirty, going after his injury like that" Nami said glaring at him.

"ZORO, GET UP" I yelled trying to encourage him to fight on.

Buggy laughed smirking.

"Acrobat technique: Murder at the steam bath" Cabaji said spinning his sword making a smoke screen.

"Acrobat my ass, that's just ordinary dust cloud" Zoro said.

As soon as he said that Cabaji's sword came towards him and he bloked it with two of his swords.

Once again Cabaji kicked his injury.

Zoro rolled away from him in pain, I got out of Luffy's hold and ran to him.

"ZORO" I screamed as I crouched down holding his close to my body while holding his hand.

"He did it again" Nami said.

"What's this, it's such a disgraceful sight to see a grown man moaning. I suppose now you can see how foolish it was to make an enemy of the Buggy Pirates" Cabaji said chuckling.

Nami stared at Zoro in awe. "To keep fighting with such a bad injury, he's crazy, he's hurt so bad I don't see how he managed to stay in the fight"

She turned to Luffy who was just staring at us. "Why are you just standing there watching them, they're gonna get themselves killed you know"

I tore off the bottom half of my shirt and wrapped it around Zoro's injury.

"Yuki, I'm fine. I got an idea" Zoro moaned at me.

I stared at him in confusion.

"Stay behind me, okay"

"Roronoa Zoro… IS FINISHED" Cabaji yelled charging towards us

My eyes widened but I nodded as we stood up to face Cabaji.

Zoro's eyes were shadowed as he approached us. "You annoying little bastard" Zoro muttered.

"You having fun poking at my wound… then go ahead"

The sword looked like it went through his body.

Cabaji's eyes widened

Nami gasped.

Luffy looked at him with a painful look on his face. "Ouchy" he muttered.

But Zoro moved to the side and Cabaji went past him and looked at Zoro and me.

When he looked at my lower back his eyes widened.

"That mark" Cabaji muttered in shock.

"Why didn't you dodge his attack" Nami asked Zoro.

Zoro ignored her. "Is that enough of a handicap for ya" He asked Cabaji who was still looking at my back.

He turned to face him and I kept my back towards them.

"And now let me show you, just how superior my skills are to yours" Zoro lifting one his swords.

Cabaji was staring at him in fear.

"YEAH ZORO, GET HIM" Luffy yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"You fool, you've made a vast error in judgment, I won't be mocked" Cabaji said glaring at him.

"My swords aim to be the world's greatest, and to protect the future Queen of the Pirates, I refuse to lose even once to anyone who calls himself a swordsman" Zoro said getting into a fighting stance in front of me.

I blushed at what he said. 'He is so cute when he's like this' I thought smiling at him.

"I see" Cabaji muttered.

"A strong resolve keeps you going, but have no fear wounds as bad as yours will be more than enough for an excuse…"

He raised his sword up. "For losing to me"

"To hell with that, if I lose to someone like you even with these minimal injuries, then I'll lose Yuki and I won't have a very bright future ahead of me, do I" Zoro said before putting his sword in his mouth

"Zoro" I said blushing even more.

"Why you" Cabaji growled at him.

"ALL RIGHT, YEAH" Luffy yelled.

Nami closed her eyes. "I won't stay and watch this"

Luffy and I looked at her.

She started to walk off. "You pirates can stay here for the rest of time and kill each other for all I care, I mean it doesn't matter to me whether you guys win or lose"

She turned and looked at us. "I'm gonna take this opportunity to swipe their treasure and get out of here"

Luffy stared at her confused while I just crossed my arms and looked at her.

"Maybe we can team up again whenever we get the chance" She turned to the alleyway and started running.

"See ya, good luck with the fight"

Luffy waved good bye at her. "Yeah thanks, see ya"

I just stared off after her and then looked Luffy.

"She still going to join our crew, right" I asked.

"Yep" He replied.

"Okay" I said turning back to the fight.

"Here's a taste of my ultimate acrobatic move" Cabaji told Zoro.

"ACROBAT TECHNIQUE: THE DANCE OF A HUNDRED KAMAKAZI TOPS" He yelled

The kamakazi tops headed towards me, and I froze not knowing what to do.

"YUKI, GET OUT OF THE WAY" Luffy yelled at me.

Before I could move Zoro pushed me out of the way and sliced all of kamakazi tops in half.

I rolled to where Luffy was and he crouched looking down at me.

"Yuki, are you injured anywhere" Luffy asked worriedly.

I started to sit up. "No, I'm fine" I said rubbing my head.

He looked at my lower back and smiled.

"Oh yeah , I forgot about that"

I looked him confused until I looked at my back.

"Yeah, maybe I should leave it out more" I said smiling.

On my lower left side of my back was my giant snowflake birth mark.

"I forgot how pretty it was" Luffy said while grabbing my hands and helped me up.

"I think you should leave it out more, besides its because of it you got your name"

I nodded and we turned back to the fight.

ACROBAT TECHNIQUE: A HIKE IN THE MOUNTAINS" Cabaji yelled rolling up a building and in the air.

Zoro's widened as he looked up at Cabaji.

"FIREWORKS IN THE COOL SUMMER BREEZE" Cabaji yelled.

"Whoa, that's high" Luffy said while we looked up at him.

Cabaji pointed his sword down at Zoro.

"Sting of the Unicycle" He said.

"Ground hogging: CHOP-CHOP CANNON" I heard Buggy yell.

I turned just as Buggy's hand was heading straight for Zoro.

'Crap' I thought as Luffy looked too.

"CABAJI, I'LL HOLD, THEN YOU FINSH HIM OFF" Buggy yelled to his companion.

"Done" Cabaji said as he got closer to Zoro.

Zoro's eyes widened in fear.

As Buggy's hand got closer to Zoro, I stomped on it to make it stop moving.

Buggy screamed out in pain holding his wrist, while Zoro dodged out of the way of Cabaji's attack.

Zoro looked back at me and Luffy who was standing beside me.

"Yuki, Luffy"

Buggy stared at me in shock.

"YOU BASTARD" He yelled.

I smirked at him and put my arms across my chest.

"If you wanna fight someone" I said as Luffy smirked as well.

"How about us" We said at the same time.

Buggy growled at us as we smiled at him.

I looked behind me to see Zoro on the gourd panting.

Cabaji chuckled while staring at Zoro. " I ashore you I don't need my Captain's help to finish you off"

"Enough, I'm tired of this" Zoro panted out.

I turned a little to look at him. "Zoro" I asked.

Cabaji laughed at him. "So you finally given up haven't you, I must say I'm quite impressed that you lasted that long with such serious injuries, as well it looks like your friend is mine now"

"I think you misunderstood" Zoro said with his eyes covered by his bandana.

"I tired… of watching your boring little side show, and I'm not going to let you Yuki away" Zoro said to him.

Cabaji was angry now. "So sorry to have disappointed you how about… MY REAL SWORDSMAN SKILLS" he yelled at Zoro.

Luffy looked back with me while Buggy smiled.

Cabaji charge at Zoro. "DIE ZORO"

Zoro got up and crossed his arm across his waist and stared at Cabaji.

"ONI…"

Cabaji got closer

"GIRI"

Cabaji's eyes widened as Zoro slashed at him and past him.

"CABAJI" Buggy yelled.

Luffy and I smiled. 'He did it, he won' I thought happily.

"I can believe that the Buggy pirates, were defeated by petty thieves" Cabaji gasped before falling off of his unicycle and on to the ground.

"We aren't petty thieves" Zoro said before falling, his bandana fell off of his head and he dropped his swords. "We're pirates" He said with his eyes closed.

"Lu-ffy, Yuki, I'm going to sleep" He told us.

I sweat dropped, 'Well at least he can rest for his wounds' I thought.

Luffy and I turned to Buggy smirking. "Good" Luffy said putting his arm on his bicep and made a fist with is other hand.

"We're looking forward to this" I said to him.

Buggy grinded his teeth.

"You guys are pirates" Buggy asked us.

"Yeah" Luffy answered him.

"We're searching for the Grand Line" I said to him.

"HA, THAT'S NOT AN EASY VOYAGE YOU KNOW, AND I DON'T THINK THREE HALF WITS THE LIKES OF YOU CAN HANDLE IT"

"And what will you do if by some miracle you mange to make it there, go on a sightseeing tour or something" Buggy laughed but Luffy and I just stared at him.

"To be King and Queen of the Pirates" Luffy answered.

Buggy looked at us in shock. "YOU CAN'T BE SEROUS YOU IDIOT"

"If you were King of the Pirates, then that would make me God, there's only one who can be King of the Pirates and obtain all the worlds treasures and that's gonna be me, you got it" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

I stepped forward a little. "You're annoying"

Luffy and I got into fighting stances. "Let's go ahead and settles this Yuki"

Buggy took out his knives and got ready to fight.

"Seeing that straw hat brings back memories _him _and that really gets my blood boiling, so bring it on wanna be pirates" Buggy said angrily.

He looked at me. "You remind me of him"

I stared at him confused.

"That darn cheeky Red Hair pirate"

My eyes widened. 'Red hair'

I stared at him for a long time. 'He knew Dad' I asked myself.

"What did ya say" Luffy asked.

"The red hair, wait are you saying you knew my old friend Shanks"

"That's right, I knew Shanks once" Buggy said to him.

"Do you know where he is now" I asked him.

"I don't know, I guess that depends, little girl. Maybe I do maybe I don't"

There was a moment of silence.

"What are ya talking about, did you forget "Luffy asked dumbly.

"NO I DIDN'T FORGET, YOU MORON" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

"But I'm not just gonna tell you where he is out of the kindness of my heart, you have to work for it"

Luffy got back into his fighting stance while I began to form ice balls to circle around me.

"Fine then, we'll make you tell us, ready Yuki" Luffy said.

I stared at Buggy with a smirk on my face. "Ready Luffy"

Buggy laughed at us. "You can give it your best's shots, but I don't like your chances" He said kicking his heel to the ground revealing a knife in his shoe.

"I doubt your rubber can bounce back from a blade"

Luffy nodded. "You're right"

CHOP-CHOP- RICE BLOCKER" He yelled. (A/N: I don't if that's right or not someone please tell ok)

His lower half span towards Luffy and he jumped over them.

"Can't move in mi-air, can you, to bad" Buggy said before throwing his knives at Luffy.

"You're wrong" Luffy said. He stretched his hand toward me and I grabbed it pulling towards me.

He landed beside me and looked at me. "Thanks Yuki"

"Oh-oh, how interesting" Buggy said as his legs came back.

"You're not so bad ether" Luffy told him.

I started forming ice around my hand and jumped on Luffy's back

"but here comes, GUM-GUM- PISTOL" Luffy said launching his fist at Buggy, but he dodged it.

"They're neat abilities alright" Buggy said looking at Luffy's arm.

He then looked at us. "But they leave you wide open"

Luffy grabbed the tree behind Buggy.

Buggy lifted one of his knives ready to cut Luffy's arm.

"I'LL CARVE YOU UP" He yelled.

"STORM-STORM-"

Luffy pulled us towards him.

"CHOP-CHOP- QUICK ESCAPE"

"ICE AXE" I yelled lifting my ice covered hand to the length ready to attack his neck but his head split from is body in mid air my bandana and my hair tie loosened and fly off of my head. We landed behind the tree landing in a pile of rumble.

Buggy laughed staring at where we landed.

"Not good enough Storm-Storm" he said to me.

As the dust cleared Luffy stood holding his hat in his hand, but I didn't get yet.

"Dang, you keep breaking into piece" Luffy said putting his hat back on.

Buggy laughed at him.

I moaned pushing myself up and put my hand on my head.

'My bandana' I thought as my eyes widened.

I looked around and saw that it landed a few feet in front of Buggy,

I crouched behind the rumble to the left, behind Luffy.

"CHOP-CHOP CANNON" Buggy yelled launching his hand toward Luffy.

Luffy caught in his hands.

"Separate" Buggy muttered.

Buggy's hand slipped through Luffy's hands cutting the side of his face, he landed in the rumble beside me.

His hat landed in front of me and I looked at it.

Luffy's face wasn't the only thing Buggy cut.

My eyes widened when I saw Dad's hat had a little cut in it.

"SO RUNTS YOU WANT TO GIVE UP YET" Buggy asked us.

Luffy watched me pick it up and give it to him. He looked at the cut with sadness.

I felt my blood boil in rage ad Luffy was angry too.

Luffy turned to Buggy. "YOU BASTARD"

"How's that, was I not suppose to scratch your face or something" he asked

He looked down at down and saw my bandana and walked up to it.

He picked it up and inspected it. "This bandana" He muttered.

He looked around trying to find me.

"SHOW YOURSELF LITTLE GIRL, TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT THIS BANDANA" He yelled holding up my bandana.

"Bastard, no one damages our lucky hat and bandana, and walks away from them alive" Luffy said to him.

"Huh" Buggy looked at him confused.

"THIS HAT AND BANDANA ARE OUR ONLY TREASURES, AND ANY WHO SO MUCH LASE A FINGER ON THEM IS GONNA PAY" Luffy yelled at him.

I was so angry that tears of anger were coming down my eyes.

'Luffy know how special that hat and bandana are to me, he knows these are the only thing that Dad left to us back the island, so I have to fight to get them back' I thought to myself b

"Hm, it seems that this hat and bandana have a history to them" Buggy

"That's right" Luffy replied.

"Are they really all that special" Buggy asked.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Buggy's hand float right behind Luffy.

It threw one of the knives at Luffy.

"LUFFY" I yelled at him.

He turned just in time to see it and dodged it.

The hand sped by me aiming for the hat.

"NO" I yelled.

"In that case, YOU SHOULD PROTECT IT"

The knives went through the hat and Luffy lost his grip on it.

My teary eyes stared at it.

I remembered how the way Dad used to put it on head and smile at me.

When he saved Me and Luffy from the Sea King ten years ago.

"_BUT SHANKS YOUR ARM" _I remembered Luffy and I were crying when Dad got is arm bitten off by the Sea King.

"_DAD YOUR ARM"_

More tears ran down my eyes.

I remember when Dad gave me Mom's bandana and giving Luffy his hat.

"_I'll leave this hat to you, it means more to me than anything in the world, It brought me to Yuki's mom so you better good care it and my little Yuki, ya hear me" _I remember Dad telling Luffy.

I remember he always twirl his hat up and down his hand.

I stared at Buggy in anger and I got out the sharp point of one of my lances out.

Luffy fell to the ground as Buggy's hand floated back to him.

"Huh, how are these old tattered hat and bandana treasures" Buggy asked staring at them.

He laughed at them.

"Treasure refers to sparkling gold, silver and jewels. And all those things reflects their own grandeur, you two really consider these dirty straw hat and bandana, you need to grow up" Buggy said laughing at us.

I stood up and threw my lance piece at Buggy's face, it past his cheek cutting it and stabbed into the wall behind him.

He looked back at it with anger in his eyes.

"Shut up" I said to him.

"When Shanks gave me that I made a promise" Luffy told him.

"What" Buggy looked at the hat. "So you're telling me that this used to be Shanks's hat" He asked staring at the hat.

He threw it to the ground. "No wonder it looked so familiar"

"He always whore it when I knew him"

My eyes widen.

"So you and Shanks were members of the same pirate crew" Luffy asked him.

"Yeah, back when we three were pirates in training, we were fellow comrades" Buggy said.

"That darn, detestable, red hair bastard" Buggy said lifting his foot to smash the hat.

My eyes widened in fear, I disappeared and reappeared protecting the hat with my body as Buggy's foot came down on top of me not noticing me.

"YUKI" Luffy yelled rushing toward Buggy.

"Shanks is a much better than you'll ever be, you don't have the right to call him comrade, and don't ever bad mouth him again"

"TIME FOR MY CHOP-CHOP QUICK ESCAPE" Buggy yelled laughing as his head split from his body.

But Luffy punched him in the gut, making him get off of me.

"I don't want you to ever mention Shanks name to me or Yuki ever again, you bastard"

Buggy's head came back to his body and gasp coughing holding his neck.

"I can say whatever the heck I want about Shanks" Buggy gasped as I stood up holding Dad's hat close to my chest.

I looked to the side and saw my bandana on the ground.

'He must have drop it when he got punch' I thought picking it up.

I looked up to see Luffy pulling Buggy's cheeks and lift him up to look at him.

"Tell me, what happened between you and Shanks, who was the third person you were talking about, and where can I find him now" Luffy asked.

"Luffy" I said walking towards him.

He looked at me and saw his hat.

"Darn it, how dare you tear up my treasured straw hat" he asked Buggy looking at it.

"Luffy, it's okay it's just a few tears it's an easy fix" I said trying to calm him.

He looked at me and saw blood running down my face.

"But you're not an easy fix Yuki" He said putting his hand gently against my wound.

I flinched a little but smiled.

"I promised your dad that I would protect you and the hat" he muttered lowering his head.

I lifted his head with my free hand and put the hat on his head. "Then protect me by taking care of yourself" I said smiling.

I heard Buggy cough and looked at him with Luffy.

"Do you really want to know" he asked in anger glaring at Luffy not noticing me.

"He's the one person I loathe, I'll curse his name for the rest of my life" He growled.

"As long as there's breath in my body Shanks, I will never forgive you" He growled to hisself.

"Then you will never forgive me then" I said as a gust wind blew my hair, my red hair.

He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Your hair, don't tell you're-"

"That's right, My name is Crimson S. Yuki…" I said looking up at him.

"Daughter of Red Hair Shanks"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Who is the victor: devil fruit showdown

I don't own One Piece, Just Yuki and Akira.

* * *

Episode 8

There was a moment of silence between Buggy and I.

"WWWWHHHHAAATTTT" He yelled with mouth dropped.

"ARE YOU TELLING THAT YOU'RE HIS KID"

"Yep" I said simply.

"So he did marry _her _after all" Buggy said glaring at me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Snow Queen Akira"

My eyes widen.

"That's right I knew your mother" He said still staring at me.

"Yuki" Luffy asked staring at me.

"Snow Queen Akira, was my mother, Dad used to tell me stories about how she was the singer for the crew and was close to him and Buggy" I explained.

"He also said that she was very popular with all the men"

I stared at Buggy narrowing my eyes.

"Let me guess, you were in love with Mom too, right" I asked him.

"That's right" He replied

"In all my life I've never been as mad at someone as him, that bastard Shanks stole countless riches from me including Akira," He looked at Luffy. "I don't know how you two are connected, but I can say whatever I want about him, I'VE EARNED THAT" Buggy said to us.

Luffy and I just stared at him.

Buggy growled at us as he stared at me.

(Flashback)

Shanks and Buggy were in a fight…again, both of them had each other's hand on the others shirt.

"THE NORTH POLE" Buggy yelled.

"SOUTH POLE" Shanks yelled back.

Buggy pulled on his shirt. "THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY"

"YEAH AND I'M GONNA KEEP ON SAYING IT CAUSE I'M RIGHT, CLOWN" Shanks said to him.

The entire crew was shouting at them as them crowded around them.

"OH YOU GOT GUTS, I'M GONNA SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL" Buggy said as they both tried to strangle each other.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY"

"ALRIGHT YOU BASTARD I'M GONNA BUST YOU UP FLASHLY"

"Knock it off" The captain said bonking their heads.

"Nobody but you two cares which is colder the North Pole or the South" He told them as they held their heads.

The crew laughed at them.

Someone from the crowd pushed their way through and front.

"If you want to know so badly then why don't you go to both and find out, now cool it" a female voice said to them.

Buggy and Shanks looked at each other and looked at the figure.

It was a girl around their age, with coal black wavy hair that was tied in a high pony tail with a white bandana on her head, and emerald green eyes. She wore an ice blue tube top that revealed her belly and royal blue short skirt with a snowflake birthmark between the left side of her collarbone and neck.

"H-hey Akira" Buggy stuttered blushing at her.

She walked up to them, looking down at them.

"You two need to stop fighting over stupid things" She said to them.

"Sorry Akira" Shanks smiling at her.

She smiled back.

"A SHIP"

They looked up.

"ENEMY SHIP TO THE NORTH NORTH EAST" The pirate yelled above.

"Right, get ready time to fight" The captain ordered.

"YES SIR" the crew yelled as Buggy, Shanks and Akira looked at him.

"Yes, I can't wait to plunder" Buggy said excitedly.

"You seem happy Buggy" Shanks said looking at him.

"Yeah Buggy you sure do look excited" Akira commented crouching next to Buggy.

He turned to look at his comrades. "Obviously, enemy ships are like big floating treasure chests, it's only natural for pirates to raid them, am I wrong" Buggy asked Shanks.

Shanks stared at Akira as she stood up.

"Well there's some truth to that" Shanks said.

"You're too weak, you and everyone else here just don't have a pirates natural hunger and desire for plundering treasure, you don't know what it means to be a pirate" Buggy said.

"Buggy it's not about plundering "Akira said helping Shanks stand up.

"What would you know; you don't even know how to act like a pirate"

She looked him and smiled. "So, that doesn't mean I can't learn, I've got you and Shanks to teach me" She said cracking her fists.

Suddenly cannons fried and the enemy pirates boarded the ship.

The three of them went their own ways and started to fight the pirates.

Buggy was slicing one of the pirates to ground.

He saw something in the guy's shirt. "What's this" He asked himself.

He picked up, it was a chart.

He unrolled it. "It's a treasure map"

"I've never seen one before, it's incredible"

He looked at the X that was marked on the map.

"Is the treasure at the bottom of the ocean" he asked himself.

He looked around and stuffed in his shirt.

'Yes, now my life's path is flashily decided' He thought smirking.

(That night)

Everyone was celebrating inside and enjoying themselves, while Buggy sat on the on the roof of the crow's nest looking at the map he found.

"Hey Buggy" Shanks and Akira yelled hanging on the side of the roof.

Shanks had a bottle of shake in his hand.

"Aren't you gonna come and celebrate with us" Akira asked him.

"We found a whole a lot of really neat stuff" Shanks slurs.

Akira grabbed the bottle from his hand. "I think you've enough for tonight"

"Besides I'm going to sing soon and I want both of my best friends to be there to celebrate with me"

"I didn't steal a map- I mean I don't have anything hidden go away"

Akira and Shanks looked at his confused.

"What are talking about Buggy" Shanks asked him.

"Oh, nothing" Buggy answered.

Shanks pulled himself up and grabbed Akira's hand to pull her up.

"Thanks Shanks" Akira said blushing at him.

"Ha"

They looked down at their hands and pulled away blushing.

Shanks sat down beside Buggy while Akira stayed standing staring at the moon.

"You guys said you were going to leave this ship some time right, so what do plan to do" Buggy asked them.

"I'm gonna get my own ship, then gather a reliable crew and see the world, I'm gonna take my time maybe even get married to a great girl and maybe even have a kid, all as a pirate of course" Shanks said staring at the moon.

Buggy chuckled. "What a bunch of cantle mental nonsense" Buggy said.

"Say what" Shanks asked him.

"Well I think it's a nice idea" Akira said.

Buggy and Shanks looked at her.

She smiled. "I want to join a crew and become a singer for the crew just like I am now"

Buggy look at Shanks. "I do admire your fighting skills though, if you weren't such a softy I'd make one of my henchmen" Buggy said to him.

"Your henchmen, I don't think so" Shanks said to him.

"Huh"

Akira took a drink out of the bottle. "We all have completely different out looks on life, so I think we all should just follow our own paths" Akira said sitting down next to Shanks.

She looks at Buggy. "That's what pirates do, right"

Buggy grunted, but blush. "You think you're such an expert in pirates, Akira" Buggy asked her.

"No I'm just saying I think you should follow your heart not your head" She said taking another drink.

"But if we ever meet on the ocean then we'll have a fight to the death" Buggy said as Shanks smirked and Akira looked at the moon.

"Yeah, pirates do that too" Shanks said.

"You two never make sense" Buggy informed us.

There was a moment of silence between the three.

"Anyways you said, something about finding some interesting loot, right' Buggy asked Shanks.

Shanks turned to him. "Huh, oh yeah we found a Devil Fruit"

"A Devil Fruit"

"I heard that the different fruits are incarnations of the sea devil, supposedly if you eat one you gain devil powers but the sea will hate you and take your ability to swim" Shanks describe to Buggy.

Buggy just stared at them. "You'd have to be stupid to eat that thing"

Akira raised her eyebrow. "So you're calling my older brother stupid"

"No, no that's not what I- wait you have a brother" Buggy asked her confused about this new information.

She laughed. "I'm just kidding Buggy, but yes I have an older brother, we're twins actually" she informed them.

"Whoa, does your family have twins that run in the family" Shanks asked her.

"No, we were the first" she replied.

She looked at the moon. "But he still has a Devil Fruit power"

"But still I bet you could sell that fruit for at least 100,000,000 berries" Shanks said out load staring at the moon with Akira.

"Yeah" Buggy chuckled not paying attention.

It took a few second to soak it in.

He turned to Shanks and Akira. "WHAT" He asked surprised.

"Well I think it's almost time for me to sing for the crew" Akira said standing up and walked to the edge of building and jumped off.

"Hey wait up Akira" Shanks yelled out to standing and jumping off of the roof.

Buggy watched them walk away to the middle of deck where the crew was waiting.

Shanks and Akira turned a corner and were out of site of the crew and Buggy.

Shanks looked at Akira and stopped.

Akira stopped next to him and looked at him in confusion.

"Shanks you okay" She asked him.

Shanks didn't answer; his eyes were cover by his hair.

"Shanks-"

Before she could finish, Shanks push her up against the wall, his hands on either side of her head, pinning her under him.

"Sh-Shanks what's gotten into ya" She asked shaking.

He didn't say anything; he put his hand on her cheek.

She blushed madly. "Shanks you're scaring me"

He lean his mouth to her ear. "Don't be" he whispered.

Her eyes were half closed when he looked at her.

He leaned down and brought his lips to hers.

Akira's eyes widened, but then closed as she kissed him back.

Shanks brought his hands to her neck and back to close whatever distance they had between them.

She brought her hands around his neck and grabbed the back of his hat and it fell to the ground beside them.

She ran her hands though his hair.

They broke apart and looked at each other.

"I love you" Shanks said to her.

Her eyes went wide and they began to flow tears.

He wiped them away with his thumb. "Please don't cry, I'm not lying to you"

She looked at him and smiled at him. "I know… I love you too"

He smiled happily and kissed her again.

He lifted her up and span around in a circle.

They drew back and stared at each other.

"We should probably get to the crew huh" Akira said tilting her toward the direction where the crew was.

He groaned and rested his head on her shoulder.

"And was I just getting used to this" Shanks mumbled into her neck.

She laughed pulling away from the red hair pirate to pick up his hat.

"Well you can get use to it later, we don't want the crew to worry about their little nightingale, do we" She asked him while putting his hat back on his head.

She wrapped he arms around his neck. "You know you stole my first kiss" She informed him.

He looked at her in shock. "You've never been kiss before" He asked her.

She shook her head.

He smiled and leaned over putting his forehead against hers.

"You're my first too" he revealed to her.

She looked at like she was seeing a new him.

"I would have thought that you would've had kissed several girls" She said looking at him.

"No, I told myself to wait for the right girl, and here she is" He said rubbing his cheek against hers.

She giggled and step back.

"Shanks, we're going to be late" She said grabbing his hand.

"Okay, Okay" he chanted as they ran to the crew.

When they got there the crew cheered at Akira.

"Come on Akira sing us a song" one of them said.

"Come on Akira" Another said.

Buggy was now in the crowd and lift bottle sake. "Come, come, Akira. Sing for us" he yelled.

"Alright, alright" She said stepped on to the side of the ship and grabbed the rope to hold her up there.

The captain and Shanks were standing side by side.

"Did you tell her Shanks" The Captain asked looking at Akira.

Shanks smiled dreamily at Akira. "Yeah"

"And…" The Captain asked

Shanks looked at him. "And she said she loves me"

The Captain grinned at the boy and patted him on the back. "Congrats, my boy, you're a man now. And It's your job to take care of her" He informed him.

"Yeah" Shanks said walking to where Buggy was sitting and watched Akira.

"Okay guy's this song is actually what my home land would sing"

They all quieted down to listen.

**I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me **

**Your words were like a dream,**

**But dreams could never fool me…**

**Not that easily.**

**I acted so distant then;**

**Didn't say goodbye**

**Before you left.**

**But I was listening.**

**You'll fight your battles far from me…**

**Far too easily…**

"**Save your tears 'cuz I'll come back"**

**I could hear that you whispered as **

**You walked through that door…**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I**

**Turn back the pages.**

**Shouting might have been**

**The answer…**

**What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged**

**You not to depart?**

**But now I'm not afraid **

**To say what's in my heart.**

'**cuz a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages.**

**They'll fly to you,**

**Even though I can't see**

**I know they're reaching you,**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**Oh a thousand words,**

**One thousand embraces,**

**Will cradle you,**

**Making all of your weary days**

**Seem far away…**

**They'll hold you forever…**

The crew began crying at the song.

**Oh one thousand words,**

**Have never been spoken,**

**They'll fly to you,**

**They'll carry you home**

**And back into my arms,**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**And a thousand words**

**Call out through the ages,**

**They'll cradle you;**

**Turning all of the lonely years**

**To only days…**

**They'll hold you forever…**

**A thousand words…**

As soon as she finished the song the crew cheered and claps.

She bowed and jumped down.

"Well gentlemen I think I I'm going to turn in" Akira said stretching.

"Good night Akira" they all said together.

(The next day)

"I Pirate Apprentice Buggy, am about to devour this Devil Fruit" Buggy yelled out the crew holding the fruit in his hand.

Akira stared at Buggy. "Didn't he say last night that you'd have to be stupid to eat that" She asked Shanks.

He nodded staring at Buggy.

"haha, you gotta love the kids, never thinking the consequences" a pirate said watching Buggy.

Buggy put the fruit in his mouth and ate it.

"Well Buggy do ya feel any differently yet" Akira asked him.

"No, not really" he replied.

"Aw, was it a fake" one of men asked.

"I'm not surprised, I've never seen a real Devil Fruit before" another said.

Buggy smirked victoriously.

(That evening)

Buggy was in a boat.

"Yes, that worked flashily well" Buggy said to himself looking at the real devil fruit in one hand while the chart was in another.

"These guys are so gullible, I can't believe I was able to trick them so easily" he laughed evilly. "Now to jump ship before they find out the truth"

He looked at the Devil Fruit.

"With the money I get from this devil fruit and the sunken treasure I'll easily be able to form my own crew and then Akira can be mine and not Shanks"

"Hey there Buggy" Shanks said leaning over the boat side with Akira on his back looking at Buggy while Buggy hid the map in his shirt and the fruit in his mouth.

"Were you just saying something" Akira asked him.

Buggy turned to them. "You it's you two, don't scare me like that" Buggy said with his mouth full.

Shanks and Akira frowned a little. "Don't be so jumpy" Shanks told him.

They stood up and walked off hold hands.

"And don't steal too much food from the kitchen; you don't want to make the cook mad" Shanks said waving at him.

After they were gone Buggy relaxed.

"Phew that was close"

"Oh yeah" Shanks yelled behind him again with Akira.

"We almost forgot, the captain told us to tell you" Buggy then swallowed the Devil Fruit, making Shanks stop in mid-sentence.

Buggy grabbed Shanks by the collar throwing Akira off of his back in the process on to the deck.

"DARN YOU" Buggy yelled at him.

"Hey, what's wrong" Shanks asked him.

"BASTARD, WHY, WHY, WHY" Buggy continued to yell at him.

Akira stood up and tired to stop the fighting.

"Boys stop please, please before someone gets hurt" She yelled desperately.

Shanks looked over Buggy's shoulder.

"What's that piece of paper" he asked making Buggy and Akira look where he was looking.

Buggy yelled. "Not my map" he said before jumping into the ocean after the map.

"BUGGY" Akira yelled as she and Shanks looked over the railing.

"Hey Buggy" Shanks yelled after him.

He wasn't coming back up.

"Hey… hey what are ya doing" Shanks asked him.

"What going on why aren't you swimming"

"BUGGY" Akira yelled crying tears.

Shanks took off his hat and put it on her head.

She saw him jump over board.

"SHANKS" She yelled out to him.

"I'll save you Buggy" Shanks yelled diving in after him.

"SHANKS, BUGGY" Akira yelled trying to look for them.

She ran to the crow's nest and barged in. "MEN OVER BOARD, I REPEAT MEN OVER BOARD, AND IT'S SHANKS AND BUGGY" she yelled making the Captain and a few of crew members follow her.

Under water Shanks grabbed Buggy and pulled him above water.

A rope landed beside him he looked up to see the captain.

"HOLD ONTO THE ROPE SHANKS" He yelled as Shanks grabbed the rope.

The captain and the men pulled them back onto the deck.

When they land onto the deck Akira ran over to Shanks.

"SHANKS"

She got down on her knees and hugged him close to her.

She cried into his shirt as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Sweetie" he apologized her squeezing her.

"Don't ever do that again mister, I don't know what I would do without you" She said crying her eyes out.

He lifted her chin and French kissed her, she wrapped her hand into his hair to pulling him closer to him.

The crew awed at the sight.

He pulled her out of the kiss and began placing butterfly kisses all over her face and went down to her the side of her neck where her birthmark was.

Unknown to them Buggy was awake and saw everything, making him furious.

(End of flashback)

Buggy grinds his teeth while telling us the story of why he hates Dad so much.

Luffy and I just stared at him.

"So are you telling us that Shanks saved your life" Luffy asked him summoning up the story.

"NO THAT'S NOT THE POINT I'M TRYING TO CROSS" He shouted.

"Because of what he did to me I was unable to swim, and therefore unable to obtain my sunken treasure and took Akira away from my grasp, then I had a revelation, if I couldn't go under water then I just obtain all the treasure on dry land"

He grinned evilly at us. "Using my brand new Chop-Chop powers" he said as he split his body in half.

We watched him float in the air and just stared.

"And now I won't let anyone who touches my treasure live, DEATH TO THOSE WHO TRY TO BUILD FROM MY HARD EARNED TREASURE" He yelled.

He sped past me and Luffy. "Get back here you thief" he shouted out.

Luffy and I looked to Nami with a big bag on her shoulders being chased by Buggy.

"Nami" I asked her.

"Dang it" Nami began to run. "He spotted me"

Luffy stared at her for a second and then looked at Buggy's lower half that was standing.

"Hey Yuki" Luffy asked me.

I turned to him. "Yeah"

He looked at me and smirked. "How good are your kicks" he asked.

I looked at him confused before looking at Buggy's lower half.

'Oh that's what he meant' I thought smirking.

Buggy was chasing Nami not noticing me and Luffy. "You don't stand a chance against escaping me, now I'm going to flashily chop you up" he yelled getting closer to Nami.

Nami yelled out in fear and closed her eyes.

Before Buggy could get chop her he stopped in mid air with agony written all over his face just inches in front of her.

Nami looked at him.

I smirked and grunted.

Luffy was wincing when he saw me kick Buggy between the legs.

Buggy fell in front of Nami in pain. "Ow, my balls, my balls that was a cheap shot"

I turned to Luffy with a smirk on my face. "And that's was he get for calling Dad a bastard" I said dusting off my legs.

"Man I've been waiting to do that"

Luffy chuckled while turning around to face Buggy.

"Don't run off yet, we're not done" Luffy told him.

I saw him face down on the ground I sweat dropped.

"Did I really hit that hard' I asked Luffy.

He looked at me with a straight face. "Yep"

I looked at Nami. "Hey"

She looked up at me.

"You better drop that treasure and get out of here Nami, you don't want him to coming after you again" I said pointing at the bag on her shoulder.

"No, drop the money and go, no way why should I leave my treasure behind" She asked me demandingly.

Luffy and I just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Did you just call it _your_ treasure" Buggy asked her growling and glaring at her.

She looked down at him.

"That's right you heard me, I'm a thief who steels from pirates and I just stole a lot of treasure from a really annoy one" She shouted at him.

She clenched her fist and put it in front of her.

"So that makes this _my_ treasure now"

Luffy stared at her understanding.

"Ah, that makes since" he said putting his fist on top of his open palm.

I gave him a look that said "You're an idiot".

"THAT'S PURE NONSENSE, THAT'S _MY _TREASURE AND BECAUSE YOU STOOL IT FROM ME, DOESN'T MAKE YOURS YOU DIRTY, SNEEKY THIEF" he yelled at her.

"Honestly what did your parents teach you"

Nami looked at in disgust.

"A criminal trying to lecture a criminal" she with no emotion.

She turned her head to the side and sneered. "Ridicules"

"WHAT'S THAT" Buggy asked in rage.

Luffy and I looked at her confused. "Hm"

Nami turned to Buggy. "Whatever, the day that I take a morality lesson from you, is the day I stop being a thief" she told him sticking her tongue out at him.

Buggy glared at her. "Well I hope you're ready for the consequences, now here comes, CHOP-CHOP" Buggy said as Luffy and I saw his lower half stand up behind us.

"FESTIVAL"

He broke into pieces and Luffy and I yelled in shock.

We took a step back and the pieces flew past us knocking Luffy's hat off his head.

Buggy laughed as the pieces flew to him.

"I LIKE TO SEE TRY TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND NOW, GUM-GUM" He yelled turning to us.

"Dang it" Luffy muttered balling his fist.

"He broke up into smaller pieces"

I looked to the ground and saw Buggy's walking feet in front of me.

"What the" I said as Luffy looked down with me.

"Nami" Buggy said sweetly.

Luffy grabbed one the feet while I grabbed the other.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE" Buggy yelled going after Nami.

Nami started running. "NO WAY"

Luffy pulled Buggy's foot out of the shoe and started tickling it.

He laughed hard.

I just stared at them as Luffy pulled on Buggy's skin.

Buggy then looked like he was in pain.

"See how you like this" Luffy yelled smashing is foot into the ground making Buggy scream in pain.

I winced and turned away. "That had hurt" I muttered to myself.

"DANG IT, KNOCK IT OFF" He yelled at Luffy.

"No, _you_ knock off" Nami said trying to hit him with the bag of treasure.

"Wow" Luffy stared at her in awe.

Buggy was smirking as his hands were on the bag. "Thanks for giving me my treasure back, Nami"

She grinds her teeth and started shaking the bag trying to get him to let go.

"LET GO" She yelled.

"_YOU_ LET GO, THIS MY TREASURE SO GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF IT. JUST GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE" He yelled at her.

We saw Buggy hands with knives in them lift up and over the bag and we started sprinting down the road.

"DIE" He shouted as Nami screamed in panicking.

"I TOLD YOU" Luffy yelled as we jumped up.

"YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED DEALING WITH US YET"

We kicked him the face with the treasure.

The bag tore and let the treasure fall out.

Buggy slid to the ground making a line in the pavement.

His body parts fell to the ground in the process.

He was knocked out.

I smirked in victory.

"Consider that finishing move a little gift from the old Mayor" I said while giving Luffy a high-five.

Nami stared at us in shock.

"Th-thanks a lot, I owe you guys one" she said still in shock.

"Sure, no problem" Luffy told her.

"No problem, Nami" I said with a grin.

We all looked at each other until we realized something.

"Oh yeah" Luffy said looking in front of him.

"The map/my treasure" Nami and Luffy said at the time as me and Nami looked in front of us.

"AHH" Nami screamed at what she saw.

Buggy (now a floating head) was still alive.

"This isn't over yet you two" He said to me and Luffy.

"Ah, he's still alive" Luffy looked at him in realization.

Nami and I started to back away.

"SHUT UP, HOW DARE YOU FLASHILY DO THIS TO ME" Buggy yelled at him.

I bumped into something and looked down.

It was Buggy's body part, that's when it hit me.

I looked at Nami.

"Nami" I whispered.

She looked towards me but she didn't move her head.

I gesture behind me and she looked at the pile.

She then realized what I was trying to say and we both ran.

"You'll pay for this" Buggy said muttered to him.

"ASEMBLE: CHOP-CHOP PARTS"

But there was one little,and I mean _little_ problem. The only things that came to him were his feet and hands.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

I whistled to get Buggy's attention.

They both turned… find the rest Buggy's parts tied up with Nami standing and me sitting on them.

"Looking for these, Buggy" Nami asked him.

"AHH, MY PARTS" Buggy yelled.

Luffy began to laugh.

"ALRIGHT" He yelled pulling his fists far back.

"WAY TO GO GIRLS"

Nami and I high-fived each other.

"STOP IT NOW" Buggy yelled in terror.

I now stood next to Luffy.

"See ya, Buggy" I said teasing him and sticking my tongue out.

"NOW GUM-GUM…"

"STORM-STORM…"

Very strong winds swirled around my hands as I lifted them.

"BAZOOKA"

"HURRICANE"

We blew Buggy out of the here and to who know where he will land.

Luffy retract his arms and I deactivated my powers.

"WE WIN" Luffy yelled pumping his fists in the air.

He grabbed me in a death hug and Nami sweat dropped at us.

"Luffy…can't…breath" I said choking.

He let go of me and went to get his hat.

He picked it up and looked at it.

"Sorry that your hat's all torn up" Nami said to him, but his eyes were shadowed.

Luffy put it back on with a smile.

"Don't worry, I can still put it on, and we got Buggy outta here so I'm satisfied for now" Luffy said as I walked to him.

Name looked at my back and saw my birthmark.

"That's a weird looking birthmark you got there" She commented.

I turned to her and laughed. "I know"

She smiled softly. "But it's very beautiful"

I smiled back. "Thanks"

I took my bandana out of my sash and put it back on my head.

"When I have time, I'll fix for you if you like" She said to Luffy not looking at him.

He turned to her. "What's that" he asked her.

"Oh forget it" She looked at him. "I've put this into two bags so give me hand and care half of it; it's too heavy for me"

I walked up to her and took both bags into my hands.

"Here, I'll do it" I said to her winking.

"That's sure is a lot" Luffy commented.

I lifted up the bags.

"If anything, that clown Buggy knew quality treasure when he saw and now it's all mine" Nami said as we walked.

"I'll tell you one thing, Buggy sure did have a good for this stuff" I said looking at her.

"I bet you could sell this for 10,000,000 berries"

She smiled. "Yeah"

I smiled as well and we all walked off.

"Here you go" Nami said handing him the chart of the Grand Line.

"Huh" we both said at the same time.

"It's the chart of the Grand Line; you do want it don't you" Nami asked us.

"Are you giving it to us" Luffy asked.

"Because you guys saved my life"

He took it and smiled. "Thanks Nami"

He turned to me. "Yuki look, now we finally have it, a map of the Grand Line, HARRAY" Luffy cheered.

I coughed getting his attention.

He got it and remembered. "Oh right"

He turned to Nami. "Does this also mean that you'll be joining me, Yuki and our pirate crew" he asked her.

She put her hands on her hips.

"I told you; no matter what I'll never join a pirate crew"

Luffy was still smiling.

"But okay, hanging around you guys seems profitable enough. Just remember this; I'm only joining you, cause it's in my interest" she told us.

"Sure" Luffy said with a big smile on his face.

A few minute later we were where Zoro was sleeping.

"Hey, Zoro wake up" Luffy crotched down and start smacking him on the head.

"Zoro, we're leaving"

Zoro didn't respond.

I handed the bags to Nami and walk over to Zoro.

"Here let me try something" I said making Luffy scoot over.

"Okay" he answered.

I leaned down and kissed Zoro on the cheek.

Nami and Luffy looked at me dumbfounded.

"Zoro, time to wake up" I whispered into his ear.

He started stir and sit up holding his head.

"Did we take care of everything" He asked me.

"Yep, and we got a navigator and a chart of the Grand Line" I told him.

He stared at Nami and she stared back.

He started leaning against me and gripped his head.

"I'm not sure about this, I feel light headed" he groaned.

"Of course you do, it's always something with you three, honestly" Nami said looking at us.

"HEY" I yelled feeling insulted.

Luffy turned to her looked at her innocently. "Hey wait a minute, what did I do" he asked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU'RE THE WORST OF THEM ALL" Nami yelled at him.

I sighed. "Anyways; let's go help the Mayor" I said standing up.

Luffy turned back and looked at the knock out Mayor. "Oh yeah" He said standing up.

"I guess we should wake the old guy up, now that it's all over"

"You there"

We looked and saw the villagers.

"You're not residents of this village" One of the men in front said.

Luffy looked at them. "Nope, and who are you"

"What was all that cannon fire we heard, it sounded like there may have been a battle earlier" He said ignoring Luffy looking at me.

I stared at him.

"If you know anything, please tell us"

Nami sighed in relief. "Oh good, they're just citizens, I thought that maybe they were more pirates"

One of the citizens looked down and saw the Mayor.

"Oh, Mayor"

They all ran to him.

"Oh no, say something" one of them said.

"Can you hear me"

"He's out cold" A woman told them.

"The pirates defiantly did this"

"How horrible"

"No, Yuki is the one who kicked that old man's butt"

"WHAT" They all yelled.

"LUFFY" I yelled at the idiot.

"Hold on, you didn't have to tell them that, did you" Nami whispered to him.

"It's true"

"Well, maybe you should explain to them so they don't get angry" I said to reaching for something in my sash.

Nami froze and Luffy and I looked back, we saw some very angry citizens.

"Tell me, why exactly did you knock our Mayor out and leave him in the street to die" one of them asked.

"You better explain yourselves"

"Who are you, are you with the pirates"

I took out my hand from my sash and hid it behind my back.

"We're pirates" Luffy answered them.

There was a moment of silence.

"JUST AS WE THOUGHT" They all yelled.

Zoro and I were busting up laughing at what he just did.

Nami yelled and Luffy told her that it was true.

Luffy walked over to me and Zoro.

"Pirates, how dare you ravage our town" Someone yelled.

"We won't show you any mercy for what you done"

Luffy knelt down to Zoro.

"What now, doesn't look like they're up for a discussion" Zoro told him.

Luffy just smiled at him and grabbed him putting him on his back dragging a little.

"RUN" I yelled as we sprinted away from the citizens.

They chased after us.

"How do you always make things worse" Nami asked Luffy as we continued to run.

"This is a good town" Luffy blurted out.

"You said it" I said laughing.

"Huh" Nami was confused.

"Everyone's so mad just because of the old Mayor guy" Luffy explained to her.

"Something tells me that they're not gonna listen to our side of the story" I said to him.

He laughed at this.

"We're turning here" Luffy told us.

We turned to an ally.

"WAIT HOLD ON, YOU GOTTA LET ME KNOW SOONER" Nami said to him turning the corner late.

I looked ahead me.

'Is that..' I thought as Luffy and Nami jumped over no other than…Shushu.

"Shushu" Nami asked.

"Doggy" Luffy asked.

I skidded to a stop in front of Shushu and crouched down.

"Yuki, what are you doing" Nami asked as they started running again.

I looked at her. "Don't worry I'll catch up" I yelled to Luffy.

I put something on Shushu's neck and setted something down in front of him.

"I hope you start a new journey, Shushu" I muttered to him.

"HEY THERE'S ONE OF THEM" I heard a villager crying out getting closer.

"See ya, Shushu" I muttered to him before running around and down the ally.

I heard him barking and turned my head to see what was going on.

"Hey move Shushu, get out of here" one of the villagers yell at him.

"Those four are pirates"

But Shushu wouldn't back down.

You're barking at the wrong people"

"Why isn't he letting us pass threw"

"Shushu, get out of here"

He continued to bark.

I watched him.

"SHUSHU"

He still barked at them.

I started to chuckle and smiled.

"Hey wait, what's that around his neck" one of them asked as he got down and looked.

It was one my marbles around his neck like a collar, the marble was filled with sun shine.

"LATER, DOGGY" Luffy yelled as we rounded the corner.

(A few minute of running now at the boat)

Nami was gasping for air when we made it to the docks where two boats were.

"That was close, we only made it because of Shushu" Nami said as I look at Nami's boat.

"Why do we have to put up with this" she asked.

"Does it matter now, we're done here anyway" Luffy told her as I took Zoro from him and put him on my back with his head over my shoulder.

"Yeah" Nami sighed.

"Maybe so, but" I was cut off by Luffy.

"Hey is this your boat" Luffy asked Nami looking at it.

"It's great"

"It's nothing special, but guess it'll do" Nami told him.

"I stool it from some dumb pirates a few days back"

"That's a big mouth you got" I heard one of pirates that rowed our boat here say.

Nami screamed in surprise as the three pirates from earlier jump out.

"We've been for ya, ya little thief" the one in the middle said.

"Never thought you run into us again did ya girly" the one his left said.

Nami laughed nervously as she stepped behind me.

'Oh great, these bozos again' I thought with an annoyed look on my face.

"You know these guys" Luffy asked her with a grin on his face.

"Yeah sort of" Nami answered uneasily.

"Hey it's not just 'sort of' we're bound together by fate" the pirate from the middle walk in front of me.

"So these are your friends, I guess will have to punish the three of them as well, it's time you learn what happens when you steel other peoples stuff"

He turned to Zoro who was looking down.

"Hey you" The pirate started smacking him behind the head to wake him up.

'Oh brother' I thought starring at Zoro.

"Ya here me, time for your medicine" The pirate chuckled.

Zoro lifted his head and glared at him in confusion. "Huh"

The pirates began to cry in fear and screamed bloody murder and ran off.

We got into the boats and set sail.

I put Zoro down so he could relax.

I began to walk off when he grabbed my hand gently.

I looked at him confused. "Zoro"

"I'm glad you're alright, Yuki" Zoro said squeezing my hand.

I blush and sat down next to him.

"I was worried that I was gonna lose to Cabaji, were you scared" Zoro asked me as I stared into his eyes.

I laughed nervously.

"Oh come on I wasn't…ok to be honest I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you in pain like that" I said dropping my head to his chest over his heart.

He chuckled and untied my bandana and it fell to the floor.

He lifted my chin to make me look up at him.

He moved closer to my face.

'Wh-what is he' my brain stopped functioning when he touched my cheek and brought me closer to him.

Our lips almost met when…

"YUKI" Luffy yelled out.

We separated quickly and looked away from each other.

"C-COMING" I replied grabbing my bandana, running to the docks.

Zoro watched me go, his head dropped down. 'so…close' He thought blushing.

I ran to Luffy who was at the docks.

"What's up, Luffy" I asked.

He looked at me.

"I can't untie the knots" He told me.

I smacked my forehead. "That's it"

"Yep"

I pointed back to the boat. "Go"

He went to get in the boat.

I sighed and began to untie the ropes.

After untying the last rope and began to walk away when something caught my eye.

It was one of the bags of treasure that Nami stole.

I looked at Luffy and I saw him staring at me with a smile.

I then understood he left it for the Mayor and the citizens.

I crouched down and reached into my sash again, and pulled out a clear marble and looked at it.

"Yuki, we're leaving" Luffy yelled out to me.

"Kay, be there in a second" I replied.

I looked at the marble and concentrated on it.

In a matter of seconds it was filled with soil.

I set it on top of bag and stood up and left the bag.

We were now at sea with our two boats.

"Alright, let's get going" Luffy said as I sat beside Zoro.

Zoro glanced at Nami. "Can I ask you something, isn't that Buggy's mark on your sail" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Nami shrugged. "Well this did used to be Buggy's boat, think I should change it" Nami asked him.

"Probably a good idea" I advised her.

"HEY, WAIT"

We all turned back to the port to see who it was.

"YOUNG ONES"

"It's the old Mayor guy" Luffy informed us.

I looked at the Mayor and saw him panting.

"He must have ran all the way here" I thought out loud.

We were all silent for a few seconds.

"THANKS, THANK YOU" the Mayor yell with joyful tears running down his eyes.

We all smiled at him.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT" Luffy yelled at him.

"TAKE IT EASY" I added to his yell.

"Wait I thought I had two bags of treasure here" Nami said looking around.

"I'll give a hint on where the other one is" I said smirking.

She looked at me.

"It's on land" I told her.

She got the hint and turned to Luffy.

"What did you do, Luffy huh? Don't tell me you left that bag of treasure back there" Nami asked him leaning against her boat.

"Yeah" he replied with a smile.

"THAT BAG WAS WORTH 5,000,000 BERRIES YOU IDIOT" She yelled at him.

"That's right, and they're gonna need that money to repair their destroyed town"

"BUT THAT WAS MY TREASURE JERK, DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED TO STEAL IT"

She grabbed his head and struggled trying to push him down to the ocean.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" She yelled at him.

"STOP I CAN'T SWIM"

"THAT'S THE WHOLE IDEA"

"IF YOU WANT IT, JUST GO BACK AND GET IT THEN"

"I CAN'T DO THAT, YOU GO BACK"

"NO"

Zoro and I were laughing so hard that I fell on to his lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

After we all calmed down Zoro and I looked at each other and blushed.

"Well, for better or for worse, looks like we finally have a navigator in our crew" Zoro said to me.

I laughed. "Yeah"

* * *

Next time: Yuki finds the friend she's been looking for the crew

See you then


	9. the honorable liar? Captain Usopp!

I don't own One Piece, just my oc.

enjoy p.s. i still need some votes on which story to do next please vote

* * *

Episode 9

"There's absolutely no way we'll make it to the Grand Line in this condition" Nami said to Zoro and Luffy.

Luffy turned his head to look at her with an apple core in his mouth.

He took it out of his mouth and looked at it. "You're right we're gonna need a whole lot more meat" He said with his mouthful before eating the core whole.

"Eating fruit everyday is for the birds"

"We also need some booze" Zoro said before Nami threw an apple at him.

"Shut up you boneheads" Nami said as Luffy grabbed the apple Nami just threw.

"That's not what I mean, the Grand Line is a dangerous place, we'll more than beer and meat to survive there, not to mention the place is crawling with pirates who are also in search of the One Piece and they all have ships that are way better than this" Nami explained to them.

"And we don't have a crew" Luffy added.

"We don't have a crew, we don't have any equipment or even a real ship for that matter there is no way we'll ever make it like this" Nami listed off to them.

"Yep we'll need a cook and maybe a musician to keep us entertained, not to mention we need to find Yuki's friend she mention a couple days back" Luffy said looking out to sea while eating his apple.

"A musician" Zoro asked him laughing.

"So stupid" Nami muttered to herself.

She looked up to pole on Luffy's boat.

I was standing on the pole just staring off in a distance.

"Speaking of Yuki" Nami said just staring at me.

Zoro and Luffy turned to her.

"Why is she just standing there like she's looking for something" she asked.

They turned to stare at me.

"Now that you mention it, she has been up there since dawn" Zoro said looking at me.

Nami turned to Luffy.

"Does she do this all the time" she asked him.

"Sometimes yeah, but she only does it when she is thinking about something that involves an entire crew and a ship, she told me that to get through the Grand Line you need at least six people and so far we four so she might be thinking about the next crew members"

He grabbed an apple out of the barrel and threw it to me.

I caught it without even looking at it.

"Hey Yuki" Luffy yelled.

I looked down at him eating my apple.

"What are you looking for" He asked.

I turned to Nami.

"Nami is there an island nearby" I asked landing on the deck.

She looked at her map. "Yeah a little to the south of here is an island with some settlements on it" Nami said looking at it while I jumped on to her boat.

I looked over her shoulder to look at the map.

"And it looks like we might be able to get our ship and supplies we need there" I said looking at it.

Luffy pumped his arms in happiness. "FRESH MEAT AT LAST" He yelled.

"Lots of booze as well" Zoro added.

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT" Nami asked them.

I laughed at the argument. "What am I going to do with you three" I asked shaking my head with a smile.

Luffy turned to me. "Hey Yuki, are going to tell us who this friend of yours is" he asked me.

"I told it's a secret, besides I don't even know what he looks like, all I know is his name" I told him as everyone looked at me.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE AND KNOW HIS NAME AND NOT TELL US" Nami yelled at my face.

"Because you never asked" I said simply.

"OH DON'T TREAT ME LIKE AN IDIOT"

"I didn't say you were an idiot"

"YES YOU DID"

"No I didn't"

"YES YOU DID"

"No I didn't"

"YES YOU DID"

"No I didn't"

"YES YOU DID"

"No I didn't"

"YES YOU DID"

"No I didn't"

"YES YOU DID"

"Yes I did" I said switching the argument.

"NO YOU DIDN'T"

"Yes I did"

"NO YOU DIDN'T"

"Yes I did"

"NO YOU DIDN'T"

"Yes I did"

"NO YOU DIDN'T"

"Ok you win I didn't" I said raising my hands up in surrender jumping back into Luffy's boat.

"That's right you- HEY YOU TRICKED ME" Nami said realizing what happened.

"No take backs" I said sit down next to Zoro.

The boys were laughing at her.

"AGH"

(A few hours later)

We landed on the island Nami was talking about and got out of the boats.

Zoro stretch as Luffy and Nami looked around.

'This land, it's so familiar' I asked myself.

I was next to Luffy.

"It feels good to be on dry land again" Zoro commented.

"There's a village around here right" Luffy asked Nami.

"Yeah looks like a small one though" Nami said looking around.

"What's it called" he asked.

"Syrup Village" I answered.

Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"How did you know" Nami asked me.

"Because I've been here before"

Luffy stared at me.

"I was here when I was four years old" I explained.

"Wow, you got a good memory" Zoro commented walking up to me.

I turned to him. "I get from my mom" I told him.

"Oo,oo, then there's meat, there' meat there has to be a place to eat meat in this village" Luffy said with saliva coming down is mouth.

I looked around while Zoro stretched and yawned.

"Just forget about meat for a minute would ya" Nami said glaring at him.

I heard rustling of leaves and turned to look at the cliff filled with trees.

"Zoro" I warned him not moving my mouth.

He stopped yawning and got in front of us getting ready to pull out his swords.

"Careful, we're being watched" Zoro said warning the other two while looking around.

Luffy got excited and started looking around to find the person. "By who, where are they, they got meat" He asked.

I felt the wind change.

Zoro turned to me.

"Yuki, Lookout" Zoro yelled.

Just he said that I was dodging some kind of bullets that came at my feet.

Nami ran back to the boats while Luffy jumped behind me.

The shooting stopped and pirate flags popped out of the bushes on the cliff.

"Oooh, THAT'S… SO… COOL" Luffy yelled waving his arms up and down.

"This supposed where we're impressed" Nami asked me.

My eyes widened. 'I know that sharp shooting anywhere, but Uncle Yasopp is with Dad, so that means…' I was cut off by a laugh on the cliff and shadowed my eyes with my bandana.

"I am Usopp, leader of the invincible nation of pirates who rain over this island" A boy around Luffy's age with a long nose and black hair yelled at us.

I smirked as he continued. 'It's him' I thought.

"You stand before a living legend, the most revered pirate who ever lived" He pointed at himself. "I am the Great Captain Usopp"

Luffy stared at him in awe for a second before stepping next to me.

"Hey isn't he…" Luffy was about to asked me the question.

"Yep" I said cutting him off.

He looked at me. "And you're here for"

"Yep"

He smirked and took a step back.

"He's all yours" He told me.

"Surely you know that plotting an attack on this island would mean curtain death, my army of 80,000,000 super mean pirates solders would squash you like bugs" He yelled out to us.

"AWSOME" Luffy yelled out in awe.

Nami sighed.

Zoro just stared at him like he was idiot.

Nami was about to say something to Usopp, but I raise my hand to shush her.

I turned to him to see him grinning proudly.

"Liar, do you really expect us to believe that" I yelled now not looking at him.

He grabbed is head in fear. "She knows" He whined.

I smirked and raised my eyes out the shadows to look at him. "Yep"

"How could I've been so dumb, I practically told her I was lying, I'm such an idiot, stupid, stupid" He said out loud to himself.

Nami looked at him dumbfounded.

I start rubbing my head. 'yep that's him alright' I thought.

Luffy looked at me. "What he was lying" He asked me surprised.

"Curse you, you crafty technician" Usopp yelled at me.

"No that would be Nami" I yelled back at him while jabbing me thumb towards Nami.

"HEY" Nami yelled stomping her foot.

"80,000,000 may have been an exaggeration; but I have a great many men under my control" He lied again as six of the flags began to move up and down.

I stared the flags and smirked. "My guess is…three"

The flags stopped and popped out three kids.

"AAAHHH, SHE DOES KNOW" They all yelled at the same time.

They grabbed whatever they could and ran off.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING, COME BACK" Usopp yelled at them before turning to us in fear.

I reached down one of the marbles that almost hit me earlier.

"A pirate using a slingshot huh" Nami said looking at the marble.

"Well now I've seen it all"

Luffy and I laughed at it impressed.

"That's pretty cool" I said looking at him.

"Shut your mouth; or I'll shut it for you. I'm a proud man and I won't stand for it" Usopp told me aiming his slingshot at me.

"This is your last warning; or you'll get to see why they call me, Proud Usopp and not Push Over Usopp"

"Is that clear" He asked me as I lowered my head covering my eyes with my bandana.

"You've already seen how good I am at this thing so, you know I can rival anyone carry a pistol"

I was silent for a moment.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you will…to use it" I asked him looking at him with my shadowed eyes.

Luffy smirked at what I was about to say.

Usopp looked at me with a gape mouth but kept his lock on me.

"Guns aren't for threats, they're for actions… Are you willing to risk your life" I asked him seriously.

Zoro smirked at me and chuckled a little. 'She is so sexy when she's like this' He thought looking at me.

He turned to Usopp and pushed his one of his swords out a little to get ready to attack.

"I can assure you, we're real pirates; consider your next move very carefully" Zoro warned him who was a few feet in front of me.

Usopp was trying decide I could tell.

Zoro and I kept smirking, watching him.

Usopp was sweating now trying to hold his grip on the slingshot.

I kept on staring at him with no emotion.

He kept on staring me too.

He then let go of the slingshot making at marble drop beside him.

There was silence.

He dropped to his knees and looked at all of us.

"Real pirates defiantly have a lot more punch behind their words cause they can back them up; That's so cool" Yasopp said in awe of us.

I stared at him before smiling.

Zoro, Luffy and I snickered our laughs.

We started laughing at what Usopp said.

Luffy looked up at him. "Yuki stole that" He informed him.

"Huh" Yasopp looked at confused.

"She stole those words from Red Hair Shanks, her old man" Luffy explained to him.

He looked at me in shock.

"What, your Dad is Red Hair Shanks, You really are a real pirate; wait you gotta be lying, do you really know him" Usopp asked so many questions.

I laughed smiling taking off my bandana revealing my red hair. "Yep, He's my old man, I know your Dad too, his name's Yasopp right, Luffy knows him too"

Usopp leaned over the edge to far and started fall down the cliff.

He landed in front of us and looked at us.

"You're right; my old man's name is Yasopp, but how…" He sat up and looked at me with sad eyes.

"How in the world do you know him" he asked me.

I smiled and walked over to him and placed my hand for him to take.

"My name's Yuki, it's nice to finally meet you, Usopp" I said with a smile.

(A few minutes later)

We were in a little café eating with Usopp.

Zoro and I shared the inside of one booth while Nami took the outside and Luffy had a whole booth to himself while Usopp sat at the end.

"This is good, huh" Usopp asked us.

Luffy nodded.

Usopp looked at me while I ate.

"So how do you know Dad" he asked me.

I stopped in mid bite looking at him.

"Luffy's known him since he was just a little kid, but I've known him before I knew Luffy"

He looked at Luffy.

"Hold on, does my old man really know Shanks"

"Know him, when I met your dad he was part of Shanks's crew so they were probably pretty good friend" Luffy told him.

"I can't believe it; my old man sailing the high seas with famous pirates" Usopp said daydreaming.

"I haven't heard from Uncle Yasopp in a while, but I bet he's still with him" I said to him before take a drink of water.

Usopp swallowed his food and turned to me.

"Uncle Yasopp" he asked me.

I looked at his.

"Yeah, Uncle Yasopp helped my Dad raise me, including Uncle Benn and Uncle Roux when my mom died" I informed him.

He cocked his head a little. "So that kind of makes us cousins, right" he summoned up.

"That's right"

"But how did you know that I was my old man's son"

I smiled and pointed at his bag.

"Your sharp shooting; Just like Uncle Yasopp you are a great sharpshooter"

Luffy picked up an apple and looked at it.

"He was a heck of a sharpshooter" Luffy told him.

"I'd keep him on my crew"

(Flashback 10 years)

There was an apple on the barrel and Uncle Yassopp took aim 20 feet away from it.

He fired and hit his mark.

I clapped and Luffy looked at the smashed apple.

"Whoa, good shot" Luffy said.

"Nice shot, Uncle Yassopp" I said smiling.

"Neh, that's nothing I can shoot an ant between the eyes from across town" Yassopp bragged.

I laughed and ran to him and he picked me up.

"Come on lets go inside"

"Ok" Luffy and I said at the same time.

A few minutes past and Luffy and I watched Uncle Yassopp gulp down his tenth beer.

"You know something guys, I gotta kid named Usopp and he's just about your age" He said drunkly wrapping his arm around Luffy.

Luffy pushed him on his face. " we know, you told us about him already, a hundred times" Luffy said to him.

"A hundred" He asked us.

He pushes his glass over Luffy's face.

Luffy tried pulling it off to get it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Well too bad, I'm telling ya guys again" he told us.

"It's now 101,Uncle Yassopp" I muttered to him trying to help Luffy get the glass off of his head.

He stepped on top of the bar. "It broke my heart to leave, but I had to know, you see Luffy when a pirate flag beckons you must heed its call" He yelled making all the pirates in the room cheer.

He turned to me not paying attention to Luffy.

"Yuki promise me, that you will find Usopp and make him apart of your crew"

I was listening but I was to busy helping Luffy.

"Yeah I'll do that, just help me get this glass off of Luffy's head" I yelled at him.

(End flashback)

"He used to go on and on and on about his son, I think we heard enough about you to make our ears bleed" Luffy told him before eating his apple.

"And let me tell you he was a great pirate" I added.

"Yeah Really; I sure am proud of my old man, left to a pirates life at the endless sea" Usopp said daydreaming.

"he chose a life of real adventure"

"Maybe you can help us" Nami said out loud getting Usopp's attention.

"Do you know someone who could provide us with a decant ship or even anyone who knows how to sail for that matter" She asked him.

He sighed. "Well, it's a pretty small village; sorry but I just don't think we'll be able to help you" he told us.

"What about that huge mansion" Zoro suggested looking out the window.

"The one on top of that hill over there"

I looked through the window as well.

"Hey do you know them Usopp" Nami asked hopefully.

"With all that money surely they can help us get our boat"

"You stay away from there" He blurted out.

We all looked at him confused.

His mouth gaped and he looked away like he just remembered something.

"I just remembered something I really gotta do" He said.

He stood up from the table.

"Everybody knows me at this place, so uh stay and eat as much as you want"

He grabbed his bag and ran to the door.

"Well uh gotta go"

He went through the door and it closed.

"Why was he in such a hurry to get out of here" Nami asked us looking at the door.

"No clue" I said taking a drink of water.

I looked out the window.

'Something tells me that something's gonna go wrong here in this village, I can feel it'

We finished eating and were now drinking.

"That was so good" Zoro said leaning against the booth.

"You got that right" I said looking out the window.

"THE USOPP PIRATES HAVE ARRIVED" I heard voices behind us.

Nami and Luffy looked at the door.

"Who are these kids" Nami asked.

I looked at her.

"What" I as I stood up and looked over the booth.

I saw the three kids that were with Usopp earlier.

One green hair, one had an orange cap on, and the last one had glasses and onion color hair.

'Jeez these guys remind of an onion, carrot and a pepper' I thought looking them.

"Captain Usopp is gone" Carrot said.

"Did they…" Onion said not finishing his sentence.

They ran up to our table and I sat back down leaning against Zoro's back.

"Fess up you filthy pirates; what have done with our beloved captain tell us now" Pepper yelled at us.

"Yeah tell us now" the other two yelled.

"Ahh, that meat sure was good" Luffy said out loud patting his stomach.

The kids huddled together in fear staring at Luffy's stomach.

"What meat" Carrot asked him.

"These pirates are cannibals" Onion said in fear.

Nami giggled at them.

I leaned into Zoro more and grinned evilly.

He put rested his head in his palm and smirked evilly as well.

"What have you done; you savages" Pepper asked us shaking like a leaf along with the other two.

"If you're looking for your captain," Zoro said evilly.

"We ate him"

I licked my lips staring at them in acting in hunger.

They looked at Nami.

"AHH, CANNIBALS" they screamed.

"Huh, WHAT ARE YOU PUNKS LOOKING AT ME FOR" Nami asked being offended.

The kids fell to the floor and Zoro, Luffy and I started laughing our heads off.

"You just had to say something stupid, didn't you" Nami asked us as we continued to laugh.

"Sorry Nami, we just couldn't help it" I laughed leaning against Zoro more.

(A few minutes later)

"You really had us going there" Pepper said as we walked up to the mansion.

"Whoa, this place is huge" Luffy commented as we looked at it.

"And if our captain ran off at this hour then this is the place he's gonna be" Onion told us.

"Oh, what in the world does Usopp come here for" I asked them.

"He comes to lie" Carrot told us.

"To lie, that's terrible" Nami said.

"He's not a bad guy; he's great, isn't he" Pepper asked turning to his comrades.

"Yeah he's awesome" Onion answered.

"How is a liar awesome" Zoro asked them.

They turned to him.

"Well Kaya, the girl who lives there has been in terrible depression that's kept her weak and in bed since her parents got sick and died a year ago; she's very rich, but all that money couldn't help her recover from her sadness" Pepper told us.

I raised an eyebrow. "So let me guess, Usopp tells her special made up stories to make her laugh and cheer her up; and he's the best at telling lies" I guessed.

Everyone except Luffy stared at me dumbfounded.

"Yeah but how did you figure that out" Pepper asked me.

"My uncle did the same thing when I was a child" I answered simply.

"Wow, that is pretty nice of him" Luffy commented.

"Yeah" they all answered.

"The best thing about him is his mischievous side, he's always up to something" Carrot told us.

"I like him cause he's not afraid to be silly" Pepper said.

I sighed smiling. "He's becoming more and more like his dad everyday"

"And I like the captains crazy lies" Onion commented.

"So when he tells her those stories; he makes her feel better" Nami asked them.

"Yep, lots better" Carrot answered.

"Great; I think we should ask her for a ship after all" Luffy pumping his fist in the air not listening to what Nami just said.

"We're not the ones who make her feel better, Usopp is" Zoro tried explaining.

"Getting in is impossible; those guard at the gate don't let anyone through" Pepper said as we all looked at the gate.

We turned back and noticed Luffy wasn't there.

"Where's Luffy" I asked.

"I'll go ask her" Luffy said climbing the fence.

We all yelled in shock at what he was doing.

His fist tightened around the bars.

"No you're not gonna" Zoro asked realizing what he was doing.

"GUM-GUM"

Luffy stretched down to the ground.

The kids screamed.

"IS ARMS ARE ALL STRETCHY" Onion yelled.

"HE'S SOME KIND OF MONSTER" Carrot yelled.

"Pardon the intrusion" Luffy grunted.

We all ran to him trying to hold him down.

"No, nonononono, no" Zoro chanted as we all grabbed him.

"ROCKET" Luffy yelled sending all of us flying in the air.

"LUFFY I'M GONNA KILL YOU WHEN WE GET DOWN" I yelled in anger.

Out of all of us he threw me up the highest.

"YAHOOO" Luffy yelled before crashing with Zoro and Nami.

"AHH" I yelled landing in behind a bush beside a tree hitting my head.

"That worked well" Luffy grunted in pain.

"Yeah, _real_ well" Nami said sarcastically glaring at him.

"My goodness, are you ok" A girl's voice called out.

I sat up a little and felt a huge headache come.

'Well now I know how Luffy got brain damage' I thought rubbing my head.

"Ah, don't mind them Kaya, this happens to me all the time, that's just the price of being a famous adventurer , they're just new recruits who heard about me and came to join the Usopp pirates" I head Usopp say.

I hid behind the bush barely making a sound to look at the window.

I saw a girl around Usopp's age with pale blond hair leaning out the window a little.

'That must be Kaya' I thought staring at her.

Luffy stood up and looked at Kaya.

"Nope not me, I came here to see you" He said staring up at her as Zoro and Nami stood up.

"I wanted to ask you a favor"

"A favor; from me" Kaya asked him.

"Uh huh" Luffy nodded.

"I was wondering if there was any way you could help us get a boat"

"You there" A voice called and we turned to see who it was.

I saw a man in a butler suit with glasses walking towards Luffy and the others.

I hid behind the bushes more staring at him.

'Odd, he walks differently, like a… cat' I thought narrowing my eyes.

"What do think you're doing" He asked them not noticing me.

Kaya stared at her butler. "Klahadore" She said.

I nearly laughed when she said is name.

'Klahadore; sounds like claw-a-door' I thought starring at him while covering my mouth.

"Get out; I'll have you know that this is criminal trespassing" Klahadore told them while pushing up his glass with his palm.

My eyes widened a little, I rubbed my eyes just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

'Wait, his gesture if his and his face look familiar, now that I think about it haven't that face before' I thought looking at him very closely.

"Hey guys who's he" Luffy asked.

"I don't, Luffy; but I'm gonna find out" I whispered to myself glaring at Klahadore.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Sorry if this is a little short but the next one will be good.

See you next time.

"The mystery solved: Yuki's discovery


	10. The weidest guy ever

_I don't own One Piece, just my oc._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Episode 10

I stared at Klahadore for so long I didn't even blink.

"Uh, actually Klahadore these people are-"Kaya tried to reason with him but he cut her off.

"Not now Kaya" Klahadore said pushing his glasses up again.

'Ok, now he's really creeping me out when he does that' I thought blinking finally.

"You can tell me all about this riff raff _after_ they've left; now get out, all of you" he yelled at the group while walking towards them.

"Leave now, unless you have some business with me"

'Jeez this guy reminds me of Pirate Captain…wait a minute' I thought getting something out of my sash.

I looked down at a wanted poster.

Wanted:

Kuro of a hundred plans

Dead or Alive

16,000,000 berries

I looked at his picture and back at Klahadore.

'No way' my eyes widened in realization.

"Alright do you think you could help us get a ship" Luffy asked him.

"Certainly not" Klahadore answered.

Luffy moaned.

I looked at where Usopp was at only to find him not there next to Kaya.

'What the, where did he' I thought raising an eyebrow.

"Usopp" Klahadore called out.

"Crap" Usopp muttered behind me.

I leaned back and saw clinging to the tree.

"You have quite the reputation; you are very well known in the village"

I saw Usopp climb back on the branch and looked at Klahadore nervously.

"Sure am" Usopp answered laughing nervously.

"I hear you have been on many adventures; quite impressive for someone as young as you" Klahadore said sarcastically.

"Usually people who admire me so much call me Captain" Usopp yelled out to him.

I sweat dropped. 'And I'm gonna assume those people are the three kids' I thought rubbing my head.

"How do I get myself into these situations" I asked myself.

"So it's Captain Usopp to you" Usopp told Klahadore.

"Captain,huh"

Klahadore chuckled.

"Your father also had something of a reputation" Klahadore said pushing his glasses up again.

"What" Usopp asked in anger.

I glared at Klahadore. 'Defiantly proves he's a pirate; only this village and pirates know Uncle Yassopp' I thought growling at Klahadore.

"Klahadore please just stop" Kaya yelled at him.

Klahadore looked up at Usopp. "You'll never be more than a son of a filthy pirate" he yelled at Usopp.

I grind me teeth trying to keep myself from jumping out and revealing myself.

'How dare he hurt Usopp and Yassopp like that, he's gonna get it' I glared at Klahadore more than ever.

"Who knows what sort of trouble you're up to now" Klahadore said to Usopp.

"All I ask is that you and your kind leave this respectable young lady alone"

"A filthy pirate" Usopp growled, he was just as furious as I was.

"You and she are from completely different worlds and you know it; is it money you're after, how much do you want" Klahadore asked him.

Kaya gasped and leaned more out the window. "CEASE THIS AT ONCE KLAHADORE, APOLOGIZE TO HIM" she yelled at him.

Usopp turned to her. "Hey calm down, Kaya" he said in concern.

"I don't believe there is any reason to apologize to this savage young man, my lady" Klahadore told her.

I balled up my fist in rage. 'Ok, this guy is really starting to piss me off' I thought trying to restrain myself even more as the sky turned dark, darker than usual.

Luffy and the others looked at the sky.

"My goal isn't to slander, I am merely stating the truth; I sympathies with your situation you must hate your great idiot of a father for abandoning his family and his village, because of his mindless lust for treasure" Klahadore said to Usopp.

"KLAHADORE STOP" Kaya yelled loudly.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FATHER EVER AGAIN" Usopp yelled at him before jumping off the tree and land in front of the group who were now looking at him.

"USOPP" Kaya yelled out.

Thunder and lightning flashed in the sky.

"Why have you gotten so worked up Usopp, it's times like these when you do what you do best and lie, tell me about how your father is really a traveling salesman, or about how you aren't related my blood" Klahadore said laughing at him.

That ticked off Usopp.

He ran at Klahadore and punched his on the side of his cheek, thunder roared in the sky as I felt lightning coursing through my vein making my veins glow a little.

"ENOUGH" Usopp yelled.

Zoro and Nami looked at the sky while Luffy and the three kids stared at Usopp.

"Why did the weather change all of sudden" Nami asked staring at the clouds.

Zoro's eyes widen and turned his eyes and glanced to side where I was hiding.

"Yuki" He whispered.

I turned to him a little.

"What are doing hiding behind the bushed" he asked.

"I've been here ever since we landed, Zoro" I told him.

He looked at body and saw my glowing veins.

I looked at them too as he stepped behind Nami a little and got under the bushes without any one noticing.

"Are you the one causing the storm" He asked.

"Who else could make random thunder storms in the middle of the day" I told him.

"I need your help"

He looked at me closely.

"I need you and the other to get out of here and meet me back in town, I need to get some information about that guy" I said pointing at Klahadore.

"Why" he asked.

"Have you noticed that this guy acts like a pirate more than a butler" I asked him.

He looked at Klahadore. "Now that you mention it he does act a lot like a pirate"

I looked at him.

"I need to know if he's lying and trying to get Kaya's fortune" I explained.

He sighed. "Alright, but be careful" He warned me.

I smiled and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Zoro"

He looked at me with wide eyes and blushed.

"Now get out there before Klahadore realizes you're gone" I said pushing him back out front.

"Case in point, he results to violence; I guess the apple never falls far from the tree, does it" Klahadore said while lying on the ground.

"SHUT UP" Usopp yelled making Klahadore flinch away.

"My father listened to his heart and chose a life of risk and adventure; I am proud to say that my old man is a brave warrior of the sea, you're right I have been known to exaggerate from time to time, but I will never lie about who my father is, I refuse to be ashamed of my heritage, I AM A SON OF A PIRATE" Usopp yelled at him.

He looked at him.

"At least I have someone who shares that same fate, she is the only one who is able to understand me and she is proud to a daughter of a pirate as well, she doesn't care about what other think of her, she will be my idol that is for sure because she is a brave warrior of the sea" he yelled at him.

My eyes widened and I slightly blushed. 'Good to know I have an admire' I thought staring at Usopp.

"Captain" Carrot stared at him in awe.

Klahadore chuckled while standing up.

"Pirates are brave warriors of the seas are they" He asked laughing at Usopp.

He laughed as he stood up. "That's quite a twisted way of putting things"

Usopp glared at him.

"You and this friend you speak of don't know seem to understand that you two are living proof of your fathers, you spread around lies and use violence when you don't get your way, and she probably kill and plunders like an actual pirate does, unless you have some proof that she is the daughter of the a person who I idol more than anyone then I might consider her" Klahadore said pushing up his glasses.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT YUKI LIKE SHE'S SOME BLOOD THRISTY ANIMAL" Usopp and Zoro said in unison.

"Who is it that you idolize, Klahadore" Kaya asked him.

"She was known very well from all around the world, her hair was black as coal and her eyes were like two emeralds, she was the most beautiful pirate and the most dangerous, her bounty was almost 1,000,000,000 berries" he explained.

"Some called her the Black Nightingale, others called her… Snow Queen Akira"

Me and the entire crew stared at him with jaws dropped at the chest.

"WWHAATT" They yelled at loud.

'1,000,000,000 berries' Nami thought.

'Holy crap, that's a lot of berries on someone's head who's been dead for 18 years' Zoro thought stared at him.

'Mother, who did you kill to earn that bounty' I thought.

'…. I want some meat' Luffy thought.

"And to top it off you cozy up to the lady of the house to steel her fortune" Klahadore said ignoring us and looked at Usopp.

"You're wrong I only-"Usopp tried to tell him.

""Your father is a filthy no good pirate, treachery is in your blood, of course you would have such an evil scheme"

Usopp grabbed him by the shirt and raised his fist.

"You won't let up, will you" Usopp growled.

"STOP IT USOPP, PLEASE" Kaya yelled scared to death.

As the thunder roared in the sky rain started to come down.

"NO MORE VIOLENCE, I CAN'T TAKE IT. KLAHADORE ISN'T A BAD PERSON, HE'S JUST, HE'S JUST TRYING TO DO WHAT'S BEST FOR ME, AND SOMETIMES HE GOES TO FAR" she yelled over the rain.

Everyone was getting soaked by now.

Usopp hesitated a little but finally let go of Klahadore.

"Leave this place, you are never to come here again" Klahadore yelled at them.

Usopp glared at him.

"Yeah, I get it, you don't have to tell me twice buddy" Usopp said to him.

Usopp walked past Klahadore and walked off.

"This is the last you'll ever see of me"

Kaya look like she was about to cry.

"Usopp" she whispered under the rain.

The three kids ran up front and stood in front of Klahadore.

"HEY, YOU BUTLER JERK, OUR CAPTAIN'S NOT THAT KINDA GUY" Carrot yelled at him.

"YOU STUPID JERK FACE" Pepper yelled.

"JERK FACE" Onion echoed.

"JERK FACE" Luffy yelled earning a bonk on the head from Zoro.

"Shut up, you don't have a bone to pick with him" Zoro told him.

Klahadore looked down and glared at the kids.

They screamed and hid behind Nami while Zoro held back Luffy who tried to go after Klahadore.

Zoro and Luffy were arguing while Nami told the kids not to hide behind her.

"YOU WILL ALL LEAVE IMMEDIATELY" Klahadore yelled at them.

After they left and Klahadore walked away, I saw Kaya crying on the window ledge.

I came out of my hiding spot and stood in front of her window looking up at her.

My hair was drenched and was strait, it was a dark red almost black.

"Hey" I called out to her.

She gasped and looked down at me.

"Who are you" she asked over the sound of the rain.

I walked up to the tree and jumped onto the branch Usopp was on.

"Let's just say I'm a friend of Usopp's" I told her.

Her eyes widened as she watched me lean against the tree.

"Are you his idol that he spoke of" She asked.

I nodded.

She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Are you here to steal from me" She asked.

I shook my head. "I'm no ordinary pirate, I don't steal unless it doesn't belong to them" I said smiling.

She smiled as well.

"Is there something you want" She asked.

I draped my legs over the side of the branch.

"This is none of my business or anything but, how long has your butler Klahadore been with you" I asked trying to get some information.

She hesitated and looked at the door and then backed to me.

"Klahadore came to my home three years ago…" She said starting to explained to me.

As she told me the story I started to fit the pieces together.

"So you're telling me that he has been here for almost three years, and when you found him he was covered up in cuts and bruises" I asked trying to summon up.

She had gone back inside and sat on her bed now her face in a pillow crying.

"Yes" She answered.

I nodded in understanding and started to get up.

"Thanks for telling me this" I said before closing her windows from the outside.

She looked at me and smiled a little as a way of saying you're welcome.

I waved good bye and jumped down and over the fence.

When I landed I started walking back to town.

'Klahadore has been with Miss Kaya for three years' I thought trying to figure this out.

'He was with her around the time rumors spread about Kuro's death'

I stopped and took out the bounty.

"He also said he idolized Mom, but she only was around pirates before I was born, so either he was a villager that saw mom…or he is Kuro of a hundred plans" I said out loud narrowing my eyes.

I fell into silence as I walked for a few minutes.

"Dad used to say that she had two nicknames one of them was Snow Queen Akira and the other was Black Nightingale"

I put my fingers on my chin and start thinking harder while starting to walk again.

"But she only got those names because of her singing abilities"

I closed my eyes.

"So why would she have such a big freaking bounty on her head" I asked myself.

I sighed and looked to the side and looked at the forest and saw a man moon walking backwards.

'What the' I thought blinking at him while watching him leave.

On instinct I followed his from a distance.

As he kept moving I hid in tree in front of him.

'What a weirdo' I thought looking at him from a distance.

"Hey where'd Luffy go and where's Yuki" I heard Nami's voice.

I looked down and saw Zoro, Nami, Pepper and Carrot.

"Wow, coincidence" I muttered.

"Who knows he probably ran after that captain, as for Yuki she right behind us in the tree" Zoro said sitting against the fence.

My eyes widen and I jumped on to the fence next to Nami making her jump.

"Hey Zoro, Nami" I said to them.

"Where have you been" Nami asked.

"Around" I simply said staring at her.

I turned to Pepper and Carrot.

"Do you know where Usopp went" I asked them.

Pepper turned to Carrot.

"I bet he's at is secret spot" Pepper thought out loud.

"Yeah, Over by the shore, he always goes there when he's gonna think something through" Carrot said looking at me.

Pepper looked at Zoro.

"Should we go see" he asked him as crouched on the fence looking at Zoro.

Zoro was staring at me the entire time that we've been talking.

"Huh, he's fine" Zoro said looking at them then turned back to me.

Nami turned to them. "Luffy can take care of himself, but where is your other friend"

"Oh yeah, Onion" they said at the same time.

"Come to think of it he just up and disappears a lot" Pepper said out loud.

"Yeah, and then he shows up out of nowhere all freaked out" Carrot said.

I looked at the road and saw Onion running towards.

"Speak of the devil" I said to them.

"TERRIBLE NEWS GUYS" Onion yelled out running towards us.

Everyone looked at him with me.

"Ya see" Carrot pointed out.

"LISTEN TO ME" Onion yelled coming to a stop in front of me.

"Some nut job is on his way here and he only walks backwards"

"You liar" Carrot and Pepper said in unison.

"No it's the truth" I told them while getting down from the fence and stood beside Zoro.

Everyone looked at me and I pointed towards the road.

"See there he is"

They all looked at the road and saw the man who moon walked backwards towards us.

He looked at us. "Now which one of you people has the nerve to call me weird" He asked us.

I got a good look at his face. He had heart shaped glasses and had grey hair covered by a hat.

I raised an eyebrow. 'Haven't I seen that face before' I thought to myself.

"I'm just a normal guy" He told us.

"Is that so, you look insane" Nami commented.

"Don't be silly, I'm just an ordinary hypnotist" he replied.

'Hypnotist… wait a minute' I thought.

"A hypnotist, really, awesome" Onion said in awe.

"Show us something" Pepper said.

"Yeah, do something" Carrot yelled.

The guy turns to them. "What, you fools, what makes you think that I would want to reveal my masterful hypnoses technique to a bunch of road side strangers"

He all of a sudden took out his pendulum and held it in front of the kids not looking at Nami, Zoro and me.

"Ok you convinced me, now watch the ring closely" He said changing his mind.

I sweat dropped. 'Yeah, that's him, that's Jango of the Black Cat pirates' I thought in realization.

My eyes widened. 'so my theory was correct, Klahadore is Kuro of a hundred plans' I grinded my teeth and waited for Jango to finish.

"What a ham" Zoro said to me while staring at Jango.

"So by the count of Jango, you'll be in a deep sleep" Jango told the kids who were watching the ring.

"Alright are you ready" he asked them as the ring started swinging back and forth.

"1…2… JANGO"

I looked up and saw all four of them were on the ground asleep.

"Who is this freaky weirdo" Zoro asked with a ticked off mark on his head.

I looked at him.

"His name is Jango, Jango the Hypnotist" I answered.

Nami and Zoro looked at me in confustion.

"How did you know" Nami asked me.

I reach into my sash and pulled out his bounty and gave it to Nami.

"Why do you carry these around" she asked giving me back the bounty.

"I keep them because they're for Luffy" I told her.

She tilted her head.

"He likes to look at bounties on their heads" I explained.

She nodded her head in understanding.

I looked back at the sleeping Jango.

"But this defiantly proves my theory about Klahadore" I told them.

Zoro looked at me while standing up.

"What theory" he asked. I turned to him.

"That Klahadore is the Pirate Captain Kuro" I answered getting out Kuro's bounty.

"Kuro of a hundred plans" Nami asked me..

I nodded.

"Well that explains the pirate attitude" Zoro said giving me back the wanted poster.

"I 'm gonna go find Luffy and Usopp, I'll be back when I get them" I said looking at the road.

They nodded and I ran to the shore looking for Luffy and Usopp.

(A few minutes later)

I was walking through the forest at the shore trying to find Usopp and Luffy.

"Luffy, Usopp" I called out.

I heard something coming towards me and I stopped to listen.

All of a sudden something ran into me and I grabbed on to it trying to keep my balance.

I looked down and saw Usopp crying while holding onto my shirt for dear life.

"Usopp, what's wrong" I asked pulling him closer.

"K-K-K Kuro" He stuttered.

My eyes widen.

"Usopp what is he planning I need you to tell me" I told him.

He looked at me looked at me with tears running down his eyes.

"Klahadore is actually Captain Kuro, and he plans to kill everyone in the village and Kaya, and steal her fortune" He told me.

I helped him stand up and we started running back to the village.

'If Kuro planning this, then I'm gonna guess that he'll use Jango to hypnotize Miss Kaya to write the will' I thought narrowing my eyes.

Then it hit… where's Luffy.

I turned to Usopp.

"Hey , where's Luffy" I asked.

He didn't answer and just kept running.

'If Luffy was with him, then why hasn't he shown up yet'

I sighed. 'he's probably on the beach taking a nap'

I started running faster.

"If Kuro planned this then we have to warn Miss Kaya and the villagers" I said as Usopp starting faster.

"It's a war"

TO BE CONTINUED.

"And we're stuck right in the middle of it"

* * *

Review please 


	11. Exposed plot:clash of the Black Cat Crew

_Okay, I've decided to put two episodes together so this is 11 & 12. so for the next chapter it will be episode 13. Just so ya know._

_the story I'll be doing is OHHC.  
_

_I don't own OP, just Yuki._

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

Episode 11

I was starting to get tired and Usopp wasn't stopping any time soon.

"Usopp we have to tell the other about Kuro's plan, why don't you tell the villagers and Kaya while I tell the others" I asked gasping for breath.

He didn't say anything and started running faster.

"Usopp, I can't go that fast; USOPP!" I yelled trying to keep up.

He kept on going and I was falling behind.

"CAPTAIN!" I heard the Usopp pirate trio.

'Oh thank goodness' I thought in relief.

Usopp kept on running towards them.

"Hold on I thought Luffy and Yuki were supposed to be with him?" I heard Zoro not knowing I was behind Usopp a few feet back.

"Captain" the trio said happily, but Usopp ran past them towards the village.

"Where's Luffy and Yuki are they still at the shore?" Nami asked Usopp as he past by but realized something was wrong.

I saw him run past the entire group as I got closer.

"Wow, he looked really upset; but why, still mad at the butler?" Nami asked out loud.

"You forget Yuki proved that the butler was actually a pirate captain, but who knows" Zoro said staring at Usopp.

"No that wasn't just a mad face…" Carrot said looking at Usopp.

"That look was different" Pepper said while looking too.

"It was a tragic face of sheer desperation" Onion said to them.

"ZORO, NAMI!" I yelled as I got to the group.

They turned and only saw that I was two feet away from them.

"Yuki!" Zoro called out running towards me.

I slowed down and I felt a little tired and start to fall.

Zoro caught me and held my upper body close to his chest.

"Yuki, Yuki say something, what happened?" Zoro asked me with fear in his eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing… that Usopp makes a cheetah look like a turtle" I said gasping for air.

He sighed in relief and hugged me closer.

I blushed beat red. "Z-Z-Zoro, um I have some bad news" I said hiding my face on his shoulder.

He helped me stand up and we stood and faced everyone.

"What is Yuki?" Nami asked me.

"Kuro plans to attack the village tomorrow and to kill Kaya" I told them.

Nami and Zoro gasped.

Nami looked at me with concern eyes.

"Does Luffy know, I thought he was with Usopp" She said.

"He was, but I don't know if he's still at the shore or if he knows about what's going on" I told them.

Zoro turned to the kids.

"Hey why don't you guys show us the way down to the shore?" Zoro asked the Usopp pirate trio.

They were huddled up and talking.

"This smells like an adventure to me" Carrot said to his companions.

"Yeah, something happened at the shore" Pepper said excitedly nodding is head.

"I think this calls for the Usopp pirates" Onion said.

Zoro held me around the waist to support me.

"Did they not hear a word that I just said?" I asked Nami, who shrugged.

"Enough already, how do we get to this place?" Zoro asked them getting their attention.

Nami jumped down the fence she was on when I left.

"Come on, we half to find Luffy" She said to us.

Zoro and I nodded.

He turned to me.

"You know this island right, can you show us how to get to the shore?" He asked.

I nodded and tried to balance myself. "I remember where I ran into Usopp but I didn't get very far, the trio will have to take it from there" I said.

When I was good to go I started running again with Zoro by my side and the others close behind.

(A few minutes later)

The trio showed us where the cliff was and we started looking around.

"This is the place" Nami confirmed.

"Our Captain always come here to be alone and think" Pepper said to us.

"It is nice" Onion commented.

"Luffy!" I called out.

"I don't think that straw hat guy is here" Pepper told Zoro who was looking at me.

Nami and I looked over the cliff.

"The rocks sure are loose here" Nami commented looking over at me.

"Yuki, Nami, be careful" Zoro told us.

"Right" Nami said.

I looked to the right a little and saw Luffy butt up in the air.

"Zoro look, down there!" I yelled pointing at Luffy

They all looked.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Whoa"

"Hey it's that straw hat guy" Pepper said to us.

"And his butt" Carrot added.

We got down to the shore to see if he was okay.

Nami gasped as I bent down to get his hat.

"Luffy what did ya do, how did this happen?" Nami asked him.

"He fell"

"He's a goner"

"So that's why are captain looked so upset"

I started to here snoring and looked from Luffy to Zoro.

He arched an eyebrow and stared at Luffy.

"Wait a minute" Zoro listened closely.

Luffy was asleep not dead.

Zoro grunted and grabbed his sword sheath.

"Lazy bum" I muttered.

Zoro walked up to him and poked his butt with his sheath causing Luffy to filch and sit up.

Luffy stretch and yawned sitting crossed legged and looked at us.

"Good morning guys" He said to us.

"Oh by the way pirates are going to attack the village"

"WHAT, PIRATES ARE GOING TO ATTACK THE VILLAGE; THEN THEY'RE GONNA KILL KAYA!" the trio asked.

I slapped myself in the forehead, they finally caught on.

"Congratulations, I'm a hundred years old" I muttered out loud. (1)

Nami and Zoro snickered as I gave Luffy his hat.

He put on his. "Yep, that's what they said no question about it"

The trio started freaking out.

Zoro and I stared at Luffy.

"So what made you think it would be a good time to take a nap?" Zoro asked

Luffy looked at us. "That's the thing, I don't remember going to sleep or getting down here at all" he told us.

"Jango must have hypnotized him to make him fall asleep, causing him to fall off the cliff and land down here" I guessed looked at Zoro.

"You may be right, you were right about Klahadore that's for sure" Zoro told me.

"You knew this whole time?" Luffy asked me.

"No I figured it out along the way" I told him.

"This proves it, Klahadore's a bad guy" Carrot stated.

"Usopp and Yuki saw right through him" Pepper said.

"I bet he's on his way to warn the villagers, so they'll have time to run away" Onion exclaimed.

"Well that's perfect, those stupid pirates won't hurt anyone because the town will be abandoned by the time they get there" Nami said.

"Yeah that's right we better run too, if we wanna live" Carrot said.

"Let's pack up our treasure…" Pepper said.

"And run like the wind" They all said at the same time before running off.

We all stared after them in silence.

"Oh no" Luffy said.

"What's up?" Zoro and I asked.

"Ahh, we need to stock up before the meat shop guy leaves" Luffy yelled out.

I got behind him and punch the back of his head.

"Come on that's not really the issue at hand here" Zoro told him as Luffy landed face down on the ground causing his hat to fall off again.

"Zoro's right, none of the villagers are gonna leave" I told them looking out to sea.

"Huh" Luffy looked at me as he stood up.

"What do ya, Yuki?" Nami asked confused.

I turned to face them.

"Don't you get it; Usopp has been lying for so long that none of the villagers will believe him, not even Kaya will believe him, that's just what Kuro wants" I told them.

"You're right nobody's gonna believe him, much less a bunch of strangers" Zoro pointed out.

"So what do we do?" Nami asked me.

"We wait and see what Usopp wants to do, after all this is his village" I told them.

As I started to walk back to the village I mind slipped somewhere else as I felt something else up on my shoulders to bear.

(A few minutes later)

I smiled at the sun set as we came to the road where Nami, Zoro and I were at earlier.

"Captain!" The trio yelled.

I looked in front of me and saw Usopp's back facing us.

We regrouped with them a while back.

Usopp turned around.

"Hey, how's a going guys?" Usopp asked.

My eyes lock with his.

His eyes were sad.

'He's been crying; nobody believed him' I thought.

"Hey" Luffy called out to him.

Usopp's eyes widened from shock and ran to the front of the group.

"Wait you're alive again?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Alive? Yeah and I had a pretty good nap" Luffy answered him.

"He was sleeping the whole time" Pepper told him.

"Captain, we heard all about those pirates and they're evil plan" Carrot said to him.

"We better hurry and warn the people in the village so they have time to get away" Onion yelled at him.

"Warn the people?" He whispered.

Usopp gasped a little and looked like he went into a daze.

His eyes were shadowed and he was shaking.

He started laughing we all just stared at him.

I looked at him and then at the children.

"Well obviously I'm lying like usual; that butler made me so mad with what he said, I thought I'd get him back and say that he was a pirate" He said laughing.

The trio laughed with him but we saw right through it.

Zoro looked at me but I lowered my head shadowing my eyes.

They continued to laugh and the trio started walking off.

Usopp stopped laughing turned around and looked at them.

"Hey, where ya going?" he asked.

"Honestly, you've really disappointed me" Carrot said seriously.

"Yeah" Pepper said glaring at him.

"Even though that butler guy a jerk, I thought you were better than lying to hurt someone and I admired you for being such a kind hearted person, and to think we respected you this entire time" Onion said.

That's when thunder started crashing making the the kids huddle together in fear.

"Zoro, Luffy" I whispered as I began to shake in anger.

Luffy knew what was happening and ran over to hold me down.

"Zoro, help me with Yuki!" Luffy said as Zoro put his arms around me.

I lifted my head revealing my eyes, they weren't emerald green anymore; they were filled with lightning with tears coming down them.

The kids scream and Usopp and Nami look at me.

"What wrong with Yuki?" Nami asked as Luffy was pushed away by Zoro who holding me back from attacking the kids.

"She's can feel another person pain when she becomes close to them" Luffy answered.

Usopp turned back to the kids who were now running away.

"I was wrong about him guys" Carrot yelled out in fear.

"So was I" Pepper cried out.

"Let's go home"

"Yeah it's supper time anyway"

They ran home to get away from me.

"Yuki, calm down" Zoro whispered into my ear.

My eyes of anger went wide and stared at Usopp.

The clouds disbanded and I started to calm down.

Usopp looked back at me and could see tears starting to come.

Zoro let go of me and I stood up strait.

Usopp ran at me gripped on to me for dear cried on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around them.

"Let it all out, Usopp" I muttered to him.

He clung to me like a child and I comforted him like a mother.

"Let it all out"

(a few hours later)

After Usopp stopped crying we went to the shore where we found Luffy and I began cleaning Usopp's gun wound that he got from one of Kaya's butlers.

Usopp would cry out in pain as I would put some peroxide on his wound to clean out infection and the blood.

Nami tares off some wrappings and gave them to me.

I took from her. "Thank you" I said to her as I wrapped Usopp's arm.

Once I was done wrapping his arm I stood up.

"There, all done" I said with a smile.

"So how come you lied to them" Luffy asked him.

"Because all I do is lie" Usopp told him staring at the ground.

He sighed. "There's no way anybody was gonna believe what I had to say; why should they?"

Zoro step behind me and looked at him over my head.

"Because what you were telling them was the honest truth" Zoro told him.

We stayed in silence until Nami broke it.

"They are coming, and they're gonna level this whole town" Nami said.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do, they'll think I'm lying if I tried to warn them, everyone in the village thinks that tomorrow's just gonna be another normal day" Usopp said before balling his fist up and closing his eyes.

Luffy and I looked at each other and then back at Usopp.

"They think I'm lying and that's all they need to think; I'm gonna stop those pirates at the beach tomorrow myself; this is all my fault for being such a liar"

He grabbed his wounded arm.

"I don't care anymore if they drive me away with brooms or shoot me in the arm; this my village, it's my home and I'm love everyone in it"

He started crying again.

"I have to protected them"

Zoro balled up his fist over one of his swords and smirked.

I smirked as well and untied my bandana and tied my hair up into a high pony-tail.

"You're a hell of a good guy sending your cronies away and going into battle alone" Zoro told him.

"Just so you know I have dibs on all the pirate treasure you got it" Nami said joining us.

"So do you want a little help or what?" Luffy asked.

"We can't let you have all the fun" I said smirking at him.

Usopp looked at us.

I tied my bandana around my head and looked at him.

"You guys; you're gonna help me fight all of these pirates. I don't get" Usopp said looking at us.

"We're no ordinary pirates, Usopp" I told him standing next to Zoro.

"Well, you said that there's a whole bunch of bad guys, right?" Luffy asked him cracking his knuckles.

"And you look scared out of your mind" Zoro told him.

Usopp stood up.

"For you information, I have nerves of steel I'm perfectly okay with tons of bad guys; after all you're looking at the legendary Captain Usopp brave warrior of the high sea" He lied.

We looked down at his lower half and saw that his legs were shaking in fear.

He looked down as well.

"Dang it" he muttered hitting his legs trying to make them stop shaking.

He looked up at us again. "Alright, fine I'm scared; WHY SHOULDN'T I BE THEY'RE CAPTAIN KURO'S MEN, THESE GUYS MEAN BUSINESS; I DON'T NEED PITY, IF YOU GUYS ARE STICKING AROUND BECAUSE YOU PITY ME, JUST LEAVE I DON'T NEED YOU LAUGHING AT ME!"

"We're not laughing at you, we're helping because you are honorable" Zoro said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You really think we risk our lives out of pity?" Luffy asked him.

"There's one thing don't know about us, when one of us fight, we all fight" I told him.

He looked at us in awe and I saw tears starting to come down his face.

"Oh you guys" he cried looked at us.

(Later)

We were now walking on the slope.

"Okay, at day break the pirates will be landing at this shore to began their attack" Usopp explained to us as walked up the up the road.

"But the only way they'll be able to get to the village, is to go up this slope"

I looked at it as walked.

"That makes sense, the rest of the shore line is sheer cliffs so they have to come through here" I said understanding him as we came to a stop.

"That's right, if we can fight them while funneled into that narrow pass, their numbers won't mean anything then the village will be protected" Usopp told us.

"Alright, sounds pretty easy" Luffy said.

"Talking about it is, but victory depends on our strengths, what is it that you guys can do?" Usopp asked us.

"I cut" Zoro answered.

"I storm" I said.

"I stretch" Luffy said.

"I steel" Nami said.

"I hide" Usopp said to us.

We gathered around him and Luffy put him in a head lock.

"WELL THIS TIME YOU BETTER FIGHT!" We all yelled at him.

"Just making it funny, come on , calm down" Usopp said choking.

I sighed and stepped back.

I felt the wind blow my hair and I stared off into Kaya's mansion.

'Something's not right' I thought narrowing my eyes.

Zoro looked at me.

"Yuki, you okay?" He asked.

I looked at him and then back at the mansion.

Luffy and the others looked at me as well.

"Yuki?" Nami asked me concerned.

I didn't answer, I ran down the road to Kaya's house.

"YUKI, WHERE YA GOING?" Usopp called out.

"I'LL BE BACK TOMORROW, I PROMISE!" I yelled out not looking at them.

When I finally got to Kaya's house I jumped over the bush wall and onto the side of the house where Kaya's room was.

When I looked into it I saw Kaya sleeping.

"Well she's safe so why do I get the feeling someone is hurt?" I asked myself.

I ran on the side and looked into each room to see if anyone was injured.

I finally came to what looked like the dining room and peered into it.

I saw someone on the floor covered in blood on the floor.

I lifted my index finger on my right hand and it began to make a spark beam on it, I put it against the window and began to cut a small circle, big enough to poke my arm through.

Once cutting the window I reach my hand into through the hole and unlocked the window from the inside.

I opened it and got inside running to the body.

I bent down and flipped him on is back and began to shake him trying to see if he was still alive.

"Hey, Hey" I whispered.

I got a good look at him.

His hair reminded me of a sheep and he was wearing a suit that had five slashes over it covered in blood.

He moaned and started forcing his eyes open and stared at me for a while.

His eyes widened and he sat too quickly.

"MISS KAYA!" He yelled before falling back into my arms.

"Easy, Miss Kaya's safe and sound, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Y-Yes, thank you for asking" He said to me.

I smiled but then looked at the window and saw the sun rising.

'Crap, they'll be here soon' I thought.

"Miss" The man asked for me and I looked down at him.

"Can you take me to Miss Kaya's room please" He asked.

I hesitated but nodded and put his arm around my shoulders and walked out the door into the hall.

"I didn't catch your name my dear" He said to me as we walked.

"It's Yuki" I told him walking down the hall where Kaya's room was.

He smiled. "I'm Merry"

I smiled and looked at him.

"Nice to meet you"

I reached Kaya's hall and set him down.

"Can you walk from here?" I asked him.

He nodded and leaned against the wall.

I began to walk away, when he grabbed my pant leg making me look back at him.

"That mark on your back" He said looking at my birthmark.

"It has powers that are beyond this world" he said in awe of my birthmark.

I turned fully towards him.

"What do you know about this mark?" I asked him.

"Not much; other than that it was discovered in the Grand Line, and that it was part of a great royal family"

"What was the family name?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I recognize it, Black Nightingale Akira had one similar to yours, are you two related?" he asked me letting me go.

I stayed silent for a while and then walked.

"She was my mother" I told him disappearing from his sight.

After I got out of the mansion I began running back to the slope.

'So my ancestors were royalty, well that's new' I thought smirking.

As the sun rose up I notice something was off and stopped.

"Wait a minute" I turned to the north.

"Are those battle cries I hear?" I asked myself.

I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I could hear pirate battle cries from the North Slope.

My eyes went wide.

"They're at the wrong slope, they're at the North Slope!" I said running north now.

'I have to get there, I'm sure the others have figure it out by now' I thought running as fast I could.

I arrived at the right shore to see and stopped to see an entire crew of pirates.

"The Black Cat Pirates" I muttered narrowing my eyes as I connected my lances and stood in a defense stance.

I felt something burning on my on my lower back, but didn't bother looking to see what it was.

They charge at me with swords in their hands.

All of a sudden marbles shot past me and shot at the pirates.

"It's an ambush, somebody's up there!" One of the pirates said.

I turned around and saw Usopp with his slingshot out.

I smiled. "Usopp!" I yelled happily.

He was panting when he walked up and stood next to me.

"Thanks for coming Yuki" he said to me.

'He must have run all the way here' I thought looking at him.

"I am the Legendary Great Captain Usopp, I've been waiting for you!" He called out to them.

My back was burning so bad that I collapsed onto my knees.

"Yuki" Usopp said crouching down beside me as I held my middle tightly.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"Yuki what's wrong?" je asked me.

"My back…hurts" I choked in pain.

He looked at my back to see what was causing it.

What he saw on my back made his eyes grow wide.

My birthmark was glowing a bright reddish orange and the mark was spreading all over my back.

He looked at me but my eyes were closed from the pain.

"Yuki, just stay where you are okay" He ordered me.

I nodded and I watched him as he stood in front of me.

He put his fist out in front of him.

"All my men and I are ready to fight to the death turn back now if you value your lives!" Usopp shouted a lie at them.

From where I was I saw his legs shaking.

'Where are Zoro and the others, they should be here by now, Usopp can't fight them on his own' I thought trying to get up on to my feet.

"It's you; I remember your one of the troublesome brats who overheard our plan, what do you think you're doing?" Jango asked him.

"I'M WARNING YOU; LEAVE HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN, IF YOU DON'T MY 100,000,000 CREWMEN WILL MASACURE ALL OF YOU!" Usopp lied trying to by time.

'Oh brother' I thought sweat dropping.

I was finally on my feet and stood beside Usopp trying my best not to collapse.

He turned and looked at me.

"Yuki, you gonna be okay fighting?"he asked me.

I lifted my lances to my chest.

"We're family now Usopp, even if my back hurts, I won't give in, not until my last breath" I said with no emotion as I narrowed my eyes at the Black Cat Crew.

"100,000,000?"

"Are we supposed to believe that?"

"NO WAY; 100,000,000; INCREDIBLE!" Jango yelled at Usopp.

"You're kidding" I muttered staring at Jango.

"Captain he's obviously lying" One of the men told him.

" Then it's time to call his bluff" another said.

"They saw through it" Usopp said in fear.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious" I said looking at him.

"That guy seriously thought he could fool us" I heard one of pirates say.

"What's that, you've been lying to us this whole time?" Jango yelled at him.

I just stared him like he was an idiot.

"Captain Jango, take a look at this" One of pirates said behind him.

Jango turned to him. "Oh no, is it bad?" He asked.

"No, sure it's good"

He pointed at one of our boats and one the pirates had Nami's treasure bag in his hands.

"We search those other ships and found a huge load of treasure; its hard to say how much, but I bet it's around 5,000,000 beries"

"What?" Jango asked him.

Usopp and I looked at the pirates.

"5,000,000 berries?" Usopp asked.

He turned to me.

"How in the world did you guys get a hold of so much treasure?"

I turned to him.

"We stole it, duh" I said with my arms crossed.

We looked back at the pirates.

"I see you found my loot!" Usopp yelled at them.

I looked at him in confusion.

"_Your _loot?" I asked him.

Jango turned to him.

"Well you can have it!" he yelled ignoring me.

I slapped myself on the forehead and ran it down my face.

"What did I get myself into?" I asked myself.

"You're just gonna let us take your treasure?" A pirate asked him.

"That's right!" Usopp yelled at them.

"Just turn around and forget about this place and the treasure is yours!"

I shook my head.

"Nami is gonna be pissed when she finds out about this" I muttered to myself.

I turned and looked at Usopp.

"I didn't think people that stupid actually existed, he's making that girl look like a genius" one the pirates said.

"Yeah, at this point he's just embarrassing himself" another said.

"Do you not understand what a pirate is?" I asked Usopp.

He looked at me.

"I'm a pirate so I know how it goes; they're gonna take the treasure and there's nothing we can do about it;"

I turned my head glared at the pirates.

"And there's no way they are turning back until they get what they came for"

Usopp froze looking at the pirates.

All of the pirates stared at me with heart shaped eyes.

"Wow, she's hot when she glares" A pirate said out loud.

I sweat dropped looking at these guys.

'Oh brother, now I know how Mom felt having guys all over her' I thought.

"Well yeah, that makes sense" Usopp said to me while looking at the pirates.

Jango took out his ring.

"Alright then, on the count of 1,2, Jango you'll let by" Jango said to Usopp.

He gasped not knowing what to do.

"It's that strange weapon from before" Usopp said.

I looked down to hide my eyes from Jango's weapon.

"1…2…"

I heard running footsteps behind me.

"JANG-"

"WHY DID YOU EVER TRY TO GIVE MY HARD EARNED TREASURE AWAY!" Nami asked hitting Usopp on the head with her bo staff.

Usopp flew forward and landed a couple feet in front of us.

"I told she would be pissed off" I said to him.

Usopp sat up holding the back of his head.

"MY HEAD!" He yelled.

"Hey who is this crazy girl!"

"Captain, this isn't the time to be hypnotizing yourself, we gotta mission to carry out remember"

I turned to Nami and smirked.

"Good timing, Nami" I said.

She smiled at me.

"I'm glad I got here in time to save my treasure" She said.

She turned to pirates now angry.

"That treasure boat is mine, and I'm not gonna let you have a single beri, do you hear me in fact you better clear out, because Yuki gonna come down there and get it back!" She yelled at them.

"YOU COWARD, WHY SHOULD I BE THE ONE TO GET IT, YOU GO GET IT!" I yelled at her.

"THAT REALLY HURT" Usopp yelled turning to her as well.

"YOU'RE THE STRONGEST OF ALL OF US, YOU NEED TO BE THE ONE WHO GETS MY TREASURE BACK; AND WHO SAID YOU COULD GIVE THEM MY TREASURE, YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVE!" She yelled at me and Usopp.

"I didn't give it to them the treasure, I just _said_ I would give it to them" Usopp said to her.

She put her bo staff on her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"That's the same thing, and I just saved your life" Nami told him.

He looked from her to me in confusion.

"I guess I forgot to mention to you earlier, don't look ever watch his ring routine, he's a hypnotist" I said pointing at Jango as he stared with heart eyes.

Usopp looked at him. "Hypnotist?" He asked.

"So where's Luffy, he's a fast runner I thought he be here way ahead of you?" Nami asked him.

"I don't know, he either got lost or chickened out at the lat minute" Usopp said while standing up.

I lowered my head and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah, he got lost" I muttered.

Nami sighed in frustration. "the only thing that can keep him from a fight, is by getting lost" Nami said.

"Right when we need him too" I said as Usopp backed up and stood beside us.

"I'll go ahead and take command here, I think it's about time you go kick there butts" Usopp said to Nami ad he pointed his finger at the pirates.

"WHAT ME, WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Nami yelled at him.

"I CAN'T FIGHT A BOAT LOAD OF VICIOUS PIRATES WITH JUST YUKI, THAT'S JUST SUICIDE" Nami yelled at him.

"What like I'm gonna do any fighting, beneath this calm exterior, lies the abject terror of a coward" Usopp said to her while his legs shook.

"Oh, so you think you're scared, well I'm so scared I am literally about to cry" Nami told him.

I just stared at them.

"We don't have time for this" I muttered to myself.

I felt the burning on my back grow worse and my birth mark had now grown to my neck and was climbing up to my face.

"Please, your eyes are completely dry, you'll have to do better than that; liars can smell their own" I heard Usopp say.

"That's just your upper lip"

I blocked out the rest of the argument.

"Alright men, let's get to work crush them except the red haired one, that ones for Captain Kuro and move to the village" Jango told them.

Usopp and Nami finally stopped arguing and looked at the rushing pirates that were coming towards us.

"Here they come" Nami said getting ready.

"Wait I know; I have some caltrops" Usopp said reaching into his bag.

I smiled and looked at him. "Hah, that's just what the doctor ordered" I said.

"Let me have some" Nami said as he gave them to her.

I stepped to the side so I was out of their way.

"You're gonna love this" Nami told the pirates.

"CALTROP…" Usopp yelled.

"HELL" Nami and Usopp yelled out together.

'I hope Luffy and Zoro get here soon, we can't hold out forever' I thought.

(Meanwhile)

Zoro was lying on the ground panting, for hours he had been trying to get up the slope but the oil that Usopp put down earlier made a little complicated.

"Nami… if you're still alive when I get out of here, I'm gonna kill you" Zoro said panting.

He got up and pulled out two of his swords and hiked up the oil and to the top of the slope.

"Take that oil" he yelled.

He stopped to catch his breath.

"Now; how do I get to Yuki at the north shore from here"

(With Luffy)

He was looking at a cliff in confusion.

"Which way is north?" He asked no one.

(Back with me and the others)

The pirates fell for it they all had at least one caltrop in their foot.

"Yes, we got them" Nami said in victory.

"It's not over yet" I said sprinting towards the pirates.

"Check it out" Usopp told Nami while pulled back his sling shot.

I jumped in the air.

"Here comes, THE LEAD STAR!" He yelled shotting at a pirate allowing me to land on a clean spot.

His pirate companions glared at Usopp.

"Bastard" One of them yelled.

I kicked and hit all the pirates who were coming at me knocking them to the ground.

Nami slapped an in encouraging pat on Usopp's back.

"Way to go, you're quite the warrior after all, looks like you two got this handled so I'll just take a break" Nami said starting to jog off.

"BUT YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET!" Usopp yelled her grinding his teeth.

Nami stopped when she looked down yelled in realization.

"What is it?" Usopp asked.

Usopp looked down and saw caltrop behind them.

"There are caltrops behind us" Nami informed Usopp.

I looked up the slope and saw one of the pirates was running towards Usopp with a hammer.

I gasped and looked up the slope in fear.

"IDIOT, YOU DROPPED THOSE THINGS BEHIND US TOO!" he yelled at her.

"USOPP, BEHIND YOU!" I yelled out to him not paying attention behind me.

I felt something pierce my torso and my eyes widened in pain.

One of the Pirates had stabbed me through my torso and I drop to my knees on the ground as blood came out of the wound.

"GET OUT THE WAY" the pirate with the hammer yelled hitting him.

Usopp didn't have enough time to dodge and was hit on the head with the hammer.

"USOPP!" I cried out in agony and pain.

I felt like a piece of my heart was in pain and looked at him as he fell to the ground.

"Ha, don't tell me you really thought you were gonna stop us down there?" The pirate asked Usopp.

I glared at the pirate's back as lightning tentacles surrounded me and my eyes glowed completely white.

I felt like something powerful was coming I had a feeling it had something to do with what that butler Merry said to me.

"_It has powers that are beyond this world"_

Nami gasped as she looked from Usopp to me.

"YUKI, GET UP!" She yelled out to me.

I was struggling to get up while the tentacles held off the pirates.

"What power" Jango said looking at me in awe.

The pirates in front of me were about to attack Nami and go to the village.

"Let's go fellas, Captain Kuro's ahead waiting" the pirate with the hammer said.

He tried to take a step forward, but Usopp had his hand around the pirate's ankle.

"You again, Let go of me you bastard, you want some more?" The pirate asked stapping on Usopp's head.

"Here have some, have a little more"

He stepped on his head again.

"I won't never… let you step foot in that village" Usopp grunted while getting up.

I started to stand and slouched with my bandana covering my eyes

"All I did was lie like I always do… see, today will be like every other day in that sleepy little town cause you and your cronies will never set foot in it" Usopp grunted with blood coming down his face.

"SHUT UP!" A pirate yelled as he got ready to slice Usopp.

I raised my glaring eyes at him and disappeared.

In mid air the sword was sliced in half and the blade landed in the dirt.

I was standing between Usopp and the pirate with my eyes shadowed.

The pirate froze like ice looked at me in fear and then fainted.

Another pirate came behind Usopp and Nami knock him out.

Another came from behind her.

"Stupid girl" he growled knocking Nami to the ground.

"Treasure" she winced out.

Usopp looked at her.

"Are you...?"

He was cut by a hammer in his face.

"Shut up, I won't tell you again" The guy growled.

I reappeared in front of him and grabbed his hammer.

He looked at me in fear.

I lifted up my other hand and flick him on the forehead, sending him flying all the way to the ocean.

The crew watched him until he was nothing but a speck.

The pirate group backed away from me in fear as I broke the hammer in half with my bear hands and threw them to the ground.

I raised my eyes to give them a death glare, just like the one my Dad gave to the Sea King ten years ago.

"That glare, that power, she can't be…" Jango said in awe watching me.

He grinded his teeth.

"We've wasted enough time playing pirates; quit bothering with her and move to the village!" Jango yelled at his men.

"Or have you forgotten that this is Captain Kuro's operation, and he doesn't look favorably on his well laid plans being ruined by idiots; he'll kill us all!"

The pirates looked from him to me, Usopp and Nami.

"You understand that you cretins?" he asked them.

"He's right"

"Yeah let's get to the village"

One of the pirates ran at me and raised a fist.

"GET LOST RED!" He yelled hitting my face but I didn't move, I smiled while holding the left side of my torso where the wound was as one of the pirates pointed a pistol at my forehead.

"Go ahead boys, I'll take care of her" he told them.

All the pirates ran past me and Usopp who was trying to stop them.

"Don't go any further" He muttered looking down.

I looked at him as the pirate moved closer to me.

He looked at me weird.

"I said Stop" Usopp said grabbing a pirate's ankle.

He looked at him.

"Turn back, don't take another step"

The pirate turned kicked him in the face. "GET OFF!" he yelled sending Usopp flying.

My eyes widened and I kick the pirate with the pistol out of my way and ran to Usopp, catching his before he hit the ground.

"Yu…ki" He grunted in pain.

I grind teeth and glared at the running pirates as setting Usopp down and disappeared.

I reappeared in front of the pirates and smirked hearing running steps behind me.

"It's about time" I said out loud.

I jumped as two figures jumped on either side of me.

We sent those pirates flying back to the slope and over Usopp.

"What is this Captain Jango?" one of the pirates asked.

We started walking towards the slope.

"Nobody told us that killers like those three were gonna be here!" another yelled in fear.

"It's about time" Nami muttered looking at us.

Luffy, Zoro and I were on top of the slope looking down at the pirates.

"Is that the best those pirates can dish out?" Zoro asked me staring at them.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a challenge" Luffy said panting.

I shrugged."Sorry boys" I told them.

Zoro turned to Nami.

"And you after leaving me down there, you're lucky I'm not kicking your butt too!" Zoro yelled at her.

I turned and looked at her.

"YOU LEFT HIM BACK AT THE SOUTH SHORE!" I asked her.

"USOPP YOU BIG BONEHEAD, YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHICH DIRECTION WAS NORTH!" Luffy yelled at him.

I turned to him. "Please, you can't even tell whiich way is right or left" I muttered to him.

The pirates were groaning while Jango stood in the middle of them.

"Who are these guys?" Jango asked himself.

I looked at him with a glare and he flinched back, but it wasn't my face he was staring at… it was my Dad's.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

(1) It's a line from the Proposal


	12. Meowban Brothers vs Zoro and Yuki

_I don't own OP, just my oc. I like to thank for all of your reviews, favorites and advice._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Episode 12

"Well it's about time" Nami told Luffy and Zoro.

I watched the pirates as I put my lances away.

Zoro watched me but then saw my wound and went wide eyed.

Nami came up to me and started wrapping the wound.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Zoro, I'm fine I just got a small stab" I told him trying to calm him down.

He watched as Nami finished tying the wrappings and stepped back.

"Wow" Usopp said looking back from the pirates back to us.

"That was great; you guys are really that strong?"

Luffy was panting while staring at the pirates.

He nodded his head to Usopp.

"Could you have been slower, what took you so long?" Nami asked Zoro.

Zoro grind his teeth glaring at her.

"You're the one who pushed me down that oil slick so you could get out" Zoro said glaring at her.

"YOU LEFT HIM IN A OIL SLICK!" I asked her.

"It was accident, I slipped he fell; at least one of us made it out of there, that's better than both of us being stuck at the bottom" Nami told us.

"IT SHOULD HAVE JUST BEEN YOU!" We both yelled at her.

"'Run straight north, he says' that's just great I mean how am I suppose to know which way north even is out here, huh?" Luffy asked arguing with Usopp.

"Shut up, you're the one who ran away so sure of yourself ready to take on anyone" Usopp said reminding him.

Luffy sighed. "Well I just got so excited I started running you know"

I was holding the bridge of my nose trying to keep myself from strangling Luffy and Nami.

"The sun rises high in the sky now, and that means Captain Kuro grows very impatient" Jango said looking from the sky back to us, he got a shiver down his spine.

"Men don't just lie there; you can't tell me you're going to let them win?" Jnago yelled at his men who were on the ground.

"They're just a couple of idiots and a beautiful red head"

Slowly but surely they got up.

"The fact is we don't have time to lolly gag around here any longer; if our enemy is strong then we must become stronger than them" Jango said getting his pendulum and held it in front of the pirate crew.

"Here stare deeply into this ring; now I will count 1, 2, Jango and after that, you will all began to grow stronger, your wounds will heal and you will grow stronger than steel"

"So what is he doing? It looks weird" Luffy said looking at Jango like the rest of us.

"Looks like hypnoses" Nami answered.

"He trying to convince them that they're stronger than they think" I told them.

"Like that will work" Nami said not convinced.

"You'd be surprised how hypnoses work" I said looking at her.

Luffy stared at the ring not paying attention.

"Stronger, STRONGER!" Jango chanted.

All of us except Luffy were looking at the men.

"1…2... JANGO!"

The men yelled out and pumped up their arms as if they were brand new.

"No way" Nami said in disbelief.

"I told ya" I said staring at the men.

One of the men punched the side the cliff making it fall to the ground, the men cheered.

"That one guy completely destroyed the cliff" Zoro stated in shock.

"Now that's what I call power"

Nami stared at them in shock as well.

"I always thought hypnotizing people was a bunch of crap" Nami said.

"That was just one of them, imagine what the whole crew can do" Usopp said looking at them.

I stepped forward. "It's gonna be a blood bath today" I commented as I turned to Luffy who's head was down.

"NOW GO, AND STRIKE DOWN ALL WHO STAND I YOUR WAY!" Jango yelled as the crew yelled with him.

They started running towards us like a stampede of bulls.

"Hey guys you might wanna move" Zoro told Nami and Usopp.

"Luffy; you, me and Yuki will take it from here"

"Right" I nodded getting into a stance.

They crazy pirates started to get closer.

"Alright then, what now?" Zoro asked Luffy.

I didn't hear a peep out of Luffy.

Zoro and I turned to Luffy who was growling for some reason.

"Uh, Luffy?" Zoro asked him.

"Luf?" I asked cocking my head.

Luffy then yelled out with his arms up in the air.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU LET THAT FREAK HYPNOTIZES YOU TOO!" Zoro asked in anger.

"LUFFY, YOU MORON!" I yelled at him too.

Luffy start running at the pirate as Zoro and I stared at him with jaws dropped down.

"LUFFY!" I tried calling him back.

"Agh, he really is a simple minded idiot" Nami commented watching him.

"GUM-!"

"GUM-!"

"GATLING!"

I saw him punch the entire crew.

Once again all of the pirates were down on the ground.

"Darn you Captain Kuro, you made one hell of a miscalculation" Jango muttered looking at Luffy.

"These are not your average village idiots"

Luffy growled more and looked at the pirates.

The backed up in fear.

Luffy ran after them like a dog chasing cats, as he chased them he came to the middle as they skidded to the ground but he kept going to Jango… and went past him?

I looked just as confused as Zoro did as we watched him.

"Where's he going?" Zoro asked me.

I watched Luffy as he got in front of the pirate ship and grabbed a hold of it.

I saw the ship move a little and I stared at him and sweat dropped.

"THAT'S RIGHT; TEAR IT DOWN!" Nami yelled out from behind me while Zoro and I just stared at him.

"Did you know he could that?" Zoro asked me.

I shook my head a "no".

He teared the bow right off the ship and turned to the crew.

"Oh no; HE'S GONNA CRUSH US WITH IT, EVERYBODY RUN!" A yelled out before all of them except Jango ran off.

"CAPTAIN DO SOMETHING!" a pirate yelled out to Jango.

As Luffy got closer, Jango took out his ring and showed it to Luffy.

"1, 2, JANGO AND YOU WILL FALL ASLEEP" Jango yelled at him.

"1, 2, JANGO"

And just like Jango said Luffy fell asleep, but there was one problem, when Luffy fell asleep the bow started to fall and it scattered the pirates while Luffy was under the bow asleep without a care in the world.

"Looks like those guys are probably down for the count, you think?" Nami asked holding onto Usopp.

"I guess" Zoro answered.

I kept staring at the ship.

"Maybe, but Luffy still trapped underneath that cat, just look" Usopp said looking at Luffy.

I turned my head to Usopp. "Relax, he's fine; you should really worry about your own injuries" I told him.

"Darn that little brat, now our whole plan shot to hell, what am I gonna do with this mess?" I heard Jango yell while getting up.

"Captain Kuro sees this, and he'll kill us" he said in fear.

"Buchi come check tHis out there's some bad stuff going down" I heard a voice from the ship.

I turned to it and froze. "Uh oh" I muttered.

"What the heck?" Another voice yelled that I assumed was Buchi.

Jango turned to the ship as well.

"I forgot we still have our trump card" Jango muttered.

"COME FORTH, MOEWBAN BROTHERS"

I slapped myself on the forehead as two shadows landed in front of Jango.

'You have got to be kidding me?' I thought.

One of the figures was thin and had green weird looking hair and cat like eyes, while the other one big and cat like canine teeth and had a bell tied aroung his neck.

"Yes Captain, did you call for us?" The thin one asked Jango.

"Well, did you?" I recognized the voice as Buchi's.

"Siam" the thin said.

"And Buchi" Buchi said.

"Together we are the Meowban Brothers at your serves" They said together.

Nami and Usopp looked at them strangley, While Zoro and I just stared at them.

Buchi and Siam knelt before Jango.

"Buchi, Siam; we absolutely must get up this hill but as you can plainly see our path is blocked" Jango told them while turning to me and Zoro.

"If you would be so kind as to remove these two obstacles, immediately"

They looked at Zoro but haven't looked at me yet.

They backed away in fear.

"No way, we couldn't do that, he looks to strong" Siam said in fear.

He turned to Buchi. "Right, Buchi?"

Buchi turned to him. "Oh yeah he's strong, way stronger than us"

Zoro looked at them confused while I had my eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Ahh, Besides we just guard the ship, not fight people" Siam told Jango.

"He's gotta point, we're really not the guys you want to send into battle" Buchi agreed.

"So, they're a couple of pansies; I guess they're not the trump card after all" Usopp said staring at the brothers.

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't buy it" I said out loud.

"Huh?" Nami and Usopp looked at me.

"Siam, just do it already" Jango commanded.

"AAHH, WHAT PLEASE NOT ME!" Siam begged.

Jango turned to him. "AND HURRY!"

"Okay, I'll go; just stop yelling" he said crying.

"The guy's crying like a baby" Nami said looking at me.

I grabbed one of my lances but didn't put it together.

"What are they doing down there?" Nami asked me.

Siam running towards Zoro with his head held up high screaming.

"Of all people, why force that guy into a fight?" She asked looking at him.

"I'M GONNA TARE YOU UP WITH THESE CLAWS, YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE, I'M A VICIOUS KILLING MACHINE AND I 'M COMING FOR YOU, YOU BAD PEOPLE!" Siam screamed at Zoro not knowing I was still there.

"You come any closer and I'll cut you in half!" Zoro warned him.

Siam continued to scream while running towards us.

"I'm not joking; I'll do it!"

Zoro pushed me behind him so he would know that I wasn't in line of sight.

Siam screamed for a few more second before stopping.

"Not likely" Siam said in a low voice before attacking Zoro with his claws, but fortunately Zoro blocked the attack.

"Too bad" Siam said before looking at him.

"It seems you fell for my little ruse" he jumped up and landed a few feet in front of Zoro

"I'm impressed you blocked; considering what a brilliant performance I gave" He said to Zoro.

"Don't let the tiny bit of skill you have cause you to underestimate Siam of the Meowban Brothers" he told Zoro before licking his claw glove.

Zoro looked down at his slash and realized that two of his swords where gone.

I looked up at Siam and saw that they were on his back.

Siam smirked. "Are you missing something, Not that I would know anything about it" He said toying with Zoro who was glaring at him.

"There it is" Jango muttered.

"Cat Burglar" Buchi said out loud.

"Give me my swords back" Zoro said glaring at Siam.

"Your swords? But you already have a sword , how greedy can you be?" Siam asked toying with Zoro more.

Usopp, Nami and I watched them as Siam took the swords off of his back.

"Say good-bye swords; Good-Bye" he said before throwing the swords behind him.

"Now I feel lighter"

Zoro charged at him.

"You should take care of other people's things" Zoro told him cutting Siam shirt.

He ran to get his swords but Siam pounced on him grabbing both of his arms.

"You really have to be faster,because I'm as agile as a cat" Siam bragged while sitting on Zoro's back.

Zoro started sliding on the ground as Siam looked straight ahead.

"Buchi, you're up, get in here"

Bucchi ran and took a giant leap.

I had to acted fast, I started running towards Zoro

"THE CAT…" Buchi yelled in the air.

I jumped and round house kick Siam off of Zoro and grabbed him around the waist pulling him out of the way.

"STOMP!" Buchi smashed his foot into the ground as Zoro and I tumbled to safety.

I stared at them crouching in front of Zoro.

"Darn Buchi; he gotta away from you" Siam said rubbing he cheek where I hit him.

"No he's right there, now hold him tight this time" Buchi said to his brother.

Siam looked at his brother.

"Now Buchi we have two to fight now, but that girl is as agile as a cat as I am" Siam said with heart eyes who had been staring at me when I got Zoro out of the way.

"Carefully strong, stronger than I thought she would be, even with that wound of hers"

'This is getting worse by the second, if tubby would have landed on me, I would have been pounded to the dust' Zoro thought frantically while I was giving them a vicious glare as I put my lance together.

"We'll get them for sure this time" Siam said raising his claws.

"You got that right" Buchi agreed also drawing out his claws.

Zoro got up and stood beside me.

"One sword technique's not my forte fellas but what the heck; Yuki and I are gonna kick your butts" Zoro said seriously while getting in a fighting stance.

"LET'S GO, BUCHI!" Siam screamed.

"RIGHT SIAM, LET'S DO IT!" Buchi yelled.

They charge at both of us.

"PUSSYWILLOW MARCH" They yelled at the same time.

They jump at us as we started blocking their attack.

We continued to block them until…

"LEAD STAR" I turned and saw one of Usopp's marbles heading our way.

Buchi pushed his hand against Zoro's blade and he got in the way of the marble.

"ZORO!" I yelled shocked.

"This is our chance" Siam said proudly.

My eyes widened when I saw them raise their claws.

I got in front of Zoro's face in a split second with my back facing the Meowban Brothers who's claws had scarred me back with their claws.

"YUKI!" Zoro yelled terror as I was forced forward. He grabbed a hold of my waist and tumbled backwards and he landed in a crouch with me in his arms.

"You're supposed to shoot at the bad guys you idiot!" Nami yelled at Usopp.

"But I did" Usopp said staring at Zoro who was trying to help me sit up.

"It's was… it's was like he moved in front of my shot on purpose"

"But why would he do that?" Nami asked out loud before looking at me and Zoro.

I flinched in pain as Zoro helped me up to stand.

"Yuki, why did you do that, you could've been killed" Zoro scolded me.

I gripped his hand as I leaned against his chest.

"I'm sorry, it was instinct" I informed him clenching my teeth in agony.

Zoro looked up at Usopp who was on the cliff.

"You moron, don't help us; you wanna die?" Zoro demanded.

Zoro placed me behind him before the meowban brothers could attack me again, as soon as he set me down he started blocking their attacks.

"It's just a thought but, maybe it's the two of us who just got saved" Nami said out loud tuning her eyes from Zoro to me.

"And in the process, Yuki took the blow for Zoro and saved him; if ya actually hit one of those guys they would have come after us instead" she turned back to the fight.

"And wouldn't had a chance holding up against that"

"What a duo, all this time this time he was worried about while she was worried about him" Usopp muttered in awe watching Zoro fight.

I was trying to stand as I watched Zoro defend himself.

'If I can just get to the swords and get them to Zoro he can defeat them' I thought flinching in pain.

I felt a hand on my bicep and turned to see Nami helping me up.

"Let's go get the swords, I know you're way too stubborn to give up in a fight" Nami said giving me a knowing smile.

I returned with a smirk as she helped me up.

We sprinted to the swords with Nami in front and me in the back.

I saw Jango look at us as Nami reached for the swords. I saw him grab his ring.

When Nami grabbed onto one of the swords Jango's foot stepped on it.

My eyes widened as I saw Jango slice her shoulder, causing her to fall foreward.

"NAMI!" Usopp and I yelled at the same time.

Jango came after me and I pulled out my lance, blocking his attack.

"What do you need swords for?" He asked me as he put pressure on my weapon.

I clenched my teeth trying to keep my strength up, he looked up at the slope and screamed in terror.

He jumped back and started shaking, causing me to look at up at the top of the slope.

"Oh, crap" I muttered not liking what I was seeing.

It was Kuro, and let me tell you he looked like a ticked off bull right now.

Zoro looked too when he saw the Meowban Brothers stop fighting.

"No; I'm sorry… I can, explain all of this" Jango said trying to reason with him.

I stared at Kuro wide eyed as he stared back at me pushing up his glasses.

"The night has long since past; so why is it that you seemed to have made no progress on the plan?" Kuro asked Jango in rage.

I stared at him and he stared back at me looking at me closely.

"Capatain… Kuro" I heard a pirate say in fear.

"No, he'll, he'll kill us all!"

"It's all over" I heard Usopp mutter.

We continued to stare at each other before I smirked.

"We finally meet, Captain Kuro of a hundred plans" I said getting out my other lance.

He smirked as well. "Yes I believe I have seen that face before"

"You are correct; I am Crimson S. Yuki" I introduced myself.

His smirk grew bigger at the recognizing of my name.

"Welcome; Yuki, Daughter of Red Hair Shanks and Snow Queen Akira" he said pushing his glasses up again.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Luffy's back in action

I don't own OP, Just Yuki.

PLEASE READ: okay so I'm thinking about doing OHHC and Inuyasha too so tell me what you think about that, but I'm still doing OP so don't worry.

* * *

Episode 13

We all stared at Kuro, the Black cat pirate were trembling in fear while Zoro, Usopp and I remained calm.

I started walking up the slope towards Kuro, who was staring at me.

"To think that these brats have held you back" Kuro said to Jango in disgrace while dropping a bag he had with him to the ground.

"How the Black Cats have fallen…"

I stopped half way up the slope continuing to stare at him as he pushed up him glasses.

"What do ya got to say for yourself, JANGOOO?"

His voice boom in the air.

"But, uh well… I, you said… uh sorry sir, but you said letting the kid go wouldn't cause any problems" Jango said laughing nervously while pointing at Usopp.

My fist was balled up so much it turned white as paper. '_Problems_?' I thought in anger.

"I did say that" Kuro said to him.

"What your point? He's an idiot, I knew no one would listen to his warnings and he would come stumbling back to take a stand against us" Kuro explained to Jango as I plunged my lances into the ground.

"But the one thing I didn't take an account for…was your inexcusable weakness!"

I started walking again and pasted Zoro and the Meowban brothers.

"Sir we're not weak, it's just that…" Jango clenched his teeth in fear.

"Who are you to call us weak?" Siam asked Kuro.

I looked back at them coming to a stop.

"Watch what you say, Captain Kuro" Buchi warned him.

"You used to be quite the killer, but face it Kuro it's been three years, and we haven't exactly been living the good life waiting on a rich girl hand and foot" Siam said looking past me to Kuro who had been staring at my bloody back.

"Ha, yeah that's right, for three long years we've been out sinking pirate ships and massacring villages" Buchi told him.

"Funny how you still haven't raided this one yet, and I suggest you shut up now" I said staring at them, but they weren't listening to me.

"Very good, finished?" Kuro asked in annoyance.

"NO, YOU'VE DONE NOTHING THIS WHOLE TIME, WE'VE BEEN KILLING!" Siam yelled at him.

"YOU BUTLER, THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT THE MEOWBAN BROTHERS" Buchi yelled to him.

Zoro's eyes widened as they ran past him and ran towards me.

I stood my ground as they came towards me claws ready to kill.

"DON'T; BUCHI, SIAM STOP!" Jango tried to warn them but they wouldn't listen.

"First will get rid of the girl, then you Kuro, you are not our Captain anymore!" Siam said getting closer to me.

"So sorry but we have to kill!" Buchi said to me.

I felt some of the blood from my back run down my arms on to my fingers. I let it go all the way down to my fingers and froze them with ice.

All of sudden I felt an arm around my waist and found myself behind the Meowban Brothers.

I was let go, I turned to see Kuro right behind me.

"What they're behind them? How the heck did he… and what are those crazy weapons?" Zoro muttered.

I saw Zoro glare angrily at him and shaking in rage.

I looked down at Kuro's hands and his Cat Claws.

I then turned to Buchi and Siam, feeling the ice on my fingers continue to grow.

"Who…Who are you going to kill?" Kuro asked them.

"I didn't say you could kill her, beside just like her mother she many abilities" he commented looking at me.

They started turning around hearing his voice.

"He snuck up…" Siam said

"Right behind us" Buchi finished.

I saw Kuro do some kind of technique and disappeared in front of my eyes.

I started looking around trying to finding him.

"H-he's gone" Buchi said.

I started hearing noises behind me a few feet away.

"I know this technique…" I said drifting off.

"Pussyfoot Maneuver" I whispered.

All of a sudden I turned and saw Kuro behind the brother with his arms around them and Cat Claws in front of their bodies.

"You know you're right;" He said to them as they trembled in fear.

"I do feel, a bit sluggish after all these years"

My eyes widened looking at him.

'He's handling them like babies; and they nearly defeated me and Zoro' I thought as I felt the ice on my fingers sharpen like blade.

'With this technique anyone including Kuro could kill everyone on this beach before their next breath, this move reminds me of my own Maneuver that I use all the time, it allows you to move at super-human speed and silence; that means my ice technique is equal to his Cat Claws' I thought staring at Kuro trying to think of a plan.

All was silent as Zoro walked over to me and stood over me protectively.

"Hm, You're very lucky, I'm feeling somewhat merciful" Zuro said smirking.

"Maybe these years on dry land have made me soft; I'll give you five minutes"

He lowers his blades and let the brothers go.

"If you can't deal with the situation here in five minutes, then I'll kill every last one of you"

He stepped back and watched me as my fingers were finally complete.

Buchi and Siam looked back at him nervously.

"Now have I made myself clear?" Kuro asked them.

"Oh yes, yes of course that's perfectly clear; thank you for so forgiving" Jango thanked Kuro.

"All we have to do is take care of these two ; that's all five minutes will be more than enough time for them" he said laughing nervously.

I stared at Jango hiding my hands behind me more as Zoro gripped his sword tighter.

The brothers started charging towards.

"Well we nearly had them a few minutes ago!" Buchi said running at me.

"We won't need one minute to finish them this time!" Siam yelled charging at Zoro.

"WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU; KILL THEM, KILL THEM DEAD!" Jango cheered for the brothers.

"ZOORROO" I heard Nami yell.

Zoro and I turned and saw her kick his swords up in the air.

"WHAT THE" Jango yelled in confusion

"Hey, easy there, you can't just kick them, those are my swords!" Zoro said to her as the sword drew closer to him.

"How 'bout a thanks?" Nami asked sarcastically.

"Yeah" Zoro said throwing his sword up in the air and grabbing the other two while twirling in mid air.

"Heh, I appreciate it" he thanked her before putting a sword in his mouth.

He looked at me as I gave him a flirty smirk, making him blush beat red.

I turned to the brothers beginning to raise my hands in front of me.

"YOU MAY FEEL A DIFFERENT MAN WITH HOW MANY SWORDS YOU HAVE!" Siam yelled at him.

"BUT NOW YOU'LL DIE HOLDING THREE OF THEM WHILE YOUR GIRL IS DEFENSELESS!" Buchi yelled.

Zoro spun around and got into a stance as I showed them my ice blood ice blade fingers.

"TIGER…!"

"RED…!"

Buchi laughed charging at Zoro while Siam charged at me.

"You still don't get it" Zoro told them.

I moved forward as Zoro did.

"TRAP!" he yelled

"FROZEN BLOOD!" I yelled.

He sliced Buchi's chest as I sliced Siam's.

Zoro was crouching while I was bending backwards.

"The clock is ticking" Kuro reminded them.

I straighten back up into a crouch, I brought my hands in front of my chest in a X, they had blood all over them as my eyes were shadowed.

"Caring three swords won't help you at all" Zoro said not looking at them.

"Unless you three-swords style" he added smirking.

I looked at him smirking. 'So sexy' I thought.

Everyone stared at us dumbfounded and gaped mouths.

"Oh no" Jango said watching Siam and Buchi hit the ground in front of him.

"This is bad"

Jango turned to us as I was standing up with Zoro who was looking straight ahead.

'If she really is Snow Queen Akira's daughter, then she has her mother's ability to… to...' Jango couldn't finish his thought as stared at me with more fear than he gives Kuro.

I turned my head towards Kuro who was staring at Zoro and me.

Zoro chuckled staring at him.

"Don't worry; I can promise you, everything will be taken care of, in less than five minutes" Zoro said pointing his sword at him.

Kuro chuckled while pushing up his glasses.

Zoro glared at him while I felt Siam's blood drip down my ice fingers as I felt my back stop bleeding.

"Three; three minutes left" Kuro told all of us.

I heard coughing and turned to see Buchi still alive.

"Zoro" I warned him taking a step forward.

"He's still alive; you do sloppy work" Kuro told Zoro looking at Buchi who was being hypnotized by Jango.

I got in front of Zoro a little while the ice on my fingers quickly melted.

Zoro glanced over his shoulder to look at Buchi seeing Jango hypnotizing him.

"So he is, I guess all that blubber protected his vitals" Zoro guessed before turning around to face him with me.

Our eyes widened; Buchi all of sudden was getting bigger muscles and all as he stood up.

Zoro was so in shock that the sword in his mouth dropped to the ground.

I on the other had turned white as snow. "This could a problem" I squeaked out.

Buchi stood in front of us looking like a monster.

I finally snapped out of my trance and got into a position in front of Zoro.

"BUCHI; KILL THEM!" Jango commanded while ring kept on moving back and forth.

"What, really? Ya back for more?" Zoro asked as he kicks his sword back up.

Buchi let out a roar while I stared at him.

'_This guy means business_' I thought as Zoro grabs his sword with his mouth.

'_He was trouble for Zoro when he was half this size; then Jango had to flip his psycho switch'_

"Yuki, get out of the way" Zoro commanded.

I looked back at him but I didn't move.

"Yuki I'm serous, move before you get hurt please" Zoro said trying to get me to move.

I looked back at Buchi and then back to Zoro.

"You won't be able to handle him" I said softly.

"Yuki, I don't care about myself, I'm worried that you'll get killed" he told in honesty.

My eyes went wide and I felt a heavy blush set over my cheeks.

I turned to Zoro and did the exact same thing I did when I first met him; I kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so sweet that I feel like crying" I whispered.

I stepped back, I turned to Buchi who was slowly walking towards me.

Zoro blush so red that he had steam coming out of his ears.

As Buchi got closer and closer I saw Nami get run to the bow.

"Now's my chance; I gotta wake that lazy jerk up while I still can" Nami said while running.

I saw Jango stare at Nami whle spinning his ring around and around.

Zoro's eyes widen while he turned to Nami.

We watched her run around the cat bow and towards Luffy.

"Everyone is fighting for their lives and he's just sleeping" Nami said getting closer.

I saw Jango flick his Blade ring and it span towards Nami.

My eyes widened in fear.

"NAMI!" I tried to warned her.

"GET UP YOU BUM!" Nami yelled at Luffy getting ready to step on his face.

"NAMI; LOOK OUT!" Zoro yelled out to her while his sword started falling out of his mouth again.

I saw Nami turn to late to dodge the ring.

"Two Minutes; and counting" Kuro said calmly.

"hehe, It was nice knowing you" Jango said looking at Nami.

"DODGE IT, QUICK" Zoro yelled out to her.

All of sudden Nami was pulled literally from under her feet and Luffy stood up.

"NAMI, YOU CANNOT JUST GO AROUND STEPPING ON PEOPLES EYE!" Luffy lectured Nami holding her foot.

The ring hit Luffy, making his head bend back.

Everyone was silent looking at Luffy.

"No; how is that twerp still alive?" Jango asked no one.

Zoro stabbed two of his swords to the ground while letting the other hang over his shoulder.

"That either the best timing, or the worst timing in the world, I can't tell" Zoro said to me.

"Me either" I said looking at Luffy.

"Uh, Luffy?" Nami asked.

I saw Jango's ring cracking and Luffy bent his head back up strait and crush the ring in his teeth.

"Luffy" Nami and I said happily smiling.

He touched the side of his mouth where it got cut a little and flinched in pain.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Crap, that guy's back in the battle!" a pirate yelled.

"No that is terrible"

"Five minutes will never be enough time"

"AGH, THAT HURTS YOU JERK, WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Luffy asked Nami, blaming her.

"HEY SLEEPING BEAUTY, THAT WASN'T ME" Nami yelled at him.

"It wasn't me" she said felling dizzy.

She fell to the ground.

"What wrong with her?" Zoro asked me.

"She lost to much blood in her system" I answered.

He turned to me while looking at my back.

"But you lost way more blood than her, why are you still conscious?" he asked.

" Keeping yourself calm helps slow down the process of fainting" I explained.

"Are you okay? Nami? Did you get hurt, let me see it" Luffy said looking at Nami.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm fine, I've done everything I can for now" Nami said to Luffy.

"The rest is up to you and Yuki"

She flinched in pain.

"Look, we have to win; we can't afford to lose this fight do you understand"

Luffy nodded while smiling.

"Do it for the treasure"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I yelled with sharp teeth.

Luffy's face went for smiling to a confusion face.

"Well, alright, sure" he agreed.

He walked over to his hat and picked it up.

"Ok, go; win this and protect my treasure" Nami told him as he walked past her.

"Yeah, yeah; the treasure, I get it" Luffy said not really caring about it.

"Remind me to smack her when we're done here" I assured Zoro.

"Alright" Zoro said.

"One minute and counting" Kuro told us.

I sighed as the pirates started freaking out.

I turned to Kuro and started to untie my bandana and put in my sash.

My hair all of sudden looked like a mixer between wavy and straight. (A/N: if you are confused let me help: when Yuki had her in a braid it made look wavy, but since it's in a high pony-tail it's starting to look it's natural hair style: if you have any question please send me a private message, sorry for confusing you if I did)

"Kuro can't be serous; we can't possibly finish them in one minute!"

"Come on guys, stop messing around and finish them already!"

Luffy was walking towards them and they turn to him.

His eyes were shadowed as the sun beamed down on him.

They all moved, creating a path for him.

"Buchi, quickly there's no more time to waste; kill that three sword bastard, I'll take care of that freaky, bendable kid" Jango said facing Luffy.

"You wanna switch?" I asked Zoro still facing Kuro.

"Gladly" Zoro said as he stared at Buchi.

Luffy stopped after getting in front of the pirate crew.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, STRAW HAT!" Jango yelled.

Kuro and I had a staring show down in the last few seconds.

"Hm, Times up you knew the deal, now you die" Kuro said preparing his Cat Claws.

Luffy recognized Kuro. "Hey wait, why is that shady butler here?" He asked himself.

Kuro looked past me and stared at Luffy. "It's that kid; didn't he die falling off a cliff?"

I smirked. "You'd be surprised how me and Luffy survive big tragedies" I told him.

"Nice trick" Kuro commented.

He got to the balls of his feet getting ready to attack.

I was about to get into a stance, when I looked behind and froze.

Usopp looked down the road as well.

Kuro turned to see who it was.

"Don't ever sneak up on me" he growled lifting his Claws.

My eyes widened at what was happening, Usopp started running towards Kuro.

"Unless you want to die"

I disappeared as Kuro started to turn around.

"KAYA!" Usopp yelled as he knock both her and himself out of the way.

I reappeared in front of Kuro who was about to slash Usopp and grabbed his wrist, making stop in mid swipe.

Usopp was on top of Kaya when they hit the ground a few feet behind me.

Kuro's eyes widened as I turned to them.

"Usopp, Kaya?" I asked them as my grip tightens around Kuro's wrists.

Usopp didn't respond as Kaya got up.

"No Usopp, are you okay?" Kaya asked him as Usopp struggled to look up at her.

"Kaya, what are you doing here? Usopp asked.

I watched them as I let go of Kuro and he stepped back, but I kept my guard up.

"Oh Usopp, I'm so sorry, I don't know how you'll ever forgive me, I just couldn't believe it" Kaya trailed off.

"That Klahadore is a scheming, murdering, pirate"

"Never mind that" I said to her walking towards her and she looked up at me starting to cry.

"Why are you here? Kaya your life is in danger, didn't Usopp tell you to run some place safe" I said trying to reason with her.

"I WON'T, YOU TWO ARE STILL FIGHTING I WON'T RUN!" Kaya yelled at me.

Usopp just stared at her as I crouched down in front of her.

"He fought for me, after I treated him so badly, look at you two, your both barely alive, but your still so brave, I just-"

"Kaya, I know you wanna fight, but you are in no condition to fight at all" I said.

"BUT YOU'RE IN A LOT WORST CONDISION THAN I AM!" She shouted.

"It's because I know the consequences of being a pirate" I said back calmly.

"I-"

"This is no place for a lady" Kuro said softly to Kaya.

Her eyes widened.

I turned around glaring at him, putting an arm out protectively in front of Kaya, who held on to it in fear.

"Madam, please leave"

I glared at him as Kaya started shaking.

"Please, stop, don't do this" I heard her say.

"STOP, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW; KLAHADORE!" She shouted at him.

"Kaya, calm yourself, you're only gonna make it harder on yourself" I muttered to her.

"I know what you're up to; Merry already told me about everything" she ignored me.

Zoro, Nami, and Jango turned to us.

"What's the girl from the mansion doing down here" Jango asked himself.

"The whole reason that we're here, is to murder that little rich girl" a pirate said.

"If she's here than we don't have to go to the village" another said.

"All we gotta do, is kill her, right?"

Luffy was staring up at us.

"Klahadore please, if you want my fortune you can have it; take it all and leave this village right now, I'm begging you" Kaya said to Kuro.

"Kaya stop you're only making things worse for yourself" I begged her as we stood up.

"I will gladly accept your fortune Miss Kaya, thank you" Kuro said to her.

I wrapped my arms around protectively.

"Kuro, that's enough; I know what you want, but apparently being a pirate just isn't good enough, is it?" I growled at him.

He lifted his hand up to push up his glasses.

"Just like mother, you are correct; I want more, you see simply acquiring wealth isn't enough, just like Miss Yuki said" Kuro told Kaya.

"More than anything else… what I want is peace"

Kaya and I stared at Kuro. "You want peace" Kaya summed.

My eyes narrowed more.

"Now I get it; you want peace; peace of mind, you spent the last three years here gaining everyone's trust in the entire village that you found this new sense of peace quite comforting; when your plan comes to fruition, you will live with with this sublime peace of life" I said getting my answers.

Kaya back away a few steps.

He chuckled looking at me. "Smart and beautiful; just like your mother, she was know well throughout all of the world including in the Grand Line as the most beautiful creature that even made the mermaids worship her, but you got something that no one else has and you will make your mother a thing of the past; a power beyond your imagination, you are after all the daughter of Red Hair Shanks" he explained to me.

I didn't notice that Kaya was pulling something out of her coat that she was wearing.

"But yes, a glorious convert, of a peaceful life… will be mine forever and ever" Kuro said to us.

'_Why does Kuro know so much about my family's history, and what are these powers he keeps speaking of?' _I thought while Kuro turned to his men.

"IN SHORT; THESE PIRATES ARE COMING!" Kuro yelled before facing me while looking at Kaya.

"And you; will leave your fortune to me and die"

I got into a defensive stance.

"That's not gonna happen" I said strictly.

"Miss Yuki, these things will happen" Kuro said to me.

I glared at him in anger.

"No, you can't" I heard Kaya say.

I slightly turn my head and saw her shakily pull out a gun.

"It just can't be…"

I saw Usopp grab Kaya's ankle.

"Runaway Kaya, there's no use talking with him please get out of here" Usopp said to her.

"You're not Klahadore, NO YOU'RE NOT!" Kaya yelled pointing the gun past my shoulder to Kuro.

I turned back to him and stepped out of the way a little to help Usopp up off the ground.

"Kaya" Usopp whispered.

Kuro blinked still staring at her.

"LEAVE HERE, RIGHT NOW NEVER COME BACK!" she yelled at him shaking like a leaf.

'_This must be hard on her' _I thought.

"Oh, you point a gun at me?" Kuro asked her.

"STOP IT, JUST LEAVE, GO!"

"Yes I see, you're all grown up now, so much has happened in the last three years" Kuro said closing his eyes.

He started taking off his gloves.

"Miss Kaya; don't you remember the things we went through? We spent so much time together…"

Before I knew it he was going all sweet on her.

"Kaya, don't listen" I warned her.

"Even before your dear sweet parents pasted away; you were more than my master you were my best friend, so much time" He pushed up his glasses.

I looked at her like she was about to cry.

'_Kaya, don't listen to him he's trying get you soft'_ I thought but for some reason ii could say the words.

"So many memories, together we suffered and together we rejoiced, like family"

"Kaya, don't listen to him" I said but she didn't look at me or even hear me.

"Klahadore" she started to tear up.

"I took you on shopping trips to the city; I looked after you so diligently when you were ill, and we used to talk for hours and hours"

I knew what he was doing, I was trying to get Usopp back on his feet but the blood loss was starting to get to me.

Kaya was crying now.

"Kaya listen to me, I was devoted to you…" Kuro said reaching out for her gun and grabbing it.

"Usopp I'll probably drop you is that okay?" I asked looking down at him.

"As long as Kaya's safe I don't care" He said as I setting him down.

"For so long, for so very long I endured it, I quietly suffered so that today I could end your life and take everything that I deserve" He said lifting the gun out of her hands.

"I who was once the feared and respected Captain Kuro, had to bow and humble myself for some snot nosed little girl"

He let go of the gun and it dropped in front of me, I saw something that caught my eye ad looked behind to see Luffy give me our special signal to fight, it was the sign that I taught him in sign language for 'F'. I started thinking back on when Luffy first thought about it.

(Flashback 9 years ago)

"YUKI!" I heard Luffy.

I turned around and saw Luffy running up to me.

"Hey Luff, what's up?" I asked.

"Could you teach me a sign language hand sign?"

I blinked in confusion.

"Sign language?"

"Yeah, like we need a secret sign so we know when to fight"

"Oh I get it, well we could do this" I show the F sign.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

I smiled at him laughing. "It's the letter F in sign language"

"Ohh" he copied my hand sign.

"There you go"

He smiled and looked back at his hand.

"Let's make this our sign for 'let's fight'

(End Flashback)

"Darn you" Usopp growled, pulling me out of my flashback.

"Can you understand the depth of these daily insults? Can you understand the rage created by those transgressions against my pride?" Kuro asked Kaya in anger.

It silent as Kaya was crying even more.

I smirked and grabbed the gun while standing up.

"KURO!" I yelled out be for firing the gun.

Kuro did his Pussyfoot Maneuver moving out of my shot and was behind me wrapping his claw around my head and shoulders like a cage.

I looked at him as he looked at me like I was his prey.

"Thank you for reminding me, Miss Yuki" Kuro said evilly.

"One thing for sure is you are very much like that father of your, making the next move and inspiring people like Usopp"

He took of his bandage off where Usopp had hit him yesterday.

"Any last words, My dear"

I smirked chuckling a little bit.

"Yeah, look up" I simply said.

He looked at me in confusion, and then looked up only to have a fist punch him in the face knocking him to the ground and released me from his hold.

Luffy stretched his arm back towards him.

I felt power coursing through my feet and jumped back and landed beside Luffy.

"If he hates getting hit that much, then he's about to have a really bad" Luffy said grining at the fallen Kuro.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Okay don't worry i will back with OP.

which is next? Inuyasha or OHHC


	14. Beat Kuro

Sorry it took so long but thank you for waiting.

i don't own OP, just my oc's.

P.S. happy birthday Zoro.

* * *

Episode 14

Luffy and I stood side by side looking at Kuro while Usopp stared at Luffy in shock as well as the black cat pirates.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" One pirate yelled out.

"IT'S SORCERY!"

"AHH HE'S A FREAK, THEY BOTH ARE!"

"MAGICAL FREAKS!"

"HE SENT CAPTAIN KURO FLYING!"

The pirates kept staring at us as we got into a fighting stance while Kuro just laid there.

"You ready Yuki?" Luffy asked me with a growl.

We cracked our fingers and knuckles at the same time.

"Ready when you are, Luf" I said glaring at Kuro as he did the same.

Nami looked at us over her shoulder.

"I'll just leave this to you two" she muttered gripping her shoulder.

"I've got treasure to find"

Usopp kept on staring at Luffy and me while Kaya stared at Kuro.

All of a sudden I heard something that I didn't want to hear.

"THE USOPP PIRATES…"

BAM! "HAVE ARRIVED"

It was Carrot, Pepper, and Onion.

"NO DON'T!" Usopp warned them.

"STAY AWAY!" Kaya yelled in fear.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, BUTLER!" Pepper yelled hitting him with a baseball bat, while Carrot used a frying pan and Onion used a small shovel.

"TAKE THAT AND THAT!" Carrot yelled.

"GAME OVER YOU LOUSEY NO GOOD PIRATE!" Onion said out loud.

"No don't, stop it" Usopp told them.

Most of the Black Cat Pirates stared at the kids in shock.

"Those kids, what are they doing?" one of them asked out loud.

Luffy and I stared at them along with Zoro.

"Those rug rats have a death wish" He said out loud.

"You don't know what you're doing, stop; STOP!" Usopp ordered them.

They finally stop and were breathing heavily while looking down at Kuro.

"Alright, this time we'll let you off without anymore brutality, _this _time" Pepper warned Kuro.

"Now those stupid kids have really done it, Captain Kuro is going to be so mad" Jango stated while sweating nervously.

"Those dummy brats!"

"Really! I would have thought he would have been happy having little kids beating him up" I said sarcastically.

I saw the boys run up to Usopp and Kaya.

"Captain, I knew it you were fighting, gosh that's so totally awesome" Carrot said to Usopp.

"I thought there were no secrets between use pirates, why didn't you tell us?" Pepper asked him.

"That's right, we're supposed to tell each other everything" Onion said in agreement.

"Who cares about that, look this is important you guys gotta get out of here, run!" Usopp told them.

I stared closely at Kuro as they talked.

"No way" Carrot yelled.

"We half to stay and fight with you" Pepper told him.

"The Usopp pirates would be shamed if we run in fear" Onion said.

Just as finished Kuro stood up and the boys froze up in free.

They turned to look at him.

Kuro lifted his broken glasses but they shattered.

I then heard the kids scream in fear as Kuro glared at them.

"You idiots, don't scream, run" Usopp yelled at them but they continued scream as Kuro move towards them slowly.

I started running up the slope again; I could feel myself slipping away but I shook it off.

I saw Kuro go past the boys and went to Usopp.

As I went past Zoro and to Usopp I saw Kuro kick him sending him flying down the slope.

"USOPP!" I yelled catching him as we slid down the slope together.

"CAPTAIN!" The Usopp pirates yelled.

"YUKI!" Luffy and Zoro yelled out to me.

I held Usopp close to me as I laid there feeling pain in my back.

Usopp got off of me and look at me in fear.

"Yuki, are you alright?" He asked me.

I nodded my head and slowly sat and spit out some blood out of my mouth.

"That hurt" I heard Kuro say looking at Luffy.

"Hm, my, my that's quite a technique you've developed there. Tell me something, do you have powers from eating a Devil Fruit?" he asked Luffy.

Luffy and I smirked together while looking at him.

"Yep, I'm a rubber man, and Yuki is a weather girl" Luffy told him.

Half of the crew stared at Luffy and the other half stared at me in fear.

"AHH, THEY ATE THE DEVIL FRUITS!"

"THESE GUYS ARE DANGEROUS"

They then started panicking.

"Jango" Kuro called out as I stood up.

"Uh Sir?" Jango asked turning to him.

"I can handle Miss Yuki and the boy, you take care of Miss Kaya like we planned" Kuro said raising his claws in front of him.

"Have her write her Butler into her will, then kill her. As for the kids, they're an eye sore, illuminate them."

I glared at him in anger as I felt fire going through my veins, literally.

"I'm honored" Jango said starting to walk forward but is stopped by Zoro who was holding him sword out.

"Stop right there, if you wanna get to them you'll have to make through me first" Zoro said to him.

"BUCHI!" Jango called out.

I turned my head as Buchi leaps into the air.

"Not again" I heard Zoro say.

I felt my hands heat up as like they were on fire.

As Zoro dodged Buchi's attack the earth smashed underneath us.

I grabbed Usopp and jumped in the air.

As I put him down I saw Zoro being push to the side of the cliff.

"ZORO" I scream running towards Buchi.

"That guy, he's crazy" Usopp muttered.

I jumped in the air and kicked Buchi in the head making him let Zoro go.

"KAYA" I heard Usopp yell.

I turned to see Jango walking towards Kaya.

"USOPP PIRATES" I heard Usopp yell.

"YES SIR" The kids replied.

"I need you to listen carefully" Usopp said.

"Look we're not running" Carrot answered.

"Not after they did this to you and Miss Yuki" Pepper said to him.

"We will avenge both of you" Onion yelled.

I helped Zoro up as much as I could, but the blood loss was making my fall on my knees.

"Yuki, you need to sit down, you're bleeding too much" Zoro said trying to push me down gently but I refused to sit down.

"I'm fine" I said standing up.

"Protect Kaya" I heard Usopp say as me and Luffy stared up at Kuro.

"Do as he says boys, don't argue with him" I told them as the wind started to pick up causing my lances to shake and lift in the air.

"He's giving you the most important task right now, it's absolutely curtain you succeed, just take Kaya and get away from here and you must keep her safe, Luffy and I will handle Kuro. This is the reason why you wanted to be pirates, right? To protect what's dear to you, so please just do what Usopp says, AND RUN!" I yelled out the last part.

Usopp, Kaya and the boys stared at me in awe along with the Black Cat pirates.

Usopp smiled at me. "Now go, that's a direct order" Usopp said to his crew.

"YES, CAPTAIN!" The Usopp Pirates yelled out to him.

I lowered my head and shadows covered my eyes as my lances floated behind me ready to fight.

"Just hurry" I whispered.

"Jango" Kuro reminded him of their mission.

"Right, sorry I was gawking" Jango said to him.

He took out two rings and began twirling one on each index finger.

"Those fool, do they really think they can escape me"

As soon as he finished Usopp shot him in the back with a marble.

Usopp chuckled and smirked. "Got ya"

Jango turned to him in anger. "DARN YOU!"

"HE'S NOT A PRIORITY RIGHT NOW" Kuro yelled at him.

Jango hesitated a moment before running after Kaya and the kids.

"Yes sir" he said.

Luffy started walking towards me as Zoro and Buchi faced each other once more.

"Their attempted escape is futile, we know all too well of how weak Kaya is, there is no way they can possibly escape Jango" Kuro told me.

"Shut up" I whispered but I knew he heard me.

"Listen Kuro, for I know you know this saying: 'whether I'm sprayed with alcohol or doused with food, heck if I'm even spit on most of the time laugh it off and forget about, but if you hurt a friend of mine you'll pay for it regardless of your reason" I said glaring at him.

Kuro smirked at me.

"If you want to help her go ahead, but first you have get off this hill alive, Usopp, Yuki"

We didn't say anything.

"BUCHI" Kuro yelled out.

Buchi then charged at Zoro.

"I guess losing to me wasn't enough for you huh, I told you to get out of my way" Zoro said as he got out his two other swords.

"NOW MOVE" He yelled slashing Buchi again.

Luffy was beside me now and was staring at Kuro.

Zoro threw his swords up in the air and stretch out his sheaths.

The swords landed in them.

We all suddenly heard a boom like something large falling to the ground.

"Wait, what was that sound?" Usopp asked shaking in fear.

"That… is the sound of destruction" Kuro answered him.

Jango's probably tearing the place apart, go ahead see for yourself if you can get up"

Usopp was trembling with rage. "Heartless bastard, don't you even have a shred of pity, you lived with that girl for three years" Usopp said.

"No, I've told you; Kaya is nothing more than a pawn in the game I attend to win" Kuro told Usopp.

I looked at Luffy but he was staring at Kuro.

"When she's dead, then I'll be grateful to her"

"Darn you" Usopp muttered.

"This guy's hopelessly evil" Zoro said staring at Kuro as I nodded in agreement.

"We should put him out of his misery" Luffy said clenching his fist.

"HEY, USOPP!" I called out.

Usopp looked at me.

"Go find the others, don't worry we'll take care of this guy" I said smirking.

Zoro gave him an evil grin. "Go on" he said.

Usopp looked at us for a few second before slowly standing up in pain.

"Ah, very impressive, you can still move" Kuro said playing with him.

"Shut up" Usopp said.

"You won't get away with this, I won't let you betrayed the villager's trust, not to mention you plan to take the life of a sweet young girl, this is the last time that you'll ever get your way"

He took a step forward but he then fell to the ground in pain.

"USOPP" Luffy and I yelled out.

Usopp looked at me and Luffy.

"It hurts. It hurts so bad I can't move" he muttered.

I heard Kuro starting to laugh and I turned to glare at him.

"You really are a riot, so I betrayed them you say, oh please grow up that was all part of the plan, a village liar who plays pirate with the local kids has no place talking like a real pirate" Kuro said to him.

Luffy was biting his lower when he saw me getting really pissed off on the remark Kuro just made.

'_Oh he did not just say what I think he just said' _I thought as rage start boiling in my veins.

"Just stay on the ground there, even if you did somehow catch up to Jango he'd end your life in a blink of an eye" He said to Usopp.

"Staying there is what's best for you" He then started laughing at Usopp again.

"I don't care" Usopp croaked out loud.

Kuro stopped laughing and looked at Usopp in confusion.

"I don't care if I'm weak, I'll protect them I'm captain of the Usopp Pirates; A Brave Warrior of the Sea who fight for what he holds dear, I will protect everyone in this village if it kills me" Usopp told him.

On my word: YOU WILL NEVER SET FOOT IN THAT VILLAGE!" Usopp yelled out.

Luffy, Zoro and I stared up at his lay form.

What's his deal?" I heard one of the pirates ask.

"He's yelling about something" another answered his companion.

"Check it out he's crying"

They started laughing at Usopp.

I turned giving an evil glare before turning and grabbing a big and I mean BIG boulder from the side of the cliff with my bare hands.

As they continued to laugh I threw down the boulder causing them to scatter in fear and they looked up at my deadly glare as I stood on the boulder causing the earth to shake and the sky so dark that it looked like Doomsday came early, Luffy stood beside me.

"_**WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" **_I asked coldly as thunder started up.

They all started trembling, and because of fear but also because of my icy glare and also because I was making it cold.

"Luffy, Yuki, Me and Usopp are gonna chase down that Hypnos freak, is that a problem?" he asked us

"No" Luffy answered not looked back.

"Hurry"

"Be careful" I yelled not looking at them.

"Hold it you two" I heard Kuro say and Luffy and I turned to look.

"Where do you think you're going? Who gave you promotion to go anywhere?" he asked.

"WE DID" Luffy and I answered.

Luffy stretched out his hand and Kuro dodged it.

"ZORO, USOPP, GET GOING!" I yelled running at Kuro with lightning whips in my hands.

Luffy shot forward raising is fist. "Have another!" Luffy yelled as he missed his punch for Kuro.

Kuro disappeared and reappeared behind Luffy and slashed at him, but Luffy dodged it.

"THUNDER…"

Kuro turned around to see me coming right at him.

I raised my hand towards the sky and thunder clouds started forming in my hand making it into a…

"HAMMER" I yelled as I thrust down on Kuro only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

"Man, he disappeared again" Luffy said out loud as I landed on my feet next to him.

"The others got away, that's what matters" I said to him.

"Before I kill you, I feel compelled to ask" Kuro said standing a few feet in front of us.

"What are outsiders like you, butting in to this village's business for?" he asked us.

Luffy and I smirked.

"Because there's a man in this village that we don't wanna let die" Luffy answered.

"Hm, simple enough" Kuro said.

"Is you okay for that being the reason that you die?" he asked me.

I continued to smirk. "Yep" I chuckled as me and Luffy got into a fighting stances.

"But we're not gonna die"

Kuro lifted his claws. "We'll see about that"

As he got ready to attack, Luffy send arms stretching out and grabbed Kuro and pulled himself towards Kuro. But Kuro knocked out of the way, causing Luffy to get dirt on his cheek.

"GUM-GUM WHIP" Luffy yelled sending his leg out, but Kuro jumped over it.

"AND PISTOL!" He yelled retracting his leg and sending his fist at him… but somehow Kuro landed on his leg shocking both me and Luffy.

"This quite boring" Kuro stated.

"You cocky jerk" I said out loud.

I saw Kuro coming towards Luffy.

I stepped on to Luffy's arm and towards him metting him half way.

"YUKI STOP!" Luffy called out.

I dodged Kuro punch but I didn't have enough time to react to his kick which caused me send me back towards Luffy who caught me in mid air.

"Yuki, you okay" Luffy asked me as touched my cheek.

"Yeah, he nicked pretty hard" I said before spitting out blood.

"Kuro laid her out flat" a pirate said to the others.

A lot good those Devil fruits did them"

"Don't say that out loud, do you remember what she did to us; that boulder nearly took us out" another one whispered causing everyone to shiver in fear as they looked at my back.

They started cheering for their captain.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" Kuro yelled out to them. They all went silent in confusion.

"You still don't get it, you fools this whole plan was designed so that I may be rid of that name once and for all" Kuro explained.

Luffy and I looked at him.

"I'm tired of it" he said.

"Concocting plans everyday for a bunch of barbarians who care only about havoc and mayhem, relentlessly like government dogs and bounty hunters, I'm tired of it, and I am sick and tired of that uttered cursed life"

"I get it, if your plan succeeds today, after three years of planning, revising, and waiting, your goal will be achieved in its entirety. Wealth and peace of mind will finally be your" I said making everything clear.

"Very good Miss Yuki" Kuro said to me.

Luffy and I just stared at him.

Do you understand now, boy? I will not allow this perfect plan years in the making to fail" Kuro told Luffy lifting his claws toward us.

"My plan will not be disrupted by merchants like you two" Kuro yelled charging forward.

Luffy stretched his arms backward while I wrapped lightning whips; we pulled in front of us in time as Kuro's hand came towards us causing his claw to sink into the boulder.

"It seems you two can do a lot more than just stretch and make weather" Kuro said looking at his hand.

"That's right, Yuki's training me how to be a pirate" Luffy said while crushing the boulder into a body size rock. I poked head from the side of the rock and looked at Kuro as Luffy moved the rock causing Kuro's claw to snap.

He looked at me and Luffy in shock.

"And you what Kuro, if you don't want a reputation…" I said while Luffy let the boulder go and I hit Kuro with it.

"_**THEN DON'T BE A PIRATE!"**_ I yelled.

I smirked with Luffy.

"You're just greedy Kuro, BUT WE HAVE AMBITION" Luffy yelled at him.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Protect Kaya

I sorry i'm late. so thank you for waiting and enjoy.

I don't own OP. Just Yuki

* * *

Episode 15

Kuro was on the ground as I was holding the boulder that I hit him with.

"Wait she just-"I heard a pirate say.

"She's just smacked Captain Kuro" another finished for him.

I smirked as my eyes were shadowed.

"That leaves only five more of those weird swords" Luffy said as I threw the boulder to the side.

"Yep" I said brushing off the dust off of my hand as I stood beside Luffy.

I stared at Kuro as he held his head trying to get up.

"Don't worry guys, he can still fight plenty" I heard a pirate say to his comrades.

"Yeah, he still has that other claw"

"You can do it, rip those guys to shreds, Captain Kuro"

"Don't use that name anymore, he doesn't like it, remember?" a pirate told his companion.

"I think in this village his name is Klah-something"

There was a moment of silence before they started cheering again as Kuro started sitting up.

"Shut your mouths, all of you" Kuro growled at them.

The crew became silent while staring at him as did Luffy and I.

"Soon enough I'll deal with you in the only appropriate manner; extermination" Kuro said staring at the ground.

"I'll also kill that fool Jango"

That got all of the pirate's attention.

"But why kill us, Captain?" A pirate asked.

"Come on, please don't joke around like Captain Kuro" another said.

"It's still not too late to attack the village right?"

"Yeah, and if Captain Jango gets her to write her will, then our plan can still work perfectly"

Kuro stretched out his hand a little while pushing up his glasses with his other hand.

"This plan is no longer any of your concern, when all of you are dead, this village will know who to blame for this atrocity" Kuro said.

I looked at the crews faces, they were scared.

I looked back at Kuro. "You never attended to let any of them live, did you?" I asked him as he looked at into my eyes.

He chuckled and nodded.

"That's right, no one, no one who knows my true identity can be aloud to live to tell about it" Kuro told me.

"No way, you had already planned to kill every last one of us from the very beginning" a pirate said staring at Kuro in shock.

Kuro laughed. "That's right; three years ago I planned to erase Captain Kuro and every last person who ever knew him, it's all apart of my plan" he started laughing evilly.

"You guys are dump" Luffy said looking at the crew.

"You got that right" I said looking at Kuro.

Luffy looks at Kuro as well. "You're the most un cool pirates I know"

"Huh, we're un cool huh, Pirates are nothing more than savages" Kuro said to us.

"Incapable of raising above their animal nature. Without my plans what could they possibly accomplish? A crew is nothing to me, they are simply a means to an end" Kuro say looking at Luffy.

"Crew members are just pawns in the Captain's game" he said as he looked at the crew.

"Whether my men live or die is up to me and me alone. If I tell them to fight, they will fight, and if I order them to die they better do it" he looks at me and Luffy. "they know the punishment for disobedience"

Luffy and I just stared at him.

He looked at us a little shocked that we didn't flinch, but we just stared at him as if we didn't hear him.

He growled in anger. "THIS IS WHAT PIRATES ARE, DON'T YOU DARE TALK DOWN TO ME!" He yelled at us.

"You know, no matter how many hundreds or thousands of men follow you as their Captain…" Luffy said smirking at Kuro.

I looked at Kuro with a smirk on my face. "You will never be as good as Usopp" I said to him.

"You fools, you are you two saying that I'm inferior to a kid pretending to be a pirate" he asked us.

"That's right" Luffy answered him.

Kuro burst into laughter. "Well aren't you funny, don't get cocky just because you snapped one of my Cat Claws. How exactly is he better than me?"

He started to do his Pussyfoot technique and disappeared.

"Let's hear it"

Luffy and I smirked and stood in fighting stances.

"Cause he's got a heart" I said knowing he was behind us.

"He's got what?" Kuro asked me.

Luffy looked behind us "A guy like you, doesn't know what a true pirate is" Luffy said stretching his arm and hitting Kuro causing him to hit the cliff.

I flipped in the air with Luffy and crouched

"Impossible. They kept up with the Pussyfoot Maneuver" a pirate said out loud.

We both looked at the dust cloud.

"How insulting, it would appear that you need a lesson on what real pirates are like" Kuro said pushing some hair-strands out of his face.

"It's not pleseant" he smiled in an evil way.

I raised an eye-brow. '_What is he planning now?' _I thought to myself as he stood up.

"Your first lesson will be about terror, a lesson I learned as I stared down death" Kuro said to us as he started to sway back and forth.

"Why is he using that technique?" a pirate asked is companion. Luffy and I turned to stare at them.

"He's only fighting two guys, there's no reason to use the Out of the Bag attack" another yelled.

All of sudden they started freaking out and started begging for mercy.

"What's the big deal?" Luffy asked me softly.

I looked back Kuro. "Beats me, he's just wobbling back and forth" I said narrowing my eyes.

To me everything became silent as I stared at Kuro, but when he looked up his eyes clouded.

"OUT OF THE BAG ATTACK!" Kuro yelled. He disappeared before our eyes as dust started to spread all around and towards the crew.

'_Odd, he hasn't attack yet, so why were the men so freaked out about his next attack' _ I asked myself.

"AAAHHHH"

Luffy and I turned to see one of the pirates fall to the ground with five slash marks on his chest.

"What's he doing over there?" Luffy asked out loud in shock.

My eyes widened as I saw the crew freaking out and one by one they were sliced.

All of sudden there was a slash on the boulder next to Luffy.

"That guy's everywhere" Luffy said looking at the boulder then back at the crew.

"WE CAN'T REASON WITH NOW THAT HE'S STARTED, HIS SIGHT SEEING ATTACK IS SO FAST NOT EVEN HE KNOW WHAT HE'S CUTTING" a pirate yelled.

One by one Luffy and I saw the pirates get cut down not even noticing the slashes that we got from Kuro.

I could feel Luffy's anger coming into me, as my eyes turned black.

Luffy and I started to growl. I started to flashes in head and one of them was my Dad on the day he saved me and Luffy.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HONOR THOSE MEN ARE YOUR FRIENDS" Luffy yelled to the sky.

I opened my eyes as I felt a slash hit my side. I ignored it and stretched out in front of me and grabbed Kuro by the collar. I pulled him towards me, up and over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

I started breathing deeply letting go of his collar.

"**Found ya, didn't I?"** I asked teasing him.

He sat up and looked at me.

"You little demon, you should have accepted your fates like good little children" Kuro growled.

"Now looked at what you have done, thanks to you my little pawns are still alive and in misery, it would have been better just to have let them die in the attack" Kuro told us.

I blink while staring at him causing my eyes to go back to its original color.

"So now what, do you have something to say?" He asked Luffy.

"Yeah, no matter what happens to me, I will never be like you" Luffy answered.

"Not _will_" Kuro pointed his claw at Luffy.

"Someone like you, _can't _be like me"

I stepped in front of Luffy while holding onto my new wound.

We had a staring contest for a few minutes.

"You see, you two are going to die here today, but first you'll scream in agony as I hack you up like fish, I'm going to carve you up and I'm going to enjoy it" Kuro said before he started swaying again.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Luffy yelled as we ran towards him.

"OUT THE BAG ATTACK" he yelled before disappearing.

Luffy and I stopped and started looking around.

"RUN"

My eyes widened and turn towards the forest.

"The kids and Kaya" I whispered I turned to Luffy and saw him staring at me.

"Go" he said causing to look at him confused. "Go and save her, out of all of us you can get there faster"

"But what about-?" I started but cut me off.

"Don't worry about me… I'll take care of Kuro" he said smiling at me while lifting fist.

I stared at him for a few seconds and then smiled smacking his fist with mine.

"Be careful Luffy" I called out before I disappeared into the forest.

I ran as fast as my legs to where Kaya and the others were. '_I have to get there in time before Kaya is killed, I won't let Jango get away with this' _I thought.

As I made way through the forest I saw Jango so I hid so he couldn't see me, what I saw was a very odd position. Kaya had somehow got a hold of Jango's ring and was holding against her throat.

"If you don't do exactly as I say, then you won't get to kill me, and I won't write my will" She threatened him.

"HOLD ON, HOLD ON, JUST CALM DOWN DON'T BE SO HASTY" Jango said trying to stop her.

'_The kid has guts, for having to pull a stunt like that' _I thought sweatdropping looking Jango.

I looked at the kids who were lying on the ground looking at Kaya.

"The kids are tired, I've gotta do something before things get way out of hand" I whispered out loud while turning to see what I didn't want to see.

Kaya was now pinned to the tree with Jango walking towards her.

"KAYA" The kids yelled out just as Jango started running towards her.

I jump from where I was hiding and pushed her out of the way causing Jango to grab me around the neck instead.

Kaya looked towards me along with the kids.

"MISS YUKI!"

"So…" Jango started twirling his ring as he stared at me. "You want to die too huh"

I smirked at him.

"That's enough of that of that Hypno-freak, let Yuki go" I heard Zoro yell out heading towards us.

"Zoro" I whispered.

"Dang it, looks like I was followed" Jango said looking at Zoro.

I hit my head against his causing him to back off and let go. I did a round house kick causing him to go a few feet backwards.

When he looked at me I was crouching while shadowing my eyes.

I felt the wind circling around me.

"**If you want to get to Kaya…" **I said with another voice mixed with mine.

I opened my eyes showing my entire eye balls were black as the wind blew my hair everywhere.

"**Then you'll have to go through me first"**

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Review please.

see you soon


	16. Anger Explotion: Jango vs Yuki

hi again enjoy

i don't own OP, Just Yuki

* * *

Episode 16

Jango was looking at me as if he had seen a ghost, but quickly hid and threw his ring towards me.

"TAKE THIS YOU DEMON!" He yelled.

As it came towards me, thunder storm clouds came over us as I saw Zoro coming towards us.

"**STORM-STORM…"**

I jumped dodging the ring. I started to form a thunder clouds in my hand showing to that my eyes had return to there normal color.

"NOW USOPP!" I yelled to my left

"THE LEAD STAR!"

I saw a marble hit Jango in the face.

'_Bingo' _I thought with a smirk on my face.

"THUNDER…" BAM "HAMMER"

I hit Jango causing him smack into ten trees before smacking face first into the eleventh tree and onto the ground passed out.

I stared at him then at my hand then back at him. "Dang, did I really hit that hard?" I asked myself.

"YUKI" I heard three voices.

I turned just as the three little pirates knocked the wind right out of me hugging me to death.

"That was so cool, Miss Yuki" Carrot said.

"Man, you're awesome, no wander the Captain has you as an idol to look up to" Pepper said.

"And such a pretty idol too" Onion added.

I laughed happily with them when Usopp came up to us.

"Thanks Yuki, if you hadn't gotten here first, Kaya would be dead by now" Usopp said as the boys let go of me.

I smiled and put my fist up. "Hey, what are cousins for?" I asked laughing.

He smiled and bumped my fist.

I turned to see Kaya and Zoro walking towards us.

"Nice work Yuki" Zoro said looking at Jango.

"Yes, Thank you for saving me" Kaya said bowing.

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. "H-Hey, I wasn't the only who did it, Usopp did most of it, he's the hero" I said pointing at Usopp who was blushing now.

She smiled at me but her smiled dropped when she saw me sway a little.

"Are you alright?" She asked as Zoro caught me before I fell on the ground.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Usopp asked me.

"Yeah, Just tired that's all" I said as Zoro set me down on the ground next to Kaya.

"Here" She sat down next me with some bandages. "I fix your wounds for you" She said wrapping my side.

"Thanks" I smiled and looked at Zoro. "Zoro?"

"Huh?"

He looked at me. "Can go check on Luffy for me please?" I asked with my smile still on my face.

He blushed and just nodded going off to find Luffy.

"Hey guys, think you can keep everything that just happened here a secret?" Usopp asked the three kids.

"What? A secret, why would we want to keep this a secret?" Carrot asked him in shock.

"Yeah why, huh? We risked our lives on the line to save the village" Pepper said to Usopp.

"Now everyone will change their opinions of you, so instead of being 'Usopp the Liar' you'll be 'Usopp the Hero'" Onion told him.

Kaya looked at him. "Really Usopp you have to clear up this misunderstanding" she said to him.

I looked at Kaya. "Misunderstanding, he was known as the village liar because he lied all the time Miss Kaya" I said smiling.

Kaya looked from me to Usopp.

"They were right not to believe me. Besides there's no point in scaring people with something that's already over" Usopp told her while I stood up walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"And I seriously doubt that anymore pirates like Kuro and his gang will show up" I said staring at them. "There's no reason for pirate to attack this out-of-way little village"

"So listen up, pretend this never happened, kay?" Usopp said to his little pirate crew.

"This was all just another one of my great big lies"

They stared at him for a few seconds.

"Now I won't force you to but-"He was cut off by Carrot.

"No, I can do it, I'll do whatever it takes to protect the village captain" Carrot told him.

"YEAH ME TOO!" the other two said.

"Kaya?" I said looking at her. "Will you tell?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No" she answered.

I smiled as well standing up. "Come on Usopp" I said walking towards the shore. "I need to check on the others"

He got up as well walking next to me.

(A few minutes later)

Usopp was chuckling at our progress as I was sitting next to Zoro against the cliff.

"Thanks guys. I wouldn't have been able to protect the village without you" he said to us.

"Give credit what credits do, if just stood by and done nothing I wouldn't have done anything either" Zoro told him.

I looked at Usopp. "you got that right" I said.

"Yeah same here" Luffy said looking at the sky.

"Who cares about any of that, I got my hands on this sweet, sweet treasure now I couldn't be happier" Nami said rubbing her cheek on the sack of treasure.

I look at her. "That reminds me…" BAM.

"OWWW. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Nami asked hold her head.

"For leaving Zoro at the south slope" I simply said before walking off.

"YOU'RE STILL HUNG UP ON THAT!" She asked watching me leave.

"Nope, not anymore" I said standing in front of Zoro.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before standing up straight and walking towards Usopp not knowing that once again Zoro was red.

Usopp looked up to the sky.

"Everything that happened here today helped me, I just come to a very difficult decision" He said to himself causing me and Luffy to look at him.

Usopp looked at me and then walked off.

"What was that all about?" Zoro asked me.

"You got me" I answered.

There was moment silence before Luffy broke it.

"I want was meat"

BAM!

WHACK!

SMACK!

"Way to ruin the moment Luffy" I muttered.

(an hour later)

We were at the café eating because for a half an hour Luffy had been complaining about he wanted food.

"Now that we've we should probably get going" Zoro said to me across the booth.

"Yeah you're right" Luffy agreed.

The door opened behind me.

"Here you are" the familiar voice said.

I looked around the booth and saw Kaya.

"Hello there Miss" Luffy said waving at her.

"Hi, Kaya" I said. "are you alright being out of bed?" I asked as walked towards us.

"Yes" she answered standing in front of our booth. "I think now I can truly start recovering. You see my sickness this last year was caused by the mental shock of losing both of my parents, and Usopp's friendship helped me start getting better" she explained.

"That makes sense, you can't stay in bed forever" I said smiling at her.

"Yes, you've all done so much for me, I can't thank you enough" Kaya said to us.

"I've prepared a present for you from the bottom of my heart to show you how grateful I am for everything you've done here, I'd be honored if you'd accept it"

We looked at each other and then back her and nodded.

We got up and started following her out of the café.

(20 minutes later)

When we got to the shore we saw a ship on the shore.

I stared at it with wide eyes.

"A real caravel" Nami said.

I looked at Luffy.

"Are you actually giving this to us" he asked Kaya.

She nodded. "As a token of my appreciation" Kaya said.

"It's a slightly older model, but I personally designed it and she sails like a dream" Merry told us.

"She has carrel made caravel with sateen sails and central stern rudder. She's a fine ship and her name is… the Going Merry"(I have no idea if i got this right or not)

I bowed at Merry and Kaya. "Thank you, for the gift" I said.

I stood up straight and reach into my sash and pulled out five marbles. Three was green like grass, one was filled with water, and another was orange like a sun set.

"Here" I said handing four of the to Kaya and the other one to Merry.

"The three green ones are for the three kids while the sun set one is for you Kaya" I told her. "It's not much but it's my thank you presents to you" I said backing up to stand next to Zoro.

"Thank you, Yuki" Kaya said at her marble.

I smiled at them.

"Now allow me to explain the rigging: first about the Kroger yard adjustment, it may seem-"Merry began causing Luffy to look at him in confusion.

"Hold on, you are better at explaining things to Nami" I said dragging Luffy away from Merry.

I stood beside Zoro as we looked at the bow.

"What a cool ship, have you guys seen the front, it's totally awesome" Luffy said staring at the sheep head at the bow.

"We've loaded it with all the previsions you'll need for a long voyage" Kaya said smiling at Luffy.

"Thanks, it leaves nothing to be tired" He said.

"That's 'leaves nothing to be desired', idiot" Zoro muttered.

All of sudden i heard something coming towards us and I turned to see what it was.

It was Usopp rolling down the hill with a giant... backpack?

"Oh no, Usopp" I heard Kaya say.

"Hey what's he doing, looks fun" Luffy said staring at Usopp.

"Well we better stop him, that weirdo is on a collision coarse with our boat" Zoro said to me.

"Yep" I agreed.

As Usopp drew closer Luffy, Zoro and I lifted a foot stopping him in mid roll.

"Hey, thanks Guys" Usopp said under Luffy's foot.

"Any time" Luffy and I said.

"You're really doing it, you're going to take to the ocean" Kaya said to Usopp.

We watched them on our ship.

"Yeah, I've decided to get going before I changed my mind" Usopp told her.

"Please, don't try to stop me"

"I won't" Kaya said with a hint of sadness.

"Kaya don't sad about it, just think the next time I come back here, I'll tell you adventures that will sound more like more of my lies" he said trying cheer her up.

"Good, I'll look forward to it"

Usopp looked towards us. "You guys take care, I hope we meet again sometime" he called.

"How come?" Luffy asked.

"Well I- I'm taking off for life on the high seas and I hope we meet again some day, that's all" He replied.

"What are talking about, get on already" Zoro told him.

Usopp looked at us a little shocked.

"We're friends right, so get on" Luffy tolded him.

"Besides Yuki promised Shanks and Yasopp that she would make you apart of our crew"

Usopp looked at me. "You did?"

I smiled. "Yep and always keep my promises" I said giving him the thumbs-up.

Usopp jumped in the air. "I'M REALLY A PIRATE CAPTAIN NOW!"

"DON'T BE STUPID USOPP, I'M THE CAPTAIN!" Luffy yelled at him causing me, Zoro, and Nami to laugh.

A while later we set sail out onto the open sea.

"CHEERS TO A NEW SHIP AND A NEW CREWMAN!" Luffy yelled.

We clanged our cups together in celebration.

"YEAH!" We all yelled together and laughed.

"Say Yuki why don't sing for us?" Luffy asked me.

I smiled and started to think of a song, then I got it.

_**As a kid, I never stopped**_

_**Searching for a great treasure**_

_**I had a map, in my mind**_

_**That I knew would lead me**_

_**I had to find, my way to that place**_

_**Before someone could beat me**_

_**The Promised Land, was in my grasp**_

_**And I wouldn't let go**_

_**My only dream**_

_**I won't stop chasing it until it comes true**_

_**But, if the world ever changes, I'll call out your name**_

_**We could return to the time when everything's the same**_

_**As long as I'm with you, my memories won't fade**_

_**Waiting for the one true dream**_

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

see you soon


	17. You're the Weird Creature!

Hey. HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR!

WHOOH 2011. Anyway, enjoy hope you like it. will probebly have a problem with the next episode but i will figure out a way to get it in there

once again HAPPT LATE NEW YEAR!

okay shutting up now

* * *

Episode 17

It's been a few weeks since we left Usopp's home town.

I was looking out into the ocean as I heard Usopp go into his 'Captain Usopp' mode while Zoro, Nami and Luffy were sitting around on the deck.

"Jeez, I would have thought you guys would be a bit more lively than this" Usopp said out loud.

"I'M FINISHED" Luffy screamed causing me to jump and I started to fall on to the deck.

Just as I was about hit the deck I felt strong arms catch me. I looked up to see that Zoro was the one who caught me, I could feel heat come to my cheeks.

"You alright, Yuki?" he asked me.

"Y-yeah, Thanks" I said hiding my face in his shirt.

"Look" Luffy said causing me and Zoro to look at our… pirate mark?

"Our pirate mark, now that Usopp join we got five people that's almost a whole crew, I think it's about time we got our own flag" He said as we all just stared at it the poorly drawn flag.

"Uh, Luffy…?" Zoro started.

"Is that really gonna be our mark?"

Luffy just smiled like the idiot he is.

"What do ya think, nice huh?" He said.

"Our mark should be scary" Zoro said setting down beside him. "It should strike fear into our enemy's heart"

"If our enemies were terrified infants, then this would be perfect" Nami thought out loud.

"tsk,tsk,tsk, you guys really should have told me about this, maybe you didn't know this about me but I am an artist" Usopp said to us.

"Does that mean you can draw?" Luffy asked him.

"When it comes to painting I'm in the league of my own, I've been drawing graffiti for 50 years straight" he said.

"Whoa, 50 years" Luffy looked at him in awe.

"That would mean he's an old man by now" Zoro said looking at me.

"Yep" I answered.

"Which would give him 5 or 6 grandchildren and I don't them" Nami said to us.

"That's so cool" Luffy said.

"Hey" Usopp said getting mad at us for making fun of him.

(A few minutes later)

"Behold, a priceless work of pirate art" He said holding up a flag that looked like a skeleton version of his head.

"Look a lot like you on that flag" I commented staring at boringly.

"Jerk" Zoro and Luffy said while hitting his head.

I sighed and walked through the door that lead to the lounge and came back with a box in my hand.

I stood in front of Usopp gave it to him.

"Here" I said before walking off.

Usopp looked at and then opened it.

"Wow" He said before lifting it out of the box, a pirate flag. (It's still the same one so don't worry)

"Check it out" Usopp said laying it down.

"Wow, that's actually pretty good" Nami said looking at it.

Luffy turns to me. "Thanks Yuki" he said.

I smiled. "No problem"

"So we finally settled on it this is going to be our mark?" Zoro asked.

"Sure is, hey Usopp draw one the sail" Luffy said pointing to the main sail.

"Right" Usopp said.

A few minutes later Zoro, Nami, Usopp and I sitting down under the shade.

"Okay, it's all done. Now the Going Merry has everything she could possibly need" Luffy told us.

"Ahh, I'm poop" Usopp said laying on the ground.

I was staring out at sea when I dark cloud up ahead.

'_I didn't make those' _I thought looking at them.

I turned to Luffy.

"Luffy, Looked up ahead" I told him.

"Are we going the right way it looks dangerous" Luffy said looking ahead with me.

Usopp looked as well. "What's that?" Usopp asked.

"Hold on" Nami said causing all of us to turn to her.

She got her binoculars and looked at the dark clouds ahead of us.

"That's the place. Yep there's no doubt about it" Nami said take off the binoculars.

"Hey what did ya see out there, is it something cool?" Luffy asked her.

"The Legendary Treasure Island" Nami answered.

"You mean the Treasure Island, even I heard of that place" Usopp said to her.

I looked at him. "Yeah I'm not that surprised" I said causing everyone to look at me.

"This place is famous the world over, and so are the crazy stories about"

"What kind of crazy stories?" Luffy asked me.

"Legend has it that whoever is dumb enough to sail close enough the Island encourages a god's wrath" I told them just as lightning struck causing Usopp to freak out.

"Now we know all those stories were true guys, this is a god's wrath" Usopp said in terror.

"I think this sounds pretty cool" Luffy said holding on to his hat.

"Yeah, this could be fun" I said holding onto my bandana.

"Hey, wait we're not gonna-" Usopp stopped his sentence as Nami laughed.

"You bet we are" Nami answered him.

Zoro, Usopp, and I started running around the ship trying to keep it from falling apart.

We finally able to reach the island and we were now walking through the forest with Nami being in the front then Luffy, Zoro and me walking together and Usopp taking up the rear.

"Hey this place is creepy" Usopp said holding on to my arm.

"Yeah, so?" Zoro said still looking ahead.

"It said that somewhere on this island rest an unimaginable fortune just waiting to be found. Supposedly many pirate have landed here in the past, but they fled in absolute terror before even getting the chance to find it" Nami explained to us as she stopped.

"Absolute terror?" Luffy asked.

She started going on and on and it was starting to freak Usopp out.

"Don't talk anymore, you're scaring me" Usopp said now holding on to Zoro.

Zoro yawned before he walked off.

"I'm tired" he said as he started to lay down. "Nap time" before we knew he was snoring away.

Nami, Usopp, and I sweatdropped while looking at him.

"How can he possibly sleep in a creepy place like this?" Usopp asked out loud.

"He's either dumb or he's got nerves of steel" Nami told Usopp.

"_How in the world did I fall for him?" _I asked myself.

I just shrugged and started looking aound.

"AHHH" I heard Usopp scream causing me to look at him.

"What's happening are we in danger?" Nami asked scared.

"Uh what? No I was just making up a dance routine to lighten things up" he answered starting to a Egyptian dance.

I rolled my eyes and started looking around again.

"AAAHHH" both Nami and Usopp screamed this time. It was really starting to annoy me.

"What now?" I asked looking at them.

I saw red eyes all around us.

"What's going on?" Nami asked looking around.

"Leave now" An unknown voice said.

"Who's there" Luffy asked out.

"I am the eventful Island god, leave now if you value your lives" the god said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"An island god?" Luffy asked the god.

"Wait you guys are pirates, right?" the god asked us.

"Well, yeah" Luffy answered.

"Ahh, I knew it" the 'god' said.

'_Wait a minute' _I thought.

"Why would a god need to asked something like that?" I asked smirking.

"I don't know- I mean, don't take one more step into this forest, if you do you will instantly receive my divine punishment and meet your doom which is my punishment. Wait uh"

"Okay, that made no sense at all" Luffy said out loud.

"This guy is weird" Nami commented.

I sighed and closed my eyes concentrating on the voice while grabbing a piece of one of my lances.

"Yeah, what's his deal anyway?" Luffy asked Nami.

"What did you say, straw hat boy?" The voice asked in anger.

I opened my eyes and saw Luffy stretching his mouth again.

"One time I ate a Devil fruit, so now I'm a rubber man and Yuki is a weather user" He said.

"A Devil Fruit? Yeah right, I used to hear those same stories I used be a pirate" the voice said.

"Back when you were a Pirate?" Nami asked knowing something wasn't right with this guy.

"Uh I mean uh I wasn't revising about the old days, enough of that kind of talk I don't want hear about old day, dang it!" the voice yelled out.

"Are you nuts? You're the one that brought it up" Luffy told him.

"You faker, you sound to dumb to be a god" I yelled out putting my piece of lance back into my sash.

"Shut up. If you won't leave, then be prepared for divine judgment" he yelled out.

All of a sudden spears and rock came all over the place, one of the rocks hit Luffy on the head but it didn't kill him.

"You're really pushing your luck 'god'" Luffy said.

"How are you not dead?" I saw a bush move behind Luffy and he looked towards it.

"There you are"

"Don't move" the bush ordered pulling out a gun. "I said don't move" he fired the gun but when the bullet hit Luffy the bullet bounced off his body.

"Hey island 'god', even mortals know that bullets can't hurt a rubber man" I said smirking.

"Maybe not, but I still hate them" Luffy said to me.

The 'god' started running and Luffy and I went after him.

Luffy and I ran all the way to a cliff searching for him.

"Where did he go?" Luffy asked me.

I then heard a creeking sound from behind us and we ran to see some kind of afro type bush in a box, by then Usopp and Nami caught up with us.

"What is this?" Luffy asked out loud.

"Could it be the island god?" Usopp asked me.

It all of a sudden started moving and we stared at it in shock.

"It's moving" Nami stated.

It then hit a tree that was in front of it.

We walked towards and stood around it.

"Let's shed some light on the subject" I said lifting my hand towards the sky causing the clouds to move and revealed the sun.

What I saw was not what I expected. It was an old man stuck inside a treasure box.

"STAND ME UP, STAND ME UP ALREADY!" the man yelled out at us.

"Well this is unexpected" I muttered looking at him.

"It's a person" Nami said staring at him.

"Awesome he's like a talking scrub brush" Luffy said with a smile on his face.

"That's it, you're not even a miner deity" Usopp said looking at the guy.

"You're more like a box" I muttered.

"COME ON, STAND ME UP NOW!" the guy begged.

"Relax" Usopp told him as he and Luffy stood him up.

"Here"

"Uh, I'll let you off with a warning this time" He said before he started running away.

"Hey, wait" Luffy said grabbing on his box causing his arm to stretch as the guy ran.

Unfortunately the guy ended dragging Luffy with him sending them fly… over the cliff.

"LUFFY!" I yelled as Nami, Usopp and I ran over to the side to see Luffy grab a branch that was hanging over the cliff and bungee jump both him and the guy into the sky.

(Two hours later)

We finally we're able to calm the guy about an hour ago and we were listening to his story while Nami was patching him up.

"There, you're all set now" Nami said before the animals started licking.

"Wow, you're pretty popular, mister" I commented.

"So let me get this straight: these crazy animals helped you scare off the pirate that came looking for treasure here?" Usopp asked him.

"I've never seen a person stuffed inside a treasure chest before" Luffy said smiling at the guy. "You're a real live jack-in-a-box"

"Yes, Ironically I am in fact in a box and my name is-" he stopped before he started yelling at Luffy. "YOU IDIOT. I'm a person not a toy. I've been stranded alone on this island and stuck in conductible box for 20 years"

I whistled. "Dang that long?" I asked.

I heard a clicking sound and turned to see Usopp getting out his hot chocolate he had packed earlier.

He took a drink and then turned to the old man.

"So you've been alone on this Island for 20 years? amazing" Usopp said.

"Yeah just take a look at me, I gotta beard like a wild man, are you the first people I've had a conversation with, do you understand how painful that is?" He asked us.

"That's ridiculous" Luffy said to him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" the guy asked angrily.

I heard a familiar yawn from behind me and saw Zoro walking towards us.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for" Zoro said looking at me.

"Agh, how could have slept through everything that has just happened?" Nami asked him.

I turned to her. "You would too, if you had to do all that work on the ship" I said to her as Zoro sat down beside me.

He took Usopp's cup and took a sip before looking at the guy in the box.

He jumped in surprise as he looked at me.

"What the heck is that?" He asked me.

I giggled at his reaction.

"He finally sees him" Nami said looking at Zoro.

"Check it out, he's in a treasure chest" Luffy said jagging his thumb at the guy.

Zoro was looking at him. "Like a Jack-in-a-box, but real" he said in shock.

"Yes, Ironically I am in fact in a box and my name is- YOU IDIOT. We've already been through all that"

Suddenly Luffy grabs the top up of the guy's mouth. "Zoro, give me a hand" Luffy said starting to pull on the guy.

They both were trying to pull the guy out from the box from what I could tell. But it was so funny watch them that I started to giggle.

"STOP IT!" the guy yelled out.

"Sorry, I'm afraid you're stuck" Luffy said whipping his forehead.

"Don't be stupid" the guy said. "I've been stuck inside this blasted treasure chest for so many years now that it's slowly become apart of my body, if you try to brake it, you'll brake my body too"

I stood in between Luffy and Zoro staring at him.

"You're a strange little man" Zoro commented on the guy.

The guy sighed. "Alright guys, enough about me who are you, you're not like any of those other pirates that have come around here that's for sure"

Luffy sat down on a rock while I stood behind him.

"We're Luffy and Yuki, we're going of be King and Queen of the Pirates" Luffy told him.

He gasped. "You're what?" he asked.

"I'm gonna get the One Piece, share it with Yuki, and we're gonna be King and Queen of the Pirates" Luffy repeated.

"The One Piece? Don't tell me you idiots are actually planning on sailing on the Grand Line?" he asked us.

"Yep" Luffy and I answered.

"We gotta a chart right here" Luffy showed him the chart.

"Don't be such a fool. The Grand Line is a grave yard, I once saw a group of pirates who manage to escape that horrible place and I never forget it. It was a horrible sight; they were just the hollow shells of the men they used to be. There's no telling what horrors they had seen in that ghastly place. Not one of them even tired to speak" he explained.

"Now listen well young pirates, the rumors of the One Piece, spawn more rumors who knows what's true. It's been only 20 odd years since the start of the Great Pirate Era, and the One Piece is in a dream in a dream beyond a legend"

Luffy opened the chart to show the guy.

"So which one of these is the Grand Line?" the guy asked Luffy.

"I don't know, I figured you could tell me mister scrub brush guy" Luffy said looking at the chart.

" Sorry, I never learned how to read a sea chart"

"Neither did I"

The two of them then burst into laughter.

"Ignorance is bliss isn't it?" Nami asked me.

I nodded and looked at Zoro.

"Anyway, even if we do somehow make to the Grand Line, the best idea is to grab as much treasure as we can and then escape" Nami said to Luffy.

"You go ahead and do that, me and Yuki are gonna find the One Piece" Luffy said to her.

"Where do you get all that confidence?" Nami asked him.

"We'll get it you'll see"

"Whatever you say" Nami replied.

"You're me"

I turned to the man stare at Luffy.

"You're exactly like me, you even look like me we could be twins" the guy said.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him in confusion.

"How can you say he looks like you?" Nami asked him, but he ignored her.

"Young man, I understand about the pursue of your dreams, when I was a young man we used to feel the same way" he said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I asked.

"We were will to put our lives on the line to search for treasure, it was a single minded seal that changed my life forever" he continued his speech.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, you're not making any sense" I said looking at him confused.

Unfortunately he didn't listen to me and went on telling his story how he had got stuck in his box and about how his crew was here for a month looking for the treasure but not finding any causing Gaimon I later found was his name, to be left behind, he also told us that he found treasure chests.

"And after all this time, the fortune that I found but only saw for an instant has never strayed far from my lonely old mind" Gaimon said finishing his story.

We were all around him as he went on.

"Pirates have come here countless times to search for my treasure, but fortunately my friends here helped me scare them off" Gaimon told us.

"That makes sense, that's how you've kept the treasure safe all this time" I said crossing my arms while standing next to Zoro.

"That's right, it's my treasure" Gaiman said to me.

Luffy nodded. "No question, it's yours alright"

Nami looks at Gaimon. "You know, I think we can help you out. Gaimon why don't get the treasure down for you?" Nami asked him.

I looked at her with half closed eyes shaking my head. 'Oh boy, here we go' I thought.

"Wait, do you mean it?" Gaimon asked Luffy.

"Yeah" Luffy answered.

"Nami" Usopp warned her.

"Hey aren't you a thief who steels from pirates?" Luffy asked Nami.

She turns to him.

"How rude" She looks at Gaimon. "I maybe a thief but I have a conscience" she told him.

Gaimon looked like he was about to cry.

About 20 minutes later we arrived at the place.

"So it's here?" Luffy asked Gaimon.

Zoro and I were looking up at the drum hill. (OK I have no idea what it is. So let's just go with drum hill for now alright)

"Yes this is the place, it's all up there" Gaimon answered Luffy.

"The time has finally come, it's a great day, get to it Strawhats" he said looking at me and Luffy.

"Sure thing" Luffy said.

"GUM-GUM-

Luffy grabs my hand.

"ROCKET" We flew up to the sky and landed on the cliff. (I'm guessing here)

We looked up at them.

"Oh man" I said looking ahead.

"Yeah" Luffy muttered.

"HEY THE CHESTS, YOU SEE" I heard Gaimon yell.

Luffy and I stayed in silence as we walked over to the chests, they were all empty.

I looked over to Luffy. "Well Luffy, what do we do?" I asked in sadness.

He lifts up one of the chests. "The only thing we can do, tell him the truth" Luffy answered.

I nodded. "Right"

"HEY" Nami yelled as we made our way to the side of the cliff.

"HEY, LUFFY, YUKI!" Usopp yelled.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Nami asked us as stood on the side of the cliff.

"We found them, six treasure chests!" Luffy yelled to them not looking at them.

"YES GOOD WORK!" Gaimon yelled out to us before laughing in joy.

"NOW IT'S MINE, I GOT MY TREASURE. COME ON TOSS IT DOWN I WANNA SEE IT, GO AHEAD AND TOSS IT DOWN BOY LET'S SEE IT!" Gaimon yelled at Luffy.

Luffy and I looked down at him. "No way" We answered.

"'NO WAY?'" Gaimon asked in shock.

My smirk widened. "We don't wonna. Sucks for you" I said.

"What kind of crap is that Yuki?" Nami asked in anger. "Give the man his gold"

"You moron, that treasure belongs to Gaimon and you know it" Usopp yelled at Luffy. "Toss it all down now"

I looked over at Zoro and saw him staring at me. I could feel my heart pound faster.

"HEY I'M NOT JOKING AROUND, MISSY" Nami yelled at me.

I could Gaimon telling them something and then both Nami and Usopp turn to him.

I was still staring at Zoro, by now I could feel myself blushing as stare at him.

"THEY'RE EMPTY!" Gaimon yelled with tears coming down his eyes.

"Yep, every last one of them" Luffy answered him.

"How sad, the treasure that he had been guarding for the past 20 years were just empty boxes" Nami said out loud.

"It happens all the time with treasures that have maps leading to them, you set out on a quest to find, but somebody got to it first, that the kind of risk you had to take when you're a treasure hunting pirate, you could waist a life time searching and never once there's treasure. Plenty of pirates lived like that, believe me"

As soon as Gaimon finished his speech Luffy and I started laughing,

"Try not to be to up set old man" Luffy said looking down at him.

"Besides, it's a good thing we came along after 20 years, 30 years later you'd be dead" I said to him.

Oh, strawhats"

"Luffy, Yuki" Nami said amazed at us.

"Are they…" Usopp muttered.

"Since this treasure hunts a bust, you're gonna need something else to fill in your time" Luffy said to Gaimon.

"Why don't you join us in our search for the One Piece?" I asked him.

"What, really?" Gaimon asked us in shock.

"You're asking me?" he looked down as he cried. "I know how I must look to you. Other people wouldn't speak to me but you are kind"

Luffy and I smiled gleefully.

"it's been so many years since I had friends. THANK YOU!"

As the hours pasted by and the sun began to set we were saying our good-byes to Gaimon. He had declined our invitation and instead decided to stay on the island.

"Are you sure you wonna stay on the island, Gaimon?" Luffy asked him.

"Yes I'm sure, there is something more valuable then treasure that I must protect" Gaimon said grinning.

Nami and Usopp looked at him confused.

"More worth than gold?" Usopp asked him.

The animals started to crowd around Gaimon.

"For the past 20 years, these guys have been with me thick and thin. I can't leave them" Gaimon said before the animals started licking him.

We all smiled at him.

"Now that I know there is treasure I can finally feel free, without that heavy burden I can concentrate on the things that really matter to me, and besides after all these years I've grown fawn of this little box" Gaimon said with determination.

"To bad, you're a neat guy for a scrub brush" Luffy told him.

"The weird creatures here are your friends" Zoro said to Gaimon.

"Yeah and he's the weirdest of them all" Luffy commented.

"EXUSE ME!" Gaimon yelled in anger.

We all started to laugh in happiness.

I walked over to him and gave him one of my marbles as a gift, it was filled with thunder clouds.

"Huh, what's this for?" He asked me.

I giggle as I walked back towards the others.

"It's my gift to you, Gaimon" I said with a smile.

He looks from me to the marble and then back at me. "Wow thanks" he said smiling at me.

As the set we sat off into the open ocean.

"SEE YA, TAKE CARE OKAY?" Luffy yelled out to the island.

"BYE GAIMON" I yelled waving good-bye to him.

I saw Gaimon wave back at us.

'_I never would have thought that I meet such a beautiful kind hearted woman like Yuki, she and Strawhat guy are going to be the best King and Queen of the Pirates the world has ever seen. If the treasure is real that is"_ Gaimon thought as he waved to us.

TO BE CONTIUED

(INFO ON YUKI)

Age: 18

Date of Birth: December 24

Power(s): Storm-Storm Fruit

Info of power(s): This allows Yuki to command the weather and control elements such as water, earth, ect. She can only connect with her powers through emotion. She has an unknown power within her that is triggered when she or someone close to her is severely injured or in distress, causing her entire eye balls to turn black and her birthmark to take certain shapes and causes her voice to combine with an unknown voice from no where.


	18. Enter Sanji the Sea Cook

hey i'm back. enjoy

Don't own OP, Just Yuki

* * *

Episode 18

It's been about a month since we sailed. Everybody was just doing their own little thing. That is until Luffy came carring a crate that said 'DANGER' on it.

Usopp, Nami and I turned when we heard something drop.

"This suckers heavy" Luffy muttered.

"What the heck is that?" Nami asked as I walked over to the crate.

"I found it in the storage" Luffy answered her.

"It's cannon balls" I said looking at them.

"Yeah, I figured since we have our own cannon now , I thought we could get in some target practice" Luffy explained to me pointing at the cannon.

Usopp chuckled. "Just leave the cannoning to me" he said.

All of sudden he started bursting into one of lies as Luffy ignored him trying to figure out how to work the cannon.

Luffy turns to look at the top of the crows nest.

"Zoro, you know how to shoot this?" He yelled out.

"Aaasleep" Nami sighed. "The guy sleeps constantly"

I look at where Zoro was.

"I still don't see why you like him, Yuki" Usopp said looking at me.

I blush and started to panic. "W-w-what do mean? I don't like-" I stopped as I saw the looks on their face that said 'no point in hiding it'.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked them.

"Yes" all of them including Luffy.

"You're not very good at this sorta thing are you?" Nami asked me.

I shook my head. "I never really liked someone like this before, so yeah" I said looking down in shame.

"Wow, so he's your first huh" Usopp said looking at me.

I nodded still blushing. "Dad said that, when he first met Mom he fell in love with her instantly, like someone was saying 'she's the one'" I said going to my own little world.

There was silence between Nami, Usopp and I.

"He's no fun" Luffy complained.

We all sighed as he ruined the moment.

"You know just the south of here is a reef that would make exalent target practice" Nami said looking at her chart.

"Great let's go" Luffy replied looking at her.

I turned towards the sea and looked beyond.

As I stared out to sea I saw a girl with blue hair and dark brown eye standing on the water, I blinked for second and found no one in front. '_That's weird, I could have sworn I saw someone was there a second a go'_ I thought looking out to the sea.

Nami looks up at in concern. "Hey Yuki you okay?" She asked.

I looked at her for a while and then nodded. "Y-yeah" I said turning around to face to the deck. As I started to walk away from the railing the wind started to pick causing my hair to fly with it.

"_Take care of that idiot for me" _I heard a voice in the wind say to me before the wind died down.

I turned around but saw no one there.

"You sure you're okay Yuki?" Usopp asked me.

I looked back him. "Yeah, I'm fine" all of sudden the cannon fired causing all of us to look at Luffy.

"That was way off the mark" Luffy said as his cannon ball missed the reef.

"Hey what's so loud down there?" I heard Zoro asks me.

"Cannon fire practice" I answered looking up at him.

"Though it's not going very well" Luffy added.

"Like I said, let the expert hit the thing" Usopp said walking towards the cannon.

"According to the flying distance from the last one, this should do it" Usopp said changing the angle on the cannon.

"FIRE!" he shot the cannon and it hit the reef.

"Awesome, you hit that thing on the first try" Luffy commented looking at that now destroyed reef with a shocked Usopp.

"I did" Usopp muttered.

"So what you think, I'm pretty magnificent what it comes to aiming, so are you impressed yet?" Usopp said showing off.

"Yeah you better believe it" Luffy answered nodding as we all started to head into the lounge room.

"So it's settled then, Usopp's our new sniper" I said to them.

"Wait, I don't get to be captain?" Usopp asked me.

"No I'm still the captain" Luffy complained as we all sat down. Usopp and Luffy on one side of the table, Nami and I on the other while Zoro sat on the floor leaning against the wall next to me.

Zoro, Usopp, and I chucked.

"Whatever, I'll humor you for now" Usopp said to him. "But, the second you do something cowardly I'm taking your post"

"I can live with that" Luffy agreed.

I looked at the kitchen. "You know guys I was thinking, there's one other position we need before head out to the Grand Line" I said looking back at everyone.

"You're right, the kitchen is really nice on this ship" Nami said. "Just pay me and I'll do it"

I shook my head.

"I suppose we should for a long loyage" Zoro said looking at me.

"No pirate should be with out one" Luffy said.

We looked at him.

"A musician"

Zoro and I looked at in annoyance.

"Agh, are an idiot?" Zoro asked him.

"What do you think we're doing out here?" Nami asked him annoyed.

"Just when I thought you were gonna say something smart" Usopp said.

"But we're pirates, and pirates sing a lot, just look at Yuki she needs a musical partner" Luffy said looking at me.

"Hey, don't get me involved in this" I muttered.

Suddenly loud crashing sounds came from outside and we looked at the door.

"GET OUT HERE YOU DARN PIRATES!" a male voice yelled out.

Luffy went to the door and went outside.

"Hey, what the heck?" I heard Luffy say.

Nami and Usopp crowed at the window watching the fight while Zoro and I remained in our places.

"SHUT UP WHO I AM MEANS NOTHING… YOU STINKEN PIRATE" the man yelled at Luffy. I saw Luffy jump in the air.

"Hey guys how many are there?" Zoro asked Nami and Usopp.

"Uh… one" Nami answered.

"Then let him handle it" I said closing my eyes.

"Over the years I've lost count of all the pirate heads we've taken, and you guys think YOU CAN KILL MY PARTNER?" I heard the man say before another smash.

Zoro turned his attention to the door. "That voice" He said causing me to look at him.

"You know the man out there?" I asked him as we both stood up.

"I might" he answered as we walked out to the deck.

"What do you mean by 'partner'?" Luffy asked the guy. I looked over to see a man around Zoro's age with sunglasses with a tattoo on his left cheek carrying a sword.

"Look I don't what this is. JUST STOP WRECKING MY SHIP!" Luffy yelled grabbing the guy by the head threw him over and smacking him against the wall where Zoro and I stood above. I winced when saw him hit the wall.

"Lost by a hair" I heard him gasp out before hitting the ground.

"Who is this guy?" Luffy asked out loud.

Zoro and I looked down.

"Johnny, tell me that isn't you" Zoro said to the man who was known as Johnny.

"Huh, who's saying my name like they think they know me or something?" Johnny asked looking up at me and Zoro.

He suddenly sat up looking up Zoro in shock.

"Big Bro Zoro" Johnny yelled.

"Johnny, it is you" Zoro replied.

"What are doing here, Big Bro?"

"Where's Yosaku? Isn't he with you?"

"What's going on? You guys know each other or something?" Luffy asked them.

Johnny stood up. "Why are you on a pirate ship? What's going on?" He asked.

"Hey relax, are you okay? Where's Yosaku?" Zoro asked him.

"Well you see, he's in our boat" Johnny answered before running to the side of the ship.

I jumped down to the lower floor and followed him along with Zoro.

When we got to there I looked down and saw a small boat with a man past out and wounded.

"He's been sick" Johnny said with tears coming down his eyes.

I looked at him for a minute and then jumped down to the boat.

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Johnny yelled about get out his sword.

"Relax Johnny, she's with me" Zoro said putting a hand on his shoulder.

I kneeled down next to Yosaku to look at his condition. I was no doctor, but I was taught how to heal injuries and minor illnesses.

I looked up at Johnny. "I can't tell anything from down in this boat, with your permission I like to take him aboard" I said to him.

I saw that he was blush when he saw me look up. "Y-yeah, t-t-that's f-f-f-fine" he stuttered.

I gently lifted Yosaku up into my arms and jumped lightly on to the ship. I turned to Zoro. "Can you get me a mat?" I asked nicely.

"Sure" Zoro said nodding and went to the storage room. A few minutes later he came back and sat the mat down for me.

As soon as I put him down on the mat I started to exam his body.

"What is it?" Zoro asked Johnny.

"Up until a few days ago, he was happy and full of life, and now he keeps fainting and getting really pale. I have no idea what's causing it" Johnny explains to me as I continued to my exam.

'_Fainting, getting really pale… wait a minute" _I thought I when to the head.

As he went on, he said that that our cannon ball hit the little island that they were on and caused Usopp and Luffy to freak out and say they were sorry as Nami just stood there.

"Big Bro give it to me straight, is he gonna die?" Johnny asked Zoro.

Zoro looks at me.

"That's dumb" Nami said out loud.

"Watch it" Zoro warned her.

"Nami, shut up" I said in a cold tone as I grabbed Yusako's tongue with one hand and opened his eye lid wider.

I continued to do this until Johnny grabbed my arm roughly.

"Stop it, what ever you're doing stop, you're mocking his death" Johnny yelled at me.

"Johnny, knock it off" Zoro said to him.

Johnny turn to him.

"It's alright, Zoro" I said looking at Johnny.

"Usopp, Luffy, we have some limes in the storage" I said causing everyone to look at me in confusion.

I turned to them. "Bring them here, NOW!" I shouted the last part.

Usopp and Luffy both ran to storage I turned to see Johnny look at me a little confused.

"He's got Scurvy" I said to him standing up causing him to let go of my arm. I walked towards Zoro and stood next to him as Usopp and Luffy started squishing limes on Yosaku.

"Scurvy?" Johnny asked me.

I nodded. "If we're not too late, he should be just fine in a of couple days"

"Really Big Sis?" Johnny asked.

I blinked at my new nickname.

"Thank you" Johnny said kneeling in front of me.

"You're… welcome" I said before facing towards Luffy and Usopp.

"Besides I'm no miracle worker, this use to be a hopeless disease that plague sailor, and we just know how to deal with it now" I explained.

"Its cause by a simple deficiency of plant deride nutrients like vitamin C, back in the old days they couldn't carry fresh fruits and vegetables because we couldn't store them, but we know better now"

Zoro looked at me amazement along with Johnny.

"What, every sailor knows that" I said looking at them confused.

All of a sudden we heard coughing and turned to see Yosaku sitting up.

I blinked in confusion.

Both Johnny and Yosaku started dancing around.

"YOU CAN'T HEAL THAT QUICKLY" Nami yelled them.

Then stopped and did some kind of pose. "Allow us to introduce ourselves" they both said.

"My name is Johnny-"

"-and I'm Yosaku"

"Together we're the Baddest Pirate Hunting Duo in the world" they said in unision.

We all looked at them while they talked.

"Big Bro Zoro over there used to be one of us" Johnny said.

"Glad to make your acquaintance" Yosaku said to us.

Zoro smiled and grabbed my hand tugging me with him he walked towards the duo.

"Small world" Zoro commented as stood in front of them. "Never thought I'd see you guys again"

"Well, if you think you're surprised-" Johnny said looking at us.

"We never would have imagined that the Pirate Hunter Zoro would turn pirate himself"

"Tell me about" Zoro lifted his hand to shake.

"Big Bro" Johnny laughed grabbing Zoro's hand.

I saw Yosaku reach for his hand but started falling, I reacted quickly and grabbed him before he could fall.

"Partner?" Johnny called out to Yosaku.

A few hours later we got Yosaku into a bed and now we were hanging out in the lounge.

"Let this be a lesson to you" Nami said to Johnny.

"Yep, this is the kind of trouble you run to when you choose to live a life at sea" Zoro said.

"Which means when we're at sea, we really gotta think about how we can get the right amount of nutrients with the right amount of food" Usopp said.

"Which is why I suggest we find someone with experience, a cook" I answered.

Everyone looked at me. "We need to find a cook" I repeated.

"Then let's go find us a cook" Luffy said.

"I'm in" Usopp said.

"We could get some actual food into our bodies besides bread and apples" I said to them.

"A cook? I know just the place, and the food is gonna blow your mind" Johnny said to us.

"Alright let's go. Where to?" Luffy asked him.

"Consider yourselves warned, this place is close the Grand Line" Johnny explained walking in front of Zoro his back turned to us.

"And I've heard a lot of rumors lately, that a certain hawk-eyed man you're looking for is there" Johnny said this caused Zoro to grip his swords and for my eyes to widened.

I stood and practically ran out the door.

"Yuki?" Nami asked after I lefted.

"What's with Big Sis?" Johnny asked Luffy.

"You got me?" Luffy answered.

By now I was at the front of the front of the ship leaning against the railing panting.

"_Hawk-eyes? Hawk-eyes?" _I asked myself in terror. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes.

"_Please don't tell me… that he meant Uncle Mihawk"_ I thought as the first tear down my face causing me to hide my face over my arms.

"Yuki?" I heard Zoro voice from behind.

My eyes widened but I wiped my tears away before looking up at him.

"Hey Zoro" I said trying to smile.

"You okay, you scared everyone when you bolted out" Zoro said stepping closer to me until we were face to face.

"I'm fine, I just needed some air" I said only half lying.

He continued to stare at me as he leaned in closer causing me to back up against the rail.

"Z-Zoro?" I asked as he leaned closer. I could hear my heart beat faster and faster.

"Yuki, don't ever do that to me again" he said before pulling me into a hug.

"Don't ever run out like that again"

I then knew that he knew that there was more to my story, but he didn't push me.

"_I guess this is one the reason why I-I… love him"_ My eyes widened at my thought.

By now everyone was outside as Zoro let me go.

Before I knew we were setting sail to what looked like a sea restaurant.

"Our destination is… the sea restaurant… Baratie" Johnny announced.

When we got closer to the restaurant I saw Luffy and Usopp drooling at the sight of it.

"So what do ya think" Johnny asked us.

"Whoa, it's a big fish" Luffy said looking at the design of the ship.

"How lovely" Nami commented.

"This is the coolest place ever" Usopp shouted in excitement.

"Just like I told you, right?" Johnny asked looking at the restaurant.

Suddenly horns and bells were ringing next us, causing everyone to turn and see a Marine ship next to us.

"AH WHAT THE?" I heard Yosaku said. "A marine ship? All the way out here?"

"Hey Luffy, they're not gonna start firing at us, are they?" Usopp asked him in a whisper.

"Just my luck, of course the marines would show up" Zoro said frustrated.

"But how did that ship…" Nami started but stopped as she stared at the ship.

I saw a man in a suit with pink hair come up to the rail of his ship to look at us.

"I've never seen that pirate flag" the man said.

"I am Iron-Fist Fullbody, but you can just call me sir. You there, who's the captain, identify yourself" he commanded.

Luffy stepped forward. "My name is Luffy" he answered.

Usopp stepped forward as well. "My name is Usopp, got it" he said trying to act tough.

"We only made our flag the day before yesterday" Luffy called out.

"That's right marine, and I drew it" Usopp called out.

"Usopp shut up, you know you didn't draw the flag" I said looking at him.

"Did you? Is that so?" Fullbody said before looking towards Johnny and Yosaku.

"Hey you two, right there I've seen you before. You're that Bounty Hunting Duo that goes after the small fish, right?"

I looked at Zoro. "Small fish?" I repeated.

He just shrugged.

"So you've finally been caught by pirates, that's a laugh" Fullbody said as a woman with blond hair in a red dress came up to him.

"Hey, come on baby let's get going" the woman said.

"Sure" he said and they began to walk off.

"Hey wait a minute, you think small time Bounty Hunters would go after these guys" Johnny asked him throwing wanted posters.

I saw Nami stare at one of the posters and looked at it closely.

It had Arlong's picture on it.

'_Why would Nami be so interested in Arlong?' _I thought raising an eyes brow as she walked over to the poster and picked it up. I started to get suspicious when I heard a cannon fire.

I turned to see a cannonball coming straight towards us.

"Leave it to me" Luffy said sitting on the rail.

"Now GUM-GUM-…"

He stretched out both of his arms to the bow and the main sail.

"SLINGSHOT" He yelled as his body took the impack and caused him to stretch to the other side of the ship past me and Zoro.

I saw his grip on the bow come loose causing him to swing his body towards the restaurant.

"Oh, this is not good" I muttered as Luffy fire the cannon ball and hit the bow in the process.

I watched as the cannon ball hit the roof of the restaurant.

I winced when I heard something break in the restaurant.

It's been a couple of hours since we docked and Luffy was taken away to see the head chief of the restaurant.

Usopp and Nami staring at the restaurant in boredom while Johnny and Yosaku was fixing the railing that Johnny broke.

I started walk away from the ship letting my hair down and putting the bandana in my sash when I heard.

"Yuki" Zoro called out. "Don't be gone to long, okay"

I smiled at him. "Okay" I called out before walking off.

When I entered the restaurant I saw that was fancy.

"Wow" I whispered. "They go all out"

"Can I help with something, miss" I turned to see a man with a shaved head.

I smiled. "Oh no, I am just looking, I'm very sorry" I said bowing before I left.

"Well if like something to eat feel free to sit at one of our tables" He called out.

I turned to him. "Thank you"

I started to explore the restaurant and saw that it was in fine shape when I heard Fullbody started to yell.

"This wine must be… the Famous Ichuruts Burgerstine" Full body said looking up their waiter. (I have no idea how the heck that's spelled)

I looked over to the waiter and saw that had blond hair and was well dressed but I couldn't see his eyes.

Fullbody asked the waiter if he was right.

"nah ah, Not even close, sir" The waiter said grabbing Fullbody's wrist and put the spoon in his hand say to eat up and that the soup is better hot.

The waiter walked off, but stopped. "And sir, my name is Sanji I'm the sew-chef" Sanji said before walking again. "all the waiters ran off as of yesterday"

I stared at him as he walked up the stairs. "Kids got guts" I muttered.

I shrugged and continued to explore. For the next 20 minutes I explored until-

"WAITER, HEY!" I heard Fullbody yell out.

I turned to see Sanji walking towards Fullbosy's table.

"I thought I told you I'm not a waiter" Sanji said to him. I started to walk closer to listen to the conversation.

I saw Fullbody slam his his fist on the table. "What is this, is bug soup on the menu, or is it just for me?" he asked point to the bug.

I stared at him. '_This sound like crap' _I thought glaring at Fullbody.

"Bug soup?" Sanji asked.

"That's right, what's this bug doing there waiter?"

There was a moment of silence before Sanji broke it.

"Sorry sir, don't know really, looks like he's floating. Then again it kind of looks likes he drowning, but it's hard to say for sure" Sanji said smirking at his comeback.

I snickered trying to hold in my laugh while every one in the restaurant started laughing.

'_Wow, I'm liking this guy already'_ I thought smirking.

"DON'T YOU MESS WITH ME, WAITER!" Fullbody yelled before smashing the table in half causing the table wear to get smash.

The soup was spilled everywhere.

"You couldv'e eaten it if just taken the bug out" Sanji said in anger crouching to touch the spilled soup.

"it took 3 full days of hard cooking to propare that soup for you, and you've wasted it"

Fullbody slammed his foot on Sanji's hand.

"Can't you see that you're biting off more than you can chew" Fullbody aske him digging his foot into Sanji's hand, but Sanji didn't even flinch.

"I'm the costumer here, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, I'M PAYING YOU?"

Fullbody's girl tired to stop him but he tossed her away. I got behind her and caught her holding bridal style.

"You alright, Miss?" I asked looking at Fullbody.

She looked up at me and blush. "T-T-Thank you" She said.

I set her down as Sanji began to talk again.

"Can money…truly satisfy your hunger?" Sanji asked getting angry.

"What do ya mean?" Fullbody asked.

I'm asking, can money truly satisfy you?"

Suddenly Sanji got on his hand and started twirling his legs around hitting Fullbody.

My eyes widened. "That move" I said in shock.

I heard the door open but didn't look to see who it was.

Sanji was holding Fullbody by the head. By now all of the chefs were here staring at Sanji and Zoro, Nami and Usopp were here too.

"Don't _ever _waste food around me again" Sanji warned Fullbody.

"At sea, if you ever provoke your cook, you're signing your own death warrant, remember that" Sanji let go of Fullbody and he fell to the floor.

TO BE CONTIUED

* * *

review please

and i got a challange for you musical people out there. can you make what you think would be Yuki's theme song in the anime?

if you don't want to do it that okay i'm just seeing what you guys think it would be like.

bye


	19. Unwelcomed Costumer

I do not own OP Just Yuki

I AM SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT

* * *

Episode 19

I stared at Sanji while he stared Fullbody still in his hand.

"OH NO, OUR COSTUMER" I turned to see the man who I met earlier.

"Dang it not again, Sanji" the man called out he started walking towards.

"What do you think you're doing to our costomer, can't you see he's a marine lieutenant?"

Sanji looks over to the man. "You're a terrible cook, what makes you think you can talk to me like that" Sanji said.

"A crappy cook like you is calling me bad? Restaurants can't exist without their customers, they're our life blood so we don't wanna hurt them the way you seem to keep"

"But he deserved it" Sanji said looking back at Fullbody. "He didn't treat the food or me with respect, and insulted all of the cook" He drops Fullbody.

"So I taught him a lesson"

I felt Zoro stand behind me as he stared at Sanji. "who is this guy?" he asked me.

"I only know his name, his name is Sanji" I answered getting my bandana out and putting it over my head just below my eyes causing shadows to cover them.

"You're gonna regret this, all of you. No restaurant should treat there customers like this" Fullbody said causing me to slowly walk towards him from behind.

"I'll shut you down, do you understand me, I WILL SHUT YOU DOWN, THIS ENTIRE PLACE. This whole restaurant is finished"

"Then maybe I should just finish _you _off now" Sanji said getting ticked.

I saw the cooks start to hold him back trying to stop him.

"ARRAGENT JURKS LIKE YOU THINK THAT THEY'RE BIG SHOTS THAT CAN PUSH ANYBODY AROUND , REALLY PISS ME OFF" Sanji yelled trying to get to Fullbody. I stopped walking and stared at Sanji.

'_He's not the only one' _I thought crossing my arms.

All of a sudden I see Luffy come crashing down from ceiling with an old man wearing a tall chef's hat.

Everyone turns to them as the chef stood up.

"Boss Zeff, what's happening here? You're not hurt are you?"

"Dang it, my ceiling, that's another thing that gonna need fixed because of you" Zeff said looking from the ceiling to Luffy.

I blinked in confusion. '_Zeff? As in "Red Leg" Zeff?' _I stare at Zeff.

"This is all your fault, you brat" Zeff yelled at Luffy.

"How is it my fault, you attacked me" Luffy shouted back.

"BOSS, CAN YOU STOP MESSING AROUND AND GIVE US A HAND, SANJI'S GONE CRAZY AGAIN" A chef yelled out causing Luffy and Zeff to look towards Sanji.

"Hey, Sanji" Zeff call out walking toward him.

Sanji stops staring at Fullbody and looks towards Zeff.

"Don't tell you went on another rampage in here, you idiot" Zeff said causing Sanji to stop struggling.

"Put a cork in it, old man" Sanji said in anger.

"Oh, now you're ordering me around, just who do you think you're talking to, do you want to sink my ship to the bottom of the sea? You punk" Zeff said before kicking Sanji in the face.

He then came in front of Fullbody. "You too, get out of my restaurant" He said before kicking him as well.

Zeff turned his attention towards Sanji again.

"How can you deny our motto that the customer is King" the shaved–headed man yelled at Sanji.

"The only Kingly costumers are the ones that stomach the slop that you call 'food'" Sanji countered.

"That's it, if you two want to fight you'll keep it in the kitchen you understand me?" Zeff commanded.

I saw Fullbody sit up and stare at Sanji and the others. As I stared at Fullbody when I heard a marine cry out to him.

"Sir, we got trouble" the marine yelled.

"Wow, this restaurant is crazy" Luffy muttered.

"Sir he has escaped, pirate Kreig's henchman attack us and vanished" the marine said.

"He what?" Fullbody said in shock.

"Well Sir, we already lost 7 of our men and the only thing we wanted out of him was lead on finding Krieg"

"Impossible, when we pick him three days ago he was on the brink of starvation, where did he get the strength?" Fullbody replied in anger.

My eyes narrowed at the name. '_Kreig pirates? I thought they were in the Grand Line' _I though. "What the hell does Fullbody want with a Kreig pirate?" I asked myself.

Suddenly I heard a gun shot and looked over to see the marine fall to the ground.

I saw a man slowly walk into the restaurant. I also noticed that he dry blood on him.

"It would seem we have a new costumer, Sir" the man (who I found out was named Patty) said staring at the man.

"He do well to mind his manners, and not start any trouble on my ship" Zeff muttered to Patty.

I continued to stare at the man when Zoro came up behind me.

"What are the Kreig pirates?" He asked staring at the man as well.

I watched the man walking towards a table.

"The Kreig pirates are said to be the most feared pirates in the East Blue. Last I heard was that they were in the Grand Line" I explained before turning to look into his eyes.

"So if they are back, they're either starving to death… or that man is just a lone pirate"

As soon as I finished I heard something get smashed.

"That butthead Patty, he broke another chair" Zeff muttered folding his arms.

"Whoa" Luffy said in aw. "What power"

I stared at all the face in the restaurant and I some how ended up looking at Sanji.

'_So… the black leg style huh?' _I thought as I glanced over to Patty and saw him carry the pirate outside and back at Sanji as he left towards the kitchen.

As everyone went back to their seats when I saw Zeff staring at me, I arched my eye brow when I saw him gesture his head towards outside and then he walked to that direction.

I slowly when to the back entrance and saw him waiting for me by the rail.

I stopped and lean against the rail next to him.

There was a moment of silence between us before he broke it.

"Tell me…" he started staring at the wall infront of him. "Why does my sue-chef interest you?

I turned to him. "Well, it's not every day you see a chef use the black leg style, especially since there is only one person who does it" I said smirking.

His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"How do you know the Black leg style" he asked in confusion.

"Well, I was surprised to see Sanji do it, but the reason I know it is because of research" I answered staring at him.

He was silent as he stared at me. "So my theory was correct"

I arched my eyebrow in confusion.

"So you're the daughter of Akira" he said smiling.

I stared at him in shock. "You knew my Mom?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I knew her. She was popular all around the world. Beautiful, smart, and a great fighter"

I smiled looking down at my reflection in the water. "But most of all, she was kind and had a wonderful voice"

I smiled and stood up straight. "Zeff, I want to ask you something?" I said smirking.

"Huh?" He looked at me confused.

(A little while later)

I walked back inside and saw Zoro, Nami and Usopp sitting at a table.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Where've you been?" Zoro said standing up and looking at me.

"I'm sorry Zoro, I just needed some fresh air" I said looking down.

He sighed and tugged me down to the seat next to him.

"Just don't scare me like that, tell me where you're going next time" He said before taking a drink.

I was blushing so bad that I had to stare down while smiling. "Okay" I answered.

I started to eat when I heard crashes in the kitchen.

I sighed and stood. "I'll be right back" I said walking towards the kitchen.

CRASH

I stood in the door way and saw Luffy breaking the dishes.

"Chore boy, how many of these dishes have you gone and broken into pieces" Patty asked Luffy.

"You know what, I forgot to count, ah man" Luffy said dropping another dish on the floor.

I crouched down and picked up a piece of the dish in my hand.

"I wasn't being serious!" Patty yelled before I caught his eye.

"Miss, be careful with that" Patty called out as I set the plait pieces in front of me on a table.

"Yuki?" Luffy called out.

I had my back towards them so they couldn't see my face.

I then turned to them and smiled before walking out the door.

Patty watched me leave before looking towards the table.

His eyes widened as he saw cystal clear dishes designed with a butterfly in the middle with swirls all around it.

He picked one up and examined it.

"Did that girl bring these in?" A chef asked looking at them.

I don't remember seeing any dishes she brought" another said.

Back with me and the others.

"So then I heard that Luffy has to work here for a whole year to repay the damage he caused" I said smiling.

Zoro and the others started laughing along with me.

I turned to look up the stairs and saw Luffy walking down them.

"Speek of the devil himself" I said smirking.

Everyone turn to Luffy.

"Chore Boy" Nami called out to him.

He turns to us. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"We heard you had to work here for a whole year" Usopp said chuckling.

"Is it okay if we redraw the flag for our ship?" Zoro asked him as Luffy cam running to our table.

"You're eating all this delicious food without me. What kind of crew are you? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Luffy asked angrily.

"Hold on, I think that's our business, isn't that right?" Zoro joked looking at Me, Usopp and Nami.

He started to laugh when we saw Luffy pick his nose and stick some snot into Zoro's water.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be so good" Usopp said trying to hold it in.

We all were trying to keep quiet and we all looked at each other.

"You know I have to say the food here is really quite delicious, good stuff, yes it is" Zoro said lifting the glass just centimeters away from his lips.

I was trying to hold in my laugh as best as I could.

"I feel bad for you but…"

He suddenly shoved the water down Luffy's throat. "YOU SHOULD BE DRINKING THIS YOURSELF, HAHAHA!"

We couldn't hold it in any longer, all three of us laughing our butts off and slamming the table.

"I can't believe you did that" Luffy yelled from the fool hold his throat and gagging.

"Yeah, well I can't believe _you _did that" Zoro said just making me laugh harder.

Everyone in the restaurant was staring at us.

Sanji looked up from one the costumers and looked at Luffy.

"How quaint, that must be the rest of his crew" Sanji muttered while he stared at us.

His eyes woundered over to me as I continued to laugh at Luffy.

His eyes became wide when he saw me.

"Finish pouring it yourself" Sainji said to the costumer while handing him the bottle.

Suddenly Sanji was at our table holding a rose in front of me.

"Oh Dear ocean, thank you for this beautiful treasure you shared from your deeps" Sanji said causing me and everyone to look at him.

"Huh?" I couldn't say anything as he hid his face in his hand.

"Ah, yes my love, I can't bear this hard ship of loving you from a far, it is too difficult. I am now prepared to sail to the ends of the earth as a pirate, if it means someone of your rare beauty would be by my side" he turned to me as I saw heart eyes on his face.

I glanced over at Luffy who was smiling at me nervously, while Zoro looked pissed at Sanji for being so close to me as I took the rose into my hand.

I turned back to see Sanji stand up.

"To be together sailing the seas, but how tragic a great obstacle blocks our path"

"_I can think of two, actually" _I thought thinking of Zeff and Zoro.

"And that obstacle would be me, right Sanji" Zeff said from behind them.

I turned to Nami and gave her my rose.

I turned back to Zeff as he stared at me.

"This is an opportunity you don't want to pass up, why don't you join then and become a pirate?" Zeff said to Sanji causing him to look at Zeff.

"I have no need to keep you here at my restaurant"

Sanji looked like he was trebling.

I turn to Luffy, but saw that Zoro was gone.

I started looking around for him, I stood up and walked out of the restaurant to start looking for him outside.

I looked around the corner and saw him leaning over the rail with his head down.

I grew concern and walked towards him.

"Zoro, are you okay?" I asked reaching out to him.

Suddenly I was pushed against the wall with my hand over my head and Zoro towering over me.

I stared at his half closed eyes, I saw something that I never thought I would see…love.

He leaned closer to me slowly tilting his, he was centimeters away from my lips as he pulled me closer wrapping his arm around my waist.

I felt my brain shut down and felt myself draw closer to him.

"_Zoro" _was my last thought.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME.

I have another challange for you.

If Yuki was a real character in One piece, who would be the voices in both English and Japanese versions?

see ya. Ps i will be be writing the entire first book before putting on, so please wait a little longer


	20. The strongest pirate fleet! Don Krieg!

Hey every one sry I'm late. had a busy year. so we continue on with OP: DORHS now i know this one will be short and lame but bare with me here. schools been a pain.

anyway i don't OP Only my oc.

* * *

Episode 20

"HEY BIG BRO!" Zoro flinch back and looked over at Johnny who was waving him.

He looked over at him as I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Yeah, what?" he asked his friend who was still on the ship.

"What's wrong? Is Big Sis Yuki sick?" Zoro glanced back at me seeing me still looking at him. "No she's fine." With that he walked back in leaving me still frozen.

'_He…almost.' _My mind flashed back to the almost kiss we had. I shook it off and walked back into the restaurant.

When I got there I saw Zeff leaning against a table in front of ours talking to Sanji.

"Hey listen pal. I'm the sue-chief in this place. What do you mean you don't need me anymore?" Sanji asked him.

"You fight with costumers all the time; you flirt with every woman under 80 who walks through here. You can't even cook a decent meal, you're worthless to me than the chum after brunch, that's what I mean." Zeff explained to him.

"So, uh…"

I could hear the other chiefs upstairs chuckling at Sanji.

I could see Sanji was getting angry when he looked upstairs. "Oh, and let's not forget that other chief here avoids you like you were poison." Zeff added causing Sanji to look at him. "So run off and be a pirate or whatever, but get out of this restaurant."

Sanji glared at him. "Is that how it is? You shoot off at the mouth and expect me to take it, old man?" Sanji said as he walked towards him.

"I could blow off everything you said, but I won't listen to anyone trash my cooking, I'm staying here as a sue-chief and that's FINAL!" Sanji told him before grabbing him by the collar. "YOU HEAR ME!"

Before I knew it Zeff threw him towards our table causing him make it fall the table fall along with him. Everybody in our crew looked at him while Usopp, Nami, and Zoro was holding onto the food. "Old geezer." I heard Sanji mutter. I looked towards Zeff as he walked away.

"Enough with the games. You can try kicking me out, but I'm here to stay I'm not going anywhere, old man. Not until you're dead and gone." Sanji shouted after him.

"Dead? Heh. I got another hundred years of kicking your butt left in me." Zeff shouted back at him.

"He always gotta have the last word." Sanji muttered.

"See, he said its cool. Now you can become a pirate." Luffy said crouched down beside him.

"SHUT UP!" Sanji yelled at him.

I went over to our table and lifted up, setting it up right before looking at Sanji.

"Need a hand?" I asked him holding out my hand for him to grab. He looked at my hand and then grabbed it causing me to pull him up. I then let go of his hand and sat down beside Zoro. I looked over at him and blushed when saw him looking back at me.

"My apologies." Sanji said before handing Nami and I a wine glass of fruit and pouring us the finest wine in the entire restaurant. "I hope I can make this up to you two by giving you with this delightful Fruit dessert, my princesses." (People I have no idea what kind dessert it is but he says what it's called.)

"Wow you're too kind." Nami commented. I looked at her with wryly look. _'She's enjoying this, that's for sure.'_

Usopp then came up beside him. "Hey! Don't forget about us Mr. Casanova. We better get some apology too." Usopp shout at him.

Sanji then looked at him hold a cup full of tea. "This tea should be more then antiquate for you. In fact you should be thanking me." Sanji said to him.

"What? You wanna fight! You're gonna regret this." Usopp them turned to Zoro who was sipping his tea. "Take him out Zoro." Usopp commanded him.

This causing both me and Zoro to sweat drop. "You take him out." Zoro said back at him.

I sighed and looked back at Sanji. "I apologize for my cousin, please don't start a fight with him." I said causing Sanji to look at me with a heart eye.

"Of course, my dear." Sanji said to me. I sweatdrop again. _'Ohh, that's just freakin' creepy.'_ I thought.

"We actually wanted to tell you…" Nami paused acting all shy around him.

"Yes?" Sanji asked her.

"The all of the food here is delicious." She grabbed his chin. "But it's just a little too expansive for me." Nami said to him.

"Relax its free." Sanji said to her. She then wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you." She said laughing happily.

"You guys still gotta pay though." Sanji said to the males of our crew. Usopp's mouth slacked open more and Zoro's eye twitched.

"How very generous of you." Zoro muttered sarcastically. Luffy laughed at the scene before us.

"Sanji, if could at least cut the price in half for my companions, I will be happy enough to try your finest meal." I said with my eyes half closed in flirtatious why.

"Any thing for a fine goddess like yourself." He said to me with shining diamond

"Thank you Sanji."

He then looked at Luffy who was still laughing and kicked him in the head. "What are you sitting around?" Sanji asked while grabbing him and dragging him back to the kitchen. "You're not here to lounge around."

"Right." Luffy said choking.

Every one than looked at me. "What?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"How come you asked him to cut the price in half?" Nami asked her.

"Because if Usopp and Zoro would have paid full price for thair food and drinks, it would have been over 100,000 berris." I simply said.

Usopp's jaw dropped while Zoro and Nami stared at me wide eyed.

"Besides, I get the feeling we are gonna be here for a while." I added.

(4 days later)

Usopp groaned. "We have been sitting around twiddling our thumbs for 4 day now!" Usopp said while leaning against the ship rail.

He looked at me as I looked at the fog around us. "How long do you think we are gonna be here Yuki?" he asks.

"As long as Luffy says we stay." I simply said causing him to groan.

"He said he'll stay a year. But I'm already so bored."

Nami looked over at him. "Quit whining. This place is great, plus I'll the food here's free." Nami said to him.

"Yeah for you and Yuki it is." Zoro told her.

I looked over and saw Luffy coming around the corner with a giant garbage bag.

"Look there's Luffy." I said to everyone.

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp called him. Luffy looked over at his ship and crew. "What are we still doing here? Come on lets just get out of this place." Usopp shouted to him.

"Just sit tight a little longer. I'm gonna try making another deal with the owner." He then looked at me. "Hold down the fort for me Yuki." He ordered.

I saluted to him. "Aye aye Luffy. But hurry up okay?" I shouted back to him. He nodded.

I then looked and into the fog. I kept on staring at it. Luffy saw me staring at the fog and looked behind him as well.

'_Something's coming. Something big.'_

"Yuki?" Usopp called out causing Zoro and Nami to look at me when I didn't answer.

I saw in the fog a pirate flag… and it had hour glasses on it. My eyes narrowed as I jumped off of the our ship and onto the restaurant towards Zeff.

"Zeff!" he turned to me as I came up beside him.

"Yuki. What is it?" he asked.

"Don Krieg's ship is here." I said plainly. His eyes widen and he walked quickly past me and I followed him outside. When we made outside it was now in front of the Baratie.

The fog cleared revealing that the ship was twice the size of the restaurant.

"What a HUGE ship." I looked down to see Luffy standing next to Sanji looking up at it.

"You think Gin came back to repay you for your kindness?" Luffy asked him.

"I seriously doubt that Luffy." I said causing both of them to look at me as I jumped down beside them. "I think its something else."

He looked at me confused as I stood in between them glaring at the ship.

We saw that it was totally ruined. The sails looked like they didn't exist, the ship looked like it went through a hurricane, and there were slashes all around it.

"Whoa, what'd they do? Sail it through a hurricane or something?" Luffy asked out loud.

I studied the giant slashes on the side of the ship.

"It doesn't like damage inflicted by cannons." Sanji said to him. My eyes narrowed.

"In fact it doesn't look man made at all." He added.

I then saw a large shadowy figure stand up on the ship.

"Hm, then maybe it was a tornado-hurricane." Luffy guessed,

"There he is." I said my eyes still narrow. I then ran back inside with Sanji and Luffy following me.

I made it into the kitchen and saw all of the chiefs at the stair case. Sanji moved around me and went down the stair case and stood behind Patty while Luffy and I stay a little way up the stairs.

I then looked down and Gin holding up a larger man. _'Don Krieg.' _

My mind flashed back to the ship. I then turned to Luffy. "I'm gonna go check out the Krieg pirate ship." I told before walking off.

"What? Why?" Luffy asked looking at me.

"What do you think? I'm gonna check out the damage. Like Sanji said that's way too much damage for cannons or hurricanes. Someone or something did that." I then walked out the door.

I made my way towards the ship and stood there looking at the slashes once more. "There's no way a Sea King could cause this much damage." I touched the side of it placing my hand on the slash.

"The slashes are smooth, like it was designed that way." I pricked my finger on a edge causing it to bleed a little.

"And the edges of the wood are too sharp for a cannon to cause this." I looked around at all of the slashes.

"And it looks who ever was doing this, wanted Don Krieg's head. Bounty hunter, maybe. But I don't of anyone in the Grand Line who would this kind of work except-" My eyes widen in realization. "Unless it's-"

"SANJI!"

I turned to look at the restaurant when I heard that. I ran towards to front of the restaurant and saw Sanji lying on the floor, and Don Krieg standing up.

I looked over and saw Gin and the floor holding his shoulder.

He looked around the ship and smirked. "This is a pretty good ship. I believe I'll take it." He said to the cooks.

I saw Sanji sit up and ran around Don sliding to my knees. "Sanji! Are you alright?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly while glaring at Don.

"Right, I see." He told him.

I glared at him as well. _'Bastard.' _I thought grinding my teeth.

"As you can all see, my ship is a wreck. Naturally I'll be needing a nice new one. After a few small chores, every last one of you will leave the ship." He said to the cooks.

"What? No." one of the said out loud.

"Don Krieg. You promised. Please." Gin begged to his captain.

Unexpectedly Don Krieg grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He rapped his arm around my neck and pointed a gun to my head.

"Yuki!" Luffy called out in fear.

"There are about 100 men left on board my ship, all are weak with hunger, and many are seriously wounded, if you value your lives and the girl's, you will prepare food and water for every last one of them." He said to everyone before cocking the gun to my head. My eyes widened in fear, I couldn't dodge bullets. I could only dodge swords.

"I've lost too many to hunger already." Don added. "Bring them over immediately!"

"You're telling us to feed our executioner? Do you realize how stupid that sound? We refuse!" Carne said to him.

I started to sake a little as Don pushed it further into my temple. "You refuse? I wasn't _asking_ you. Now make no mistake you retched cook. "I'm not placing the order, I'm giving you one." He said to Carne. "or do you this girl's blood and brains on the wall?" he asked him.

We all stayed silent I was staring at Luffy in fear, I could feel tears starting overflow my eyes, but I didn't cry.

"Sanji." I heard Gin call. "Sanji, sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You see? Look what you have brought upon this restaurant, you stupid bastard!" Patty yelled at Sanji.

Sanji then looked at me and saw how scared I was. He slowly stood up and went towards the stairs.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Patty yelled after him.

Sanji stopped. "To the kitchen." He wiped off the blood that was on the side of his mouth. "Looks like I'm going to be cooking 100 more meals today."

This shocked everyone in the room.

"Sanji!" Gen said.

"Sanji!" Luffy and I said in shock.

"WHAAAAATTT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" All of the cooks yelled at the same time.

"Good. Hop to it." Don said smiling.

Just then all of the cooks surrounded him with saucing pans, forks and butcher knives.

"Tell me the truth, Sanji. Are you his spy?" one of the cooks asked him.

"We can't let you anywhere near that kitchen."

"We're fed up with you acting insane."

Sanji stared at all of the cooks. "Alright. Stop me if you wish. But it won't save Yuki. I know, it's no secret that Don Krieg is terrible, ruthless man. But that doesn't matter to me, it doesn't matter after we feed all of these men, who knows what's going to happen. I am just a simple cook no more and no less. If someone's going hungry it's my duty to feed them that's all I know. What do ya say? Is that wrong?" after his speech Patty came up behind him and punched in the back causing him to fall over.

"Patty!" Carne said in shock.

"Hey somebody grab him." Patty said to the other cooks.

Sanji still on the floor looked at him. "You bring free food to the bums I kick out of this place, over and over again. And I'm not about to argue over who's right in that particular situation, but this time you're just flat out wrong, Sanji." Patty said as he went towards the bottom of the stairs and a small door. "I can't let do things like that anymore. We're going to protect this place; fortunately we've got numbers on our side. It is Don Krieg but what can he do against all of us? Use the girl as a shield?"

I gave him a 'are you freakin kidding me?' look. My eyes then when grabbed something big.

"At a joint like this, scum bags come and go all day, we're fully prepared to serve any kind of costumer." He looked towards Don Krieg not once looking at me. "I hope you saved some room for dessert, cause I have a secret recipe." He pulled out a shrimp looking gun and pointed it and me and Don.

I squeaked in fear.

"That is truly to DIE for. Open wide, here comes the meatball of doom!" he fired the gun at us causing a bliding light to go all around.

"YUKI!" Sanji and Luffy yelled out to me.

"Don!" Gin called out.

Someof the smoke cleared showing a grinning Patty with the gun on his shoulders.

"I may have broken the door. I hope Zeff doesn't yell at me again." Patty said out loud.

"He might go easy on you for saving the restaurant." Carne told him.

Sanji turned to him in anger. "You moron, not only did you blow up Don Krieg but you blew up Yuki too." Sanji yelled at him. Patty's eyes widen in realization.

"OH CRAP!" He yelled.

The smoke cleared a little bit and Sanji looked over and saw me in the middle of the floor gasping for air. I was covered in blood, and a little bit of my hair was singed.

He sat up and ran over to me, sliding down to his knees beside me. "Yuki!"

I coughed a little and winced in pain. "S-Sanji…" I gasped out while slowly looking at him.

He slowly lifted me into his arms trying not to injure me any further.

He turned to Patty. "So what are going to do about all of the guys left on Krieg's ship?" he asked.

"Fry them. Cover it in batter, and fry the entire thing." He simply said.

"It's… not that… simple." I said trying to gasp through the pain.

"Hey don't try to talk, save your energy." Sanji told me.

"Are you a chief or a comedian?" Everyone's eyes widen and looked through the smoke to Don Krieg was still alive. "Because your jokes are lame."

Patty and Carne started shaking in fear.

"AND THAT DESSERT WAS TERRIBLE! THE WORST I EVER HAD!" His armor then revealed miniature cannons on his shoulders and his waist, pointing now duel pistols at us.

Sanji's and my eyes widen. " SO DIE!"

He started firing causing Sanji to hit the deck covering me with his body, as the chief got shot at.

"He's got them every where!" Luffy said out loud.

"All those guns." Sanji said looking back at Don.

As soon as the chiefs were on the floor Don put his guns away, he then pulled off his right glove revealing a diamond fist glove.

"You cooks should not have defied me; I am by far the world's strongest man! Arms made of solid steels, full steel body armor, impenetrable! And a diamond fist that can pound this entire world to dust, in addition to weapons to the weapons on my body, I have a fleet of 50 ships with 5,000 pirates. My record is perfect. I've every single battle I've ever been in. I am Don, and I'm the only one fit to be called Don!" Don said giving a speech.

I grunted in pain causing Sanji to look at me. "Yuki, you alright?" he asked me.

I touched my head and felt something wet there. I brought my hand to my face and saw that it was covered in blood.

"Not…really." I grunted out. I then saw a giant white bag being rolled towards Don and it stopped right in front of him. On the other side of the bag was Zeff.

"This is about 100 meals." Zeff told him. "Now take it to your men right away."

"No! Owner Zeff!" all of the chiefs called out him.

"Watch where you're going with that. I was standing right there you know." Luffy told Zeff refuring to the giant bag.

"Zeff…" I croaked out before I fell against Sanji.

Don's were wide in fear. "You're… Red Foot Zeff!" Don gasped out.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! I promise there will be a kiss, but i can't tell you when.

see you all next time.

Bye bye


	21. Protect Baratie! The Great Red Foot Zeff

Hello again well here is Chapter 21.

I don't own OP just my oc.

* * *

Episode 21

After giving Don Krieg the 100 meals, Zeff turned around and walked away from him.

"W-W-What are you doing?" one of the chief called out to him as he passed.

Sanji and Luffy were helping me stand up by grabbing my arms and putting them around their shoulders.

"You okay Yuki?" Luffy asked me. I shook my head no slightly as I tiredly narrowed my eyes at Don.

"If those pirates get their strength back, the restaurant will be completely taken over.

Zeff stopped before speaking. "That would be true…" He told the crew.

"…if they still had the will to fight."

All of them looked at him in confusion.

"Tell me…" he looked back at Don. "Did your will survive defeat?"

"That can't be."

"The great Don Krieg was defeated?"

"Whoa, not even he could do it. A pirate fleet of 50 ships couldn't make it to the Grand Line." Carne said in shock.

"The Grand Line?" Luffy asked out loud.

I continued to stare at Don not saying a word.

It is you, isn't it?" Don said staring at Zeff wide eyed. "You're Red Foot Zeff."

He then glared at the former pirate. "So you are alive. The unrivaled pirate captain who was also the ship's cook.

Zeff turned fully towards him. "Yes that's right, I'm still alive. But what does any of this got to do with you?" he asked Don.

"I haven't been a pirate for many years now. I chose the life of a cook." He added.

This caused Don Krieg to laugh at him. "Chose the life of a cook, huh? Yeah right."

Luffy then gently let go of my arm and I leaned in more on Sanji.

"You didn't have a choice old man, you only live the life of a cook, because you can only be a cook." Don said looking at his missing leg.

"He was known far and wide, Red Foot Zeff was a master of deadly kicks who never used his hands in battle. It was said that with his mighty legs he could crush bed rock to sand, and leave foot prints on solid steel. Red Foot referred to his boots which became soaked in the blood of his enemies as he kicked him down."

There was a moment of silences before Don broke it. "You know it really is a pity that you no longer have that precious leg of yours. I heard that rumor some time ago. How unlucky of you to have such a terrifying accident at sea."

I tilted my head down a little feeling dizzy. "San…ji." I grunted out before feeling my body shut down.

Yuki!" he grabbed me around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I winced in pain while pressing my hand on my soaked wound on my waist.

"Now that your greatest weapon has been sacrificed to the sea, you're defenseless completely unable to fight." Don continued.

"I don't need to fight anymore. I'm a cook, and as long as I have my two hands I'll be just fine. Now enough chit chat, let's get to the point, what do you want from me?" Zeff said to him a get-to-the-point voice.

Don smirked at him. "Red Foot, you're the man who sailed the parallels waters the Grand Line and came back unscathed, impressive."

I open my eyes a little and looked over at Zeff.

"There should be a log book detailing your tactics, a full year of your journey there. Give it to me, now!" Don ordered.

Zeff's eyes narrowed.

"Whoa, so is he saying that you've to the Grand Line too, pops?" Luffy asked him getting excited.

"Yeah. My log book, huh? You're right I do indeed have a record of my travels. But I will never hand it to you." Zeff said to Don causing him to stare at him in shock.

"You ignorant brute. That log book is sacred to me; it's the pride of the crewmen that I sailed with. It's far too important to give to you."

Don looked at him in anger. "Alright I'll take it. Yes it's true that the Grand Line beat me, still I will never give up on it. I am Don Krieg, in the end it's just another ocean. I had enough weapons, and men and ambition. Regrettably, the only thing I lacked in was information. I just didn't know enough. But now I'll fix all that, once I have your log book I'll form another pirate fleet and seize the legendary One Piece. THEN I WILL BE RULER OF THIS GREAT PIRATE ERA!"

I then smirked as Luffy stepped forward pointing his index finger at him. "Now hold on. It's me and Yuki who are going to be King and Queen of the pirates!"

This caused all of the cooks to stare at him in shock. "Chore boy?"

Sanji looked from him to me but I just kept on smirking at Don.

"Wait don't be such an idiot! You better back off chore boy!" Patty yelled at him but being Luffy he didn't listen.

"No way!" he said with a smile. "Not from this." He looked back at me. "Hey Yuki, you want me to take care of this guy?"

I gave him the best dull look I had. "Do I look like I can fight in this state?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Uh….yeah." I had a tick mark on my head.

"I WAS SHOT BY A GIANT GUN! I AM IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT!" After I finished yelling I groaned in pain leaned back against Sanji not feeling too good.

"Did you say something kid?" Don asked Luffy causing him to look back. "I won't allow that kind of talk again."

"Oh yeah, well stupid or not. I'm just stating the facts like they are." Luffy said to him.

Don glared at him. "This isn't a game." He stated.

"Yeah I know." Luffy replied. "Me and Yuki are still gonna conquer the Grand Line."

Don's glare became harder. "NO YOU WON'T! It's true we didn't have the information we needed. But my fleet of 5,000 men were just wiped out in just 7 days, you brat! That sea is hell!"

My eyes snapped open and I looked back at Don. _'Seven days? There's just no way 5,000 men could wiped out in 7 days. Unless… oh no.' _my eyes widened in fear._  
_

"What? One week?" Patty asked out loud.

"Don Krieg's ships were wiped out in 7 days?" Carne asked as well.

"Unfortunately, I don't find you smart alack remarks very amusing." Don said to Luffy. "If you insist on this foolish behavior, I'll crush you right here and right now."

Luffy pulled his arm back getting ready to fight him. "Go ahead if you can."

I can and I will. I will gladly send you to an early grave you cocky runt." With that he took out his shoulder guns. Everyone backed off but Zeff and Luffy.

Just then I slowly lifted myself from Sanji's arms and stood wobbly on my two feet.

I then heard a click and slowly turned to see Zoro and Usopp who as usual was shaking like a leaf.

"What's going on Luffy?" Zoro asked him with a smirk. "You need a hand?"

"If you don't need help that's okay too?"Usopp said his legs shaking.

Luffy and everyone looked up at them. "Oh, hey guys. I appreciate the offer, but I think I can handle this clown." Luffy told them.

Zoro then slipped his sown back in the sheath. "Ah too bad. But if you say you don't need any help, who am I to argue. Us awesome fighters are just gonna sit this one out. Holler if you need us." Usopp said before getting tripped by Zoro and his swords.

"What did you do that for, Zoro?" he asked him.

"Shut up already you weirdo."

I grunted in surprise as I felt my legs give out and I fell to my knees in pain.

Zoro then looked down at me his eyes widened.

"Yuki!" he jumped down and landed beside me. "What happened?"

I groaned in pain before he picked me up bridal style and I rested my head against his chest. "Zo…ro."

I heard Don laugh. "Are those two guys part of your crew? That's a pretty small group you've got there, kids." He said to me and Luffy.

"Well that's not all. We've got two more." Luffy said holding up two fingers.

"I'M NOT APART OF YOUR CREW!" Sanji yelled at him.

There was a moment of silence before Don put his guns back away. "I'll deal with you later. Right now I'm going to go feed my men." With that he picked up the bag of food and walked to the door. "Those who don't want to be slaughtered can leave this place, all I want is the log book and this ship. However if you wish to stay and be slaughtered, I have no problem burring every last one of you at sea. Know that." With that he walked away.

Everyone stayed silent for a minute or so before.

"Sanji…" Gin gasped out causing Sanji to look at him.

"I'm so sorry Sanji. I never had thought it would be this way. Especially with the girl Yuki, I didn't want her to get hurt and into this mess, I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to apologize for, sailor." Zeff told him causing the cooks to go into shock. "Every cook at this restaurant did what they thought was the right. That's all there is to say about that."

Zoro looked down at me and saw that my wounds were starting to stop bleeding, but knew I was too weak to stand, let alone fight. "Yuki, is that what happened?" he asked me.

I nodded my head slightly.

"But Boss, why are acting as if you're taking Sanji's side? This mess is his fault!" Patty said to him.

"He's right! Sanji is responsible for this whole dang thing." One cook said agreeing with Patty.

"Yeah, Boss. That man gonna put your precious restaurant out of buis-"

"YOU FOOLS DON'T WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Zeff yelled at the cooks causing them back up in surprise.

"None of you knows what it's like to be a the brink of starvation. To have no food or water on the open ocean. There is no way you could possibly understand what a terrifying prospect that is. It's the most difficult situation a man could ever face." Zeff continued as Sanji lit a cigarette.

"What? I don't know what your talking about Chief Zeff." Patty muttered to him.

I then raised my eyes to Zeff, he looked back at me as if hoping I would understand.

And I knew what it meant to be on the brink of starvation. There were a few times when Dad and his crew would run low on supplies, and that Dad wouldn't eat just I would have food on my plate. I was always afraid every time that would lose my father to starvation.

But even when I had enough food I wouldn't eat as much I as should have, I would always eat half of it and give the rest to him. He constantly worried that I was trying to starve myself, but I just told him that I want Daddy to be healthy.

This time with much strength I started to speak. "The difference between you guys and Sanji… is that Sanji knows. And I know exactly what it felt like as well." I said to the chiefs as shadows covered my eyes.

Zoro looked down at me. "Don't try to talk save your energy." He said as he walked back up the stairs with me still in his arms.

Murmurs went around the room of confusion.

"If all you're gonna do is stand around, grumbling. Then leave this place, and never come back." Zeff said to the chiefs. They all gasped in shock.

"I for one I'm gonna stay here and fight." Patty told him. "I couldn't live with myself if I accepted defeat."

With that one by one all of the chiefs agreed, causing Gin to stare at all of us in shock.

"What are you doing?" he asked us. "You saw how powerful Don is, right?"

I looked over and saw Sanji walk over to Gin. "Hey Gin. Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once." He placed his foot on a leg of a table. "feeding someone who is hungry is my sacred world duty. But…" he slid his foot under the leg and lifted the table back up onto the rest of its feet and then sat on it. "Now that your crew is well fed, I have no obligation to them. With a clean conscience I can beat every single one of them to a bloody pulp. If any tries to take this restaurant, they're dead. I kill every last one of them."

"Heh, you're a real head case Sanji. Letting them live, then threatening to kill them?" Patty said glaring at Sanji.

"Can it, cook." he replied.

Luffy then looked at us. "See! This guy's awesome, huh?" Luffy said while pointing at Sanji.

"Who cares how awesome he is! We gotta get out of here and help Yuki!" Usopp yelled down at him from the stairs.

"Easy there Luffy." Zoro told him while still holding me my eyes still shadowed. "It is Don Krieg, but he's in pretty bad shape."

"That's not what I think he should be worried about." I said referring to Don Krieg.

All of them looked at me in confusion. I slowly set myself on the stair case with Zoro still giving me support around my back as I leaned my hands against the railing. "Gin." I called out.

He then looked at me. "You said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line, yet I thought you've been there. And something tells me that it wasn't the only thing that defeated the fleet." He looked at me in shock as I revealed me shadowed eyes to him. "Tell me what is it that we don't understand?" I said to him my eyes shining with pain.

Everyone then looked at him as he started to sweat. He then lowered his head not looking at me anymore.

"You're right. Nothing makes any sense now. What happened to us on the 7th day of our journey through that cursed sea, I don't know if it was a dream or reality. I saw things that I can't explain or bring myself to believe. I know that in my heart that it's impossible, for that entire 50 ship fleet…" he then looked back up at me. "to be completely eradicated by a single man." He muttered to me.

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock except Zoro and Usopp who was just screaming. "What?" they all asked him.

My hands gripped the bar and my eyes widen in fear and shock. "This man, did he carry a giant sword on his back? Was the hilt of the sword shaped like a cross?" I asked him eagerly.

His eyes widened as if I had asked the million dollar question. He lowered his gaze and nodded.

My heart jumped in fear and started to shake. Usopp then looked at me in confusion. "Yuki, what's wrong?" he asked me but I remained silent as my eyes showed fear. Fear of loss.

"His eyes…" Gin looked up at me. "Tell me what his eyes looked like, please?" I begged him.

"H-His eyes, they were like hawks, sharp and murderous. His gaze alone felt like the cold hands of death."

My face turned pale at what he just said, and Zoro gripped his hands on the bars while he stood behind me looking at Gin in shock.

'_What did he just say?' _Zoro thought his eyes wide.

'_No. Don Krieg you fool, you're leading Uncle Mihawk right to Zoro.' _ I thought shaking harder.

"Well then, that can only be the one known as Hawk-Eye." Zeff answered Gin. "Your description of his heartless gaze is proof of his identity in of its self. But the way he so easily decimated your fleet, that it confirms without a dought that it's him."

"Hawk-Eye Mihawk." Zoro said out loud. Luffy then looked back up at him.

"So you know him Zoro?"

I could feel my tears start to well up at the corner of my eyes.

"Yeah I do. He's the man I've been looking for." Zoro replied closing his eyes. "Hawk-Eye is the whole reason I set out to sea." I lowered my eyes into the shadows so that no one can see them.

"Could that man have some kind of score to settle with you guys?" Sanji asked Gin.

"We didn't do anything to him." He answered.

"Perhaps you disturbed him from a nap." Zeff suggested.

"Stupid cook! why would he destroy entire fleet for something so trivial?" Gin shouted at him.

Zeff just chucked. "There's no reason to shout. It's just an example. I thought you would like some friendly advice on what kind of a place the Grand Line is."

"And what kind of place is that?" Usopp asked in fear.

"He probably means that anything can happen." Zoro told him causing Usopp to have waterfall tears.

"Hey Luffy! Do we really really half to go to there?"

Luffy didn't answer at all causing Usopp to raise an eyebrow. "Luffy?"

Just then Luffy had a big grin on his face and was laughing. "THAT'S SO AWESOME! THIS IS GONNA BE SUCH A BLAST!"

"Do you have any idea what the concept of danger is?" Usopp shouted down at him in anger.

I remained silent as Zoro pulled away from me. "Finally. My life's goal will be achieved on the Grand Line." Zoro said out loud causing Usopp to look at him.

"What?"

"My rival. He's out there somewhere, and I'm gonna find him." Zoro said smirking while looking at me back.

I gasped quietly opening my eyes wide.

"Are you that stupid?" Sanji asked him. "It's idiots like you guys that end up dead."

Zoro looked at him. "That maybe true. But lay off the name calling, especially on Yuki. I devoted my life on becoming the World's Greatest Swordman and protect Yuki. I made my choice, and I'm the only one who gets to call me stupid."

Just them Luffy and Usopp wanted to call themselves stupid but Zoro pocked Usopp with the end sword sheath telling him to shut up.

"Gin you idiot." I muttered in fear and anger.

Everyone looked at me in confusion. I raised my head showing the falling tears in my eyes. "YOUR MORON OF A CAPTAIN DID THE MOST STUPEDEST MISTAKE IN THE WORLD! HE JUST SENT YOUR CREW AND ZORO TO THEIR DEATHS!" I cried out causing everyone to look at me wide eyed.

"W-What do you mean, Yuki?" Usopp asked me.

I turned to him. "Don't you see? Don Krieg may have escaped Hawk-Eye, but that just means the Hawk-Eye will follow him here to the restaurant to finish what he started!" I shouted.

Zoro locked his arms around me trying to calm me down. "Yuki, calm down." He whispered. I started to weakly pound him on his chest.

"You don't understand! He doesn't give up once he's started, he always goes after his target, he won't stop until Don Krieg is dead! He'll-" I froze when I felt an old feeling come rushing back into my heart.

"Yuki?" he called out to me.

I shakily turned around and looked outside the door. I ran down the stairs with all my strength with Zoro calling after me.

I pasted Sanji and Gin and stood outside looking in a distance. "No, No not so soon." I whispered.

ATTACK!" I heard Don say causing me to look up to see the pirates coming down the side of the ship.

"YUKI GET BACK IN HERE!" Sanji yelled back at me.

I didn't listen, I couldn't move. I was to shell shocked by what I saw behind the large ship.

"Out of our way lady." A pirate said before kicking me on my side wound.

I yelped in pain as I scidded across the deck.

Everyone inside was shocked. I didn't move, to them I looked like I wasn't breathing.

"YUKI!" Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp yelled fear.

Just then I looked up when I heard something hit the ship and saw two new slash marks on it. Before I knew it, the ship was cut into three pieces.

I sat up slowly holding my now bleeding wound and looked back at the ship as it crashed back into the ocean and causing a wave to hit the restaurant.

"Yuki!" I heard Luffy call me out as he, Zoro and Usopp chrouched down beside me.

"Are you alright?" Usopp asked me. I shook my head a no still staring out at the sea.

"HEY!"

"BIG BRO!"

We all turned to see Johnny and Yosaku swimming in the water.

"Yosaku, Johnny!" Luffy ran up to the railing as Zoro lifted up putting my right arm around his shoulders and Usopp grabbed the other.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked them.

"What happened to the ship? Where's Nami?" Zoro asked them.

"Is she okay?" I asked still looking out at the ocean.

"I'm sorry Big Bro. I don't how to say this, but… she's gone." Yosaku said catching his breath.

"Big Sis Nami…" Johnny started.

"She took all of the treasure and sailed away." Yosaku cried.

All of us looked at them in shock. "SHE DID WHAT!"

I looked up to see if I could see the ship, but instead I saw something that I never thought I would see ever again.

My body began to shake causing Zoro to look at me. "Yuki, what is it?" he asked before looking out as well.

"He's here." I whispered.

Before was a man with hawk like eyes carrying a sword on his back, its hilt shaped like a cross.

"It's him, he's here." Zoro muttered out loud.

TO BE CONTINUED.

"Hawk-Eye Mihawk." We both whispered.

* * *

Ohhhhh. Hawk-Eye is here.

okay i'm sorry it's short, but i will try to make them long. i can't promise anything, but i will try.

Challange: i want all of you guys to think of a new attacks for Yuki's Storm-Storm Fruit powers. i will then put them through out the story and i will put your name showing that it was your idea.

i would like a full discription on the attack, and the name of it.

Teamhalo, signing off til next time children.


	22. Zoro vs Mihawk

Hello again everyone. i like to thank all of the people for the new ideas for Yuki's moves. i will be using them but i would still like new ideas feel free to message me with these new ideas.

I don't own OP. Just my oc.

* * *

Episode 22

After Johnny and Yosaku pulled themselves out of the water they were both gasping for breath.

Everyone was still freaking out that Nami just left us here and took not only the treasure, but the ship as well.

"What'd you say?" Usopp asked them in anger.

"For real? Nami sailed of with the Going Merry?" Luffy asked as well.

"I need a straight answer! Now what happened?" Zoro told them.

Usopp and Zoro had leaned my against the railing after Johnny and Yosaku explain about Nami.

"Well, it all happened in only a few minutes." Yosaku explained.

They went on to tell us that Nami was looking at a bounty of Arlong a name I haven't heard since I was 6 or so. I knew he had been laying low for a while, but now rumors are that he's been causing trouble in the East Blue. They went on to say how Nami pretended to get undressed and when they went to turn around she had pushed them over the edge causing them to go over board. I mentally smack myself in the forehead when I heard the ending. _'Typical Nami.' _

"So that's the story of how Big Sis Nami took the ship." Johnny said bowing in despair.

I continued to look out at sea feeling myself being drained of energy. I heard Zoro punch the wall behind us.

"Dang it! She just had to make a bad situation worse." Zoro yelled out causing me to cover my ears as I felt a head ache coming on.

"The heartless thief! Kaya gave us that ship!" Usopp yelled out as well.

"Wait! I see a ship!" Luffy told us causing me to look as well. In a distance I saw the Going Merry getting smaller and smaller. "It's the Going Merry!"

He then turned to Johnny and Yosaku. "Tell where your boat is." he said to them.

"We have it moored to the restaurant." Yosaku answered.

"Zoro, Usopp. Don't just stand there, take Yuki and their ship and go get Nami." Luffy ordered them.

Calm down. Let her keep the ship. Trust me that woman is way more trouble than she's worth." Zoro told him.

I continued to stare out at sea as Johnny and Yosaku came on either side of me.

"She's the only person Yuki and I will except as the ship's navigator." Luffy shot back.

There was a moment of silence between them before Zoro broke it.

"Fine I'll do it. You're one high maintenance captain you know that." Zoro muttered to him.

A few minutes later Johnny and Yosaku pulled up to us with their ship.

"The ships ready for action, Big Bro Zoro" they both said.

Zoro then looked over at Luffy.

"Hey, what about you?" he asked him.

"I should probably stick around here till I get this thing settled with the restaurant. You know what I mean?" Luffy explained to him. "Besides it's Yuki who needs to get out of here." He said nodding his head towards me.

They both looked at me but I wasn't looking at them, I was looking off to the side staring at Don Kreig's ship, or what was left of it.

I heard Zoro walk up beside me grabbing my arm gently but I didn't turn to him.

"Yuki, we gotta go." Zoro said.

"…"

He raised an eye brow, and moved in front of me. "Yuki?"

His eyes became wide when he saw that my eyes were wide of fear. "Yuki? Yuki what's wrong? Tell me!" he said grabbing my biceps.

"DON KRIEG! THE MAN WHO DISTORYED OUR SHIP FLEET IS BACK! WHAT ARE GONNA DO!" Everyone then looked over at the ship in confusion.

Zoro turned around and saw what I saw, and his eyes widened too.

"That's- That's him." Zoro muttered.

I started to shake as I looked at the sailing vessel before me.

'_Uncle Mihawk. Why-why are you here?' _I thought as he drew closer to the restaurant.

"That man is…" Zoro started as he draped his around me tightly.

"Hey, who's that?" Luffy asked me and Zoro.

I felt tears starting to well up as continued to stare at Uncle Mihawk.

"It's Hawk-Eye Mihawk." I answered in a shaky voice.

"That's the man I've been looking for." Zoro told him.

Luffy looked from them to Uncle Mihawk. "So that's Mihawk."

I turned to see Zoro having a big smirk on his face. My eyes became wider.

"No. No. Zoro no, you can't just go against him. He'll kill in a second." I rambled at him.

He turned to me and rested him hands on my wounded shoulders. "I half to do this Yuki. I made a promise, and you promised me when we first met that would I become the World's Greatest Swordsman." He said back to me.

"That was before I knew you were, wanting to go against Hawk-Eye to earn that title. You didn't tell me that you were going after him, you just told me you were looking for a man!" I gripped onto his shirt and hid my face into his shirt as tears started to go down my cheeks.

"I am begging you Zoro, think about this. You don't even what you're up against. Please Zoro I'm begging you don't fight Hawk-Eye, you have no idea what kind of power he has." I cried to him.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me and lowered his head to my ear.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." I gasped as he lifted my chin and pressed his lips against mine roughly. My eyes went wide again as I looked his closed one.

Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku all were gapping jaws at us, while Luffy just had a blank face.

He pulled away and looked at me with half closed eyes and smirked at my blushing cheeks.

Taking my shocking state he threw over the rail and into Johnny and Yosaku's arms.

"Johnny, Yosaku. Make sure she stays safe." Zoro told them before walking away.

Everyone was quiet while they all looked at my frozen form.

I then walked over to the side railing on the ship and looked over at Uncle Mihawk.

"Hey, uh Big Sis?" I glanced over Yosaku. "You feeling okay?"

I looked back at Mihawk and didn't answer.

"Of course she's fine. She was just kissed by Big Bro Zoro!" Johnny told him smiling.

"That's maybe true, but I don't she's think about the kiss at the moment." Usopp told them.

They both looked from him then back to me.

I continued to stare at Mihawk as Zoro now stood before him.

I could see Zoro bringing out one of his swords challenging him.

"There no strength in sword play based off strength." I muttered to myself but I knew Johnny and Yosaku heard me.

"That's he always told when I was little." I blinked as Mihawk and Zoro continued to talk.

Yosaku and Johnny looked at eachother then back at me in confusion.

"Did you also use that sword to slice up this ship?" Zoro asked him.

"I did." Mihawk answered. He then looked at his blood soaked shirt.

"It seems a companion of your is badly wounded, and judging by the size of the blood stains I'd say it was a girl." He said before looking back at Zoro's face.

"I set sail for only one reason. To meet you." Zoro told him.

"And what is your goal?" Mihawk asked.

Zoro tied his bandana around his head still smirking.

"To beat you." Zoro replied.

Mihawk smirked back at him. "How foolish."

"You've got spare time, so let's do this." Zoro challenged.

Just everyone then realized that Zoro was the Roronoa Zoro, every pirate started freaking out.

I stared at them both blankly as Usopp started to speak.

"Hey Luffy we better hurry, come on. The Going Merry is about to sail right out of sight. Luffy?"

Luffy was staring at Mihawk and Zoro with me not answering him.

"A fight? You're a weak pitiful creature." Mihawk said before disappearing and reappearing across from him, very much I like do with my opponent.

"If you are in fact incompetent swordsman, you should see that the asperity in our abilities before we crossed swords. I must ask you why have you challenged me?" he said to him. "Could it be your courage, or is it simply your ignorance?"

"My ambition drives me." Zoro answered before putting his sword in his mouth and grabbing his other two swords. "Also, I made a promise I attend to keep."

I gripped my hands tightly around the rail and biting my bottom lip in worry.

"There isn't I a person alive who could defeat Big Bro. he's already the greatest in the world." Yosaku said to everyone.

I continued to stare at Mihawk as he pulled off the cross from his neck revealing a dagger.

"Funny, what do you think you're gonna do with that?" Zoro asked him.

"It'll be more than antiquate. After all you wouldn't kill fly with a cannon would you? You may have quite a reputation on the East Blue. But that doesn't mean much to me, this sea is by far the weakest of the four." Mihawk explained to him. "Unfortunately I don't carry any blades smaller than this one."

"I've had just about enough of your attitude." Zoro said before charging at him.

I gasped leaning closer over the rail. "Zoro." I gasped in fear.

"You have no idea how big the world really is!"

"Oni Giri!"

I gasped when I saw Mihawk stop the attack with just his dagger.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled out.

"What? Big Bro's Oni Giri was stopped?" Johnny asked out loud.

"But that's crazy! That attack never fails to stop an enemy." Yosaku yelled out.

"Not unless you are the World's Greatest Swordsman." I said to them not looking away from Mihawk.

They both looked at me. "I know Hawk-Eye Mihawk like the back of my hand."

They both stared at me in shock. "I know his moves, his technique, and even him better than anyone whose gone against him or himself."

I turned to look at them with my eyes still crying. "That's why I told Zoro not to go fight him."

"How do you know so much about Hawk-Eye Mihawk, Big Sis?" Johnny asked me.

I didn't answer and turned back to the fight.

They were now clashing together and Zoro fell to the ground within a second.

"You're just toying with him right? Fight for real Big Bro!"

"Big Bro!"

I continued to watch as my tears fell harder on my face.

"Mihawk, please stop this battle." I whispered.

They started to duel again. And within a few minutes Zoro missed when Mihawk moved to side and he karate chopped Zoro's neck.

I gasped covering my mouth covering my cry.

Zoro got up n his feet and charged at Mihawk again.

'_This can't go on. Uncle Mihawk will surely hurt Zoro for sure. If I don't do something soon…' _I started feel agony flow through me.

I looked up and saw Zoro fall onto the floor when Mihawk side stepped away from him.

"What is it then?" I looked over at Mihawk who was looking down at Zoro.

"What weight do you carry on your shoulders? Speak up weakling!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Yosaku grab the hilt of his sword.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM A WEAKLING! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He yelled as Johnny came up beside him.

"WE'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Johnny yelled out before jumping off the rail.

But before they could get far Luffy stretched out his arms and grabbed them.

"No! Yosaku, Johnny get back here." He pulled them past me and used all of him strength to hold them down. "Now stay put."

I looked back at Zoro and saw him look at right back me. I knew he could see the tear streaks coming down my eyes.

I shut my eyes as I felt more tears coming down as my knees buckled and I crashed to the floor still holding on to the railing with one hand.

Zoro then looked back at Mihawk and stood up. "No, I won't lose. I refuse to be defeated."

I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as I looked back though the railing.

"Zoro…" I whispered as my eyes widen.

To me every thing seem to turn black and white as Zoro made a stance.

"TIGER…TRAP!"

He charged at Mihawk, but before he could finish his attack, Mihawk stabbed him in the shoulder.

My eyes went wide at what I saw and covered my mouth in shock. I then saw drops of blood.

"You're defeated, yet you won't step back. Why not?" Mihawk asked curiously.

"I don't know." Zoro answered. "But I will not run. Even if I retreat a single step, I would be shattering the promises I've made. I can't run. I would lose my honor, you see without that there would be nothing left for me here."

"That's what defeat is." Mihawk replied.

Zoro chuckled. "Then I won't accept it." Zoro said.

"Then you'll die."

"I'd rather die then give up."

Mihawk's eyes widened a little. _'A strong heart indeed. He chooses death before defeat. Just like Akira did, as well as Little Snow.'_

He pulls out the dagger and steps back. "Sir, state your name."

Zoro looked up at him and got into another stance. "I am Roronoa Zoro."

"I'll remember it. No as strong as you haven't come around in quite sometime." Mihawk pulled out his black sword. "So as a swordsman's courtesy, I'll use the World's strongest Black Sword to finish you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Zoro told him.

I gasped in shock when he pulled out his sword Kokuto Yoru.

"ENOUGH BIG BRO! STOP IT PLEASE!" I heard Johnny said panicking.

"THREE SWORD STYLE: SECRET TECHNEQUE…" he started to twist his swords around in circles.

Mihawk charge at him.

"3,000 WORLDS!" They made contact passing each other. I then saw blood smear Zoro's clothes and the two swords in his hands break in half. He dropped down his knee.

I wanted to cry out to him but I felt my mouth dry up, so I disappeared out of sight of the others.

He stood up sheathing his sword and turned around to face Mihawk stretching out his arms. Mihawk stared at him in shock.

"But why?" he asked.

Zoro smirked looking at him. "Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." He simply said.

Mihawk smirked. "Fine."

He lifted his sword as Zoro slowly closed his eyes.

"MIIIHAAAWWWKKK! " I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest burying my face into his back. "UNCLE MIHAWK STOP IT PLEASE!" I cried out.

This basically caused everyone except Zoro to look at me jaws dropped, Zoro just stood there wide eyed.

"WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Everyone yelled out in shock.

Luffy and the group's eyes were popped out of there sockets.

Usopp then turned to Luffy. "Luffy, did you know anything about this?" he asked him wanting answers.

"NO I HAD NO IDEA!" Luffy yelled at him.

Uncle Mihawk had froze keeping his sword up in the air. He glanced behind him and saw my tears. His eyes slightly soften when he looked at me. "Yuki, what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Please, don't kill Zoro. Please Uncle Mihawk." I begged ignoring his question.

He turned to look at a shocked Zoro in front of him who was looking me. Mihawk then looked back me.

"Tell me Yuki, is he precious to you?" I was dumb founded at the question. I looked Zoro, I saw his eyes asking me unanswered questions and wanting answers. I continued to stare at him while I answered Uncle Mihawk.

"More than anything." I said.

Mihawk then looked back at Zoro gripping his sword. "Yuki, close your eyes." I looked at him in fear.

He then slashed Zoro on his chest making a large bloody scar on it.

"ZORO!" I heard Luffy and saw Zoro starting to fall.

ZORO!" I yelled out starting run towards him but was pulled back Uncle Mihawk.

"BIG BRO!" I heard Johnny and Yosaku yell out with tears coming down their faces.

"Uncle, let me go!" I said struggling out of his arms while looking at Zoro as he started to fall into the water.

He didn't say anything as kept his grip on me.

"DON'T BE STUPID!" I heard Sanji yell at Zoro. "GIVE UP YOUR AMBITION AND LIVE!"

I turned to Yosaku and Johnny. "GUYS GET ZORO!" I yelled through my tears.

"RIGHT!" They both jumped into the water. I saw Luffy's arm stretch by me and grab a broken rail behind Uncle Mihawk. He then flew towards me and Mihawk. Uncle Mihawk side stepped us causing Luffy to fly by us.

"BASTAR-"He didn't get to finish as rammed into the piece of the ship and was now trying to get his head out which was stuck.

"Are you Yuki and that Warrior's comrade?" Mihawk asked him as still having me his arms in a hug.

"I'm impressed with you, for not interfering." Mihawk commented on him.

With a few more tugs Luffy finally got his head unstuck and crashed onto the floor.

I started to cry again in his chest and started to tremble. Uncle Mihawk tightens his arms around.

"There's nothing to be upset about, Yuki. Your friend will live." Luffy and I then looked up at the water and saw Yosaku and Johnny holding up Zoro by his arms.

"Big Bro! Say something please?"

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled out. I saw Zoro couching for air spitting out blood at the same time.

"ZORO!" I yelled out to him turning fully to the ocean.

I then saw Usopp come up to them in the boat and help them lift Zoro into the boat.

I felt body's energy starting to fail me and I fell against Uncle Mihawk. He caught me and lifted me into his arms.

He then saw my wounds. "Little Snow, who did this to you?" he asked in anger. I was now panting and shakily pointed at Don Kreig. He looked up at him with a cold glare causing all of the pirates to freak out.

He then looked back at me and then at the boat. "It's still too early for you to die. My name is Hawk-Eye Mihawk! You're strong, but there is much for you to learn. No matter how many years it takes, I will hold this title as the Greatest in the World, and wait for you. Until that day you must own your skills, and then seek me out, Roronoa Zoro!" Mihawk yelled out.

He disappeared and reappeared onto the ship. Usopp freaking out jumping backwards.

Mihawk looked down at Zoro whose eyes were closed. He then looked at me and set me down gently beside him on the ground.

I grunted in pain. I could feel Mihawk brush some of my hair away from my face.

He looked over at my companions. "I expect you three to take of my goddaughter." He said to them while glaring. All three of them looked at him with gapping jaws.

He then looked back at me and disappeared and reappeared back onto the piece of the wrecked ship.

He then glanced at Luffy. "You. What is your goal?" he asked him.

"To be the King, while Yuki becomes the Queen." He answered.

He smirked at Luffy's answer."Your ambitions are loftier than your friend. Little Snow's as well. That's quite a task."

"Yeah, well you just let me and Yuki worry about that." Luffy said before sticking his tongue out at him.

"He's alive!" Usopp yelled causing me, Luffy and Mihawk to look at him.

"He was just unconscious." Usopp said sighing in relief as Yosaku and Johnny cried tears of joy.

I felt relief flowing through me as looked over at him.

"If you are alive, then say something!" Johnny said through his tears.

I gasped in shock when saw Zoro unsheathe his sword and lift it up in the air.

"Zoro?" I asked quietly.

"Big Bro!" Yosaku said in fear.

"Luffy…Yuki, can you hear me?" he asked us.

"Yeah." Luffy answered for both of us.

He gasped for breath. "I'm sorry for disappointing you two. I know you needed nothing less then the Greatest Swordsman in the World. I've let you down, especially you Yuki." He said not knowing I was lying beside him. "Please forgive me."

He then started coughing blood.

"OKAY OKAY! YOU CAN STOP SAYING THINGS NOW!" Yosaku said trying to get him to stop talking, but he didn't listen.

"I solemnly swear, from this moment forward I will never lose again." I could see the tears coming down the side of his face as he continued. "Until the day comes, when I defeat him and take his title. I will never, never be defeated! Is that okay? KING AND QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!" He yelled the last part.

I could feel tears of happiness well up in my eyes. I slowly sat up and crawled towards him and gently reached for his wrist that held the his sword and stood over him.

He looked at me with smile still crying.

I leaned my face close to his and smiled sweetly. "Yeah, Yeah that's okay." I answered.

I leaned further down and kissed him on the lips gently clasing my eyes. I felt him stiffen but then relaxed and kissed back.

Luffy was grinning like an idiot and chuckling.

"You're a good team." Mihawk told Luffy before walking off. "I hope to meet again someday. And take good care of my goddaughter, hopefully the next time we meet she won't have a single scratch on her."

I parted from Zoro for breath and I smiled down at him.

I then heard a large thud and turned to see Don Kreig standing a few feet behind Mihawk.

"Hey, Hawk-Eye." He called him out. Mihawk stopped walking showing he saw listening. "I was under the impression that you had come to take my life. Weren't you coming to kill Don Krieg, Ruler of the East Blue?"

Mihawk glanced back at him. "The thought had crossed my mind since you nearly killed Little Snow, but I've had enough fun for today. So I leave the killing you part, to the boy and going home to get some rest."

Don cracked his neck. "I don't care if you've had enough, I haven't even gotten started." Don told him.

I was gently sat myself against the side of the boat beside Zoro while watching them.

Don's smirk grew while Uncle Mihawk's eyes narrowed. "NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

Before I knew it Don pulled out his guns and started firing at Mihawk.

I smirked weakly as at Uncle Mihawk. "He just won't learn will he?" Uncle Mihawk and I said at the same time.

A giant explosion came and Mihawk disappeared.

"Ah, dang. He escaped." Don said out loud.

I saw Luffy's stretch his arms towards the restaurant and was now hanging on the on the side looking at us.

"Usopp!" He called out. "Go on ahead! I'll leave Nami to you!"

" Roger that! Don't you worry about a thing, Zoro, Yuki, and I will get her right back!" Usopp yelled at him while throwing his straw hat in the air.

Luffy stretched out his arm and caught it. "Luffy!" I called out to him.

He looked up. "Make sure you get Sanji onto our crew, okay? Then once we have the Going Merry, we'll set sail to the Grand Line!" I yelled out as much as I could.

He nodded his head to me.

Usopp came towards me and started to treat my wounds.

Luffy looked at the Don Krieg pirates. "Hey Pops. Can I stop doing these chores if I get those pirates outta here?" Luffy asked Zeff.

"Suit yourself." Zeff simply answered.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

WHOOOHHOOOO! I not only gave one kiss, two kisses.

i hope everyones happy.

see ya all later


	23. Looking for Nami, when Luffy makes land

I don't own OP just Yuki. bye bye.

* * *

Episode 23

We had been out of sight of the Baratie for at least an hour now and Usopp was now wrapping bandages around my waist.

"How bad was it?" I asked him.

"Well, the wound on your waist was pretty deep, which I guess was your main cause of you being weak from all the blood. Other than that all the other seemed disappear after I cleaned them."

I raised an eyebrow. "Disappear?" I repeated. I looked down at my hands they were still covered by the gloves Shushu had given me. I got curious and took off my left glove.

I gasped in shock when I saw that there wasn't a single scar on them. Zero, zilch, nada.

Usopp looked back at me. "Hey, what is it?"

I showed him my hands, and he started to freak when he saw it too.

I pulled my hand back and looked at it. We've been sailing for an hour or so sense we left the Baratie and Yosaku had some how got caught by a Pan-Shark and apparently it was it was going back to the Baratie.

My mind went back to the time when Zeff and I were talking before everything went down hill.

(Flashback)

_**"Zeff, I want to ask you something?" I said smirking.**_

_**"Huh?" He looked at me confused.**_

_**I looked out at sea. "If you could, would you want Sanji to sail as a pirate with my crew?" I asked as the sea breeze came by blowing my hair.**_

_**He looked out to the sea as well. "If I wanted to I would kick him out of the restaurant. But he's too stubborn, he thinks that he owes this restaurant."**_

_**I blinked as the wind died and looked over at him.**_

"_**Kid, have you ever heard of the All Blue?" he asked me.**_

"_**Uhh, yeah I've heard of it. It was one of the stories I grew up hearing about. The sea that has fish from the East Blue, the West Blue, the North Blue, and the South Blue. Every cook's dream." I said smiling.**_

"_**Let me guess, Sanji believes in it."**_

_**He chuckled while nodding. "Yeah, the brat believes in it. Do you?"**_

_**I laughed out loud. "Of course I do. If the Devil Fruits are real, then so is the All Blue, and the One Piece." I said to him smiling.**_

_**He remained silent for a moment. "Will you take care of him, if I let him join you?" he asked me as if fearing that Sanji would get hurt.**_

_**I smirked as my eyes covered in the shadows. "If he does join, he would be under my care. He would be apart of my family… my strange family." I said to him.**_

_**I looked up at him. "I don't just see a crew of friends; I see a family, I half to protect them with my life. Luffy, is my brother who needs to be constantly watched on. Usopp, is my cousin, I will look out for him always. Nami, is the little sister I never had, and I half to make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble, and Zoro…" my cheeks started to blush. "Zoro, I would say is more than a friend or a big brother." I explained to Zeff.**_

"_**And what would Sanji be?" he asked.**_

"_**Sanji?" I repeated. He nodded waiting for my answer.**_

"_**Sanji, would be the big brother." I said softly.**_

_**He smiled and reaches out his hand for a hand shake. I took it into my own.**_

"_**Promise Kid, that you will let me know how he progresses out there." He said to me.**_

_**I smiled and reached into sash, pulling out a royal blue marble. I handed it to him and closed his hand into a fist.**_

"_**With all my being. Now it's up to you and the rest of the cooks to do the rest." I told him before walking back inside.**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

'_Hopefully it works.' _I thought looking out into the ocean.

I looked out towards where I thought Nami would be heading. I scrunched my eyes, thinking about the story Johnny and Yosaku had told us before Zoro's fight Uncle Mihawk.

I thought of the time when I saw Nami staring at the poster of Arlong.

"Johnny." I called out not looking away from the sea. He turned away from the map he had.

"What was the poster she was looking at again?" I asked him.

"Uhh, it was the poster of Arlong." He answered.

My eyes narrowed in thought. "Big Sis, what's wrong?"

I remained silent staring out in front of us. "This could be bad." I muttered.

Usopp and Johnny looked at me confused. "She's heading for Arlong Park."

Johnny stared at me in shock. "How did you know?"

"Where else would Arlong be? His been living there for 8 to 10 years. I didn't think about it when I was a kid, but I started hearing rumors about it when I was with my Dad."

"Who is this Arlong, anyway?" Zoro asked me.

I turned back to him and Usopp who looked just as confused as Zoro did.

"Arlong is a fishman from the Grand Line; he's the worst man in the Eastern Seas. His entire crewmembers are fishmen of every size and shape you can think of. He's also taken over 20 towns since coming to the East Blue. I don't know much about him personally, but I get the feeling that Nami does."

"So nothing really scares this guy?" Zoro asked her while Usopp was freaking out.

"Well…there are legends that merfolk actually fear a legendary creature, a creature that they worship." I said out loud.

"Really? Do you know what they were?" Usopp asked me.

I shook my head. "No. I don't think anyone knows." I told him.

I looked back at the scenery and saw Arlong Park in a distance. "Duck down guys, we're almost there." I ordered before ducking behind the helm with Usopp and Johnny. Zoro was already sitting down.

Within a few minutes we could fully see it.

"Alright, we're here. That's Arlong Park ahead." Johnny said poking his head out to look at it.

Zoro sat up and looked as well along with Usopp.

"I'll steer us to the east so we can dock in town." I said leaving them.

I reached the fin stear(or whatever it's called) and turned us to go right. "Well that was easy, and Johnny say it's hard."

I walked back to the front. "Okay we should able to get into town from-" I looked over and Usopp and Johnny tying a passed out Zoro with a bump in his head.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" I asked in anger.

"Big Bro Zoro wanted to charge into Arlong Park. We were planning on finding the ship." Johnny answered still tying him up.

"Are mission is to get back Nami. NOT KNOCK OUR CREWMEMBER UNCONSCIOUS!" I replied before sitting down.

"She has a point." Usopp told him.

"But you guys are right we do need a plan on how to get into Arlong Park, if Nami's there that is." I said before taking out the map.

A minute later Zoro was conscious and was yelling at Usopp and Johnny.

"There it is." I heard Johnny yell out. I looked up to see the Going Merry.

"Hah, found it, the Going Merry is right over there." Usopp said point at the ship.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Now all we need to do is find Nami." I said. I handed the map to Johnny so he could look at it.

"What do you think you're doing? Will you idiots untie me I am not the enemy!" Zoro yelled at the guys.

"We're east of Arlong Park, here at Cocoyasi Village." Johnny explains to me and Usopp.

I scratched my head in confusion. "That's weird why would she dock so far away from the village?" I asked out loud.

"Good question." Usopp commented out loud.

"UNTIE ME, DANG IT!" Zoro yelled out.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I groaned as Usopp and I went over to him.

"Zoro, you're hurt way too bad to be of any help when we go to shore." Usopp said to him as I started searching for the knot.

He patted him against his wound causing Zoro to tense in pain. "Just sit tight and relax." Usopp then started to laugh at him.

I had finally found the knot and was now trying to untie it. "For goodness sake how many times did they tie this thing." I muttered in frustration.

I had drowned out Johnny and Usopp until Usopp came crouching beside me in fear.

"Usopp what did ya see?" I whispered to as Johnny came up beside me.

He then point towards land and I saw three fishmen guarding the Going Merry.

"Fishmen!" Johnny and Usopp whispered in fear.

I turned back to Zoro and started again on trying to untie him. "Keep a look out guys." I whispered to them.

"Okie Doke." Johnny answered me quietly.

"Why didn't we just dock right there?" Zoro shouted after we passed the fishmen.

I placed my finger on my mouth while I pressed my other hand over his mouth. "Shhhh."

"Didn't you see that, there are three fishmen over there, it's Arlong's crew. We can't stop here right now!" Usopp shouted coming up from behind me.

I pulled him into a head lock starting to choke him. "DON'T SCREAM INTO MY EAR USOPP!" I yelled out in anger.

"If there are fishmen here, this entire area is under Arlong's control." Johnny explained to us causing me to stop choking Usopp.

"So what now?"

Usopp sighed. "We could just say we couldn't find her." Usopp suggested causing me to have a tick mark on my head.

"UNTIE ME NOW YOU MORONS, COME ON!" Zoro yelled at Usopp and Johnny who were once again not listening.

I heard a splashing sound and saw two of the fishmen dive into the water. Johnny and Usopp started to freak out. "Let's run!" Usopp yelled at Johnny.

"Okay!" I felt grab me by the arm and push me into the water.

"Yuki!" I heard Zoro cry out as I hit the water. I felt my body begin to sink to the bottom of the ocean. My body felt like it was being dragged down by a ton of bricks.

My eyes beginning to close as I felt a hand grab my arm and pulled me up to the surface.

As I felt air come back to my lungs I felt someone dragging me up to shore.

"Hey, say something miss!" I heard female voice call out beside me.

I groaned and started to cough out the sea water. I slowly opened my eyes and girl about a couple years older then me blocking my view.

"Oh good you're alive." She said sighing in relief.

I slowly sat up and looked at her closely. She had tattoos on her right arm; she had short purple-blue hair and wore pink lip-gloss.

"You feeling okay Miss?" she asked me.

"Y-Yeah." I answered. I then remember Johnny and Usopp. "Hey did see two guys come on this island. One of them has a long nose, the other wears sun-glasses?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No I haven't, I just happened to see you drowning and jumped in after you." She explained. I then saw that she was dripping wet.

"Oh, thanks. Um, I didn't catch your name." I said chuckling neverously.

She giggled. "It's Nojiko." She answered.

"Nojiko thank you for saving me. I'm Yuki." I said to her.

"Nice to meet you. Was there anyone else with you beside your two friends?" she asked.

I gasped and stood up quickly. "Zoro! Agh, those morons left him tied up still I bet." I growled in anger.

"Ohh, when I get my hands on those two, I'm gonna fry them." I tightened my fists in anger.

Nojiko stood up beside me. "Do you need help finding your friends?" she asked.

I turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, that would be great." I answered.

We then walked towards town and what I saw shocked me. Every building was upside-down.

"What the heck?" I said in shock.

She looked at the town in sadness. "Arlong's pet monster Mo-moo did this a few weeks back." She explained.

"Mo-what now?" I asked in confusion.

"Mo-moo, a sea monster from the Grand Line."

I blinked and then looked back at the town. I then heard screaming and looked down the road. There in distant I saw Usopp running away from one of the fishmen from earlier.

"Oh great." I grunted out as Usopp whizzed past me and Nojiko.

"One of your friends?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I answered before running after him along with Nojiko.

As I got closer to Usopp, I saw him get tripped by a little boy holding up a sword.

"Got you you stupid fishman, and now to avenge my father by killing you!" I saw Usopp starting to freak as the kid brought his sword down at him.

But just in time Nojiko hit the kid on the head stopping him from killing Usopp.

"Honoestly! How many time do I half to tell you Chabo, you do not mess with the fishmen. It was just one person who decided to stand up to them, and they respond by slaughtering everyone in Gosa." Nojiko said to the boy Chabo.

I ran up to Usopp and punched him in the head.

"YOU MORON! WHY DID YOU AND JOHNNY PUSH ME INTO THE WATER! AND DID YOU LEAVE ZORO OUT ON THE BOAT!" I yelled at him as he held his head.

"Hey, it was an accident Yuki! We panicked!" he replied.

"You know I can't swim." I replied back.

Nojiko then looked at Usopp. "Hm, you look and smell like a fishman, but you're clearly human. Well, mostly." She commented.

"MOSTLY!" Usopp repeated in anger.

I heard the fishman getting closer to us and looked from the road to Nojiko.

"Fishman." I said.

"And this time, for real." She muttered looking down the road as well.

Usopp then stood in front of me and the others taking out his sling shot. "Alright, stand back and let me handle this…" Usopp said to us.

I looked Nojiko in boredom. "You got a hammer?" I asked her. She nodded and handed it to me.

"…Watch as Captain Usopp, takes out this fishman with a single shot. Take this, my special attack: LEAD STAR!"

As soon as he finished I hit him on the head with the hammer, causing him to fall to the ground passed out.

I blinked at looking from him to the hammer. "I didn't that hard did I?" I muttered to myself before handing the hammer to Chabo.

"I guess he didn't listen when I said the fishmen will kill us." Nojiko said out loud.

I grabbed Usopp and lifted him onto my shoulders and ran to hide behind in an ally.

Nojiko went back out to the road and screamed. "What's wrong?" I heard the fishman asked her.

"A long nosed creepy guy!" she said acting in fear.

"Which way did he go?" he asked her.

She then pointed in some random direction. "That way!" she answered

He then ran the way she pointing and she came back to us.

"Okay, come if we hurry up we can get back to the village." She said to me.

"Right." I said before following her.

A few hours later we came to a little cottage with what looked a tangerine orchard.

We walked inside the house and I set Usopp down on the floor covering him with a blanket.

"Would you like some tangerine tea?" Najiko asked me.

"Sure, thanks." I said turned to her.

I watched as she went into the kitchen and Chabo sat down at the table. I started looking around the room until I saw from the corner of my eye a picture with three people in it.

One of them looked like a younger version of Najiko next to a woman red-purple hair in a unique hairstyle that looked something similar to a mohawk. I then a young girl in front of her with orange hair.

My eyes narrowed. _'Nami? What's she doing in the picture? Unless…' _I looked out the window staring at the fruit trees. _'Maybe…Maybe this is her home island.' _ I thought.

I looked over and saw Najiko beside me holding out a coffee cup. I gratefully took it into my hands. "Thank you." I said before taking a sip.

I then heard Usopp sit up and looked over at him.

"W-Where am I?" he asked out loud.

"My house." Najiko answered causing him to look at us.

"Sleep well?" she asked him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Najiko. I grow tangerines here. Want one?"

"Rise and shine, Usopp!" I said smirking.

"Yuki! Why did you hit me, and before I could hit the fishman too!" Usopp yelled at me.

"You're welcome." I simply said. "Besides, you would've been killed if I hadn't stopped you."

He sat up and sat down at the table.

"Stupid outsider." Najiko muttered while sliding him a cup of tea.

"You'd figure a kid from here would know better." I looked over at Chabo. "Why would a child do something so reckless? That's a question I'd really like an answer for."

I tuned out most the conversation Chabo and Najiko were having and was staring out the window.

'_Something doesn't feel right. Usopp and I in Nami's house, her home village? Plus why steel the Going Merry now of all times. Arlong what is your game? Because to me, Nami is just a pawn to you,'_

I looked over and saw Chabo heading out the door and leaving.

"Hey kid!" I called out. He turned to look at me with tears coming down his eyes.

"Take care of all you have left and never let it go no matter what, kay?" I said winking at him.

He smiled a little and nodded before leaving.

Usopp chuckled looking at Najiko. "For a chick with tattoos, you're actually really sweet." He commented.

"Bug off." She said to him. "It's time you told me why you two came to our village." She said looking back at him.

"Oh, right." I turned to her and started to talk. "This is my cousin Usopp. We're here looking for girl. Her name is Nami." I explained.

"Nami?" she said sounding surprise. Usopp looked at her in confusion.

"You know her?" he asked her.

"Yeah, she's part of the Arlong Pirates." Najiko said in dull voice.

"No way! She's apart of the Arlong crew!" Usopp shouted jaw slacked open.

"It certainly looks that way. Everyone here knows that cow, even the little boy." Najiko said while setting her cup down and going over to the picture. "And it gets better though. That cow is my sister."

My eye narrowed. _'So that explains how they know each other.'_

"We grew up here. Well technically she's my adopted sister, since we were both orphans." She picked up the frame and looked at it. "But a sister's a sister, you know what I mean."

I saw Usopp looking around the house in shock.

"I don't believe it! Nami's house?" Usopp said out loud.

"It's mine too. We were raised together in this house. She's the closest thing I have to family I have left sense our foster mother died." She sighed. "The three of us used to be so happy together here in Cocoyasi village."

I turned to Usopp who was now sitting down in anger. "So you're telling us that Nami betrayed her mother, her sister, and her whole village just to be apart of Arlong's crew?" Usopp asked her.

"Yeah, pretty much. A real witch huh?" she said setting down the picture gently.

'_I don't buy it.'_ I thought looking at the picture. _'If she betrayed her family and village. Why bother keeping a photo of her in your house? Something is not right with this picture. I can understand keeping to photo if a love one died but not someone who betrayed you.'_ I stood up and looked out the window once again.

"Dang. She's a total witch; she had us completely fooled the entire time. To think she was just after the treasure for herself. Even after she risked her life to save my village." He turned to look at me. "Yuki, I don't understand she seemed so happy with us."

I remained silent as Najiko spoke. "Heh, she was happy? Huh, my sister."

"We came here trying to convince her to come back with us, but I guess now that's pointless." Usopp muttered.

I remained silent until Usopp gasped. Najiko and I looked over at him confusion.

He turned towards us. "I just remembered that a shipmate of ours was taken prisoner by the fishmen, before we got here." My jaw dropped when said.

"Oh I'm in trouble, I hope he's okay, I hope he's at least not dead."

"YOU MORON!" I yelled hitting him on the head. I ran out of the house and ran as fast as I could to Arlong Park.

'_Don't you dare die on me Zoro. Don't you dare!' _I thought.

I had cut through the forest as fast as my legs could carry me and before I knew it I saw Arlong Park ahead of me.

"Bingo. Maybe now I can get some answers." I said to myself before jumping over the wall and on the roof top of the building. I stealthily made way to the front of the park hiding in the shadows. I then saw Zoro on the ground with his hands and feet tied.

"Tell me what should we do with him?" I heard a male rough voice asks.

I stayed still when I heard very familiar voice. "Lock him up. I'll take care of him when have the time." I heard Nami say.

"Arlong, hey Arlong!" I heard one of fishmen call out to him.

"Yeah. Well spit it out, what is it?" Arlong asked him.

"Yes, sir. This guy didn't come here alone, there was another long-nosed weird looking guy with, but he got away."

I snuck back a little more into the shadows when I saw one of the fishmen look up here.

"I think, I think he escaped into Cocoyasi Village."

My eyes widen. _'Crap, out of all the places they could've guest, they had to choose the right one.' _I thought grinding my teeth.

"Cocoyasi huh? Heh, that's perfect. Now I have two reasons to go. It's time to go have some fun." Arlong said smirking.

I then watched as two fishmen grabbed Zoro and took him inside the building and Arlong and group of fishmen went with him to the village.

I silently made my way to Zoro's cell and jumped down in front of the barred window infront of me.

"Zoro." I whispered.

"Zoro, you awake?" I asked him.

I saw look up at the window and saw me. "Yuki! You're alive!" he yelled out happily.

"Shhhhh." I shushed him looking behind me and saw no one there.

"Barely, if it wasn't for one of the villagers I would still be at the bottom of the ocean right now." I said to him.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." He muttered smirking.

I smiled, but it faded when I thought about Nami. "Nami's apart of Arlong's crew." I said out loud.

"Yeah, and that's not the worst of it. I don't think she's here on her own free will." Zoro told me.

I chuckled. "I guess I'm not the only one huh?" I asked him smiling.

He chuckled as well until we heard the door slowly open. My eyes widened and I ducked out of sight.

I leaned in to see who it was, and saw Nami entering the room. I saw her take out a knife and she cut off the rope on Zoro.

"Get out of here, quick." Nami said standing in front of the door. "Arlong's gonna be back soon."

She set Zoro's sword on the ground and left. I came into view of the window and looked at him.

"Meet you out front?" I asked him.

He nodded and I set off to the front.

"Hey you!" I looked over and saw maybe four fishmen below me.

I smirked and jumped down and landed on one of their heads. I flipped in the air and landed in a crouch in front of them. They charged at me as Zoro came into view.

I back flipped and kicked one 20 feet up in the air, causing the others to look up at him in shock. Zoro took this chance to knock down two of them.

I looked behind him and saw one charging towards him. "ZORO DROP!" I yelled running towards him.

He saw me coming and got down on his knees. I pressed against his trying not to hurt him and swung my legs over his back and kicked the fishman right in the head sending him flying towards the wall crashing it.

I landed gently on the ground beside Zoro as he stood looking at the damage I caused with just one fishman in shock.

"Dang, how did you do that much damage?" he asked me. I remained silent myself as heard the fishman I kicked up in the air come crashing down behind us.

"I have no idea." I muttered. I look down at my now unscarred hands in shock.

'_What's going on with me, my scars disappearing, my strength can beat a fishman's? What's wrong with my body?' _I thought as looked to the side and a blue shirt laying on one of the chairs.

I looked back at Zoro who was looking at the once flying fishman and then back at the shirt. I walked over to it and picked it up. It looked about the size Zoro wears.

I then walked back to him with the shirt in hand. "Here." I said causing him to turn to look at me.

I held out the shirt to him, but he turned around and held his arms behind him.

"I won't be able to put on my own." He simply said. I blushed a little but nodded in understanding. I slowly place one of the sleeves up his arm and slid the other on as well. I then pull it up and over his shoulders. I went around him to fix the collar of the shirt so it lay on top of his new shirt.

I looked at his bandages and had a flashback on how he got. I knew it would become a scar eventually; I was always a sucker for scars. Dad said I inherited that from my mom.

I chuckled gently placing my right hand over the bandages.

"What are you smiling at?" I looked up at him and saw a smirk on his face.

I chuckled again. "I just thinking about how cute you would look with your new scar." I answered.

He chuckled as well and led me towards Arlong's chair and he sat in it. "Come join me." He said seeing that I was still standing.

I laughed softly and sat on the arm rest beside him looking at the unconscious bodies in front of us.

"So now what?" I asked him.

"Well, she tells me to run, but I've got no where else to go." He said referring to Nami. "Besides we promised Luffy we'd bring her back with us."

I nodded staring at the ocean. "Speaking of Luffy, I wonder where he is. Because thing's are about to get ugly around here." I said out loud.

"You got that right." He replied smiling.

(1 hour later)

We were now bored to death and was now against the chair Zoro was still sitting in the chair just as bored as I was.

"Agh, what's taking so long." Zoro groaned crossing his legs.

I stared out at the sea. "Dang it Luffy. Where the heck are you? Another 5 minutes and I'll keel over from boredom." I said setting my head against the chair and closing my eyes.

I then started to hear someone grunting as if struggling and opened my eyes and looked over at the wall. I saw the top of three fishing poles.

I raised an eye brow in confusion when I heard a voice from the other side of the wall.

"Incredible! What are you, some kind of super fish?" the voice was male that's for sure. "Not even the mighty Hatchan Octopus leader of the Arlong Pirates can pull you from the ocean."

"What the?" Zoro looked towards the wall with me and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What an epic battle! I don't who you are but you the gutsiest fish in the East Blue." We then saw that one of the poles had grabbed the person's shorts and was pulling him up.

"Hey, what the- it was me all along!" next thing we knew we heard a crashing noise.

Zoro and I got up and went to the wall. I lift myself on to the ledge and sat on it as Zoro leaned against the wall looking down.

We saw a fishman octopus with six arms lift himself by the wall.

You are indeed the gutsiest in the East Blue, me!" he then had a confused look on his face as he talked to himself.

"Hold on, that's weird."

"It sure is." Zoro said out loud as I sat there raised eyebrow.

The octopus-man looked up at us. "Hey how are you? Speak up now!" he then had a surpise look on his face and pointed at himself before Zoro and I could say anything.

"Who, me? Well, I'm Hatchan, but all my friends call me Hachi." Hachi answered his own question as if we had asked him.

"Are you a fishman too?" I asked him.

"Of course, of course. I'm an amazing octopus-fishman. But it looks to me that you two are human."

"Uh, yeah." Zoro answered.

"Marines, or possibly guests." Hachi continued.

"Guest?" Zoro looked back at the mess we caused. "Aaaa, you could say that."

"Arlong isn't here is he?" Hachi asked him.

"I'm afraid not, Hachi." I answered.

"I thought you know where he is." Zoro said to him.

"Apparently some long-nosed guy running around causing trouble. So Arlong took the long-nose's friend here and went to Cocoyasi village t hunt down that pesky trouble maker." Hachi explained.

I sighed in irritation. "Oh man, Usopp." I whispered so Hachi wouldn't here. _'Well I guess it's up to me and Zoro to go save him.'_

"This Cocoyasi village…" Zoro and I jumped down the wall beside Hachi. "How do we get there?" Zoro asked him.

Hachi then pointed to a jug that was floating in the water. "Get in."

Zoro and I stared at him in confusion. "You are guests. Hop in; I'll take you, swordsman, pretty lady." I flushed at his comment towards me as Zoro got into the jug and waited for me, stretching out his hand.

I slowly made my way to the jug and grabbed his hand. He helped me into the jug without dropping me into the water, thankfully.

Hachi then jumped into the water and carried the jug all the way to Cocoyasi, and the entire way there Zoro kept his hand in mine.

(A few minutes later)

"Well here we are!" Hachi said stoping at the dock. Zoro jumped and turned around, he lifted me out of the jug by the waist and set me down beside him.

I nodded a 'thank you' and turned to Hachi. "Thanks for the ride Hachi." I said smiling at him.

He blushed a little in embarrassment. "Not at all little lady." He said. He then look at my waist and saw my bandages unraveling.

"Were you wound in a battle?" he asked me. I blinked and looked down at my waist.

"Yeah, you could say that." I answered. I then turned to look ahead of me. Not knowing that my my birthmark was slightly visiable to Hachi. "So Arlong is around here some where?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Oh, great thanks." Zoro said.

"No broblem bye now." He then started swim away. But before we could take the first step he shouted. "Oh. One more thing. I completely forgot to ask you your names!"

Zoro and I froze when he asked the question.

"What do you mean? We've been over my name! Hatchan! Nice to meet'cha." With that he swam off completely.

Zoro and I sighed in relief. "That's was strange." Zoro said to me.

"He maybe a nice guy, but he isn't too bright." I chuckled out.

With that ran as fast we could down the forest road.

We had reached in 20 minutes, it would have been shorter if I had know Zoro had no sense of directions.

"I wish you had told me you had told about that part Zoro." I said as we walked down the village.

"Oh I thought you knew." He said to me.

I then saw the towns people all gathered up together.

"Excuse me." They all turned to me. "Have any of you seen a long nosed guy? He about this tall,[I raised my to where Usopp's height wound be] carries a sling shot and a across the chest bag." I said.

"I saw him." A man replied.

"Where?" I asked.

"He was captured by Chu of the Arlong Pirates." He answered.

My jaw dropped to the floor in shock. "WHAAAAATTTTTT!"

"How long ago?" Zoro asked in fear.

"Yeah, he was captured by the Arlong Pirates just a little while ago." The man replied.

"That courageous young man stood up to Arlong and his fishmen. Though he's probably dead by now."

Zoro and I looked at eachother in fear. "He won't survive after what we did to those fishmen back at Arlong Park." Zoro said to me.

I ran as fast as I could with Zoro right behind me. "Usopp, hold on. We're coming." I said looking up to the sky.

I turned my eyes to the road. I started to feel the ground shake beneath me and stopped running.

Zoro stopped beside me and looked over at me. "Yuki, do you feel that?"

"Yeah, but what is it?" I asked out loud. Then heard noises coming from our left and looked at the trees.

I squinted my eyes trying to what it was.

"HEY, ZORO, YUKI!" my eyes widened in shock as Zoro and I were smashed on the side of a boat that came crashing towards us.

We slid across the ground until we came to a halt. I pushed of pieces of wood that were on top of me and Zoro.

"Awesome. We're here guys." I heard the idiotic voice of Luffy.

"What the heck…were you doing!" Zoro asked in anger looking at Luffy.

I left myself out of the broken pieces of wood and shakily sat up. "What do you mean? We're here to pick up Nami, duh." Luffy answered him dusting off his vest.

I groaned in pain as I made my way to the stuck Yosaku. I grabbed a hold of his legs as Luffy asked. "How come you guys haven't found her yet?"

I pulled Yosaku out of the wood and dropped him onto the ground. "Thanks Big Sis Yuki."

"No prob."

"Oh yeah, what about Usopp and Johnny?"

Zoro and I looked at eachother in horror. "Oh no Usopp." I whispered before running past Sanji and Luffy.

"Yuki?" Luffy called out to me.

I stopped and looked back at them. "Usopp as been caught by the Arlong pirates, if we don't hurry he'll be killed for sure." I explained to them.

"He's already dead." We all turned to see Johnny who was in tears in front of us.

"Johnny!" I shouted as ran up towards him and grabbed onto me tightly when I was close enough to him.

He fell to his knees as he balled his fists over my shirt.

"We're too late…Big Bro Usopp is dead." He looked at me as his tears came falling down.

"Nami MURDERED him!" this made everyone's eyes widened in shock including mine.

TO BE CONTIUED.

"What?" I gasped out.

* * *

well there you all go a long chapter. see guy later.


	24. Strawhat Pirates vs Arlong Park

I'M SOOOORRRRYYYYY! I'll make this quick. happy late late Birthday to Chopper and Yuki! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY

You guys know the drill i don't own anything except Yuki.

* * *

Episode 24

"You can't be serious?" Yosaku asked Johnny in shock.

"Yeah, it's true. She was a traitor along. She's been winning Arlong's favor so she could have the treasure buried in Cocoyasi village all to herself. That woman is just a cold blooded killer. She won't stop until she gets what she wants. Nami had us fooled the entire-"

"Quiet!" Luffy runs up to Johnny and grabbed him by his shirt causing his straw hat to drop to the ground in front of me.

I stayed silent as I pick up the hat. My eyes were shadowed by my hair, I had no emotion on my face.

"Say another word and you'll regret it." Luffy threatened Johnny.

"Easy Luffy. This has nothing to do with Johnny." Zoro said trying to calm him down.

"Go on believe whatever you want. But I know what I saw, Nami killed Big Bro Usopp!"

"Shut your mouth! Never in a million years would Nami kill Usopp, she wouldn't do that to her friends!"

"B-But I saw it!" Johnny told him.

Zoro then looked behind me and Luffy, and saw Nami standing there.

"What was that about friends, Luffy?" Nami asked him bitterly.

"Nami!" he turned around to face her, dropping Johnny to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"'What are you doing here?' You're our friend, we came to get you." Luffy answered.

"What a pest."

He looked at in confusion. "Nami?"

"Friends huh? Don't make me laugh. You're just as pathetic enough to deserve each other." She said with an emotionless face.

"Darn you!" I saw Johnny stand and point his finger at her. "You killed him, I watched you, and now, Big Bro Usopp is gone!" Johnny yelled out in anger.

"Yep, that's right." Nami simply answered.

I remained silent as my shadowed eyes looked at her. I then noticed that her one of her hands had a glove on it while the other didn't.

"…"

"So why don't you kill me and get your revenge."

"What?" Johnny asked in shock.

"Word to the wise, fellas. Because of your friend's stupidity, Arlong is preparing to kill Zoro with his entire crew, and I don't care how monstrously strong you guys think you are, you're no match for the real monsters. I promise you, you stay on this island you will die."

She then smirked. "So you have a choice to make between life and death."

Zoro growled in annoyance while Sanji, well…

"Her heartless face is so hot." Went all lovey dovey on Nami. "Hi Nami~! It's me, Sanji! Let's run away together~!"

"Can it, Romeo! This isn't a time or place for that!" Zoro shouted at him in anger.

"Excuse me, love is like a hurricane! So back off!" Zoro then turned to Nami not listening to Sanji.

"Hey look at me while I'm talking to you!"

"Nami, where is Usopp?" Zoro asked her.

"With the fishes."

"Dang it, cut the crap!" Zoro charged at her, but was stopped by Sanji when he tried to kick Zoro away from Nami.

Zoro then pulled out his sword glaring at Sanji. "How sad…a swordsman striking a lady."

"Idiot, can't you see what's happening here; you're starting to piss me off!"

"Heh, if someone had stopped me that easily, I'd be mad too."

"What! You… should watch your mouth!"

"I'll say what ever I want to say, bastard."

"Zoro! Sanji!" they both looked at me as my eyes still remained in the shadows. "This is no time for fighting."

"Yuki's right, now quit your bickering and leave while you still can, you outsiders have no right to but in to this island's affairs." Nami said turning to the side showing off her Arlong pirate tattoo.

"Don't you get it, the only reason I got close to you idiots was so that I could rob you of everything you had. But now that you're broke, looks like the dream's dead. So go take your ship and leave. Go on, find yourselves a navigator dumb enough to join and go to the Grand Line, and continue on your quest to find the One Piece or whatever. Just leave here, you're an eye sore!"

Johnny and Yosaku growled at her in anger while the rest of us just stared at her.

"Good bye, now."

"Nami…"

We all remained silent until Luffy fell flat on his back on the ground causing all of us to stare at him.

"Big Bro Luffy!" Johnny called out.

"Sleepy…"

"Sleep?" Johnny repeated.

"At a time like this in the middle of the road? Yosaku asked him.

"Well I'm pretty tired…I'm not gonna but into their affairs, I speak for Yuki as well when I say I'm not interested…but I'm leaving either and neither is Yuki. G'night."

With that Yosaku looked at him, jaw dropping open in shock.

Zoro pressed his palm to his forehead, probably feeling a headache coming on as Luffy started snoring.

"Fine. WHATEVER JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE!" Nami yelled out to us before running away.

Zoro then turned to me along with Sanji. "So what now, Yuki?" he asked me.

I stared at where Nami once stood and then looked up at the clouds. "Now we wait."

They stared at me in confusion.

"Nothing is simple in the world, especially with Arlong." I said as continued to stare up at the sky while turning my back to them.

Before anyone knew it Zoro sat down in the middle of the road. "Alright, whatever you say."

"Hey, Big Bro Zoro. What on earth are thinking, come on!" Johnny said to him.

"Did you forget that Arlong is out to kill us? We should be running away." Yosaku said.

"Now that we know what Nami was really like, there isn't a single good reason why we should stay on this island."

"My reasons for staying here, is there." Zoro said looking at me and Luffy. "I'm staying, causing their staying."

"Don't be stupid Big Bro Zoro, are you saying that you wanna bring her back too?" Yosaku asked him.

"What I want has got nothing to do with this. I don't decide who the navigator is…they do."

There was a moment of silence before Johnny cut it off.

"Right. Understood, you're not leaving. Sorry to cut our reunion short but I won't stay, my role as guide ends here." Johnny explained to him.

Yosaku agreed as well.

"Fine. I'll see ya around." Zoro told them before they said their good byes to us.

The wind blew as Johnny and Yosaku walked away and out of sight.

All of us stayed silent before Sanji broke it starting a conversation with Zoro. "Hey… well what do you think it is? Why was she crying?" he asked him.

"I don't know…was she crying?"

"She was in her heart." Sanji muttered sadly.

"If there were, they would be tears of guilt for killing Usopp." Zoro said out loud.

"You really think she killed Usopp, Zoro?" I asked him still not looking at him now staring to the side.

They looked at me in wonder. "Something tells me there's more to the story then she's leading on."

"So Nami didn't kill him, is that what you're saying?" Zoro asked.

"Are we wrong?" Sanji asked him.

"Well who knows, I always thought of her as kind of small time crook who wouldn't even watch a guy die let along kill him. But maybe she just snapped." Zoro replied.

"Wait, what'd you say?" Sanji asked in anger causing Zoro to look at him in confusion.

"SHE'S NOT SMALL TIME!" Yuki sighed when she heard Sanji stand and charge at Zoro.

"For crying out loud you two! Will you both stop! Now is not the time t-" before I could finish my sentence as I turned around to face the two I saw something, well more like someone come in between Sanji's foot and Zoro's sword sheath.

My jaw dropped down when I saw Usopp still alive.

"Usopp!" I shouted in shock.

"He's alive!" Sanji said gawking at him.

"Well he was, I hope he still is." Zoro said.

They released him as he fell into my arms.

Just heard Luffy get up and he looked up and saw Usopp in my arms. "USOOPPPP!"

He by my side in a flash as he tried to shake Usopp awake. "Did Nami do all of this to you?" he asked.

"Sorry, Zoro and I did that." Sanji explained to Luffy while pointing at him.

"No you did." Zoro fired back.

Usopp then looked up at Luffy. "Luffy…you're here now."

Luffy chuckled while smiling. "Yep. Sure am."

"I'm here too. Hi there." Sanji said in a happy voice while waving at Usopp who had looked at him in anger.

"One of these days, I'll kill you." Usopp growled at him instantly in Sanji's face.

"Oh you just made a full recovery." Sanji said making a joke as I stood beside Zoro.

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh and by the way, we kinda heard you were dead. Killed by Nami." Zoro said to him casuing Usopp to calm down.

"Stupid Johnny, he was spatting nonsense that entire time." Luffy said while standing up as well.

"Well, in a way, it is the truth." Usopp said out loud.

The other looked at him in confusion while I just waited.

"But I'm alive, cause you see she actually saved my life." I looked at him curiously along with the others.

"Why don't you started at the beginning." I said crossing my arms.

(20 minutes later.)

"So that's it. That's how Nami pretended to kill me, and so that I could escape from Arlong Park."

"Looks to me like she has kind of hidden motive for hanging around with the fishmen." I said placing my hand on my chin while thinking.

"Obviously." Usopp said agreeing with me.

"Fine. Then what next, we gonna destroy Arlong Park?" he asked out loud.

"Oh hang on second." Usopp said waving his arms up in the air.

"Nooo, I think it would be best if we gather data on what's going on around here. Find out why this island is under Arlong's control and why Nami's in his crew." Usopp said to us.

"It's no use either way." We all turned to see Nojiko standing in front of us.

"No matter what you guys do, Arlong's rule won't come to an end."

"Nojiko." Usopp and I called out at the same time.

"Who's she?" Luffy asked Usopp, pointing at her.

"Nami's big sister." Usopp answered.

Sanji then went all gaga eyes on her. "Wha? Nami's sister no wonder she's so hot~!"

"Take it easy, Sanji." I muttered to him.

"What do you mean that it's 'no use'?" Zoro asked her.

"Just trust me. Don't get yourselves involved in what's going on here, and leave poor Nami alone. I'll explain the situation." My eyes narrowed.

"Situation?"

"Do you mean that you can tell us why Nami joined up with Arlong?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, and if that doesn't get you to leave I don't know what will."

"Kay, so tell us all about it. I gotta admit I'm curious." Usopp said.

"I'll pass." Luffy said before walking off.

"As will I." I said placing my hands behind my head as I walked beside Luffy.

"Hey wait." Usopp called out to us.

"We don't care about her past." Luffy said to them.

"Where are you two going?" Sanji asked us.

"For a walk."

"A walk? You mean you two aren't gonna listen to this?" Usopp yelled to us.

"Nope." I replied still not looking back. "See ya late Zoro."

"Who's that that's walking with Yuki?" Nojiko asked them.

"Don't mind him, that's just how he is." Zoro told her while he sat down against a tree.

"We'll hear you out, but I can tell you right now it's not gonna change anything."

"Well, I'll listen too. It might help me make some sense on what's going on around here." Usopp agreed.

"Me too. I want to know all about Nami." Sanji said.

Then heard Zoro starting to snore and looked over at him.

"Now he's asleep." Nojiko said pointing at him.

"HEY. YOU SAID YOU'D HEAR HER OUT!" Usopp yelled at him. But it was no use he was knocked out.

I smiled to myself when I heard Usopp yelling at Zoro. "So Luffy care to explain what happened at the restaurant while we were here?" I asked him.

He started to laugh and began his story.

(10 minutes later)

We continued to walk along as put my hair up and tied my bandana around it making it look like I was I was a boy on accident of course.

When I looked up and I saw Hachi along with two other fishmen. _'Uh oh.'_

"Oh wow they must be fishmen." I heard Luffy mutter to me not knowing that I've seen them before.

We continued to walk as we passed them not looking back.

"Hey you two, wait!" I heard Hachi yell out at us. We both turned to look at him.

"Huh? You mean us?" Luffy asked him.

"Who are you? And what are you two doing on this island?" he asked us.

"Why? What does it matter to you?" Luffy countered.

"Well it's just that we…don't get many visitors." Hachi answered him.

"Oh, well my name's Luffy." Luffy replied.

"And what's your name?" the fishman who looked like a sting ray asked me.

My eyes were shadowed by my bandana before lifting head at them showing them my eyes. "My name's Yuki." I answered.

Right then and there I saw all three of them turn red and blushing madly. "We're just passing through." Luffy said to them.

"J-Just p-p-p-passing t-t-through?" Hachi stuttered stilling looking at me.

We then started to walk off as we heard Hachi yell. "W-well h-h-have a n-nice t-t-time!"

We then heard the sting ray call out to us. "Hey smart guy, where you going?" he asked Luffy.

"Heck if I know." He shouted back.

We were soon out of sight of fishmen and I sighed in relief.

The wind then blew causing me to hold onto my bandana and stop walking. I had closed my eyes and opened and I saw the woman in Nojiko's picture standing in front of me.

She had tears in her eyes. "Please…" I heard her whisper. I blink as I saw fall on her knees. She looked at me as more tears came down.

"PLEASE OH PRINCESS OF THE SEA! SAVE THIS VILLAGE, SAVE MY DAUGHTERS, SAVE NAMI AND NOJIKO!" She yelled out as the wind blew harder.

I stared at her in shock. She then disappeared and Luffy stepped in front of me.

"Hey Yuki, you okay?" he asked me.

I blinked and realized that the wind had stopped. "You didn't see her?" I asked him pointing behind him.

He looked at where I was pointing. "See who?" he looked back at me. "Did you eat a bad piece of meat?"

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT!" I asked in anger.

I sighed and started rubbing my head. "I guess I'm just seeing things." We then started to walk off again.

'_I could have sworn that I saw a woman in front of us'_ I then saw that we were walking into the town now.

'_Princess of the Sea…what does she mean by that?'_

I looked up just in time to see the Marines walking towards me and Luffy. We froze in fear of being caught.

"So why do the Marines want Nami?" I heard the man with pin-wheel hat asks the commanding officer who to me looked like a rat.

"Che che che, your job is to lead the way, quietly." The commander said as they pasted us.

We then looked back at their backs.

"A hat pin-wheel, where did he get that?" I looked over at Luffy when him smile looking at the man who was leading them to Nami's house.

"It's so cool!" he said out loud. I sweatdropped when he said that. _'I swear, sometimes he is so oblivious.'_

(1 hour later.)

We were now sitting under a tree waiting for the others. "A pin-wheel, huh?" I heard Luffy muttered to himself. "Heh, I just thought of a new move, Yuki!" h said looking at me.

I looked over to him about to ask what it was when I heard. "DOCTOR, DOCTOR!" I looked over to see a crowd huddling over a body, and in that crowd I saw Nami. I raised an eye brow as Luffy gasped in excitement when he saw her.

"Genzo, what is it?" the docter asked him.

"Nojiko's been shot." I stood up when I heard him say that and Luffy stood as well looking at Nami.

'_Nojiko?'_ I walked over there slowly.

"By who?" the Doc asked.

"The Marines." Genzo growled. I stopped in mid-step when he said that. I've always hated to Marines. They were nothing, but selfish, greedy, bastards.(Except Kobi)

I started to grind my teeth, what I didn't notice what that my canine teeth were growing out.

"The Marines?" the Doc repeated in shock.

"Arlong has been working with those darn Marines." Genzo explained.

"What!"

I then slowly stood between the Doc and Genzo. "Let me guess, Arlong has been lying to Nami all this time." I said coldly. "He never intended on the agreement, did he?"

They both looked up at me in shock. I knelt down beside Nojiko. "How're you doing Nojiko?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled weakly. "Y-Yuki!" she whimpered out.

"Try not to talk okay?" I said looking at the bullet wound.

I then saw Nami stand up and lowered Nojiko's head to the ground. I looked up at her as did everyone around us.

"Nami…" The Doc started to say something but stopped when I shook my head.

"Hey Nami! What's up, need help with anything?" Luffy asked her.

She then turned around to face him, and grabbed his by the collar of his shirt.

"WHY ARE YOU AND YUKI STILL HERE! STAY OUT OF MY BUISNESS, JUST GET AWAY FROM OUR ISLAND!" She then pulled him behind her and started running off to Arlong Park.

He landed next to me and Nojiko who was now resting in my arms.

"What's the point in running to Arlong?" I muttered to myself as I lifted Nojiko off the ground carrying her bridal style.

The crowd looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?" Genzo asked me as I pasted him heading towards the clinic.

"Arlong is a pirate, and there's always a loop when it comes to a deal." I explained to him.

I entered the clinic and set her down on one of the beds. I was about to leave when I felt Nojiko's hand grabbed my wrist. "What does my sister mean to you guys?" I looked at her confused.

"Why do you ask?" I replied back.

"One of those guys earlier-the ones you left- said that no matter how many times she pushes you away, you will always be there for Nami." She whispered.

I smiled as I grabbed her hand and placed it on the bed before walking towards the door. I paused at the door and looked over my shoulder at her.

"Nami is the little sister that I'll never have." I answered her question before walking out the door.

(20 minutes later)

I was leaning against one of the building as the villagers gathered in front of Genzo, the Doc, and Nojiko who was now bandaged up.

"We've had enough. Take up arms, it's time to fight! 8 long years ago, we promised we'd wouldn't live our lives in vain, not matter the pain or humiliation we endured under Arlong. We swore we fight the long fight so Nami could beat the demands. BUT THEY LIED! They never intended to keep their end of the deal, and instead they stole our only chance at freedom! So now, we should make those filthy fishmen pay for the years they manipulating a kind young girl! I am right!"

Everyone agreed with Genzo's speech.

"Everybody wait!"

We all turned to see Nami walking towards us.

"Nami!"

"Calm down, it's not that much money. I can make it back in no time. I'll take care of it, don't worry. It'll be easy this time, I'm used to it I'll be fine. Just relax, everything will be okay. Hey it's nothing compared to back then. Come on everyone, I'm perfectly fine." Nami said as she got closer and closer to the crowded until she came face to face with Genzo.

Genzo them walked up to her and pulled her into a one-arm hug. He then whispered to her cause her eyes to well up with tears. I couldn't tell what he was saying. I then looked to my right and saw Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp walking towards the crowd. I pushed myself off the wall and ran towards them.

"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp!" I said as I got closer.

"Oh Yuki, my love. It has been to long." Sanji said with a heart eye. I then hugged Zoro not noticing Sanji himself had jumped to hug me when I came at them.

Zoro then hugged me back and then let go of me as I went to hug Usopp.

"You guys came just in time." I said releasing Usopp from our hug.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Usopp asked me.

I then turned to where the villagers were and saw them running by Nami now.

"That." I said pointing at Nami.

I then saw her fall to her knees and walked back to where Luffy was who was now standing behind her not saying anything.

She them looked at her pirate tattoo and grabbed the knife she had and started to stab her arm where the tattoo was.

"ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG,ARLONG, ARLONG! ARLONG, ARLONG, ARLONG!"

Before she could stab herself again I grabbed her wrist to stop her. She then looked up at me and Luffy.

"Luffy, Yuki." She said as more tears came down her eyes.

I then grabbed the knife her hand and threw it to the ground.

"What do you want? You don't know anything about this. You don't know what has been happening on this island for 8 years." Nami whimpered to us.

"Nope, we don't." Luffy answered her.

"This has nothing to do with you. I told you to leave this place."

"Yep, you sure did." I said knowing where this was going.

"So leave!" she started throwing dust at us weakly. "I told you to leave. Get out of here! Get out of here now! GO! GO AWAY! GO, GO, Go!" she finally gave up when we wouldn't move and started to cry more.

"Luffy…Yuki…help me." She whimpers out looking at us.

Our eyes were now shadowed by our straw hat and bandana as we remained silent.

Luffy and I then removed them; I place my bandana around her wounded shoulder while Luffy placed his hat on her head.

"Of course." We said in unison before walking away from her.

"That's what friends and family do." I muttered to her.

Luffy took a deep breath and yelled out. "HE'S GONNA PAY!"

She looked at us in shock.

I then started to walk towards the other with Luffy beside me. I then took out my gloves at started to put them on.

"Let's go." Luffy ordered.

"Right." They all said at once.

We began our walk to Arlong Park. All side by side. With Luffy in the middle, me and Zoro on his right, Sanji and Usopp on his left.

We walked down the road as we saw the villagers, along with a beat up Johnny and Yosaku.

"THERE!" I heard them yell causing all of the villagers to look at us.

I then started to rip my bandages that Usopp did revealing my now healed side.

"If those guys can't defeat Arlong and his gang, then there really is no hope. Not only for this island, but for the whole East Blue." Yosaku said to Genzo.

"Those are the faces of five people that are here to change your destiny. Burn their images into your memory." Johnny told the villagers.

"Step aside." Luffy ordered the villagers.

They parted like Moses had done to the Red Sea. We now stood in front of the door as I heard a familiar laugh on the other side of the door.

"Johnny, Yosaku, step aside. I'll take care of the door." I said cracking my knuckles.

They moved away from the door as I stepped forward now merely inches away from the door.

I then delivered my first punch at the door creating a crater in the door. I then punched the other door. Then I backed up a little and then round-house kicked the door open, sending its pieces flying across the park.

"What the!"

Luffy then stepped up beside me. I then looked up at the fishmen with him.

"Now which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked in anger as I glared at them.

"Arlong?" the one fishman sitting in a chair asked him.

We moved inside the park getting closer.

"Well that just so happens to be my name." Arlong said smirking at me.

"Good, you can call us Luffy and Yuki." Luffy growled him.

"Luffy and Yuki. What are you two suppose to be?" he asked us.

"Pirates." I answered glaring at him.

I then looked at Hachi and the two other fishmen looking at me and Luffy in shock.

"Hey those guys! Wait a sec, I remember them, he's the guy that likes going on walks, and she's the one that was with that unknown swordsman!" Hachi said pointing at us.

"Hold it right there. Where do you think you're going?" A fishman said to Luffy.

"Move it." I said glaring at them now.

"If you want to talk to the boss, little girl. You're gonna have to go through us first, get it?"

My eye twitched when I heard him call me 'little'.

One of them placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder while other placed his hand on my head.

"So let's talk."

"That's far enough."

I started to growl at both of them. "I said; MOVE IT!" I yelled.

I jumped in the air and kicked one of them in the head sending him flying into the other one, which send them flying into the ground.

I landed gracefully beside Luffy once again staring at Arlong.

He then charged at Arlong and punched him in the face sending him flying into a wall.

I glared hard at Arlong as I stepped over the unconscious fishmen.

"Who the heck are you?" Arlong asked out loud.

"That was for making our navigator cry!" Luffy yelled at him.

I turned my gaze to the left when I saw more fishmen come out of the water and charge at me. I then saw a series of kicks and the fishmen were down in a flash.

"Back off, you're out of your league!

I turned to see Sanji walking up to me. "You fishmen should know better then to hit a beautiful young lady." He said before looking at me.

"You alright, Yuki?"

I nodded before looking at Luffy.

"Geez, you just had to run in all by yourself." Sanji said to Luffy standing next to him now.

"Don't worry, Yuki and I can handle these bozos on our own." Luffy said still staring at Arlong.

"Ahh, you fool. I never said anything about being worried. I just don't want you hogging all of the action." Sanji said to him looking at the fallen fishmen.

"Oh."

I then saw Usopp walk past along with Zoro. "Well, I just want to let you guys know, that I don't mind if you hog it all." Usopp said to us.

"I see, you're raring to go, as usual." Zoro commented sarcastically.

I then heard Hachi gasp causing me to turn to him.

"It's him! That's the unknown swordsman that I was telling you about!" he yelled out pointing at Zoro.

"Roronoa Zoro." The sting ray fish said out loud.

"I thought so. That bastard tricked me, along with that pretty lady. I can't believe it, that I fell for that!" he shouted.

I sweatdropped when he said that. _'Are you kidding me? That what you think happened?'_

"Hey look, long-nose is back."

Hachi stared at Usopp in shock. "But he's dead! We saw Nami kill him!"

"Oh he's alive, which means…"

"Heh, that Nami was a trader all along. Just as I suspected." The sting ray said.

My eyes turned toward him giving him the coldest glare I have ever given.

He froze when his eyes made contact with mine.

'_W-Whoa, I haven't seen a powerful aura like that in a long time. If looks could kill.'_ He thought as kept staring at him.

"Pirates, of course it. This is all starting to makes sense now. You've been after Nami this whole time. But…HAHAHAHAHAHA. The girl is mine and I'm not giving her up!" Arlong told us.

Hachi then started to laugh and walked in front of us.

"A bunch of idiots like you, aren't worth Arlong's time. We know how to deal with you!" he then turned towards the water, and started to make his mouth sound like a trumpet.

I looked out at the ocean, trying to see what he was calling with a raised eye-brow.

The ground then started to shake under us as whatever was coming closer.

"What is going on, guys?" Usopp yelled out to us in fear.

"Funny, I was about to ask the same!" I yelled out loud as a giant lump of water came towards us.

"Ahahaha, every single one of you is about to become fish food! Mo-Moo, rise!" Hachi yelled out.

The lump then splashed out of the water relieve a…sea cow?

"IT'S A MONSTER! THAT'S THE BEAST FROM THE GRAND LINE THAT DESTORYED TO TOWN OF GOSA!" Usopp yelled at us.

I looked at the creature with a raised eyebrow when I saw it had a large bump on its head.

"That's Mo-Moo?" I asked out loud.

Mo-Moo leaned forward a little and looked at Luffy and Sanji, causing me to look at them as well when I saw how frighten it became.

"Well, look whose back." Luffy said with his arms crossed.

"Seems he's a friend of the fishmen." Sanji said to him.

I looked back and forth between Sanji and Luffy with a huge question mark on top of my head.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" I asked out loud.

I looked back and saw Mo-Moo turn around and started swimming off.

"Hey, stop! Where are you going? Get back here Mo-Moo, you can't just leave! Mo-Moo!" Hachi yelled at the sea-cow but it ignored him.

"Seriously! What happened after we left? Is that thing the reason why you guys got here so quickly?" I asked Sanji and Luffy waving my arms around.

"Which version do you want? Long or short?" Luffy asked me.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" I shouted at him.

Just then I heard a roar and turned to see Mo-Moo charging at us.

"IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!" Usopp yelled in fear backing up.

We all stayed in our place as Usopp chanted 'I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY'.

Zoro started taking out his sword while Sanji and I smirked as a fight was beginning.

"You're all mine, you dumb cow." Luffy said punching his fists together.

Suddenly Luffy lifted his leg and smashed it into the ground, and he did the same with his other leg causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Looks like he's got a plan. For once." Sanji said looking at him.

"We'll see, I've got a bad feeling about this." Zoro said rubbing his chin.

"I have no idea what he's got planned, but let's hope it works." I said crossing my arms. I then looked over to Luffy's right and saw fishmen charging at him.

He then started to twist his body around and around, before grabbing onto Mo-Moo's horns.

"HIS ARMS STRETCH! Hachi yelled pointing at Luffy.

"Hey let's get out of here." Zoro said grabbing my hand.

"Whoa, wait. What's he gonna do?" Sanji asked him.

"I don't know, but we better not stick around to find out." I said as we started running away.

"TIME FOR SOMETHING NEW!" I heard Luffy yelled out.

"GUM-GUM…" He pulled Mo-Moo out of the water. "…PINWHEEL!"

I looked back after we got far enough and saw him spinning Mo-Moo around.

'_This has got to be the worst plan ever.' _I thought as Luffy tossed Mo-Moo over the wall.

The entire place was looked like a hurricane hit it.

"Alright, that's it Arlong. I'm done playing games with you, I didn't come here to beat down all of your cronies. I came here to teach you a lesson." He then turned to Arlong. "SO STEP UP!"

"Oh I will don't worry." Arlong said as we all ran up to Luffy. "Actually I was just think about how painfully I'll end your life."

"THAT WAS THE WORST PLAN EVER!" Sanji yelled in anger as he repeatedly kicked Luffy in the head.

"YEAH, WE'RE YOU TRYING TO KILL US TOO!" Usopp shouted.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and started shaking my head. "I knew it was too good to be true."

Luffy started to move from side to side and I looked at him in confusion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Usopp yelled at him. "Are you ruining something else?"

I looked down at where he stood and saw that his feet were still in the cement.

"Oh, don't tell me you-"

"How dare you hurt our brothers!" I looked up at Hachi, Kuroobi, and Chew as Usopp hid behind me.

"Very well. It seems we must now join in the fight." Kuroobi said.

"Now you'll get an education in the inferiority of your species. Chew." Chew said.

"Oh, really?" Zoro said smirking. "I'd like to see that

My lower back started to burn again, as if I was on fire. It started to throb as the burning feeling grew worse. I fell to my knees as I started shake like a leaf in pain.

"Yuki!" I heard Zoro and Sanji call out to me.

"Uhh, guys, there's something I need to tell you." Luffy said trying to get Sanji and Zoro's attention.

Suddenly Hachi inhaled causing Zoro and Sanji to look back him with raised eyebrows.

I looked up at him. "Wh-What is he doing?" I asked gasping for air.

"Yeah I was wondering what that octopus was doing?" Zoro asked.

Sanji smirked. "Octopus is best when it's cut thin and salted. Add some olive oil and paprika, and it makes the perfect snack while drinking." He said.

Luffy then tried to get our attention again. "So listen to me guys. I'm kind of in trouble."

I then tried to stand but the pain was unbearable. I fell to my knees again as I heard Hachi say.

"HACHI INK JET!"

Suddenly ink came right towards us. Sanji and Zoro moved out of the way, but I couldn't move without causing myself too much pain. I felt splatters of ink hit me in the face.

I yelled in surprise and tried to rub the ink off of my face.

"AHHH, I CAN'T SEE SQUAT!" I heard Luffy yell out.

"Now to finish you off." I then heard Hachi say and I turned to where I thought he was at.

"Yuki, get out of way!" Sanji yell at me. I tried to move but I couldn't with the fiery pain running through my body.

"COME ON, GET OUT OF THERE YOU TWO! RUN!" I heard Usopp yell out to me and Luffy.

"Yeah, that's the problem. I can't run, can't even walk." Luffy told everyone. When I heard that I started rubbing the ink off faster.

"My feet are kind of stuck." Luffy explained to them.

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STUCK THEM INTO THE GROUND IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Usopp said.

"Always thinking ahead." Zoro said sarcastically.

I finally was able to get some of the ink off my face and opened my eyes. My vision was blurry but I could see that something was shadowing me.

I looked up and saw what I though looked like a giant piece of concrete.

"One Hachi Ink Jet, served on the rocks." I then saw the concrete coming right towards me and Luffy.

"YUKI!" Zoro yelled in fear. Suddenly I felt something snap and I blacked out.

The concrete smashed us on us. A second later the concrete cracked into pieces, revealing Sanji who stood in front of Luffy and I.

"You're such a pain." Sanji said to Luffy, who had a big smile on his face.

"Sanji that was so totally awesomely awesome!" Luffy said.

"Looks like I picked one heck of an idiot for my captain." Sanji said.

"We all did." Zoro added. He then looked over at me when he saw me move.

"Luffy's great, HEY!" Usopp yelled at them.

"Ah, Yuki!" Zoro called out as I stood up, shadows were over my eyes. Behind us, Usopp stared at me in confusion.

"What's happening to you?" he muttered to himself. His eyes caught something, my birthmark was glowing a hot red color, and it was bigger than it was before and from what Usopp was seeing, it was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

'_What is going on?' _He thought

"But the truth is that our idiot captain is far better than a gang ho would pray on a lady." Sanji said.

"A lady? Ha! You rushed into certain death for one lousy girl?" Kuroobi asked him. "I think that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

My head titled slightly, showing in the shadows that my eyes were completely black, they had flashed red pupil slits before anyone even noticed they returned back there original color.

Sanji's eye narrowed. "'Lousy girl'?" Sanji took his cigarette out of his mouth. "Ifyou insult Nami one more time, I can promise you, you will go from fish_man_ to fish_ sticks._ Got that." Sanji threatened him.

"You're skills are quite acceptable, for a human. But I must admit that shivery from a pirate just seems a little fake."

I then stepped up beside Sanji. "Sanji is good at what he does, whether it's cook for our crew, or even protecting his fellow crew members." I glared at him. "You and your captain just messed with the wrong pirate crew."

By now Sanji was swooning over me. "~Ohh, Yuki. You look so hot when you glare." He said having a heart eye.

Kuroobi cracked his knuckles staring at Sanji and me. "Looks like I'll be acquainting you two with the fishman species."

I looked over my shoulder and stared at Usopp as he tried pulling Luffy out of the ground.

"Nice work, but they're still stuck." Luffy told him.

"Still! They're still stuck?" Usopp said pulling harder as Luffy picked his nose.

I sighed as walked back to help Usopp. "He's all yours Sanji." I yelled back.

I stood beside Usopp and helped him pull Luffy even further.

"Uhhh, we could pull all day, and I bet my legs would be stuck in there."

I looked at him in anger. "Luffy are even trying at all?" I asked.

"Or do you wanna stay stuck in there?" Usopp added.

"Maybe no one told you, but the penalty for playing around in Arlong Park…" I looked over at Hachi as he picked up another piece of cement. "…Is death."

I let go of Luffy as Usopp ran with him.

I ran towards the water as I reached into my sash and grabbed three pieces of one of my lances.

"You're not going anywhere!" I heard Hachi yell. Before I knew it, I was hit in the back by the block of cement and I fell to the ground.

"YUKI!" Everyone yelled to me. As I started to sit up I relies I couldn't move my head, my hair was somehow stuck under the block of cement. I tried to move my head again but my hair wouldn't budge.

"Uh oh." I muttered. Just then a giant shadow hovered over me. I looked up and saw Hachi with another piece of concrete over his head.

"Ha! I've got you now!" He said.

'_Crap! I can't do anything. I can't even use my powers with hurt any of the others. And my lances will do no good against Hachi and a block of cement.'_ I thought squeezing shut, trying to think of a way to get of this mess I got in.

"Don't even think about it, octopus." I heard Zoro say. I looked to the side and Zoro standing slightly in between me and Hachi holding his sword sheath near Hachi's neck.

"Besides, my friends are a little bit busy at the moment." Zoro said. "Why don't you take me on?"

Hachi then started to glare at him. "You're Zoro! I forgot, you can't get away from tricking me!" as he said that he tried smashing Zoro with the concrete, but he dodged out of the way. I covered my face with my arms.

"And how dare you mercilessly slaughter so many of my brothers!"

Zoro turned to him. "That stuff is old new octopus-man, I personally don't care what reasons you have for wanting to kill me. The situation's changed." He said placing his sword at arm's length. "You see, the tables have turn. You're not the hunters anymore you understand, now it's you fish freaks that are being hunted." He drew out his sword.

"Yeah, you tell him Zoro. That octopus guy is yours. Nice." Usopp said, but at the end of his sentence he accidently let go of Luffy.

"AH, LUFFY!"

Chew had looked over just in time to see Luffy slam into him, causing him to fall to the ground. And Luffy…was right back where he started.

"Hey, I'm back!" Luffy muttered.

Chew groaned before sitiing up and glaring at Usopp. "Oh, you're dead." Chew said glaring at Usopp, who had Waterfalls coming down his eyes.

Oh, crap." Usopp said staring back at Chew.

"I get it now. You must actually want me to kill you."

Before anyone knew it Usopp ran away from Chew who hot on his tail. As Usopp ran out of Arlong park and past the villagers who looked at him in confusion.

"GET BACK HERE LONG NOSE!"

"OH YOUR ONE TO TALK, BIG MOUTH!"

Meanwhile, back with others. Arlong stood up and started walking towards the groups.

"You morons are pathetic sight to behold. I'm sick of watching this, now get out of my way!" Arlong said.

"But Sir, there's no reason to go on a rampage, think of Arlong Park." Kuroobi said to him.

"Don't worry, I won't. I just thought of a fun game, that's all."

"Game, huh." Hachi said.

Just then Luffy through a punch at him, but he moved his head slightly, causing Luffy's fist to go past him and he grabbed his arm.

"Did you honestly think that your sad little group can defeat us?" Arlong asked Luffy.

"So what if we do?" Sanji asked him.

"You got something to say to us?" Zoro added readying his sword.

Just then Arlong punched his hand into and started lifting a piece concret and Luffy with it.

"Did you know, that those with devil fruit powers, can't swimming. But honestly, anyone in this situation would just sink right to the bottom." Arlong laughed.

Luffy tried to fight back but it was pointless. Before anyone knew it Arlong threw Luffy into the ocean.

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled, causing me to look up just in time to see Luffy splash. I had been concentrating on trying to get the cement off of my hair that I didn't even notice wht was going on.

That did it for me. Unknown to me, something in my soul snapped… anger was spreading through my body.

Arlong sat down as he laughed.

"We gotta take these guys out at the same time, then go into the water." Zoro explained to Sanji while drawing his sword out.

"So how long can he hold out,huh? Time is ticking." Arlong hinted to the other fishmen.

"Oh, so that's the game." Hachi said, understanding.

Zoro and Sanji faced their opponents. Arlong stared at the bubbles that came to the surface of the water. Finally the bubbles stopped.

Arlong laughed loudly. "They can't even breath underwater. Humans are such pitiful creatures aren't they?" he laughed, Kuroobi and Hachi joined in with him.

Suddenly Arlong was sent flying into what was left of the building, causing Sanji, Zoro, Hachi, and Kuroobi to stare at him in shock.

"ARLONG!" Kuroobi and Hachi called. I landing into a crouch in between the two groups, crushing the cement beneath me.

"Yuki!" Zoro and Sanji yelled out happily, but soon their happy faces turned into shock. They both turned to where I was before, and there laying on the ground was a large amount of hair, I had cut off my long hair. It was now uneven shoulder length cut now.

I was facing the ocean when Arlong stood up and looked at me, he then looked at my spreaded birthmark and gasped.

"It…can't be. They died off years ago." He muttered.

I slowly turned towards him with my eyes closed. My nails became razor sharp. I snapped my eyes open, glaring at Arlong with GOLD EYES! "**You stupid underling, I'm gonna make you pay."**

TO BE CONTIUED.

* * *

That's it for now.

HELP!

Arlong vs Yuki?

Arlong Vs Luffy?

Arlong vs Luffy and Yuki?


	25. Mysterious Power! Arlong Park Distoryed!

I am so sorry it took so long but this a LLLLLOOOOONNNNNGGGGGGG chapter.

I don't OP just my ocs! hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Episode 25

I continued to glare at Arlong as he stared at me shaking a little.

I smirked show my k-9 teeth. **"What's wrong underling? You scared?" **I asked him chuckling.

Behind me Zoro, Sanji, Hachi and Kuroobi stared at me in shock.

"Yuki?" Zoro called out.

"What's gotten into her?" Sanji asked him.

"I don't know. She's never acted like this before." He replied.

Arlong then charged his fist coming right towards me.

"I'm not afraid of you monsters. No matter how strong you are. The fishmen are stronger!" he yelled out as his fist grew closer.

I grabbed his giant hand with my small left one scratching his skin open and bleed. **"This Song senses that you are lying." **I said my swirling gold eyes stared at him. He stared at into my eyes in fear. I lifted my other fist and punched him lightly straight into the building.

I then turned towards the other two fishmen. They flinched back when I glared at them. **"You underlings still think this is a fun game?" **I asked them having no emotion in my voice.

Kuroobi glared at me as I stood in front of Zoro and Sanji. **"This Song has looked into your soul. You have no Soul Song, I cannot hear a single tune that your heart and soul plays."** I said as I raised my arm toward the sky.

Zoro and Sanji blinked in confusion. "Soul Song?" Sanji repeated looking at my back.

Zoro looked as well and saw my birthmark spreading wider. "Hey, look." He said to Sanji.

"Huh?" Sanji looked closer as the mark spread over my upper part of my arm. "The heck?"

"I know. I don't know what's going on…" Zoro glared at my back in anger. "But something tells me that Yuki is not right in front of us."

Sanji then looked at him. "Are you saying that there is something else is controlling her body?"

"I'm not sure." He looked at my uneven cut hair. _'Yuki, what's happening to you?'_ he thought.

Just then Arlong grabbed a large piece of cement and threw at me. I looked over at it as he threw it. Before it could hit me, lightning spread across my raised arm and I struck the block. As it came towards me the concrete split in half going around me and tumbling into the water. Hachi and Kuroobi stared at me in shock.

"She has Devil Fruit powers!" Hachi yelled out pointing at me. I glanced over at him.

"**This Song sense that you have a Soul Song"** I turned fully towards him. **"You believe in This Song, unlike your fellow kin."**

I then turned to Zoro and Sanji. I smiled at them causing Sanji to go all lovey-dovey on me while Zoro blushed.

"**This Song can actually see your Soul Songs. You two are wonderful companions to This Song's Holder." **I said before turning to Arlong and charged forward as Zoro charged at Hachi. **"Let's how wins this battle, the master or the servant." **I said jumping and kicking Arlong under the chin.

Zoro started swinging his sword at Hachi but missing almost every time. He got close enough to cut Hachi's hair.

My battle was a winning match. Arlong stared at me as he stopped my fist. "You're holding back. Your kind never holds back. So what makes Nami so special to your Song Holder?" Arlong asked me. I smirked as I kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back into his chair as stone cuffs wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He started struggling with the cuffs but realized that they wouldn't budge.

"**Don't bother underling."** He glared at me. **"You know that This Song's kinsman helped create these islands in all of the Blue Seas, including the Grand Line."** He stopped struggling while I looked at my companions. I watched as Sanji fought Kuroobi. I looked over at Zoro and saw Hachi jump up.

"Too bad, Hachi's suckers…are stuck." Hachi said sticking to a column. By now I was standing a little off to the side of Zoro looking at Hachi waiting for him to come down.

We waited in silence until Zoro yelled. "DON'T JUST STICK THERE! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT!"

I had a sweatdrop on the back of my head as I looked Hachi. **'**_**He may have a Soul Song, but he isn't to bright. My Holder is right, that underling is something else.'**_

"Dang, coward." Zoro muttered.

"**This Song thinks that the underling was designed that way." **I said tilting my head to the side. I looked over at him and saw him sweating and breathing heavily.

"Hey I have a question I've been meaning to ask you, Zoro. You're famous for your Three-sword technique, so why are you only using one?" Hachi asked him.

"You're running scared with one why would I need three?" Zoro asked him.

"Shut up!" Hachi yelled at him. I felt lightning spark through my fingers as I stared at Zoro.** '**_**Your Song, is very powerful. I can feel it in the ground that you stand on. This Holder has chosen a fine male.'**_

"I've just been playing around with you. Actually, humans can't defeat me, I can tell you why, but I think it'd be more fun to just show you. Yeah, show, I like that. I think you're really gonna enjoy it a lot too."

"**You have spirit, This Song will give you that." **I said blinking my gold eyes at him.

I looked over as Zoro started to sway and I grabbed him as he leaned towards me. ** "Zoro!" **I shouted as I felt his breath against my marked neck which had stopped spreading by now.

"Crap, I thought as much." Sanji said as I looked at Zoro's bandaged chest. "You still haven't recovered from your fight with Hawk-Eye."

"ZORO!" I heard Johnny and Yosaku . I felt his forehead.

'_**He has a fever.' **_I then gently pressed my hand against his chest and he flinched slightly.

"Y-Yuki…" he muttered to me. I could feel my eyes flash from gold to green and back again to gold.

"I'm not stupid, falling for the injured animal routine." Hachi looking at Zoro. I looked at him with a look that said 'He _is_ injured, you dork.'

"That's for children. Be right back, it's time for you to see how powerful my true skills." With that he shuffled up the column and into the room above them. He then came out six swords.

"Now you may tremble in fear at Hachi's way of Six Blades!"

Zoro's weight grew heavier as he forced down to my knees as he slid his head onto my lap.

"HEY, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED DIE YET! I HAVEN'T EVEN KILLED YOU!" Hachi yelled at him.

"No, Zoro!" Yosaku yelled out.

"I knew it, he's been faking it!" Johnny yelled out.

"I thought it was strange, you walked around just like nothing had happened after such a horrible fight." Sanji said while I continued to stare at Zoro.

Just then I felt something whoosh past me and looked behind me seeing Sanji hit the wall and break through it.

"SANJI!" I heard Johnny and Yosaku.

I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes and started pouring down my eyes. My eyes started turning into a mixer of green and gold.

I looked back down at Zoro, still breathing heavily. My tears began to fall on his head as I could feel the water shift towards me.

"Their taken care of Arlong. What would like us to do with the girl and Zoro?" Kuroobi asked Arlong.

"What a waste of time, just toss Zoro into the sea, but kill the girl." Arlong ordered him.

Hachi looked at me and Zoro. "Aww, that's all?"

"Well, they did manage to make a bit of a mess." Kuroobi said looking around.

"It doesn't matter, as long as Arlong Park is still standing." Arlong said.

"True."

I continued to look down at Zoro as I felt his breathing calm down some.

"No fair! He killed himself!" Hachi said bringing me out of my trance. "I never got the chance to show him how great of a swordsman I am. If he could have died on one of my six blades I could've stolen his fame. Well it's no matter. There isn't a human alive who can compare to my way of six blades." I continued stare at him as I heard.

"W-Where is Yuki?" I looked down and saw Zoro looking at me.

"**This Song's Holder is alive and well, she has yet to learn what she has inherited." **I said. I smiled at him.

"**You young warrior, are very strong. Perhaps you can help This Song's Holder, This Song can sense that you two share a Vinculum."** He looked at me in confusion before I felt the wind pick up.

In front of me Hachi was making a tornado with his swords.

"Enough Hachi, I understand how you must feel. But if you continue this little demonstration, you'll destroy Arlong Park." Kuroobi said to Hachi causing him to stop.

"I'm sorry. I forgot I couldn't destroy stuff." Hachi said as the tornado disappeared into the sky.

"Don't get carried away." Kuroobi told him.

"I'm fine now." I lowered my head to Zoro's.

"**This Song can help you but you must defeat him quickly. Once This Song has done her job she will not be able to help you further."**

He nodded as he began to sit up. I remained on my knees as water came to the shore and started forming around me.

"Way of six blades, what a loser." Zoro said while slowly standing up.

"You're not dead!" Hachi yelled in shock.

Suddenly more water came out the sea and start surrounding me, slowly lifting me up in the air as my spread birthmark on my back tears through my shirt, creating a bone like structure that represented wings.

My closed eyes opened glowing a bright gold and my hair floating in the water sphere that was around me.

_**Fanuilos heryn aglar**_

_**Rîn athar annún-aearath**_

Kuroobi placed his hands over his ears as Arlong tried to drown out the song. To them it was screeching, but to everyone else it was the most beautiful thing they have ever heard. Zoro realized that the song was giving him some strength to fight. Sanji sat up when he heard the song and looked at the sphere in the sky.

'_That song…it's as if the most beautiful creatures themselves were singing.' _He thought becoming entranced by it. Johnny and Yosaku looked at me as if I was the most beautiful thing they ever seen and heard.

"Let me make this clear you sorry excuse for a swordsman, there's a certain man I have to face. And until I see him…" Zoro glared at Hachi. "…Death himself cannot touch me."

_**Calad ammen i reniar**_

_**Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath!**_

Zoro unwrapped his bandana and tied it around his head. "What wrong with you, Zoro? You look like you're having a really bad day, or something." Hachi said him. "I've already demonstrated my way of the six blades to these pathetic humans, and there is no way you can hope to defeat me in that condition."

"Oh, just shut up already." Zoro muttered while holding his sword in his mouth.

I smirked as the energy my song began to work.

_**A Elbereth Gilthoniel**_

_**I chîn a thûl lin míriel**_

"I'll show… Three-Sword Style." Zoro said to Hachi. "YOSAKU, JOHNNY LEND ME YOUR SWORDS!"

Johnny and Yosaku stood up quickly and threw their swords into the air.

_**Fanuilos le linnathon**_

_**Ne ndor haer thar i aearon.**_

"Big Bro, here they come!" I heard Yosaku yell at Zoro.

My right hand raised towards the sword as a golden glow came around them.

_**A elin na gaim eglerib**_

_**Ned în ben-anor trerennin**_

They fell right into Zoro's hands as he blocked Hachi's swords and dodged the rest of them.

"Three Sword Style: STREAMING WOLF SWORDS!"

After a few seconds of silence Hachi cried out in pain from Zoro's cut.

AGH, how dare you cut me like that! Now I'm really mad I'll kill you, bastard."

When I heard him say that I put more power into my song.

_**Si silivrin ne pherth 'waewib**_

_**Cenim lyth thílyn thuiennin.**_

"There's no way you'll survive my next attack!" Hachi yelled at Zoro. "You just got lucky is all, you'll never beat my six swords against with your three, I have twice as many swords as you don't you get it, six is more!"

"I was never very good at math." Zoro grunted as his breathing grew heavier.

_What is it then? What weight do you carry upon your shoulders? Speak up, weakling!_

_I'll get stronger! Stronger than ever she was you hear me? Stronger that my name reaches up to the heavens! I am going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman._

_Tell me Yuki, is he precious to you?_

…

…

_More than anything._

_**A Elbereth Gilthoniel**_

_**Men echenim sí derthiel**_

"Three swords…Six swords… Does it matter?" Zoro faced Hachi. "You may have more swords than me… but mine will always carry more weight than yours."

I smiled when he said. '_**His soul sings of strength and love. Love for This Song's Holder. Perhaps This Song's Holder can become The Melody of the Sea.'**_

"Weight you say? It may not look like it, but my swords actually do weigh quite a bit. Over 300 pounds each to be exact, they weigh _much_ more than your pathetic human swords."

Zoro glared at him. "I meant the burden of- oh forget it."

_**Ne chaered hen nu 'aladhath**_

"Way of Six Swords: Octopus Hach Stance" Hachi said getting into a stance bringing all of his swords in front of him. He charged at Zoro.

"NEW YEARS…" Zoro crossed the two swords in his hands stopping all of Hachi's swords. Hachi smirked as he pushed Zoro's swords aside and head butted his wound.

"BODY SLAM!" He sent Zoro flying in the air.

"BIG BRO!" Johnny yelled out.

My eyes started to fluttered close as I started to lose energy, but I shook my head trying to concentrate.

"You'll never touch the ground alive!" Hachi said as he ran over to where Zoro was falling down towards and started twirling his swords above him.

I could feel my power failing as my eyes started fading back to their usual emerald green. Zoro closer and closer to the swirling blades and blood splattered and I faintly heard sound of Hachi's cry of pain. Zoro had sliced Hachi's fingers causing him to let go most of his swords.

"ALRIGHT!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted.

I smiled as I closed my eyes as I felt my energy drain.

_**Ngilith or annún-aearath.**_

Zoro looked up and saw the water sphere that was around me started to fall to the ground and I soon followed.

"YUKI!" He yelled just as Sanji ran to where I was falling and caught me before a hit the ground.

Zoro then started swaying feeling his wound was now open.

"Look at that he's in pain." Yosaku said out loud with tears coming down his eyes.

"That attack, it probably opened up his wounds again." The Doc said.

"I wish I could take his place right now." Johnny said before looking over at me and Sanji who was trying to shake me awake.

"Come Yuki, say something! Yuki!" Sanji yelled out.

I didn't respond. Sanji had a look of distress on his face he finally ran over to the villagers and stood in front the Doc who came up to him.

"Set her down." He ordered. Sanji set me down on the ground gently. The Doc then crouched down beside me. Johnny was kneeling beside me now with tears coming down harder on his face.

"Big Sis Yuki." He sobbed out. The Doc checked my pulse and sighed in relief.

"She's alright, just unconscious." He told Sanji.

Sanji sighed in relief as well as Johnny ran over Yosaku and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"BIG BRO!" He yelled out gaining Zoro's attention. "BIG SIS IS ALRIGHT!"

Zoro smiled when he heard that, that is until-

"Way of Six Swords: Octopus Hach Stance! Now you die Zoro." Hachi said behind him before charging at him. "NEW YEARS…"

Zoro continued to stare ahead. He brought his swords in front of him as he thought the first time he saw Yuki, Yuki's smile, her gentle spirit, her courage, and his first kiss with her. _"Yuki…"_

In a flash all six of Hachi's swords were broken as Zoro span in circle sending Hachi up and into the air.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" Zoro yelled out as almost everyone at Hachi jaws dropped. Hachi came crashing down into the concrete.

"So fish, now you finally understand the weight that I carry in my three swords. Are you satisfied?" Zoro said out loud after taking his sword out of his mouth.

Back with the villagers they were all continuing to stare at Zoro. I groaned and slowly opened my green eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked out loud. This caused Yosaku and Johnny to look over at me. "Big Sis!" they yelled out running beside me as I slowly sat up. I ran my hand through my hair and realized that it was short.

"Why is my hair short?" I asked out loud.

"Don't try getting up too fast Big Sis." Yosaku instructed me. I then then looked at him and then Johnny. "Yosaku? Johnny? What are you guys doing inside Arlong Park? Aren't you guys supposed to guard the entrance?" I asked them.

They looked back at each other and then back at me. "But Big Sis you're not in Arlong Park." Johnny said.

"Huh?" I said looking around. He was right I was outside of the wall. "How did I get out here?" I asked standing up slowly.

"Don't you remember? You fell out here after that giant sphere of water fell around you." The Doc said walking up to me.

"A Sphere of what?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah you even helped out Big Bro Zoro with that song of yours." Yosaku said to me. I looked down to the ground trying to remember from the point to where I was trapped a piece of concrete to now, but I couldn't remember. I was drawing a blank.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at them. They looked at me in confusion. "But I don't remember a thing about what you guys are talking about."

They all looked at me in shock. I went to the front of the villagers. "What do you mean you don't remember?" the Doc asked me.

"That's just it. All I remember is Luffy being thrown into the water, after that its blank." I said looking at him.

"Not even when you cut your hair?" Johnny and Yosaku asked me. I shook my head no.

I then looked inside of Arlong Park and saw that Zoro was kneeling beside the water with Sanji standing in front of Kuroobi and Hachi lying unconscious on the ground.

Just as I was about to walk back into Arlong Park I saw Sanji run up to the ledge and dive into the water leaving his shoes and jacket here on land.

"Sanji!" I yelled running up towards the water's edge and kneeled beside Zoro.

"Stupid, I told you that they want us to fight in the water!" Zoro yelled at the water as Kuroobi jumped into the water. Zoro started moving forward to go after him but his opened wound stopped him.

"Zoro, no don't try to move." I said gently place my hand on his chest trying not to hurt him.

Arlong then laughed out loud as he broke through his stone cuffs and relaxed in his chair. "This is more like it, somebody else do something entertaining." He said before laughing again.

I looked into the water. _"Come on, Luffy. We could really use your help right now." _I thought grabbing Zoro's hand.

(Meanwhile)

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Usopp cried out still running away from Chu.

(Back with the others)

Zoro was glaring at Arlong by now while I was looking down at the water. _'Come on Sanji, don't die on us, okay.' _I thought squeezing Zoro's hand. He looked over me and looked at me as if staring into my soul. Just then I felt striking pain go through my body.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled as I hunched over.

"Yuki!" Zoro yelled as he put his other hand on my back.

"I can't…breathe." I said struggling to take a breath. I then felt like my organs were to explode as blood came out of my mouth.

"Big Sis!" I heard Johnny and Yosaku scream out to me.

Zoro's eyes widen in fear when he saw the blood. Looked at the water when Sanji came up gasping for air and coughing.

I let out a gasp for air too as I felt it come back. Sanji swam back up to us.

"Is he-"

"Don't worry he's okay." Sanji said answering Zoro's cut off question.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Half of him." He answered.

"Half?" Zoro and I asked.

"I'll explain later." Sanji said before turning towards the water and pointed his finger. "First, GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE! I WONNA FIGHT WHERE I CAN BREATH!"

I had looked the edge and saw Kuroobi coughing as he lifted his head to the concrete.

"You still don't get it, do you? It doesn't matter to me I'm on land or in the water, I'm just as strong either way." He said getting out of the water.

"Now you will witness the true powers of the fishman karate. When I punched you before that was just a sample of things to come. My ultimate attack is ten times as powerful. And the chances of you surviving it… are ZERO!"

Just then Sanji kicked him in the neck causing him to smash into the ground. "You said my love was worthless!" Sanji asked in anger.

This caused me to look at him in confusion. Sanji then kicked his shoulder.

"I can't protect anyone is that right?" He said getting angrier.

Ribs. Back. Chest. Legs. Sanji was pissed that he started attacking Kuroobi's entire body. Everyone was staring at him in shock.

"And now FACE SHOT!" Sanji then kicked in the face so hard that it send him through Arlong Park all the way to the back.

Sanji then looked at us. "Now it's done. He won't be back." He said to us. I smiled and ran up to him hugged him. "Sanji!" I cried as hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

He had a heart in his as I hugged him. "~Ahh, Yuki, my dear. Don't worry.~" he said with a voice making him sound like he's under a love spell.

"Hey." We both turn to Zoro. "Don't I get a hug too?" he asked me.

I giggled letting go of Sanji and walked up to Zoro and leaned in close. "You get more than that." I whispered before kissing him on the lips. When I had finished the kiss Sanji was putting his shoes and jacket back on.

"In the end, they're all just seafood. Fish can't fight a cook. I don't know what he was thinking." He said out loud with a smirk on his face. "This game is ours now."

I blinked looking at him. "Game?"

"You bastard, you've killed my brothers' one after the other. I'm afraid I've let you get too carried away!" I looked to see Arlong standing now glaring at us. I stood up and took my place in front of Zoro.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt either of them. You're my fight." I said glaring at him.

"Alright explain. Luffy's half okay? What does that mean?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"It means he's alive for the time being. But if we want fully back on dry land, I've got to go back into the water. But something tells me ugly over there won't let me." Zoro started stand up as cracked my knuckles.

"Just leave it to me Sanji." I said still glaring at Arlong. Suddenly Zoro and Sanji sped past me.

"Guys no!" I yelled out my arm stretched out.

Just they were about to attack Arlong sent them flying back over to me.

"You puny humans are no match for me." Arlong said as both Zoro and Sanji started to bleed.

I stared at them in shock and then gave Arlong a glare of death.

"You bastard!" I yelled charging at him. He smirked and swiftly moved his hand and I felt water splash on my face his eyes widened when he saw that I wasn't stopping. I raised fist to punch him when he grabbed my wrist in midair. I gasped in shock but started choking when he grabbed my neck and started squeezing it. He then lifted me up in the air until my feet couldn't touch the ground.

"You my dear are a very interesting creature." He said squeezing harder. My mouth was open as sounds of strain started coming out of my mouth.

"ARLONG!" I heard a voice; it was a voice didn't want to hear.

'_Nami.' _I thought as Arlong looked at her from behind me.

"Hey Nami, I was just teaching one final lesson to these pathetic little pirates. What are you doing here?" He said to her chuckling.

"…I'm here to kill you." My eyes widen when she said that.

"Me? You want to kill me?" he asked her.

He then laughed as he threw me to the side and I slid on the ground almost falling into the water.

"Yuki!" Sanji yelled getting up and jogging to my side.

"Yuki, are you okay?" He asked lifting my head up as I started to breath heavily.

"I'm fine. But I feel like my body is so weak that I don't have the strength to fight him." I breathed out as looked at Zoro's laid out flat body.

"What's happening to me?" I asked out loud. Sanji stayed silent.

"Unfortunately, I can't allow these increates to live. They must be made an example of." Arlong said gaining my attention a little as he was talking to Nami about having to choose between us or him to join.

I started lifting myself off the ground swaying a little gaining Arlong's attention again.

"You just don't give up do you?" he asked me as Nami looked at me. "Tell me, what drives you to work so hard to fight for Nami?"

My breathing started lighting a little but it was still heavy.

"Because whoever joins our crew… becomes a part of… of my heart." I said breathing in between my sentence. He gave me a grunt of confusion. I looked at him as a smile came upon my face.

"Each person so far in this crew… is more than just a crewmate… they become family to me." I said continuing as I stood up straighter.

"Each crew member in our crew is a family member to me." I said as lightning danced around my arms. I charged punching Arlong in the gut.

"Luffy: the idiotic little brother who needs constantly watched over so he doesn't do something stupid." I then kicked him in the chin.

"Usopp: the lying little cousin who needs protection from his fears!" I jump over him shoulder hooking his neck and slamming him to the ground.

"Sanji: the loving older brother who would give his life for one us any day!" I wrapped two lightning whips around his ankles and threw him into a concrete wall.

"ZORO: THE LOVING MAN WHO WOULD FIGHT TO THE DEATH JUST TO PROTECT THE YOUNGER FAMILY MEMBERS!" I grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him into the air. I ran up the wall and flipped off of it and I was above him now staring at his wide eyes.

"NAMI: THE LITTLE SISTER THAT I NEVER HAD AND I WANT TO PROTECT!" I punched him so hard that when he the concrete under him smashed creating a crater. I felt my body grow weak and I felt my back hit the water.

"YUKI!" I heard Nami cry out.

I could feel my body slowly sink to the bottom as looked up at the surface of the water. I then saw something swim right by me and glanced over to see what it was. My eyes widened at what I saw. It was some kind of humanoid version of a sea serpent/mermaid, easily unnoticeable if you weren't looking. From what I could tell it had a sea anemone tentacle white long hair and from what I could see it was female whatever it was. She had glowing coral colored eyes stared at me in awe.

From what I could tell her entire body was covered in what looked like dragon scales but they became every color that she swam by, making her look like everything around her. But when I examined her body I saw that instead of feet she had what looked like an end of dress fin. (You know like Ponyo's mom, for those haven't seen. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GO RENT PONYO!)

I let out more air that I was holding in and she saw it. She swam over to me and grabbed a hold of my waist trying not to scratch me with her claws I guess, and swam me to the surface. I gasped for air as she pulled me up the concrete surface as she stayed in the water. I forced myself to sit up but she pushed back down gently.

"Ne surge vobis infirmi a proelio cum subditus." She said looking at me with concern written all over her face.

I blinked at the strange language she was speaking. "What?" I asked her.

She gave me a strange look. _"I guess she doesn't understand me." _I thought blinking at her.

"Nescis populi lingua reginae?" she asked me, I guess.

I tilted my head to the side trying to figure what she was saying. I shook my head and she reached her for my hand that was near the edge with a clawed hand, causing me to look at her and saw how close she was. "Um…"

She looked like she about to cry. I then I saw violet tears come down her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. Wh-why are you crying?" I started panicking as I saw more tears. I reached for her scaly cheek and whipped away a fallen tear causing her to stare at me. She leaned forward pressing her forehead against mine.

"Vos renatus mox, Domina." She whispered before lowering back into the water. When I tried to call her back she was already had disappeared.

I then Zoro's cry of pain. I looked back at Arlong Park.

"Zoro." I whispered before I started running towards Arlong Park. When I got to the wall I climbed over it and saw what scared me to death. Zoro being held by Arlong by the neck with blood running down his body and his bandages on the ground.

I jumped off the wall and ran at him. "GET YOUR SCALY HANDS OFF OF HIM!" I yelled causing Arlong to look at me just in time for my lightning whip wrapped around his neck and send him flying into Arlong Park.

As Zoro fell to the ground I kneeled down beside him and saw how bad his injury was. "Zoro…" I whispered reaching for his chest. I then heard a growl and saw Arlong glaring at me.

"You…" he started walking towards me and Zoro as I helped him stand up.

"Why is it that every time I trying to get rid of you, you always keep on coming back." He said his growling grew louder.

'_I can't fight him with Zoro next to me, I need-'_ I thought as he grew closer.

Just then my prayers were answered when I heard a familiar yell in the sky.

I'MMMMMMM BACK!" I looked up along with Zoro and saw Luffy finally free.

"LUFFY!" Nami and I yelled out.

"That rubber bastard." I heard Arlong mutter.

"You're a bit late." Zoro grunted.

"ZORO, YUKI!" I heard Luffy yell out.

Just then I felt a tug on the back of my shirt and I looked over at Zoro and saw Luffy's hand on the back of his shirt.

"Oh crap." I muttered just before Luffy flings me and Zoro up into the air.

"LET'S SWITCH!"

Before I knew it I was falling into the ground on the other side of the wall while Zoro fell into the water.

I had made a crater when I fell and the only thing you could see was right arm twitching.

"Luffy, when you're finish kicking Arlong's butt, I'm gonna kick yours." I muttered in pain as I sat up.

I groaned as started popping my joints as Zoro tried to lift himself out of the water. I rushed over to him and grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him up further up to land.

"Are you okay, Zoro?" I asked him. He breathed heavily as he said.

"That…idiot. I'm gonna kill him." I smiled as lifted his head on my knees.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." I giggled as I looked over my shoulder as I heard the fight between Arlong and Luffy.

Zoro's breathing had slowed down somewhat. "Hey…"

I looked down at him. "How did you get out of the water?" he asked me.

I stared at him for a while before looking out to the sea as remembered the sea creature that saved me.

"I'm not sure myself." I answered him. He looked at me suspicious. I knew lying to him was a bad thing, but I have to find out what she was, why she saved me, and what she said.

He didn't push it, at least not yet. He closed his eyes as I leaned against the wall behind me.

"You know, if Luffy loses…we're all gonna die." I muttered as stared out to the ocean as I ran my fingers through his moss hair.

"Yeah." He muttered back his eyes still closed.

I then heard something collapses behind me in Arlong Park.

"Looks like the fun has started." I said looking at him.

"Hn." I giggled at his answer. I then frowned as I thought back to my conversation with Johnny and Yosaku.

"Say, Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

I saw him open his eyes and look at the frown of confusion on my face. "What happened to me? Before I regained conscious?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Johnny and Yosaku told me that I was in some kind of Sphere of sea water, and I something about me singing in a different language."

He was quiet for a few minutes before sighing and closing his eyes again.

"Don't worry about, you didn't hurt anyone. At least no one human." He answered.

I blinked at his answered. "But that's the thing. I don't remember anything that happened. I don't even remember cutting my hair." I said running a hand through my uneven haircut. He then grabbed my hand in my hair and put it on his lips and kisses it causing me to blush.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. I don't think it will cause us problems in the future." He said as I put my hand back on his head. I smiled as I started running my hand through his hair again. He shut his eyes again.

'_Still, I feel like something is wrong with me. First I go on a rampage, not remembering a thing about what happened, and then a sea creature saves me from drowning. What is so interesting about me?'_

I then leaned my head against wall and looked at the ocean again. I blinked when I saw something poke out the water. I then saw it coming towards us and I tensed.

But I then relaxed when I saw the familiar white tentacle hair. She then lifts herself up a little to the edge, to the point where she could see Zoro. She continued to stare at him for a few minutes before looking at me.

I stared back at her as if trying to understand what she was thinking. She looked back at Zoro and saw how I was still running my hands through his hair. She then looked down at the water and reached for something. She then brought up Zoro's bandana and laid it beside me.

I looked at it and then back at her. She looked like she was trying to smile pretty, showing me her fangs. I blinked in shock at the fangs that I saw, but I just smiled back at her as if saying 'Thank you.'

She nodded as she turned to Arlong Park as we heard Luffy talking.

"You're right I don't have a clue how to use a sword, you bastard!" I heard Luffy yell at I was assuming Arlong.

"What in the world?" I said out loud looking up at Arlong Park.

"I'm a terrible sailor, I diffidently can't cook, I can't plan a battle strategy, I can't even lie."

"Hey!" I heard Usopp yell at him causing me to chuckle.

"But without my friends to help me, I would've been dead a long time ago!" Luffy said.

I sighed before snickering. The sea girl looked at me strangely.

I started laughing then causing her to tilt her. I then grabbed Zoro bandana and started tying it on his bicep. He then opened his eyes and gave me his famous smirk.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked me playfully.

I looked at him and then went to the sea girl but realized that she was gone. I started looking around the water but I couldn't see her.

"Yuki?" I looked back at him. I just smiled at him.

"Nothing. Just what Luffy said was true. He is a bad at planning." I giggled and he joined in chuckling.

"But if he dies I'm gonna kill him." He mutters. I laughed at what he said.

"I'm sure you could, Zoro." I said as I started to pet his hair again. "Get some rest, you've earned it."

I then leaned down and kissed his forehead. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. I lifted his head a little so I could stand up. I gently laid his head down and started heading back to Arlond Park.

Once I got there I was standing by the wall and I saw Sanji, Nojiko, and Genzo sitting by the water entrance.

"You guys okay?" I asked walking up to them.

They looked at me. "Yuki!" They all said in shock.

I continued looking at Luffy as he kept dodging Arlong's Tooth Attack.

I then leaped into action, jumping over Luffy's shoulders I kicked Arlong on the side of his face, causing him to fall to the ground. I then landed into a crouch in front of Luffy.

"Yuki!" I heard Nami yell in happiness.

"BIG SIS!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled with tears coming down their eyes.

I stood up from my crouch and popped my knuckles as Arlong stood up showing he didn't have teeth. He glared at me and I glared back.

"You…darn witch." He growled out.

"I get that a lot." I said. I then cracked my neck as I heard-

"Big Bro Luffy, uh that can't be very sanitary." Yosaku said.

I turned to Luffy, and saw that he had a pair of Arlong's teeth in his mouth. I could feel my eye twitch as I continued to stare at him.

'_I swear, he was dropped on his head one too many times when he was a baby' _I thought.

"So what, now I have shark teeth." He said pointing at the teeth.

"YOU MORON!" I yelled at him in anger.

"How along to attend to keep fooling around?" Arlong asked us in anger as he charged at us. I moved out of the way in time, but Luffy wasn't so lucky. Bended over but Arlong still caught a little bit of his shirt. But for some reason when he bit him, Luffy started rolling around screaming in pain.

"A SHARK BIT ME!" He yelled. I kicked Arlong in the back causing to go full force into a pile of rubble.

"THEN STOP PLAYING GAMES!" I yelled along with Johnny and Yosaku. Just then Arlong came at me his teeth coming at me. I jumped backwards and landed beside Luffy and we dodged Arlong again and again.

But before I could dodge it again one of Arlong's teeth in his hand bit into my side, really really hard.

I screamed in pain as Luffy came up behind me and bit him in the shoulder. Arlong released the teeth and grabbing a hold of his shoulder as Luffy helped me sit up.

He looked over at Arlong as I pulled the teeth and threw them away. "Got 'cha! And now we're even." He said before laughing.

I sat up holding as I sat up. "So you used my teeth. But your puny jaws aren't strong enough." I heard Arlong say to Luffy.

'_He's right. Sharks have very strong jaws, so they half to have strong teeth.' _I thought swaying a little. Just then I was pushed out of the way and I fell to the ground and I looked up and saw Luffy with his elbow in Arlong's mouth.

My eyes widened. "LUFFY!"

He then screamed in pain. I ran to him and grabbed Arlong by the back of his hair and smashed him into the ground causing his jaw to loosen and let go of Luffy's elbow. Luffy then fell over on to his back.

I then fell over beside Luffy , holding my wounded side. I then looked up and saw that Arlong had disappeared. I got to my feet weakly as Luffy got to his.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Luffy said turning around to look at the sea. I looked as well.

"Something tells me that what he's about to do next, won't be easy on us." I said looking at the water.

I could see the dorsal fin of a shark swimming in the water. My eyes grew. _'It's Arlong.' _

"Luffy! The sea!" Nami and I yelled at him.

"Huh?" he looked closer. "HEY LOOK A SHARK!"

I fell to the ground anime style at his stupidity. "No, that's Arlong!" Usopp yelled at him with his jaw dropped.

Just as quick as he was up, he went under the water. I blinked in confusion along with Luffy.

"So wait you went under?" Luffy asked out loud.

I continued to stare at the water while racking through my brain about sharks. (Ok I know nothing about shark behavior so I'm making it up as I go along)

'_Sharks usually do this behavior when they're getting ready to attack. But the question is when is he going to attack?' _I thought as I continued to stare at the water. But before I knew it I was sent flying into Arlong Park.

"YUKI!" I heard everyone yell. I groaned as I lifted myself out of the rubble holding my now bleeding arm. I looked up and saw Arlong standing on the edge of the hole that I made when he crashed into me.

"Wow I'm impressed that you could dodge that." Arlong commented to Luffy who was below. "Too bad your friend didn't."

I stood causing Arlong to looking back at in shock. "You were saying, Fish-face." I smirked at him. He growled at me.

"Well, this is unexpected." He said facing me. I got myself into a fighting stance as he crouched.

We stared at each other before he charged at me.

"SHARK DART!" He yelled. As I saw him coming I dodged out of the way causing me to be in front of the hole. I glanced back at the edge.

"SHARK DART!" I looked back just in time for me to see him come at me and pushed out side and slammed me into the ground as he darted back into the water.

"Yuki! Are you alright?" I heard Nami ask me as I slowly got up to my knees shaking a little.

"I've been better." I answered. Luffy was about to come towards me until I raised my hand.

"No Luffy!" I shouted and he stopped looking at me in confusion. I was breathe heavily as blood started to drip to the ground.

"Remember Luffy, Ace in the Hole." I said giving him a half smile. He stared at me before giving me his famous grin.

I slowly got to my feet as I heard Usopp yelling at me. "Yuki hide!"

"Hurry up, Big Sis! Hide from him!" Yosaku yelled out.

I looked down at the water not moving a muscle.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Usopp shouted at me. I didn't move.

I glared at the water. Watching, waiting, silently waiting for Arlong to attack.

"I'm not running." I said to them.

"Yuki please, run before you become a target!" Sanji yelled at me.

"No! I'm not going to let this scumbag get away with any of this. I gonna break his nose! DO YOU HEAR ME ARLONG! COME ON! YOU FISH!" I shouted getting angrier and angrier.

"Yuki, you bearly escaped his last attacks. One direct hit and it will kill you!" Usopp said trying to change my mind.

"It's no use, guys." Luffy said sitting on a piece of rubble. "Once she's made up her mind there's nothing that can change her mind."

They looked at him in shock that he was taking my side. I continued to stare at the water until I saw unnoticeable bubbles appear. I smirked before saying-

"Bingo!" just before Arlong came flying at me. I blocked his nose from piercing into my heart as we went flying through the air.

I looked at him a smirk still on my face. "You missed!" I said to him before kicking him into Arlong Park.

I landed on a rail and smirked at where I sent him. "SHARK DART!" I heard him yell coming towards me. I jumped off the rail. I flipped over him and round house kicked him in the back, sending him into the ground below. I could the cheers below as I landed on the rails again looking down at Arlong.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is he…dead?" I asked myself. I jumped getting ready to land. Just then I saw Arlong's eyes, his eyes reminded me of a Sea King when it snapped. My eyes widened when he grabbed Luffy by the hair and started twirling him over his head.

"YOU RECHED WITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME! A MIGHTY FISHMAN!" He yelled as he through Luffy towards me, causing us to go flying into the concrete rubble.

After the dust cleared I sat up as did Luffy. I coughed out blood and it dripped to the ground.

"Yuki!" Nami yelled towards me. My guess was that she saw the blood. I wiped off the blood that went down my chin before looking at Arlong.

"That was insane." I said to Luffy.

"Is it me, or does he seem…madder?" Luffy asked me. Just then Arlong charged at us and we jumped into the air. His hand went through the building, and out came this saw like sword that was in his hand.

"What the heck is that!" I yelled in shock.

"THE SAW BLADE!" I heard Nami shout.

"THAT THING IS GIGANTIC!" Johnny shouted staring at it jaw dropped as well as Yosaku.

Just then Arlong jumped in the air with the sword above his head. We jumped up to a higher level as he sent the sword down into where we just were. Just as we landed on the higher level he came at us again.

We jumped in the air once more. _'If this keeps up we'll be lodge into a corner in no time.' _I thought as we landed on the highest level pressing ourselves against a wall. Just as he was about to come right at us, Luffy grabbed my wrist and jumped through the window beside us. And just in time too. I lifted myself off the ground and started panting along with Luffy who was looking at the window.

"That was a little too close." Luffy said to me.

I looked at him. "Ya think." I said to him before hearing glass break. I looked at Arlong as he stood above us.

"There's nowhere else to run. You and me, here in the highest level of Arlong Park." He said to us. "At last the time of your deaths have come."

I looked around the room and I saw hundreds, maybe even thousands of papers.

"What is this room? A lot of paper." Luffy said looking around the room as well. I looked over at the desk behind Arlong and saw what looked like a…sea chart.

"This is just no ordinary room." I said to him. I glared at Arlong. "This is the Map Room, Nami's Room."

"You are corrected. These sea charts, are what she's worked on all these years. Just look around you, these maps are more valuable than any amount of treasure." Arlong explain to Luffy.

"To fishmen, data is important. It gives you an advantage when you go to control the other islands in the East Blue. That's why you guys need a surveyor. That's why you want to keep Nami." I said looking around the room.

"Yes, she's absolutely brilliant. The accuracy of her charts are beyond comparison. She's too good for human trash like you. Her talent should be used solely for building the Mighty Arlong Empire." He said to us.

I looked over at her desk and could imagine a younger version of her, crying as she drew a chart. On the desk I saw what really ticked me off… a pen stained with blood.

"Now listen, Nami belongs to me." he told us.

"Is that so?" Luffy said getting serious.

"And you're interfering in our business." Arlong said. "You human scum."

I looked up at him with a death glare.

"She's not your friend."

"We don't care. We don't care what you say." Luffy told him.

I stood up still glaring at Arlong. "Do you know why?" I asked him.

I then moved towards Arlong and punched him hard in the cheek, sending him flying into the wall beside.

"BECAUSE NAMI'S OUR NAVIGATOR!" I yelled so loud that my voice reached up to the heavens.

Just then I heard Arlong start to chuckle. "Really?" he asked me as he stood up. I stood my ground and I put my fists in front of me.

"You want her to navigate your pathetic little scooter for you?" he asked us. "Ha, I guess you truly have no idea how a monumental waste of talent that would be. Look there's no one else on this planet that can draw sea charts with such accuracy and efficiency. That young lady has a gift."

My glare became even harder as the pen I saw earlier fall off of the desk and rolled between me and Luffy. Arlong placed his sword in front of him, causing the gaps between the sharp bladed parts to be placed in between my neck and Luffy's as well, who was still sitting on the ground.

"And there really isn't anything as ultimately regrettable, then as wasting natural talent. Staying here and drawing up sea charts for me, is her only chance of living up to her full potential."

I glanced back at Luffy who had the bloody pen in his hand had his head down.

"This pen… is stained with blood." He muttered in anger.

I lowered my head as well. "In order to obtain world supremacy, her sea charts are absolutely vital. She will continue drawing her sea charts for my own ambitions, and once her charts give me full knowledge of all the world's oceans. We Fishmen will be invincible, and the world will kneel before us. The first step is, this island. Then we'll move on to the whole East Blue."

Our heads remained down.

"You can never use her like me. She'll be wasted on you!" Luffy then set the pen down on the ground.

For a while everyone was silent. I then placed my hand on one of the blades and Luffy did the same. This caused the Saw Blade not to budge a move.

In one swift moment, the sharp edges that we were holding broke off from the blade.

I lifted my head up and gave the coldest glare I have ever given him. "Use her?" I repeated.

"This place is nothing more than cage, keeping bird from flying to freedom. You talk about her like she's a thing and not a person. YOU'RE SCUM AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!" I yelled out before kicking the desk through the wall and out through the wall and outside.

Luffy then kicked out the bookshelf.

"What do think you're doing?" Arlong yelled at us. I then punched out another bookshelf.

"Stop it now!" he yelled before raising the blade to slash at me. But I jump up in the air and he slashed the stack of charts instead.

I landed behind him and raised a lightning whip at the charted, causing them to split in half and burn. Luffy then kicked a stack out of the room.

Arlong then grabbed Luffy by the neck and crushed him against a wall. "Darn you! That's 8 years of work! 8 years of planning and ambition!" he yelled at him.

I grabbed Arlong by the collar of his shirt and smashed him against a wall. "You think you can just turn a ten year old girl into a weapon! People are people and so are fishmen! It doesn't matter if you're weak or strong, you help each other out! That's why I fight for Nami. I would die for her! I would die for anyone of my crewmembers. Like I said before Arlong, When you become a part of this crew…" I raised my fist. "YOU BECOME A PART OF MY FAMILY!" I hit him hard in the chest causing him spit out blood. I let go of him and he crouch to the floor.

Before I knew it he grabbed me by the head and bit into my neck. My eyes widened in pain.

"Now you've gone too far." He said to me digging his teeth deeper into my neck.

I reached behind me and grabbed his nose. "You keep doing on and on about how fishmen are so strong and how you need those sea charts." I grunted out as blood went down my body.

"But you know what! Now we have finally figured out… HOW TO SAVE HER!" I yelled out as I broke his nose.

This causing his to let go of my neck and hold his nose as Luffy stood beside me glaring at Arlong along with me.

"This room isn't anything more than her jail cell. And there's only one way for Nami to escape, we've gotta tear this place a part." Luufy said to me. I felt Luffy grab my hand and he threw me through the ceiling out of Arlong Park. I came out of the building and was now in the air. I grabbed all of my staff parts as I flipped over in mid-air and put them together creating my two staffs.

"GUM-GUM…" I heard Luffy yell. That was my que.

"STORM-STORM…" I yelled as a huge thunder cloud appeared above me. I then saw Luffy's leg. I charged straight back to Arlong Park. As move closer and closer storm clouds surrounded the top of my staffs creating a giant curved sharp blade on it.

"BATTLE AXE!"

"TWIN STORM SCYTHS!" I yelled as crashed myself and my scythe into Arlong Park along with Luffy's Battle Axe. As I entered the room again, Luffy's attack and mine went straight to Arlong, causing him to crash all the way to the bottom floor as Arlong Park.

I started breathing heavily as the scythe blades disappeared and I place my staffs back into my sash. I fell to my knees with Luffy not far behind me; we looked at each other and then looked up as Arlong Park began to crumble around us and above us.

Luffy grabbed a hold of me held me close to protect me from the rubble crashing down on us fast.

"LUFFY, YUKI!" I heard Nami yell out from in what sounded like a voice of fear.

After the dust cleared and rubble stop falling Luffy let go of me and looked at me.

"You okay, Yuki?" he asked.

I grunted as I sat up holding my blood red side.

"I've been better." I answered. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I said crouching as I punch through the rubble and pushing myself out of there and into the sun light. With facing his back towards me as I stood on top of the rubble with him. We started breathing heavily from all of the stress we went through. After a few seconds we took a deep breath.

"NAMI!" We yelled together. We started breathing heavily again for a couple of seconds.

"NAMI, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE OUR FRIENDDDD!"

After a couple of seconds I heard. "BIG BRO AND SIS WON!" from Johnny and Yosaku followed by a victory cheer from the people of the island.

Luffy slid down the rubble and was greeted by the crowd who started throwing him up in the air and chanting his name.

I slowly made my way down the rubble, holding my side.

"GOOD JOB LUFFY! YOU ALMOST DID AS GOOD AS ME! Let's face I'm actually the star! But I'll cheer for you anyway because I'm super modest and I don't wanna steel your thunder!" I heard Usopp say over the crowd.

I chuckled as I did a little jump off of the rubble staring at everyone. _'We finally did it.' _I thought smiling. I looked over and saw Nami going over to the crowd.

Just then the crowd dropped Luffy to the ground. He sat and Nami place his hat on his head. He jumped up to his feet and high fived her.

And just when things were starting to look good the Marines show up.

"Okay, hold it right there." Mouse man said.

I shook my head. _'Great what does he want?'_

"What a lucky day today is. Very nice I saw the entire fight and I must say good work. I can only assume that your victory here was some sort of bizarre accident. I never thought that the fishmen would lose to riff raff like you and your crew." He said.

I removed my now blood stained hand from my wound and started cracking my knuckles.

"However, now that Arlong is out of the picture, I'll be taking all of the money I was supposed to get from him in addition to all of the treasure in Arlong Park. Now drop your weapons!" he said before someone grabbed his collar from behind him.

"ZORO!" Usopp yelled as I walked past him and in front the Marines.

"I see you're trying to rain of these peoples parade. Now that's just plain rude." Zoro said glaring at the leader.

"Zoro, hold him still please?" I asked in a far too sweet voice with a smile on my face. This cause the leader to blush and melt in the palm of my hand. My smile turned into a deadly glare in a split second.

"Because I'm going to make this very painful." I said.

About 10 minutes later all of the Marines were on the ground beaten and bruised.

Mouse Man just kept on talking though.

"He's still talking?" Sanji asked out loud.

"I would have thought that after my beating he would have shut up." I said now hold my side again.

Just then Nami moved over to the pile and crouched beside the leader and palmed his cheek. "This is for shooting Nojiko, and also for mercilessly destroying Bellemere's Tangerine Orchard."

Before we knew it Nami sends him flying into the water. I smirked feeling very proud of her.

"Thanks Nami." Nojiko said winking at her. "That felt good."

"A thousand more and we'll call it even." Genzo shouted to her.

Mouse Man swam all the way back to the shore as Nami crouched and pulled on his whiskers.

"What you're gonna do is clean up after those fishmen. Then you're gone help to rebuild the Town of Gosa, and you won't lay a finger on any of the money or valuables in Arlong Park. That's the Island's money now. Got that." She said to him.

"Right. I do anything you say." He said whimpering.

"And there's one more thing. GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK, JERK!"

"I'll give every beri back."

I smiled as he and his crew started swimming away from us.

"I'll get you, you pirates. Luffy and Yuki are your captain and co-captain right? Well then mark my freaking words you two, major things are gonna happen! Because you made me angry! I swear you'll regret this! I'll get my revenge just you wait see!" Mouse Man yelled at us.

"You keep on swimin' buddy! Otherwise I'll fry you like a chicken!" I yelled back at him.

"Major things are gonna happen?" Sanji asked repeating what he said.

"Yeah, how does he know that me and Yuki are gonna be King and Queen of the Pirates?" Luufy asked out loud.

"That's not what he means at all! Are you really that dumb?"Zoro said looking at him.

"I seriously think you were hit on the head one too many time on the head when we were kids." I commented him staring at him as well.

"Hold on, what's next? Are we in super big trouble or what? Hey! HEY! WHAT DO WE DO?" Usopp yelled at us.

I gave him a smirk before turning to the crowd. "Hey." They all looked at me. "Aren't you supposed to be spreading the new on how Along Park has fallen by now."

"Huh?" they gave a confusing looks.

"Come on, the whole island need to know what happened." I said. They looked at each other before smiling and running out of Arlong Park.

"Hey Zoro, what's that on your chest?" Luffy asked causing to turn around to see Luffy and Usopp picking on Zoro. They then started laughing with big smiles on their faces.

Nami looked over at and stopped smiling. I looked at her as well with a smile on my face. I could see tears start to well up in her eyes.

I opened my arms up and out to her. "You're always welcomed into my arms…" I paused for a moment. "Little Sister."

She gasped in shock before breaking down crying and running into my arms and gripping onto me like I was a life line.

I didn't cringe from the pain that I felt. I just embraced her allowing her to cry happy tears on my shoulder. I looked up and something that I thought I'd never see again.

It was the woman from earlier today. It was Bellemere, Nojiko and Nami's mother. I blinked at her as she gave me the thumbs up.

"_You take good care of her, you hear?" _she said before disappearing into the wind.

I stared at the place she was and smiled softly. _'Yeah, I hear you.'_ I thought hugging Nami tighter.

I then released her and wiped the remaining tears. "Come on we gotta celebrate now." I said before place arm over her shoulder and walking off with the crew, Nojiko, Genzo, and Doc right behind us.

An hour later….

We were now in Cocoyashi Village celebrating with the people. Drinking, dancing, and more. Well almost everyone.

Sanji, Usopp, and I were sitting outside of the Doc's office while Zoro was getting his chest re-stitched. The Doc had already finished bandaging me up, and I was waiting for him to finish.

"He's still at it."Usopp said to Sanji.

"Well, you saw the he looked after that fight." Sanji responded.

"He's right. Anyone else would have been dead." I muttered not really paying attention. My mind kept on going back to when I blacked out. I sighed and stood up.

"Huh, Yuki?" Usopp called after me. I ignored him and walked down the road and through the crowd. I glance at my reflection in a window. I stared at my reflection and it stared back. I touched my now shoulder length hair cut. I blinked at it before smiling at it.

'_You know…I actually like it' _I thought.

I turned back to the crowd and grabbed a drink. I then left the crowd and jumped onto a roof and sat in front of chimney that was up at the front of the house. I took a big swing out of my drink as I stared up at the sky.

3 days later…

I was still on the roof from three days ago and I was watching Usopp make a fool out of himself as he stood on top of stack of furniture. It was night now and the people were still dancing. I chuckled when I saw Sanji dancing with several girls. Luffy was still looking for some type of melon Sanji saw yesterday. I looked through the window of Doc's office and saw Nami getting her tattoo removed. Zoro was in an ally taking a nap against a building.

'_My family.'_ I thought taking the last gulp of my drink I had gotten 3 days ago. I then looked up at the moon and stars just staring at them. Finally after a few hours everyone was passed out on the ground while Usopp and I were the only ones up. Usopp was on his 300th or so song by now.

But it wasn't too long before Usopp started to pass out. He fell backwards off of the furniture and I jumped in just in time to catch him.

I then place him on the ground and heard start to snore. I chuckled softly. I looked up and Nami still awake looking at me.

"Nami, you're still up?" I asked her. She giggled.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Yuki." She said. I blinked at her before smiling at her.

"Say, Yuki?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Could you give me a hand back at the orchard?" she asked me.

"Sure." I answered smiling before walking over to her and we walked towards her house.

A few minutes later she and I were stuffing the money she had stolen from other pirates into the house. I sighed in relief when we finally stopped.

"There you go Nami." I said wiping my forehead.

"Thanks." She said. She then pinned a note for Nojiko and looked around the room. I smiled at her.

"I gonna go get some rest the Going Merry. You take your time and say your good byes, okay?" I said before exiting the house and started walked to the docks.

The next morning I woke up to see stocks and stocks of supplies with Luffy and the others setting stuff down.

Sanji was the first to notice me and I saw hearts in his eyes. "~Ah, Morning my beautiful Sea Goddess~" he said swooning over me.

"Good morning, Sanji." I said coming down the stairs. The others looked over at me.

"Morning Yuki." Usopp and Luffy said together.

"Morning Guys." I greeted. I then heard some grunts coming from the side and walked over to see Zoro on the rope ladder holding a crate on his shoulder.

"This is the last one, right?" I asked grabbing the crate.

"Yeah." He grunted. He then stopped moving and looked and saw me.

"Yuki."

"Good Morning to you too." I giggled before giving the crate to Usopp.

I reached out and grabbed his hand pulled him up on deck.

"Got everything?" Luffy asked Usopp as he walked by.

"Yep!"

"Alright we're stocked up with everything we need. I think we're good to go." Sanji said.

"It seems like we've been here for a life time. But it's only been just a few days." I said looking around.

"I was just thinking that." Usopp said turning to me.

"Yeah." Luffy agreed before chuckling.

I looked over the side and Johnny and Yosaku at the dock in their poses.

"We can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us, but we've gotta go back to our regular jobs as bounty hunters." Yosaku said.

"So this is goodbye." Johnny said.

I smiled as I reached into my sash and grabbed two marbles. One blue, and one green. "Johnny, Yosaku!" I shouted to them before throwing the marbles to them. They caught them easily each one in their hands. Johnny caught the blue one, while Yosaku caught the green.

"Think of them as lucky charms for the bounty hunting and for keeping you guys safe on your journey." I said to them before winking at them making them blush.

"Thanks Big Sis!" they yelled at me.

"I hope we get to meet again someday." Johnny added.

"See ya around." Zoro said who was standing beside me the whole time.

"Good bye." They replied.

"Yeah, now it's time for us to get going." Usopp said.

"But we can't leave yet! We gotta wait for Nami!" Sanji said to us.

"Well maybe she's not coming." Zoro suggested to him. I turned to Sanji as he walked over to us.

"But why not? IF YOU TRIED TO HIT ON HER AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL BREAK YOUR FREAKIN NECK YOU GOT IT!" Sanji yelled him.

"Why would I do something like that?" Zoro asked him.

I sighed as crossed my arms. _'Here we go again.'_

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A STINKIN LOW LIFE! AND IT MAKES YOU HAPPY TO DESTORY TRUE LOVE BECAUSE YOU WERE NEVER ABLE TO GET YOUR OWN!" He yelled. (Ok so I have no idea what exactly he's saying but I think that's what he said.)

I sweat dropped on that last comment. _'Has been paying attention to me and Zoro at all?' _I thought.

"You try too hard." Zoro said to him.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" He asked him.

"She might want to stay here with her friends and family." Usopp said thinking out loud.

"WHAT ABOUT ME DANG IT!" Sanji yelled at him. He then turned to Luffy.

"WITHOUT NAMI ON BOARD I HAVE LIKE 45.72% LESS REASON TO STAY WITH YOU PEOPLE ON STUPID PIRATE SHIP!" He yelled.

"Something tells me that the other 54.28% has to do with me being on board." I mutter loud enough for both Zoro and Usopp to hear.

"Wow, you did that math equation really fast." Usopp commented staring at me in shock along with Zoro.

I just shrug my shoulders. "I had a lot of spare time in my childhood." I answered.

"Hey! I'm still upset with you about the Raw Ham Melon." Luffy said to him pointing his finger at him.

"Are you still hung up about that?" I asked him in shock. I then felt something change and turned around to Nami at the back of the crowd.

Apparently everyone else saw her too, because Sanji up by the rail in a flash with a big smile on his face.

"There she is!" He yelled into my ear.

"Nami!"

"Nami?"

"Nami!"

"SET THE SAILS!" I heard Nami yell before starting to run towards us.

Luffy and I looked at each other and then nodded.

"I don't get it. Why is she running?" Usopp asked out loud.

"She said to set sail." Luffy ordered.

"What?" Usopp turned to us.

"Usopp, go to the steering wheel and get ready to turn it." I ordered him.

"Uh, Right." He said before running off. I turned to Zoro.

"Zoro, hoist the anchor up on deck."

He then ran to the anchor. I ran up to the rope that was keeping the sails up and loosened it, causing the sails to lower.

I heard the villagers yelling at us to stop and we started drifting away from the docks.

"So you sure you want her to leave like this?" Sanji asked Luffy and me.

"It's not our decision. She does what she wants." Luffy answered.

We watched as the town's folk tried to stop her, but she weaved herself through the crowd. Soon she was out of the crowd and ran straight in the middle of the docks.

"Nami!" Nojiko yelled in shock before Nami jumped into the air. Everyone stared at in shock.

"Why?" I heard Genzo.

Nami landed onto the back rail and hopped down on deck. I jogged to the back where Zoro and Usopp were at and stared at her.

Just then she lifted her shirt… and wallet and money purses started falling out of it.

Just then I heard the villagers started yelling in shock. I then saw Nami kiss and pair beri dollars before glancing back at the town.

"Thanks a bunch!" she yelled out to them with smirk on her face.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I the villagers yell at her in anger.

Zoro, Usopp and I glared at her with knowing looks.

"Great, she's hasn't changed a bit." Usopp muttered.

"I'd watch my back." Zoro said to us.

"I don't know if I should be happy that she's coming with us or to clobber her for steeling the towns money." I said shaking my head. With that Zoro and Usopp left while stayed with Nami.

"Goodbye everybody I'll miss you take care!" Nami yelled out waving her arms good bye.

I smirked before leaving her as well. When I got to the middle of the deck I looked at the cliff where Bellemere's cross was. I smiled at it.

'_I take good care of her, Bellemere.' _I thought before going into the kitchen.

I grabbed a red locked treasure box and set it on the table. I reached into my sash and pulled out a key. I placed the key into the lock and turned until I heard a click. A slowly opened it up and looked into it. Inside it was five crystal squares, a scalpel, and five silver chains.

I smiled at the items. _'I think I know who's to start on now.' _I thought before closing it again.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	26. Clues, Buggy, and Logue Town

Hey guys i'm back and here is Chapter 26. i don't own op. just my plot and ocs

* * *

Episode 26

The last two months after leaving Cocoyashi everyone was actually having a relaxing time. Nami had brought a few Tangerine Tree with her onto the ship that Sanji and I helped plant. But Sanji the poor guy decided to guard her trees from anyone –mainly Luffy- from eating all of them. Usopp was working on his new bullet the Tabasco Start as he called it on the back of the ship. Nami was getting a newspaper that went up in price again. Luffy trying to steal a tangerine from Sanji, and Zoro was taking a nap up front by the Ram head. I on the other hand was inside in the mess hall working on shaping a crystal block with my scalpel as lightning danced around my fingers.

I could hear Usopp scream in pain when I heard Sanji kick Luffy away from the Tangerine Trees, again.

I giggled shaking my head as I heard Usopp running around like maniac. _'He probably spill tabasco all over his eyes.'_ I thought still smiling.

"Ahhh come on, I just want one of them!" Luffy yelled out.

"No! This is Nami's Tangerine Orchard! I won't let anyone lay a finger on it except Yuki!" Sanji yelled at him.

"~Nami can you see how well I'm protecting your trees!~" I could practically see the heart in Sanji's visible eye.

"Yes, you're doing very well." Nami said not looking up from her paper.

"Poor Sanji, he's being used again." I muttered while curving an inch think piece of crystal.

Everything finally calmed down after a few minutes as Usopp had put an ice cool cloth on his eyes.

"I only want one tangerine. Just give it here!" Luffy said to Sanji now sitting on the rail. "You're so mean."

"No!"

"Ah well, I'm pretty happy anyway." Luffy said with big smile on his face.

"Say what was that letter you gave to the mail-bird?" Usopp asked Nami not taking off the cloth over his eyes.

"Oh Yuki asked me I could send a letter for her." Nami said smiling. "The best part was that I didn't have to pay for sending it, she just gave me the money and said that she'll pay for everything." She then turned back to her paper.

"Speaking of Yuki, where is she? She hasn't been up here since yesterday." Luffy said looking around for me.

"I think Yuki is in the mess hall. She asked me if she could have some privacy, something about working on a project." Sanji answered.

Luffy blinked at him before shrugging it off.

Nami turned a page on her paper. "The world sure is a turbulent. They just had another attack in Villa." She said turning the page again.

Just then two pieces of paper floated out of newspaper catching everyone's attention.

Meanwhile I happily shaving off a piece of crystal when-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I jumped causing my scalpel to fly into the air. As it came back down, a scrabbled trying to catch it before finally getting a hold of it.

"Phew!" I said breathing a sigh of relief. I got up quickly putting my stuff away, locking the chest and ran out the door.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked literally flying up the stairs.

Luffy was laughing holding up a piece of paper. I got closer look at it and my eyes widened in shock.

WANTED

DEAD OR ALIVE

"STRAW HAT" MONKEY D. LUFFY

30,000,000 BERI

"Alright you guys we're wanted criminals." Luffy said still laughing.

"Wanted. Dead or Alive. 30,000,000 beris?" Usopp said, reading the poster.

"That's a whole lot of beris!" Luffy replied. He then started laughing again.

"Check it out I'll be seen all around the world. Girls might even fall for me." Usopp said muttering the last part. Sanji then came right in front of the poster.

"What! They put Long-Nose in but left me out?" Sanji said looking around at the poster.

I stepped forward to join but then I heard a sound from under my feet. I looked down and removed my foot to see another piece of paper. It was on its backside as I picked it up. I them turned it over and froze at what I saw on it.

By then the guys were dancing around until Nami saw me standing there.

"Yuki?" she called out to me causing the boys to stop and look at me. I had my head down my hair shadowing my face.

"Yuki? Love what's wrong?" Sanji asked me as he walked up. I handed him the paper and he took it and flipped it over to see it. His mouth opened in shock causing his cigarette to fall from his mouth and his eyes turned into hearts.

"No way!" he shouted causing Luffy and Usopp to come as well and looked over his shoulders.

Usopp blushed and Luffy just laughed at it. "I-Is that a wanted poster for Yuki!" Usopp asked.

And in deed it was I was still frozen but I was actually frozen by my picture. It was a close up picture of my face to my shoulders, my eyes half closed, my hair blowing in the wind and upon my lips was what a guy would call a sexy half smirk that would make anyone and I mean anyone melt with my white bandana on my head. I'm not brag, but as Sanji said the day we left Cocoyashi, I somehow looked like a Goddess.

"Wow! Hey Yuki look at this!" Usopp said to me gaining my attention. I looked up as he handed my poster back.

On it, it said:

WANTED

ALIVE

"WEATHER WITCH" CRIMSON S. YUKI

77,000,000 BERI

I looked at in shock. "But why?" I asked out loud.

"Yeah, why is Yuki's bounty money bigger than mine?" Luffy asked pouting.

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant!" they looked at me in confusion. I raised my poster beside my face and faced it towards them. "Now Luffy and I have the highest bounties in the whole East Blue!"

"But why do they want me alive?" I asked out loud.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with your mom." Usopp suggested.

"Now why would they that? Besides how would they have known who my mom was? They probably haven't figured out who my dad is." I said to him.

"Maybe some DNA?" Usopp guessed again.

"Usopp, how many Marines do you know have my DNA?" I asked him.

He thought about for a moment. "Huh, you gotta point. You technically never contact with them except when throwing punches at them. And even then they wouldn't have had enough time to get your DNA." He said.

"Exactly."

"Well I think I'm gonna get started on lunch." Sanji said walking past me.

"YAY! FOOD!" Luffy yelled.

I chuckled as Usopp, Luffy and I moved to the front of the ship to leave Nami in peace. Luffy and I sat on the railing looking out at sea. I then saw a beaten down ship as we pasted it seeing a small group of Marines on it.

As we past it I heard someone order to turn the ship around and follow us.

We all stared at it as it caught up with us.

"Looks like it just came from out of battle. That thing barely floats." Luffy commented.

"That's a real shame. Putting scrap ships in the sea." Usopp said.

"Yeah, I almost feel bad for them." I said as the 'ship' came up beside us.

"This is not a scrap ship! Are you guys blind? Have you forgotten the face "Iron-Fist" Fullbody?" the lead Marine asked us.

I raised an eyebrow at the name. "Who?" I said to him.

"Oh yeah you're that Marine guy I saw one time. Are you stranded? Need some help?" Luffy asked him.

"Okay seriously. Who is this guy? Did we meet somewhere before?" I asked out loud scratching my head.

"Yuki, how can you not remember that guy? We met him before when he sent a cannon ball at us and Luffy flung it to that sea restaurant Sanji used to work at." Usopp said to me.

…

…

…

…

…

"… Is that what happened?" I asked him causing him to fall to the ground (anime style).

Just then the Marine's cannon pointed towards us.

"They're gonna shoot." Luffy said.

"They're aiming right at us. This is bad." Usopp said freaking out.

I looked at in confusion as it aimed right at me. I let lightning dance around my arm.

"I got this one." I said as Zoro walked up behind me. I turned to look at him as Usopp dragged Luffy away from the battle.

"Why don't you let me handle this, Yuki?" He said holding up his one remaining sword.

"You sure?" I asked him as my lightning flickered away. He nodded.

"Alright, just be careful." I said walking around him and stood behind him.

"You're story ends here." Fullbody said before the cannon fired. The cannon ball came right towards Zoro and he cut it in half and it pasted me and into the water.

Usopp and Luffy looked at it in amazement. "Whoa, that's cool!" Luffy said.

"That's impossible!" Fullbody said in shock.

Zoro then his sword back in its sheath and glared at him. "I was trying to take a nap." He said.

I place my head on top of his shoulder and stared at Fullbody blankly.

"There's plenty more where that came from! FIRE!" I looked at his cannon and saw cracks in it.

"Oh this can't be good." I said still staring at the cannon.

"What is? What's not good?" Usopp asked me in fear.

Just then their cannon backfired on them causing a black smoke to cover them.

"That's bad luck. You're not supposed to shoot a cannon with cracks in it." I said looking at them.

"You're right that is bad." Usopp said agreeing with me while Luffy nodded.

Just then the 'ship' crashed into ours. "You little brats!" Never mock a former Marine HQ Lieutenant! We'll just have to go hand to hand!" Fullbody said before jumping over to our ship.

"MEN, FOLLOW ME!" Just some poor excuses for marines followed after him. Fullbody went after Luffy.

"Your heads our mine!" he yelled out before punching Luffy in the face, stretching it all the way to the other side of the deck.

"GUM-GUM BELL!" Luffy yelled out before hitting his head against Fullbody's.

I caught the straw hat as it fell into my hand and put it on my head. I lifted my head slightly as the wind started picking up.

Marine soldiers went flying to the their ship as Fullbody looked up and saw Sanji standing over him with a frying pan in his hand while wearing an apron with a fat penguin in the middle.

"You got a lot of guts tough guy, picking a fight during lunch I should kill you. Unless you made reservation, I'll have to ask you to leave." Sanji threatened glaring at Fullbody.

"Boys you might wonna step back." I said causing them to look at me in confusion. As the sea started to rise and the wind began to pick up more.

"TSUNAMI…." I yelled out raising my hands up towards the sky. The guys got out of the way as Fullbody and his crew stared at me with what looked like lust or love I couldn't tell which.

Just then huge waves of water came over my head and came after the Marines.

"SHOCKWAVE!" I yelled out as the waves came crashing down on the Marine's 'ship'.

As soon as it was gone the guys came back up towards me.

"Well, guess he's done." Luffy said.

"Eh, he was all talk." Usopp commented.

"That guy's still nothing but a wimp." Sanji said.

I stretched my arms up in the air. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm famished." I said before setting my arms down.

"Sanji is lunch ready?" I asked while turning to him.

"~Of course it is my lovely Goddess. I have an entire feast waiting just for you~!" he said doing some kind of noddle dance.

"I'm starving! Let's eat guys! Yeah!" Luffy yelled out in excitement as he practically rocket himself into the mess hall. Everyone followed after him hoping to a least get some food before he inhaled it all. I smiled at them before looking at to the sea.

"I hope that letter I had Nami send gets to Uncle Mihawk. I want that letter to get to Daddy as soon as possible." I said to myself before taking off the straw hat and walking inside to give it to Luffy.

'_I wonder how everyone's doing.' _I thought.

(Meanwhile) 3rd POV

On an unknown island there were two men sitting on a cliff. One man had a telescope in his hand on the edge of the cliff looking out to the sea, while his partner was further back leaning against. As he looked out to the sea he saw something in the distance.

"What's that?" he said out loud causing his partner to walk towards him.

"Let me see." He said before getting a closer look. And what he saw of Hawk-Eye Mihawk sitting on his boat.

He screamed in terror at what he saw. Hawk-Eye made his way up the beach as crewmember split apart.

"Why are you here? Answer me Hawk-Eye!" the man who saw him first demanded.

"Just calm down." Where is your leader? My business is with him." Hawk-Eye asked him. The pirate ran into the forest where his Captain was.

"Camping out on an island? What a carefree man. It is a wonder how he's Little Snow's father." Hawk-eye muttered to himself.

Meanwhile in the middle of the forest, under a giant umbrella and the shadows of the trees was a group of pirate crew members that the pirate ran to.

"BOSS!" He yelled coming up to the camp before falling to his knees.

Just then the captain gave him a jug of something and he drank it in haste.

Around the camp were familiar faces of the Red-Hair Pirates. Benn Beckman, Lucky Roo, Yasopp.

Once the pirate was done with his drink he pointed behind himself.

"H-H-H-Hawk-Eye!" he yelled to the Captain, Red-Hair Shanks who was in the shadows.

Standing by behind the fallen pirate Hawk-Eye stared at Shanks as the pirate shuffled away from them.

"Hey there Hawk-Eye, to what do I own the pleasure? Have you come to fight me? Cause you know I'm not feeling so good at the moment." Shanks said, his eyes remaining in the shadows.

"Hm, now that you've lost your left arm. I have no intension of settling the score." Hawk-eye said looking at Shanks's should that was covered by his coat.

Hawk-Eye then reached into his coat for a piece of paper. "I've recently found an interesting pirate." He said while walking towards Shanks. "Seeing him reminded of a story you and Little Snow used to tell."

He stopped a few feet in front of him. "A story about a boy, a strange boy from a small village?" Hawk-eye asked while unrolling the first piece of paper revealing Luffy's wanted poster. Shank's eyes widened as everyone looked at the post in shock.

The sun finally broke through the clouds above and Shanks had a big smile on his face.

"Luffy, you made it." he said in a proud voice.

"He's not the only one who made it to the front of the most wanted in the East Blue." Hawk-Eye catching everyone's attention. He reached into his coat again and pulled out another roll of paper. He unrolled revealing Yuki's wanted poster causing everyone to gasp in shock.

Shanks stared at the poster in shock. His little princess was all grown up; she had grown up into a beautiful young woman.

'_She looked just like her mother.'_ He thought still staring at his daughter's picture.

"That's not all, she sent me a letter." Hawk-Eye said placing the posters back into his coat and pulled out an envelope. He walked to Shanks and handed it to Shanks who took and ripped it open and unfolded the paper in it.

He saw that it was for him and her uncles so he decided to read it out loud.

"'Dear Dad and Red Hair Pirate crew,

I would like to inform you all that Luffy and I are making are way to the Grand Line with our crew as I write this. Luffy is just as excited as I am. We will be making our final stop near Reverse Mountain, a place called Logue Town just NE of the mountain.

I would also like to take this time to tell you about the crew members we have so far. Not including me and Luffy we have four crew members: a navigator, a cook, a marksman, and a first mate.

Nami is a young girl we met on our journey to the Grand Line is our navigator, and a good one at that. She was, well guess I should say still is a thief that steels from pirates. But I told her she couldn't steel from you guys so don't worry about that. Her dream is to draw a map of the world.'"

The entire crew chuckled at that.

"What else did she say boss?" Yasopp asked him leaning a little forward in his seat.

Shanks smiled and continued to read.

"'Our cook is Sanji. He was the sous chef at a sea restaurant called Baratie. I'm sure you have all heard of Red Foot Zeff. I met him there he's actually the owner and head chef at the restaurant. Sanji is a great guy he's been looking after the food we have, he's doing a better job of keeping Luffy from the food that's for sure.'"

The crew chuckled and I heard Roo say "Same old Luffy."

"'Although Sanji's a bit of a ladies man, but I think he does more to me than any other woman we have come across, then again I got my looks from Mom. Haha but Sanji's dream is a big one at that and I want to help him find it. He's wants to find the All Blue. A chef's paradise.'"

"Boy she's got her hands full with a crazy crew, and that's only half of it." Yasopp said causing the crew to laugh. Shanks looks further down to the next paragraph and smiled.

"You might wonna listen to this next part Yasopp." He said causing the crew to look at him in confusion.

"'This is a crew member that I know Uncle Yasopp will enjoy, our marksman.'"

"Oh this outta be good." Yasopp said lifting his drink.

"'His name… is Usopp.'"

There was total silence at the camp that you could hear Yasopp's drink fall on the ground. Shanks looked up at him and saw his eyes were wide in shock to hear his son's name in the letter.

Shanks held out the letter to him. "Would you like to read about your son, my friend?" he asked Yasopp.

Slowly but surely he stood up and made his way to Shanks. He reached out and grabbed the letter and sat down beside him.

"'As I have promised you Uncle Yasopp I got Usopp to join our crew. It took some effort but we asked him to join us, although he at first thought he was going to be captain, but Luffy put the smack down on that part. He's a lot like you. He would always ask me about you, what you were like, how were you doing, all sorts of stuff. I even started calling him my cousin. And like Father like Son, he wanted to be a pirate and a brave warrior of the sea. He's just as good as shooting as you are. I keep my promises Uncle Yasopp no matter how long they take.'"

As soon as he was finished everyone could see Yasopp had happy tears coming down his cheeks. "She remembered." He whispered as he handed Shanks the letter.

"Yuki sure has grown strong and smart. That was a 10 year promise she kept, she definitely got that from her mother." Benn said as Shanks looked down at the letter.

"'Last but not least is out fist mate Zoro, Roronoa Zoro."

Everyone's eyes widen in shock except Hawkeye at the name in that was written in the letter. Shanks's hands tightened around the letter as he forced himself to continue read.

"'Zoro is our first mate, he's a great man, you'd like him Dad at least I hope you will. He's strong, brave, but at the same time kind, gentle, and sweet. He and Sanji kinda have a rivalry thing going on now since Sanji joined us. But Zoro helps watch out for the others especially Luffy. He's such a wonderful guy; he says he wants to the World's Greatest Swordsman. Which means he will half to fight Uncle Mihawk.'"

Shanks stared at what his daughter had written about the so called Pirate Hunter. He knew just by looking at the letter, that his little Pirate Princess was in love.

'_Wait till get my hands on that boy. He better not have stolen my little girl's first kiss.'_ Shanks thought in anger but it didn't show on his face.

"'I will see you all in the future. Love your Niece and Daughter, Yuki'"

Shanks folded up the letter again and put it in his cape. "Alright then Hawkeye, in that case."

Hawkeye stared at Shanks as he gave him a smirk. "I'm afraid I can't let you just leave. Not now."

A few minutes later a mug appeared as Shanks poured some rum into it for Hawk-Eye as the crew was laughing.

"Hawk-Eye, drink up. Go on, it's a celebration." Shanks said slightly drunk. Hawk-Eye picked up the mug by the handle and looked over at Shanks.

"Weren't you hung over?" he asked.

"Oh no way, not anymore." Shanks said before ushering Hawk-Eye into drinking, in which case he did.

"EVERYBODY LET'S GET DRUNK!" Shanks yelled out to the crew.

"Yeah, but wait boss. I thought you said you felt like crap because you drank too much last night." Lucky Roo said.

"Don't be stupid. I can't not drink on a joyous day like today." Shanks replied.

"But the sun is still high." Hawk-Eye said.

Shanks laughed. "Don't sweat it!" he laughed even harder. "TIME TA PARTY!"

He stopped laughing for a moment and looked to his side. He grabbed a picture a frame with a picture of Akira standing on the deck of the ship in satin robe with a little golden bundle in her arms looking at the bundle with love and joy.

"You'd be so proud of her, Akira." Shanks said to the picture. His smile turned into a serious frown.

"She'd be in the Maiden Stage by now. I wish you could be here to help her. I don't know what to do now with her being the Maiden Stage."

(Back with the group) Yuki's Pov

We were gathered outside by now after eating lunch, and Nami was trying to find a different way of getting to the Grand Line.

"You sure there's no other way to the Grand Line, Yuki?" Usopp asked me.

"I'm afraid the only way through is through Reverse Mountain." I said.

"How come?" Zoro asked me.

"I don't know. Believe it or not Dad never really talked about the Grand Line much. I think it's because my Mom was from there." I said thinking out loud.

"Besides, like I said the mountain itself is the only in, and it's dangerous."

"HEY! I got an idea, why don't we just sail straight into it." Luffy said in stupidity. I slapped my hand onto my forehead.

"Are you really that clueless?" Nami asked him in anger.

"My way sounds a lot funner." Luffy said giving us all his famous grin. "Plus it feels way better to just dive right into it, ya know?"

"Talking to you drives me completely insane." Nami says hold her head.

"First off, we need to pick up some meat. Need meat." Luffy said something smart for once.

"Luffy's right for once. We need to stock up." I said crouching down. "Here." I pointed to an island. "There's a famous town on this island. It's called Lodge Town." I said staring at the island on the map.

"Lodge Town?" Why is it famous? They got delicious meat?" Luffy asked.

"I'm pretty sure I've heard of it before. It's the city of the beginning and the end." Zoro said leaning against the rail.

"Zoro is right." Everyone looked at me as I stood up. I smirked as turned to the direction where the map had showed where Lodge Town would be.

"It's the town where Gol D. Roger the pervious King of the Pirates was born and executed." I said as the wind picked around us.

As the wind died down I looked over at Luffy. "So Captain, orders?"

"Yeah, let's do it. This was the man who had the One Piece. Everything the world has to offer. You and I need to see where he was born and executed."

I smirked before looking at Nami. "Well Nami…" I walked past the crew. "You heard the Captain, full speed to Lodge Town."

Nami smiled at me. "Aye, Aye." She said. I walked down the stairs heading towards my room. All of sudden I could hear laughter, but it wasn't the crew. I looked around but I didn't see anyone. All of sudden I got painful headache. I held my head in my hand as I stumbled trying to get to my room. The laughs turned into screams.

"_**You stay away from my baby."**_

"_**If mess with my baby or my mate, you're gonna pay."**_

I reached out my door handle and pushed my door open.

"_**If…you…ever hurt my baby…in any sort…of way….the Ocean…and its creatures…..will drag you into its depths…and…you…will…die."**_

"_**You have half to let our baby go on the Journey, Love. Please you can't tell her, she has to find out for herself."**_

I reached the bed and fell on to it holding my head. Before I knew it I blacked out.

(Three days later)

"RAISE THE ANCHOR!" Luffy yelled. I groaned as my eyes slowly opened. Slowly and painfully I sat up in bed. My head felt like thousands of pins were sticking into it. For three days now I've massive headaches and I was to get it to lessen. The others have been trying to help and they have been successful but for some reason after I've had a cold sea water shower the headache would disappear. The odd thing is that my birthmark has been crawling all over my back at night and only shrunk back to its normal size after the shower. I've been hiding this part from the others, especially Zoro. I don't want to worry him. I personally think he's still freaking out about the whole Arlong business.

I got up from the bed and got dress for the day. On my way out to the deck I went through the dining hall to see everyone working. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me and saw Nami giving me a smile.

"Good Morning, Yuki." She said. I smiled a little still feeling my headache.

"Good Morning, Nami." I replied weakly.

She stops smiling and gave me a concern look. "You okay? Is your head hurting again?" she asked.

I chuckled weakly. "A little. I was just going wash my face with the ocean water." I answered. She looked at me with a sad look. I smiled as best as I could before walking out of the dining room and out to the deck while Sanji started head my way.

"~Good Morning, Yuki.~" he said heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Morning, Sanji." I replied before heading down the steps. I made my way to a bucket that sat on the side of the deck.

"Come on Zoro, let's go play tag." I heard Luffy say. I giggled at his innocents as I dropped the bucket into the water.

"What?" Zoro asked him in annoyance as Usopp came up to them.

"HAHA, Yes. I'll play I'll play." Usopp said as I started lifting the bucket back up to the deck.

"You've gotta be kidding me, how old are you guys." Zoro said.

I smiled as I reached my hands down into the bucket and cupped some water in my hands and splashed it on my face. I instantly felt relief in my head as my headache went away.

I sighed in relief as I went to dip my hands in the bucket again. By now Zoro was chasing Luffy and Usopp who ticked him off for reason I didn't know.

I looked up at them as Usopp stuck his tongue out at Zoro. I shook my head in humor.

"It's funny how we can all act like kids even as grown-ups." I said softly before looking down at the bucket getting ready to spill water over my face again when I stopped. I looked at my hands in the water and saw that they were a coral red on the sides and in the middle they changed from neon purple to and they had turned into claw!(A/N: Okay I don't know if I described it right. So think Nero's arm from Devil May Cry 4, put it on both arms and tada.)

I let out a cry and jumped back in shock pulling my hands out of the water and fell to floor, this causing everyone including Sanji who had heard my cry to look at me.

"Yuki?" Usopp and Luffy called out to me. I stared at the now fallen bucket in shock. I heard Zoro run over towards me.

"Yuki what's wrong?" he asked crouching beside me. He grabbed my hand that was nearest to him and examined it. I snapped out of my shock and looked at my hand he was holding. It was normal again. I blinked a few times to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Yuki?" I looked up at Zoro and saw that he looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I-I thought saw something, but I think I'm okay now." I said shaking my head a little before Zoro pulled me up off the ground.

"Well then since Yuki's feeling better, food's ready." Sanji said causing Luffy to run up the stairs.

"ME FIRST!" Luffy yelled as everyone except me and Zoro followed after him.

Zoro let go of my hand and we stood there in silence. I cleared my throat and began to walk to the dining room before Zoro grabbed my hand again.

"Say Yuki?" he asked sounding a little nervous I looked back at him.

"Yeah?" I turned fully towards him waiting for him to finish.

"I was wondering… did you by any chance have any train from Hawk-Eye Mihawk?" he asked letting go of my hand and rubbing his neck.

"From Uncle Mihawk? Yeah, why?" I countered.

He blushed a little. "Well I was wondering if-" he turned even more red. He then took a deep breath and said. "?"

I blinked, if I wasn't really paying attention I would have had no idea what he had just say. I smiled sweetly at him; I knew this would hurt his pride as a swordsman for asking me for help.

"I'd love to show you how Uncle Mihawk trained me." I said to him. "But we're gonna have to wait until we get you more swords." Right now, I don't know about you but I'm starving." I grabbed his wrist pulled him along to the dining room where everyone was waiting.

"Hey Luffy, what do suppose happened to Buggy? You think he's dead?" I heard Nami asked Luffy.

"Considering that he was a Devil Fruit User, no I don't think so." I said stepping inside as Zoro grabbed Usopp by the nose and dragged him in as well.

"After all pirates are a stubborn bunch." Zoro said before letting go of Usopp's nose.

"We also have very sensitive noses!" Usopp said in anger towards Zoro. I giggled sitting down as Zoro chuckled sitting down next to me.

"That too." Zoro said agreeing with Usopp.

Before anyone knew it Luffy was steeling Usopp's food, Sanji was handing me and Nami one of his famous deserts and we were laughing and having a good morning.

After breakfast Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy were mopping the deck, Usopp was cleaning the cannon, Nami was pick tangerines, and I was practicing my powers swirling lightning through my fingers while reading a book.

"Ooh, hey look a hermit crab." I looked up and saw Luffy staring at the railing.

"Oh, I wonder where he came from." I said looking at the crab as well. I looked over at Nami. "Do you think he's from your Village, Nami?" I asked her.

She turned to me. "Probably. Or I guess he could have come from Usopp's Village." She guessed as we both looked at Usopp.

"If so, that would be amazing." That little guy would have traveled a long way." Usopp said. We all smiled.

There was moment of silence that you could hear faint voices fly above you. Suddenly Luffy turned to us.

"Did you just say something?" he asked us as we looked at him.

"Just now?" Not me." Nami answered. Luffy looked at Usopp and I, and we shook our heads.

"Must be my imagination." Luffy said scratching his head.

"Back to work. Luffy!" Sanji shout at him.

"Oh, excuse me." he said as he started scrubbing the floor again.

I chuckled as I returned to my book. I then felt a sharp pain in my head. I grind my teeth not realizing that my k-9 teeth grew longer and sharper. I held my head in my hand causing Nami to look at me.

"Yuki, are you feeling okay?" she asked me.

"I'm just a little light headed." I said rubbing my temples. I closed my book and stood up. "I'm gonna go to my room for the day." I told everyone as I walked inside.

"Okay!" they answered.

I headed to my room and opened the door. I walked into and closed the door. I went to my deck where the chest was sitting at and opened it. I pulled out my now completed shaped crystal. It was shaped exactly like Nami's new tattoo with little hole on top of it.

I pulled out my chair and sat in it as pulled out the crystal, some orange crystal paint, a brush, and a leather string. I twisted the paint cap off and set it down beside the can. I picked up the brush with my hand and picked up the crystal using my wind technique and lifted it in front of me.

I dipped the brush into the paint and gently began painting the crystal. I started painting swirls on it and the paint bled into the crystal. I wanted it to be perfect.

Before I knew it, it was night time and everyone was asleep. I would know my room was next door to the guys.

I finished the final swirl on the crystal and set the brush down before drying it completely with the wind that I had used to hold it up in the air. Once I knew it was dry, I grabbed the leather string and poked it through the hole and began tying the ends together making into a necklace. I slowly let the wind die around it and set it on my desk.

I stood up and stretched out my back and popped my back.

I walked out of my room and walked into the boys' room and quietly opened the door. It had been my routine ever since we got the ship.

"Sanji, food." Luffy. I giggled.

"I just fed you. Leave me alone." Sanji.

"Could you two shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Zoro. I shook my in disbelief.

"You're always sleeping. Why don't you get to work you lazy…?" Usopp.

"Amazing. Even in their sleep they still argue with each other." I mumbled as I picked the four folded blankets that sat on the floor. I picked up the first one unfolding it in the process and covered Luffy with it. I picked his hanging arm and placed it on his chest as he snored, I lightly gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Luffy." I whispered

I went back and grabbed the other three blankets and went over to Usopp. I set them down and looked at him and realized that he didn't take off his headband. I sighed through my nose and gently untied it off setting it on the hook his hammock hung from. I grabbed a blanket and covered him with it. I then kissed his long nose while smoothing out his hair.

"Good night, Usopp."

I picked up the remaining two blankets and went over to Sanji. When I stood beside his hammock I saw his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I shook my head and gently lifted it out of his mouth.

"You shouldn't be smoking in your sleep Sanji." I whispered to him while putting the blanket on him. He moaned in his sleep, shifting a little.

I patted his arm lightly before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Night, Sanji."

I grabbed the last blanket I looked over at Zoro. I grinned at his sleeping form and walked over to it. His head was tilted to the side as he snored softly. I chuckled quietly as I cover him up. I saw his arm hanging out of the hammock; I gently grabbed it and set it on the blanket. I looked at his face as I raised my hand and rubbed his cheek gently going up into his green hair, petting it.

"Sweet Dream, Zoro." I whispered before kissing him on the side of his mouth.

I quietly walked out of the door and closed not making a sound. I made my way to Nami's room and opened the door. I saw her already fast asleep. I looked at saw some dishes she had.

'_She must have forgotten about them.'_ I thought before walking over to her sleeping form. I crouched down and kissed her on the head.

"Sleep Well, Nami." I whispered to her. I got up and picked up the dishes and walked out the door. Unknown to me Nami was awake and staring at me with a loving smile on her face as I closed the door.

"Thank you…for everything, Yuki" she whispered out loud.

(The next morning)

I was the first up this time. I got up and wash my face with the sea water and everything. Now I was staring at the rising sun from the lookout point. I smiled for a moment at the greeting sun before frowning in confusion. I looked at my hands; I couldn't get those claws that I thought my hands turned into.

"What's happening to me?" I asked out loud.

A few hours later everyone else woke up and went about their business.

I was now sitting on the railing beside Luffy who was on his seat while Zoro sat up against the railing.

Suddenly Zoro sneezed. Luffy and I looked back at him.

"Zoro, of course you're gonna sick if you sleep in the open air, I mean doesn't get cold at night?" Luffy said to him.

"I've never been sick not a day in my life." Zoro said to him. "Beside every time I wake up there's always a blanket over me."

I blushed lightly.

"Huh, come to think of it. There's always a blanket over me too." He thought out loud

I then sneezed. They both looked at me.

"Yuki are you catching something?" Luffy asked me.

"No. I think somebodies talking about me." I said scratching my nose.

Zoro looked up at the sky. "You may be right."

Just then an explosion came from the end of the ship and Luffy and I fell off, we were both hanging over the edge. I saw Zoro leaning over the railing and grab my wrist and pulled me back on the ship.

I tripped a little trying to get my footing back and Zoro wrapped his arms around my waist holding me steady.

"You okay?" he asked as I looked up at him.

"I'm okay, just off balanced." I answered before standing up straight again.

I looked over the end of the ship.

"Usopp! Are you and Nami ok?" I shouted.

"Yeah, We're okay!" they both yelled.

I smiled chuckling a little. I looked over to rail and saw an island. "Luffy I can an Island!" I yelled down at him.

"Really!" he asked pulling up on the railing and sat on it. "What Island is it?"

I giggled. "Luffy we talked about this a few days ago." I said as the others walk up behind us.

"So that's the island where Logue Town is located." Usopp said looking at it.

"Yep." I said smiling not looking at him.

"I wonder if they have a market." Sanji said out loud.

"The locales have to buy food too." Nami said looking at him.

"She's right." I looked back at them. "Last time I was here I saw the largest market I had ever seen there. They have fresh vegetables, fish, meat, even believe it or not Sea King meat too."

Usopp tilted his head. "You've been here before?" he asked.

"Only once. It was a few months before my Dad left me behind with Luffy." I answered.

"Looks like I'll have to redo the menu than."

I chuckled.

"I hope they have a sword shop." I looked over Zoro. "Using Three-Swords Style with just one sword kinda blows. I think it's time to remedy that."

"They do actually. So maybe if you ask around they might tell you where it is." I said to him.

"Ooh, I can't wait to check out their equipment shops for some cool stuff." Usopp said.

I back at the island before looking over at Luffy. "There it is, Luffy. The Island where Gol D. Roger was born and executed."

He looked over at me and held his arm up to me. I grasped his hand with mine as we smirked at each other.

"Where the King of the Pirates met his fate. This place is known as the city of the beginning and the end." He said. We both looked at the island.

"It's time we meet you spirit." I muttered quietly. "Gol D, Roger."

Before I knew it, we were docked and looking around the town in amazement.

"WHOHOO! This is going to be so fun!" Luffy said in excitement.

"Every pirate heading to the Grand Line, stops here to resupply." Nami explained to us. "It has everything you could possibly need."

"In that case I'm gonna go on a shopping spree." Usopp said looking around. "I'll bet they have all sorts of stuff here."

"We'll all be able to get all the stuff we need. Food, accessories, clothing, even weapons." I said to everyone.

"Well I'm gonna find out where they kill people." Luffy suddenly said causing all of us to look at him as he ran off.

"I've gotta see where the King of the Pirates was executed."

"Luffy wait!" I yelled while running after him. "You don't know where you're going!"

"Wait, guys! We've gotta pick a meeting place!" I heard Usopp yell after us.

I turned slightly. "I'll send a signal if I need to!" I yelled back at them. I continued my way after Luffy.

"Luffy you moron, you're not even going the right way." I muttered. I then realized something, Luffy was the faster runner.

"Ahh crap." I moaned running faster to try to catch up to him.

Hey, Lu! Wait up!" I cried out hoping he would hear me. But with the crowd it was hard to spot him.

Just then tripped over someone's foot and began to fall when I felt some one grab me around my waist pulled me into their chest.

"Are you alright, miss?" I heard a male voice above me. I opened my eyes and smile in relief.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" I looked up at the man. He was a man around in his 30s with smokey white hair with two cigars in his mouth. His really wide and he as blushing at me.

"I- I think I should be the one asking you that, Miss." He said to me.

"No it was my fault." I said pushing away from him I chuckled lightly. "I was looking for my friend when I lost him."

"Oh?" he folds his arms.

"Yeah." I smiled at him. He blushed even more. One of his cigars fell out of his mouth and onto the ground. I looked down at it as he did. I crouched down ready to pick it up when his hand covered mine.

I looked up at him and he looked at me I realized how close we were and let me tell you I was just a smidge uncomfortable, not in a bad way of course.

We stood and I grabbed his cigar. "Um…" I muttered I glanced at the cigar before handing it back to him.

"Here." He gently took it out of my hands. We were silent for a moment before I remember Luffy.

"Um… I 'm so sorry, but I've gotta go. Sorry if I hurt!" I said before running towards where Luffy was heading.

What I didn't know was that the man looked down at his cigar and then back at my disappearing form.

"Beautiful and kind." He muttered putting the cigar in his jacket. "Like a Goddess in human from."

I ran as fast as I could to the execution platform. Just then I stop when I saw something flash in the corner of my eye. I looked down an ally with a flight of stair. I squinted my eyes a ghost like figure walk down the steps. Out of curiosity, I followed it. I slowly made my way down the stairs as I watched the figure turn a corner and quickened my pace. I stopped when the figure stopped at the end of the steps and got a good look at their back. The figure was small but taller than me. They wore a trench coat of some kind with heeled boots, but I didn't see any color in it or the figure, just a bright purple outline giving the shape of the figure. I then saw that that they had long wavy hair and upon their head was a bandana.

"Hey." I called out to the figure. It raised its head a little before glancing back at me. My breath caught when I saw a bright glowing purple eye and a soft loving smile. The figure then looked up and I followed it's gave. Above me there was a sign that said 'The Gold Roger'.

"Huh?" I went to t look at the figure but found it gone. I looked around until I felt a hand push me forward toward the bar. I looked back only to find no one.

"I could have sworn- What the heck is going on with me?" I asked myself scratching my bandana. I turn and looked at the sign.

"Well might as well see why that ghost wanted me to come here."

I walked down the steps at a slow pace. _'First the blackouts, then hearing voices and serous headaches, then me seeing my arms changing in sea water, now I'm seeing ghosts that lead me to bars. What next I've got an uncle that was actually related to Mom?' _I thought in frustration.

I reached some bar like doors and pushed them open to find a deserted bar. Chairs on top of tables, and wanted posters torn of the wall. I looked over at the bar and saw and old man and a cloaked figure.

"Excuse me?" I called out. The old man looked up at me but the figure didn't move.

"What do you want kid?" the old man asked.

I walked over to the bar and sat on the stool next the figure.

"I'm looking for someone. He's about 17, wears a straw hat on his head?" I described Luffy. The old man's eyes widened.

"Ah yes, the little runt." He answered grabbing a glass and setting it in front of me.

"You saw him?"

"Yep. He was asking about how this place got its name."

I thought about the sign. "So this is the Gold Roger?"

"Yep." I thought about it for a moment as the figure lifted his glass to his mouth.

"But I thought his actual name was Gol D. Roger?" I said out loud.

The old man's eyes widened again and the figures hand froze.

"Not a lot of kids your age know that kid. How did you know that?"

"My father told me. used to tell me stories about how Gol D. Roger and my mom were like father and daughter." I answered the figure chuckled beside me and I glared at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're mother…" I heard a male voice come from the figure. I blinked in confusion.

"…she wouldn't happen to have been Crimson S. Akira would she?" he asked me.

"Huh? Well yeah did you know her?" I asked him.

I saw familiar smirk but couldn't quite place it and he looked over at me. Underneath his hood I saw that he had a tattoo on his left side of his face.

"You could say that." He answered. The old man looked at me in shock.

"Huh." I turned back to the old man as he then poured some kinda silver glowing liquid into my glass. I looked down at it and then back at him in confusion.

"On the house kid." He said putting the bottle away. I picked up the glass and inspected it.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Just your mother's favorite drink." I looked at him in confusion.

"Don't worry non-alcoholic." He said. I looked down at the drink and took a whiff of it. It smelled tropical whatever it was. I shrugged at took a slip. My eyes widen a little. It was the best drink I have ever had. I tipped the glass more and closed my eyes to savor the taste of the liquid. When I finished it I was panting like a vampire who just had blood after going 100 years without feeding. What I didn't know was that my eyes turn gold.

"That's some pretty good stuff." I said with a smile on my face.

I stood then. "Thanks for the drink. But I've gotta find my friend do you which way he went?"

He took a left outside of the bar." The old man said.

"Thank you." I said bowing. But before I could leave the old man called out to me.

He then handed me a piece of paper. "Here's the recipe for the drink I just gave ya. Just in case you would like to have some while on the Grand Line."

I blinked in shock. "Thank you very much." I then jogged out. "Good Bye!"

There was moment of silence between the two men before the cloaked man started chuckling.

"Who would have thought… that she was just like Akira." He muttered before taking a drink.

Meanwhile I was running through town like a crazy woman trying to find Luffy. Finally I got to Main Street.

"Luffy! Lu! Luffy" I called out him still running. "LU-Agh!" I slammed into someone. I looked up and saw Luffy's back.

"Luffy!" I said in relief. He didn't look back at me.

"There it is." He said seriously. I looked up as well and stood in awe of what I was seeing. Before was the execution platform where Gol D. Roger, The previous King of the Pirates was killed.

"The platform, where they executed Roger." I said in awe of it. for just a moment it was just Luffy, me, and the platform.

"And the place where the New Pirate Age began." Luffy muttered.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

thanks for reading see ya next time.

thanks for the ideas for those suggested them.


	27. Apology note

Dear fans,

I apologize for my absence, but school and holidays have been driving me up the walls. I promise you all that I am still alive and well (mostly). I will be posting new chapters for Inuyasha and One piece as soon as I can. I am very sorry but please bear with me, I'm doing the best I can. Hopefully my chapters will be done by Christmas or after Christmas.

With love and hugs, TH13


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone! Yeah I know I haven't been around in a while. but I have serveral good reasons why, but to sum it all in one word: Family. so please don't hate me. anyway I just want to let you guys that if you don't hesr from me about this after this chapter it's because i'm have writers block or I'm working on other fanfics. love Ya'll.

I don't own One Piece, only the ocs.

* * *

Episode 27

I continued to stare at the platform in awe of it.

"To think, a man as wonderful as him, died on that spot 20 years ago. Makes you wonder what he saw that day huh, Luffy?" I said now grinning at the platform

"…"

I blinked in confusion when I didn't get an answer and looked over at where Luffy stood… only to find that he wasn't there. I looked right and left.

"OH PETE'S SAKE! CAN'T THAT KID SIT STILL FOR MORE THAN TWO SECONDS!?"

I yelled in frustration. I then looked to see a large crowd gathering around the side of the platform looking at something.

I then saw Luffy's leg out of nowhere and wrap around the fountain.

"LUF!" I yelled as I watched him suddenly fling into the air and out of Time Square.

I growled in frustration before running towards the direction he flew at.

"Here we go again!" I growled.

What I didn't know was the man I met earlier watch me leave with faint pink cheeks.

Before I knew it I was in the market district taking a break from running and was walking around.

"Agh, I turn my back for just 2 seconds and he flies away from me, literally." I muttered.

"I can't believe you broke my glasses!" I heard a woman say.

I looked over to see a woman with blue hair walking further away me. I didn't think on it that much…until I was a very familiar green haired swordsman.

"Zoro?" I blinked in confusion and started to follow them.

I continued following them until I froze in mid-step and saw where they were going.

"Aw, crap!" I shouted when I saw a building with the word 'Marine' on it.

"Zoro, what did you do?" I asked myself rubbing my temples. I then stopped and put a hand on my hip.

"Well, I guess I should bust him out." I said before running straight at the building wall. I jumped on it and jumped again doing a backflip landing against the wall on the 5th or 6th floor of the building.

I then peeked in to find Zoro standing the hall way with the same girl I saw earlier hand him a mop and a bucket of water.

I sweatdropped at the scene. 'I swear, something is wrong with the marines these days. They're so dumb they can't even tell that Zoro's a pirate.'

As soon as I saw her leave I waited for a moment before knocking on the closed window.

I saw Zoro look over and I waved, and then pointed at the window. He came over and opened the window.

"Yuki? What're you doing here?" he asked as he helped me enter the building.

"I should be asking you the same." I said standing in front of him.

He blushed and turned his head away from me.

"I kinda broke a girl's glasses on accident. So in order to pay her back I half to mop up the floors in order to buy her new glasses." He explained.

"That's all? You know you could have borrowed money from me if you wanted." I said grabbing his arm. He looked at me and gave me a shocked look.

I placed my hand on his cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips before raising my

hand to the side making a gust of wind shoot that way. I then heard something fall and

looked over to see two unconscious marines on the floor. I walked over to them and took out 20,000 beris on one of their backs.

I looked over Zoro as he stared wide eyed at the marines. I then walked over to and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" I said as I dragged him out of the building.

After we escaped I decided on helping Zoro get some swords. I was happy that Zoro was going get his swords again, but…

I looked over at him. He seemed to be in a daze ever since we left the HQ.

"Zoro, are you alright?" I asked him.

He looked over at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

'Liar.' I thought. I sped up a little and stopped in front of him.

"No you're not. What's wrong? You've looked like you've seen a ghost since we left the marine HQ." I said putting hands on my hips.

He looked to the side until I placed my hand on his cheek, making him face me.

"I know I sound like a jerk, but I'm just worried about what happened before I came." I said worriedly.

He stared at me for a while before grabbing my hand from his cheek and gently squeezed it.

"It's just… that girl reminded me of a friend in my past." He said quietly.

I blinked at him. "I see, and I'm guessing you're freaked out?" I guessed.

"Y-Yeah, a little."

He squeezed my hand tighter but not enough to hurt it.

"You know that if you need to talk about it, I'm here for you anytime, okay?" I said before kissing him on the cheek.

He blushed a little before nodding his head. I smiled and began to move away when he pulled me back to him.

"Zor-" I never finished because before I knew it he was kissing me hard yet gently on the mouth. My eyes were wide. I'll never get used to kissing Zoro on the mouth.

Before I could reply he pulled back and brushed my hair over my ear. "Thanks Yuki." He said with a smirk on his face. I was as red as my hair from embarrassment.

He then began walking off leaving me standing there. I then shook my head coming out of my blushing state and follow after him.

Before I knew it we entered a weapons shop. I looked around while Zoro walked up to the owner.

I saw all kinds of weapons. Katanas, spears, sais, even battle axes. I continued to look at the weapons until I heard the owner gasp really loud. I looked at the direction it came from and walked over to stand by Zoro.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"No clue. He just asked if he could take a look at my sword." He said looking over at me I looked over the owner who had Zoro's blade staring at it in shock and awe.

"Well," he sheathed the sword looking at Zoro. "That's a pretty nice sword you got. You wanna sell it? I'll give you 200,000 beris for it, what do ya say? That will leave you with 300,000, which should buy some pretty good steal. At 100,000 a piece there are bound to be three swords you and your lady friend would like in here."

"Sell it?" I repeated in confusion. I kept on think what was so special about the sword.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Zoro asked him.

"Alright. I'll give 250,000 beris. No wait, 300,000!" the owner said to us.

When he kept on raising the price my eyebrow shot up in confusion.

"Final offer for 500,000!"

"Sir, calm down." I said. "I'm sorry but we're not selling the sword."

"Then how about 650,000 beris!" he yelled at us.

"Just stop. I'm not selling. The sword is mine." Zoro said getting frustrated.

The owner growled in anger. "Ok fine I give up! How does 800,000 beris sound to ya!"

Before either of us could answer we heard somebody run into the store and stood beside us. Zoro and I turned to look and saw the girl who took Zoro into the Marine base.

"I'm back! Did finishing polishing up my Shigure?" she asked the owner.

Zoro and I froze up while looking at her. She then looked over at Zoro not seeing me yet.

"You're ok!" she said to Zoro. "I was worried about you." She turned to him fully. "See some Marines were attacked earlier right by where you had been mopping the floor."

I slowly reached for my bandana and lifted my hair up so that the bandana was covering it. I then un-tucked my shirt, letting it fall over my sash making my look like a smaller guy.

"You were gone though. So naturally I assumed you had been kidnapped. Thank goodness you're okay though."

_'She's not very bright. If I can dress differently while a Marine Sargent-Major is standing not even 3 feet away from me, then I don't even want to know what I could do with a higher ranking officer in a room.'_ I thought shaking my head a little.

"The fact that you're here means you must have ran away. Sad you must have no idea how to accept love when it comes you're way, do you?"

I snickered causing her to look my way.

"Hm? Who's this?" she asked Zoro who turned to me and just stared at him.

"Um… He's my partner." Zoro answered. The girl looked from me to Zoro and then back at if it dawned on her she laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry. I thought your partner was a type of guy who would be into girls." She said bowing to me.

I blinked for a moment on what she just said.

….

…..

….

And then it dawned on me. She thought Zoro was… I can't even finish my train of thought. On the outside I just smiled at her, but on the inside I was laughing like a maniac on steroids. Apparently Zoro got what she said too because then he started freaking out.

"Wha? No it's not like- I mean yeah we're partners but not like that!" he shouted at her blushing lightly. I on the other hand had to turn around because I could feel myself losing my self-control not laugh out loud.

"Well anyway, here's your stupid money back, I don't need it." the girl put the money into Zoro's hand. "I can't accept money from a heartless ingrate." She then pulled out new glasses and put them on. "Besides look, I already got some new glasses."

Just then she looked down at Zoro's sword and then had a big smile on her face.

"That sword looks just like the Wado Ichimonji." She said in excitement before grabbing the sword from the shop owner. "Is this really the sword?"

_'Wado?' _I even looked over at Zoro and by the looks of it he had no idea what she was talking about, but judging by the shop owner's expression he knew and he didn't want her to stop talking.

She pulled the sword out of its sheath and examined it. "It's beautiful! This has to be one of the 21 O Wazamono Swords." She then got out a pocket book and started looking through the pages.

As she did this Zoro leaned towards me. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" he asked me in a low voice so no one could hear us.

"Not a clue. I maybe an expert at sword fighting, but I can't say that I know every sword out there in the world." I whispered back to him.

"See look at this." She gestures to a picture of Zoro's sword. I came up right next to her and looked at the picture. However I didn't even notice the girl staring at me with wide eyes and blushing.

"Wow. According to the book, the Wado Ichimonji is worth no less than 10,000,000 beris." I said reading the book.

She then turned to Zoro. "But you're broke! How do you have this legendary sword?" she asked him.

Finally the shop owner slammed his fist down on the counter glaring at the girl.

"YOU JUST HAD TO KEEP TALKING DIDN'T YA! I'M GONNA SUE YOU FOR OBSTRUCTION OF BUISNESS!" He yelled at her in anger.

"'Obstruction of business?' I'm sorry, I don't know what I did but please forgive Me." she said to him.

"Here, I finished polishing your precious Shigure for ya. Now just take it and get out! I don't wanna see you in my store again!" he said throwing her sword at her causing her to trip over her own two feet and began to fall. She then fell into a rack of swords causing them to fall on her.

"JUST GET OUT BEFORE YOU TEAR MY STORE APART!" I ran up to her and helped her up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." She looked up at me as I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"It's alright, we all have our clumsy moments." I smiled at before turning back to Zoro who was just finishing talking to the owner.

"Did she ever help you dodge a bullet? It is a complete waste to have such a legendary sword attached to someone who has no idea of its value." He then pointed towards a few of barrels filled with swords. "You can pick from a lovely selection of barrel swords for 50,000 apiece. Pick any two you like."

With that Zoro grabbed Wado and we walked over to the barrels. "What's that guy's problem?" Zoro asked me softly but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I then started looking the barrels with him.

"You must lose a lot of swords if you think you need 3 of them. Unless, of course, you're like that famous Pirate Hunter." The girl said walking to us.

"Pirate Hunter, yeah." Zoro said still looking through the barrels.

"He's quite the legend, his name is Roronoa." She explained to us.

"Oh yeah, him." Zoro answered.

I found it ironic that she actually talking to Zoro about himself. I giggled a little but no one heard me.

"Yeah, he's known throughout the East Blue for his amazing sword skills. But he's not a good person. A swordsman who's just a bounty hunter is no honorable swordsman. Everything's backwards, it's really too bad for real swordsman. Pirates and bounty hunters as sword masters, it just doesn't make any sense."

_'Not all swordsman as evil as they seem. Some of them usually don't have a choice but to be pirates or bounty hunters.'_

"They also have most legendary swords too. It's a really tragedy." The girl continued.

Zoro chuckled under his breath. "Huh I don't know. It's the kinda thing you look out on a case by case basis I guess. You never know what people are capable of." Zoro said to her not turning away from the barrel he was looking in.

"This is my Shigure. I'm going to work as hard as I can to prefect my skills and then one day I'm gonna take back all the legendary swords because the filthy hands that hold them now have no right to wield them!" she then started name all of the groups of the swords.

_'Wow. This chick's gotta lot on her plait.'_ I thought touching another sword's handle. I froze when I touched the sword.

"Oi." I said getting Zoro's attention. I pulled out the sword I had and pointed the handle towards him. "Try this one."

He grabbed a hold of it and froze just like I did. He grabbed the entire thing from me and inspected it. The girl looked over his shoulder.

"I think that's…hold on." She got out her book and went to a specific page. She handed the book to me and pointed to a picture of the same sword.

"Interesting. According to the book the sword is called Kitetsu the third." I said reading out loud before giving the book back to her. I went over to Zoro and inspect Kitesu as well.

"According to the book, its predecessor Kitetsu the second is an O Wazamono sword."

She explained to us as Zoro took Kitetsu out of its sheath. "And Kitetsu the first before that is listed as a top O Wazamono sword."

Zoro and I stared at it intently. "Hey, are you really selling this one 50,000 beris?"

"Yes." The owner said in a nervous tone.

"Unbelievable! That's an authentic Wazamono." I stared at the sword's steel blade as my reflection appeared into it.

"Wow, you half to buy that sword. It's worth at least 1,000,000 beris or more, you can't pass it up its too valuable."

"I can't sell!" the owner shouted out with fear in his voice.

"I didn't think so. I knew there had to be some mistake. This is a legendary sword after all." The girl said.

"It's not what you think!" the owner yelled at her.

Zoro's grip tighten around the handle while staring at it intensely. "This sword's cursed."

Zoro stated causing both the girl and the owner to look at him in shock.

"How do you know?" The owner asked him.

We stared at it for a long time before I answered him. "Just…do."

"The Kitetsu swords are superior in all respects, but they've been cursed since their beginning's you half to believe me. There are stories all over of master swordsmen who have met their deaths after taking up a Kitetsu sword. Nobody is stupid enough to touch them these days." Zoro and I glanced at each other.

"And you'll fall to its curse as well if you decide to take it. I'm scared to let you buy it, I'm afraid it'll curse me too. Just leave it alone." The owner said.

"How horrible. I'm sorry I even brought it up. It would death to take that sword." The girl said bowing lowly.

Zoro looked at it with a giant smirk on his face. "Sounds great. Think I'll take it." the girl gasped in shock.

"I can't sell it you fool! Cause if something happened to you, the curse could come back to me!" the owner said before getting hit in the head by his wife who had just arrived.

"Now don't be an idiot. Let him buy the sword, you old fool." She said.

"Don't hit me!" he replied in anger.

I stepped a little towards Zoro. "You sure you want the sword?"

"Well let's see. How about we find out which one is stronger? The sword's curse or my good luck?"

Everyone beside me stared at him in shock as threw the sword up in the air.

He then lifts his arm to the side not even looking up at anyone.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA CHOP YOUR ARM OFF YOU FOOL! DON'T!" The owner shouted at him.

For a moment around surroundings vanished and only Zoro, the sword, and I seem to exist. The sword came closer and closer to his arm making me feel anxious even though I didn't show it on my face.

When the sword hit his arm, it hit on the dull side of the blade and went through the floor.

Zoro's arm was still in tacked.

Reality came back to us as the people around stared at him in shock.

Zoro smirked at the shop owner. "I'll take it."

The girl and the owner fell to the ground in utter shock.

"Hey, pick one out. You gotta good eye on ya." Zoro said to the girl. I gave her nod.

"Uh, okay." She said still in shock.

"You!" I turned to see the owner pointing at me. "Wait here!"

He then ran to the back of the shop while Zoro and the girl looked at the barrel swords. When he came back he something rather large in his hands he set it on the counter. He took the drape off and showed the blade underneath it.

"It is covered in a black lacquer finish." He explained handing me the sheathed sword. I took it into my hands and examined it. I then pulled in out of its sheath to look at the blade itself.

"With an uneven temper pattern." He continued. I pressed my hand on the flat part of the sword.

"My shop maybe small." I looked up at him. "But this is the finest sword I have. It is named the Ryun Wazamono." He said.

"I told you, I'm flat broke." Zoro said walking up beside me. "It's too much."

"No matter. I'll give it to you two free of charge if you'll take it." we looked at him in shock.

"You're welcome to the Kitetsu as well, you deserve it." the owner smirked at Zoro.

"Haven't ran across a real swordsman in a while, I'm sorry tried to cheat you guys before. You must have some dang good luck my friend."

I smiled before reached into my slash and pulled out a big wad of beris. "Here." I tossed it to him and grabbed Ryuu and headed to the door as Zoro followed behind me while putting Kitetsu beside Wado on his hip.

We walked to the door and before I stepped out I looked at the shop owner. "That's about

100,000,000 beris right there. Thanks for the swords." With that I walked out of the store with Zoro.

We walked around for a little while before we came to a cross road.

"Well I guess this is where we part." I said.

"I guess so. Thanks for helping me back there." He said looking down at his new swords.

"If it wasn't for you I probably never would found these good swords."

"It's no trouble. The real trouble right now is finding Luffy again. If I know him he's probably heading towards the execution platform again." I said putting my hand on my hip. I smiled at before turning towards the direction of the platform. "I see ya back at the ship. See ya

Zoro!" with that I ran off leaving him to find the ship.

I continued to run down the street before turning a corner. Unknown to me was a couple of people dressed in grey cloaks walking past the way I turned.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	29. Escape Louge Town

Very sorry everyone for it taking so long but we are almost with this book. i will be dividing my one piece story into idk three or four books i'm not quite sure yet.

as usual I don't own One Piece just my ocs and oc story plot.

* * *

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" I yelled out so loud that the whole world probably could hear me. "It's hard to believe that in the past 10 years that I have known Luffy, I still have a hard time finding him." I groaned in frustration. For the past two hours I've ran almost all over the city.

I started walking again looking for a way out of the crowd when I saw a familiar blond chef.

"Sanji!" I called out to him gently pushing my way out of the crowd. The moment he turned around and saw me I could see him do some kind of noodle dance with his only revealing eye turned into a heart. "Yuki~! My darling Goddess!" he yelled as came to a stop in front of him.

"Nice to see you too Sanji." I chuckled at his noodle dance. "Hey have you seen Luffy anywhere? I lost him after he flew halfway across town. Literally." He stopped his noodle dance and blinked at me. "No haven't heard anything on him." I growled in frustration. "Today is just not my day. Well hopefully one of the others found him."

We started walking again as I reached into my sash and pulled out the recipe for the drink I had at the Gold Roger. "I know I'm asking a lot from you Sanji, but could you recreate this drink for me?" He took the recipe and looked it over. He then smiled at me. "Of course. I just need to get the ingredients and I'll make it just for you."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks Sanji." We walked in silence for a while until my stomach growled lightly. I blushed lightly realizing I haven't eaten yet. "Well I guess I better get something to eat before searching for Luffy again. Thanks for walking with me, and thanks for the effort of making the drink for me. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you, my lovely Sea Goddess. Take care Yuki." he said as I walked on waving bye to him. I walked down the road for a while before coming across an Italian restaurant. "Italian huh? That actually sounds pretty good." I walked in and saw someone inside the restaurant that I should have known would be there. "Luffy?" I called out to the table he sat at. He looked along with Zoro who I wasn't expecting.

"Yuki! where've you been?" Luffy asked. I practically lept over to their table and hit Luffy on the head. "What do you mean 'Where have _I_ been?' Where have _you_ been? I've been looking everywhere for you." I said as I sat down with them. The waiter came up to us and saw me.

"Afternoon Madam. What can I get for you today?" he asked me.

I turned toward him giving him a smile. "Some of your finest would be fine. I will be eating with my friends."

I didn't notice the blush on his face nor the hypnotic look he had on his face. "Of course, My Lady." He bowed and walked away as all three of us gave him a confusing look. We of course shrugged it off.

(An hour or so later)

"Phew! Man, I'm stuffed. Log Town might be our last chance to get a good meal for a while. I was starving!" Luffy said as Zoro took a big gulp of the alcohol beverage he had ordered.

"I was starving too. But I was also completely out of money. I'm glad I ran into you." Zoro said as pointed his finger at Luffy who was now looking at him in confusion.

"Huh? But I don't have any money." Luffy said causing Zoro who was taking a drinking to choke in mid-gulp and set his drink down.

"You don't?" he asked Luffy.

"Are you sure you don't?" Luffy replied.

"Of course not. Where would I get any money?"

Luffy busted up laughing slamming his hand on the table while I giggled at Zoro. "You are always broke." Luffy stated.

"Then how are we gonna pay for this meal?" Zoro asked.

"Don't worry guys I'll pay for it." I said starting to reach into my sash when Zoro grabbed my hand.

"No way! You aren't paying for all three of us. It's too much!" Zoro said letting go of my hand.

"Maybe we just won't pay." Luffy suggested.

"Luffy! If you haven't noticed, this isn't Fuusha Village." I said to him.

Suddenly a small bag landed on the flap of Luffy's hat. It opened slightly causing a gold coin to fall out and into Luffy's hand. I blinked at the coin before grabbing the bag off of the hat.

"Oh! That's cool!" Luffy commented before we all turned to a guy in a gray cloak who had his back turned to us.

"Hey, you didn't have to buy us our lunch, but thanks." Luffy said before we all stood up and went toward the stranger's table. I set the bag of money down on his table as Luffy flipped the coin the man gave us.

"Thank you sir." I said bowing slightly.

"You're the best." Luffy commented to him before walking away.

"Yeah, thanks a lot buddy." Zoro said patting him on the shoulder. We then walked away towards the exit.

"Yeah, whatever. You're welcome." the stranger muttered back to us before we were out of hearing ranger. For some reason I had a strange feeling that his voice strangely familiar to me, but I didn't dwell on it.

"Come again!" the door greeter said to us as we left the building.

"We will!" Luffy yelled back.

We turned to the corner and went down the road.

"You know, It actually feels great to stretch my legs out on land for a change." I said out loud as I started to do random gymnastic moves for a moment before walking normal again. "I've been on the Merry for so long that I almost lost my land legs."

Luffy laughed at my comment. "Yeah, you always do have trouble walking at some points."

I laughed along with him as Zoro chuckled at us. I then stopped as I felt something change.

"Hm? Yuki, you okay?" Zoro asked me but I ignored him for a moment. I looked up at the sky not noticing my eyes changed to gold once more while sniffing the air.

**_"The air has changed, young one. An abnormal storm is coming." _**I could hear someone say to me but no mouths moved. I blinked unknown to the fact my eyes turned back to normal.

"There's a storm coming." I suddenly said.

"Huh? A storm?" Zoro asked me as Luffy looked up at the sky too.

"But it's so nice out." Luffy commented as he tried to see storm clouds.

"Yuki, how do you know it's gonna rain?" Zoro asked me giving me a stange look.

I looked back at him with a scared look on my face. "I just... do." I said in a terrified whisper.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew out of nowhere and Luffy's hat blew off his head.

"Haaa! My hat!" Luffy yelled as he chased after it. "Waiiittt!"

"Luffy!" I yelled out as Zoro and I jogged after him.

We came to a corner that I saw Luffy go down only to find that he wasn't there. There were two different way he could have gone and couldn't figure which way he went.

"Uh, Luffy?" Zoro called out. I grunted in frustration.

I looked over at him. "You keep going straight, I'll take the left side."

"Be careful." he said.

"I will." I ran down the road searching for Luffy. _'I swear I can't catch a break from running after Luffy. You'd think I would be getting tired from all running I've been doing today.'_

I finally stopped and hunched over breathing heavily. "Well if I know Luffy, He'd probably be at the exacution platform of all place. I don't know whether it's dumb luck or what." I muttered to myself as I slowly made my way done the road.

"Wow! Look at her!" I heard one of the citizians say causing my to turn my head to see a crowd of men and women looking at something.

"What the heck?" I muttered in confusion as I walked up to a woman in front of me and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Ma'am?"

She turned to me in confusion. "I was wondering if you cou-

I stopped in the middle of my sentence when she fainted with blissful smile on her face as her body leaned to man in front of her.

"Hey, watch where your-" he looked over at me as I waved at him getting his attention.

"Sir, I was wondering if y-" once again before I could finish he faints as well landing on the ground with the woman laying on top of him. I blinked not sure what to do.

I walk over to them taking both of their left hands and examined them. No rings. I sighed in relief.

"Well at least they won't have any awkward moments when they wake up." I looked up at the crowd again and began making my way through.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." I chanted as I touched everyone who was in my way by the shoulder. All of sudden almost everyone moved out my way like I was some princess, all of them staring at me with bliss or love. I finally made to the front and saw what, well more like who almost everyone was staring at.

It was woman. Tall, thin, and curvy. She has curly long black hair, wearing a white cowboy hat with a red feather on it. She wore a light pink cloak with red hearts all over it. In her hand I could see an iron club. Her back was turned towards me so I couldn't see her face.

I looked up a little further and saw Luffy on top of the execution platform. '_Out of sheer dumb luck, this is where I find him.'_

"Listen up boys, what would all of you say is the most beautiful sight in the East Blue?" the woman asked the crowd.

I spoke up. "Hey Luffy, who is this chick?" I asked tilting my head to the side as everyone including the woman turned to me.

Before he could answer me however everyone and I mean _everyone _was on one knee stretching their arms towards me with hearts in their eyes, all their hearts jumping out of their chests.

"That would be her!" they all said at once.

"Huh?" I looked at everyone in shock. The woman that asked the question looked at me with awe and love like all the others. She then came over to me grabbed my hands, holding them in her left hand and used her right to touch my cheek.

"So beautiful. You my dear Yuki, are like rose among weeds. You my dear deserve better your brutal captain." She said to me.

I blinked at her in confusion as I slightly stepped away. "Do I know you?" I asked her.

"My dear Yuki, you don't remember me?" she asked as we started to circle each other.

"Should I?" I asked her putting my hand on my hip. She chuckled. "Why you are the only woman to ever hit me... I like that." She said….in flirting voice?

I could feel my face go pale in horror. _'Oh sweet Mother Ocean, is she suggesting what I think she suggesting?'_

I looked up at Luffy and even he was confused about who this chick was. I looked back at her.

"Like Luffy, I'm gonna make you all mine, just you wait." she said winking at me.

I froze in shock. _'Well this awkward. First men, now women? Mother if you can hear, where ever you are, save me from this world.'_

"Ah gross, no way! Just who the heck are you?" Luffy shouted down to her.

"You mean you still haven't figured it out?" the woman asked him.

I started scratching my head. "I'm still trying to figure out who you are."

"This is the police!" I looked over to my left and saw men in brown uniforms. "Put your weapon down and come quietly!"

I gave them a dull look before looking at the woman. "I think he's talking to you." I said pointing my thumb to the officer yelling at her.

I walked over to the platform and jumped onto it beside Luffy.

"I am placing you under arrest for assaulting a police captain." he said to her. He then turned to us. "As for you two, get off that platform!"

"Why would we do that without him saying the magic word and smiling?" Luffy asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "No clue. He's not very gentleman like if he doesn't ask it."

"SURPRISE!" I heard someone say before an explosion came causing the fountain to crumble into pieces as a bigger piece flew towards the woman. She didn't even move.

"Watch out, miss!" an officer said to the woman.

The fountain piece came at her. But instead of piercing her, it slid right past her and crashed into a building.

"Did that just...?" a citizen said staring at the building in shock.

"It slipped right past her."

Luffy and I looked at the building in astonishment. "Ah man, that's weird."

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement.

We then heard someone laughing and we looked to see a group of cloaked people standing in front of the woman.

"That little stunt was dangerous, you know?" the woman said turning towards the group.

"I'm flashily sorry. But your smooth skin is unharmed of course, so there's no need for trouble, fairest Alvida." the figure in front who I assumed was the leader said to the woman who chuckled.

Luffy and I looked at the woman in confusion. "Alvida?" I imagined the short, chubby, and ugly souled woman from back when we first met Coby.

"I don't see Alvida." Luffy said apparently thinking the same thing I was.

"DON'T BE SO DENSE YOU NIMWIT! I'M ALVIDA!" The woman who claimed to be Alivda yelled at Luffy.

"Are you sure?" I asked scratching my head as Luffy scratched his brow. "I really don't think you're her."

She chuckled at my comment. "I guess I really did change after eating the fruit called..."she threw off her cloak revealing her outfit. "...Smooth Smooth Fruit. No attack can hurt my skin, because it slides right off. Unfortunately, a lowly fruit could improve on my already stunning good looks. One big change you two may have noticed was that I lost my freckles."

_'ONE big change?' I can tell you right now that that is not a BIG change. Has this chick looked at her wanted poster? Like at all?' _I thought while face palming myself.

"Sure. That must be it." Luffy said sarcastically.

"After becoming a whole new person, I decided to join forces with someone who shared my goal of finding you both." She said pointing to the cloaked figure in front of the group behind her.

The person went to a full out laugh as he and the rest of the group through off there cloaks revealing an all too familiar pirate crew, the...Buggy pirates?

I blinked at them. _'She joined forces with Buggy? Seriously? ...Wasn't he smaller the last time we saw him?'_

"Now that I have flashily made my entrance, behold the real star of the show!" Buggy said as he now stared at Luffy. "Ah, Monkey D. Luffy, ever since the day that you and your red haired co-captain sent me flying I've been obsessed with exacting my revenge on you. That alone lead me to finally finding my crew. My travels are an unending(?) stop. I went through hell, sought friendship, I even lost parts of my body. I call this tale 'Tiny Buggy's Great Adventure.' The first thing that was- WHY THE HECK AM I TELLING YOU A STORY!?"

"Don't know." I said to him as Luffy crossed his arms as he began to think.

"Now what was your name again? Boggy, Boogey, Beefy, Baggy? Ah, I know, It's Buffoon!" Luffy said causing me start laughing hysterically.

"BUFFOON!? YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE YOU RUBBER BASTARD! AND NOW BUGGY THE CLOWN IS GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Buggy yelled at us.

"Hey, that's Buggy the Clown!" someone in the crown said stepping back slightly.

"Pirates!"

"IT'S THE BUGGY PIRATES!" The crowd started running for their lives.

"You people flashily stay where you are. I want every single one of you to see exactly how scary I can be." Buggy said as his crew pointed their guns at the crowd.

I jumped off the platform and landed in the middle of the Buggy Pirates facing Buggy.

"You..." He growled.

"Long time no see Big Nose." I smiled.

"Oh yeah! Buggy, right?" Luffy said finally remembering it.

"YOU MEAN YOU JUST NOW REMEMBERED IT!?" Buggy yelled out as looked at back at Luffy.

Suddenly I heard something slam above my and in front of me. I felt myself being nailed to the front of the platform in a T like position.

"Hey! What gives?" I heard Luffy yell out in confusion above me while I started to struggle against the metal wrist cuffs that holding me.

"Long time no see, sweetheart." I felt someone grab my chin making me face whoever it was. In front of me was Cabaji. "How's your pal Roronoa Zoro?" he asked me as he leaned toward my face a little causing me to bare my teeth and glare at him.

"Got them! Good job, Cabaji!" I could hear Buggy say as Cabaji stepped to the side making me stare directly at Buggy who was laughing.

"To all of my followers! Hundreds of billions of them around the world, we will now super flashily begin the public execution." Buggy said as I could practically hear Luffy struggling above me.

"You're both trapped Monkey D. Luffy. You can't so much as move an inch." I growled as Buggy continued. "Tell me Straw-hat, feel honor? You'll be dying in the same place as the King of the Pirates." Buggy continued laugh manically. I on the other hand was giving him the glare of a life time before turning my head to the sky when I heard thunder rumbling. I then heard the voice again.

**"He hears her cry. She wants her filia safe. The Maiden Stage has commenced."**

Unknown to me my eyes turned gold. Dark clouds began to cover the sky as I started to feel searing pain in my back.

By now Buggy was on top of the platform with Luffy. As lightning struck in the sky as it shadowed my eyes not knowing they were practically glowing.

"Pirates Monkey D. Luffy and Crimson S. Yuki of the Straw Hats will be flashily executed, for the crimes of being stuck up and making me angry! Now live it up flashily!"

My K-9 teeth began to hurt as I could feel them getting longer. I groaned in pain as the pain in my back began to spread.

"We're so sorry. Really we are. Please spare our lives." Luffy said in a monotone voice.

"WHY WOULD I SPARE YOUR LIVES?" Buggy asked him.

"This is what happens when you go against us." Cabaji said to me even though I wasn't looking at him.

"I guess this is it for the man and woman I had my eye on." Alvida muttered.

I started to feel the pain go to my head and I could hear a woman's voice.

**"Yuki, don't fight it. Let your emotions out. Shout to the towns people, shout to the pirates, shout to the sea, shout to your kin."**

"LISTEN! " I shouted hearing Luffy joining me. "WE'RE THE ONE WHO'LL BE KING AND QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!"

Our shouts started to echo and every ones shock face stared right at us.

"What?"

"They said 'King and Queen of the Pirates'"

"In this town of all places? That's a crazy thing to say."

I could hear the citizens talk among themselves.

"We're finally getting to the best part of the show. Bye bye now." Buggy said to Luffy.

I start to pull my wrist forward trying to get them to break out of the cuffs. When I heard very familiar voices.

"Stop the execution! NOW!" I looked in front of me and there were Zoro and Sanji in the back of the crowd.

"SANJI! ZORO!" Luffy yelled out as I smiled at them.

"Luffy, you idiot. Guess all that fooling around finally caught up with you and Yuki, huh?" Zoro said adjusting his swords.

"Nice of you two to join us." I said as I started to feel my newly found strength start loosening the cuffs.

"~Yuki darling!~ Don't worry, I'll get you out of there." I could see Sanji have a heart in his visible eye even though I'm like 50 yards away.

Zoro glared over at him before Sanji returned to his normal self. "Now, what we've gotta do is drive these goons away." Sanji said.

"Oh no! It's Pirate Hunter Zoro!" I heard someone say as the crowd started running for their lives.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said to them.

"You made it Zoro. But you're just a little too late." Buggy said.

I finally yanked one of my wrist out and grabbed the other cuff and pulled on it, causing a snapping sound to be heard.

I fell to the ground I looked up to see Zoro and Sanji heading our way. I could feel something in the air around me. Something wasn't right, this storm shouldn't even be here but I could feel my powers growing stronger.

"Alright boys, get 'em!" I hear Alvida say and heard the sound of running footsteps moving further away from me.

I look up at the platform seeing Buggy laugh as Zoro and Sanji fought their way through the Buggy pirates. I glared up at him with my eyes now glowing brighter. I wanted nothing more than to rip that clown's heart out of his chest. I could feel something inside me try to take over.

**"Yuki, be strong. Don't let her win. You must not give into the bloodlust. Become the young Maiden you were born to be."**

I listened to the voice and tried to push back whatever it was and closed my eyes, tilting my head up to the sky hearing the thunder roar as I heard Buggy yell. "Not even the great Zoro can stop me now! There's nothing you two can do, it's the end for your captain!"

"Bastard!" Sanji yelled as he continued to kick his way through.

Buggy continued to laugh as he started to bring down his sword toward Luffy's neck.

"YUKI, ZORO, SANJI, USOPP, NAMI, sorry..." I opened my eyes and stared at Luffy as he smiled at us. "but, I'm dead."

I gasped in fear as I saw the sword inch closer. '_No….no…..no….'_

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I could hear myself scream in pain and agony.

**"The sea hears your cry child. The Custos has come."**

Suddenly lightning struck the platform and a bright light blinded me in the process. I could hear the nuts and bolts that were keeping the platform up snap out and it began to crumble as it started to rain. But to me the rain drops seemed to be different to me.

I look up at the sky and saw Luffy's hat floating in the sky. I watched as it landed in front of the fallen platform, and standing in front of it was Luffy himself picking up his hat. He placed it on his head and laughed.

"I'm still alive. That's nice." He said with a big grin on his face.

"YOU MORON!" I yelled while punching him to the ground.

"What was that for?" he whined as he rubbed the gaint bump on his head.

"You idiot! Why did you go and say that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I asked as I grabbed ahold of his ear and dragged him over to Zoro and Sanji who were just as shocked as Alvida and the Buggy pirates.

"That was divine intervention." Sanji commented as we stopped in front of them.

I looked up at the storm. _'That is not a normal storm. What caused such a storm to appear?'_

"Stop talking nonsense. We gotta get out of this town." Zoro caught my attention.

"Zoro's right. Any second now the Marines are gonna surround us. We gotta move." I said, and two seconds after I said that Marine soldiers came charging at us all.

"Here they come!" Sanji said looking at the Marines.

I got in front of the boys and stretched my right arm out. "I got an idea, but I need you guys to head back to the ship."

I looked back at them. "We need to get out of this town, and we need to get to the Grand Line."

"Right." They said as they raced off behind me.

I raised my left hand to my right and began to use my powers. "Fog of Illusions." I whispered to the storm.

Suddenly a great cloud of mist and fog appeared blinding everyone and everything except a pathway for me to go through. I ran as fast as I could down the path following the others. I cleared the fog and ran down the street towards the Going Merry. _'I hope the others are ok. Luffy, Sanji, Zoro…please don't stop running.'_

With the wind against my back I felt as if the storm itself wanted me to get to others faster. I looked to my right and screeched to a hault. I stared to reflection in shock. Instead of my reflection I saw Luffy's only with my eye color, no straw hat, and my voice.

"Well…this wasn't what I had in mind for my illusions. But I guess I'll make do." I said to myself taking off running again. I kept moving faster until I saw two figures running in front of me, it was Sanji and Luffy.

"Guys!" I yelled as loud as I could. They apparently heard me because they both turned around.

"Huh!? Another me? That's so cool!" Luffy said as I slowed down stopping.

"No you moron. It's me!" I told them snapping my fingers revealing my true self.

"Yuki!?" They both said in shock. I shook my head. "No time. Right now we got to get to the ship and head towards the Grand Line." I looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Zoro?"

"He's taking care of a marine lady with a sword." Luffy said.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Yuki, we gotta get out of here. Can you guide us through the rain?" Sanji asked me.

I nodded and took the lead. I led them for a while until I saw the harbor.

"I can see our exit." I smiled gleefully. But that smile turned south when I saw someone in our way.

"Great. Now what?" Sanji asked when he saw the figure as well. It was the guy I tripped over when I was running after Luffy when we made port. _'But why is he in our way?'_

We stopped in front of him as he glared at Luffy. "Straw Hat Luffy. You're finally here." He said causing me to put myself slightly in front of Luffy. "I already told you that you couldn't make it to the Grand Line without beating me first didn't I?"

Luffy smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

I glanced back at Luffy. "Luffy please, now is not the time." The man looked over at me. I looked back at him before activating my lightening whips.

"So you have Devil Fruit powers as well, Weather Witch." He said calling me by the nickname the Marines bestowed upon me.

I continued to stare as I crisscrossed my arms getting into a defensive position. "Sanji, take our dear idiot Captain and head for the ship. I'll take care of our greeter and meet you back at the ship."

The man stepped closer to us. "I don't know about that. This will be the end for you."

I smirked at him, my eye lids half closed. "You sure about that? Let's test that theory shall we?" lightning struck and thunder roared in the sky.

"Go!" I charged at the man striking my whips at him. He jumped backwards allowing Sanji and (dragging)Luffy to run past them.

He started to go after them but stopped when I got in the way again.

I lifted my arms into the air calling for the wind and the water of the rain towards me. "Don't even think about big guy." I glared at him. He stared back as if trying to decide whether to attack or not. His hands suddenly became white smoke. My eyes widened in shock and realization. _'The Plume Plume Fruit!'_

"I see… so you're the famous Captain Smoker. I should have known." I said forming a wind and ice tornado around me.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "And to think I'm in love with a woman like you."

My eyes widened in shock. That was unexpected. "What?" I asked him.

He didn't answer instead attack me with his white smoke. It circles around me and lifted me up in the air. He then slammed me into the ground.

"Had enough already?" he taunted me as I got back up.

I grabbed one of my lances and charge at him. I tried to slash him but it went right through him. He then sent a huge amount of smoke at me sending to the wall and keeping me there. I struggled against the smoke but it was no use. He suddenly appeared in front of me, the smoke was gone and he started choking me. I moved my hands to his wrist trying to pry it off, but I had no such luck.

"This is the end of the line for you, Weather Witch Yuki." Smoker said, as he was about reach for one of the Jutte on his back. He then stopped when he saw the look on my face. A red flush had appeared on my face from the lack of oxygen and my eyes were glazed over into gold and staring right back into his eyes.

Smoker's heart was beating like a thunder storm. His eyes seemed to be in a trance as if he was he was trapped in…alluring dream, and he couldn't or didn't want to escape. I gasped out trying to find my breath. Just then somebody grabbed a hold of his Jutte.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The figure said to Smoker. I looked over Smoker's should and saw that it was the hooded figure I met at The Gold Roger.

"It's you." Smoker said glancing up at the figure. " How nice, now the Government can have your head."

The man grinned at me. "The world is still waiting for our answer, while the sea waits for its melody."

I struggled to keep my eyes on him. "What…" I breathed out. The rain suddenly stopped. The air turned green as hurricane type winds blew through the town. I immediately lost my footing and was carried off in the wind. I fell to the ground as the wind died off and the rain came back. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked around seeing Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Luffy asked out loud. I sat up getting to my feet and looked around.

"HEEELLLLPPP!" I looked out to sea and Saw the Going Merry sailing away. "LUFFFYY! YUUUKKIII!" I could hear Nami screaming.

"Nami!" Luffy and I screamed back in unison.

"We gotta go! The ship will be gone soon." Sanji said looking at Luffy and I.

"Right!" we all replied. Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and I started head towards the left side of the harbor, but then we saw Luffy go right we stopped looking at him.

"Ok, GUM GUM…." Luffy said as jumped and grabbed ahold of the fallen railing.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"No! he can't!" Sanji said.

"I'm not gonna like this." Zoro muttered to us.

"Ah crap!" I yelled out. "Run!"

"ROCKET!" we heard Luffy yell as we kept on running. But Luffy slammed into all of us sent us literally flying towards the ship. We all slammed into the sail and then land on deck. I could hear a choir of groan all around me.

"Why do I get the feeling that this stunt is going to turn into a routine." I muttered in pain. Nami stood over us with a smile on her face. "You're here!"

We all struggled to get up as we were all trying not to strangle Luffy. I looked ahead of us and saw a flashing light.

I ran to the front of the ship and saw that it was a guide post. "Guys look!" I said pointing at it. They stared at it.

"Is that a lighthouse?" Usopp asked Nami.

"It's one of the Guide Post. The entrance to the Grand Line is somewhere up ahead." Nami explained.

"The Grand Line is somewhere just up ahead." Luffy said looking at me.

"So what now, Captain?" I asked him.

"Do we have to go there in the middle of a freaking hurricane like this?" Usopp asked us.

I looked back at him. "There's no better time."

"Okay then, I think we should say something to mark the occasion." Sanji said bringing a big barrel of alcohol.

"Right."

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it."

Sanji set the heel of his foot on top of the barrel. "I'm going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue!"

Luffy and I follow his example and grabbed each other's hand. "We're going to be King and Queen of the Pirates!" we said together.

Zoro went next. "The World's Greatest Swordsman!"

Then Nami's turn. "I'm going so I can draw a map of the entire world!"

And finally Usopp. "I guess I'm going, to be a Brave Warrior of the Sea!"

I looked at everyone. "And now to the Grand Line!" Luffy yelled as we all lifted our legs up and smashed the top open. We all yelled in celebration. I looked out at sea as Sanji started handing everyone their filled glass. '_The sea is waiting for its melody? What melody? whay did he mean by that?__'_

TO BE CONTIUED

* * *

Ok done. i don't know when i'll be back with another chapter but i will try to get it up asap but i can't promise anything. Later everyone!


End file.
